Return
by Fae Faythe
Summary: Sequel to "Who is She?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...wish I did...

**Author's Note: **Thank you to everyone to reviewed Who is She? You gusy are amazing and I only hope book two can keep it up!

* * *

><p>Robin was training. Training hard, his earbuds jammed into his ears, blocking out anything and everything that could distract him. He had one objective and one objective only: get through the obstacle course and destroy everything in his path. The first couple of minutes were solid, no problems, and though the difficulty was on the highest setting, Robin managed to make it through, amidst the explosions and gunfire...gunfire. Gunfire!<p>

The course vanished and Robin whirled around, seeing Sportsmaster's shot, aimed straight at his heart. He didn't have enough time to get out of the way, Robin knew that. He closed his eyes.

And was roughly thrown out of the way by what felt like the force of a small train. Eyes thrown open wide, Robin saw Artemis jump in front of him. He saw her take the bullet.

She didn't even scream as she went down.

In the confusion from the fight, no one noticed her, the blood blossoming like some kind of grotesque flower on her chest, staining the dark green material red.

"Artemis!" Robin cried out. His friend's eyes were glassy – he didn't think she could see or hear him. "No, Artemis, don't do this!"

"Grayson..." Artemis whispered, her stormy gray eyes focusing on him. Robin felt sick at her use of his real name. Their fight seemed so trivial now. Now that she was dying. "Don't beat yourself up over this." Somehow, she managed a small, cocky smile. "You've got to be a pretty special kid for two Crock sisters to die for you."

"No, Artemis, you're not going to die!" Robin insisted, bull-headed to the end. His vision blurred...he hadn't even realized that he was crying.

Artemis looked at him sadly. "That was a 9x19mm Walther P99 German semi-automatic pistol," she said, sounding resigned. That was what scared him the most. Artemis didn't resign herself to anything! She fought tooth and nail until she got what she wanted and now she didn't even seem to _want_ to live! "I'm dying." Artemis said, confirming his thoughts. She inhaled shakily. "Sorry that I was such a bitch...I don't care if you're Robin or Grayson...you're still...my friend." She struggled with every word.

"Artemis!" Red Arrow's voice turned Robin's head and he crouched protectively over his fallen teammate, ready to fend him off until he saw the desperate look in Red Arrow's eyes. Red Arrow threw himself to the ground next the the fallen archer, taking her hand in his. Robin had the sense to be surprised. Those two hated each-other! "Oh my God." Red Arrow whispered, horror-struck.

"Red..." Artemis voice was tiny, raspy and she was gasping for air. "Sorry we never...got that date...I wish we... had more time." Artemis lifted her head up and they kissed. Robin was dumbfounded. They were together. That would explain her happiness...just that morning. Robin marveled. Had everything happened in only twenty-four hours? It didn't seem possible that only a few hours ago that Artemis was bubbly, happy and full of life. Now she was bleeding with a bullet in her heart. The thought made the tears cascading down his cheeks fall even harder.

"Take care of Oliver for me." Artemis wheezed when the two broke away. There was something in their shared gaze, something so intimate that Robin felt like he was intruding. She coughed, spitting blood out of her mouth, coloring her lips a garish red. "I...I love...you guys." Artemis's hand fell out of Red Arrow's, limp and unmoving. Robin screamed her name, his voice joining with the archer's, but Artemis didn't stir, her eyes were unfocused and unreachable.

"Athena..." she breathed, a small smile forming itself on her lips, visualizing the sister she'd lost with unseeing thundercloud-colored eyes. Then they closed.

The storm had ended.

"Robin." The young hero heard his mentor's voice but disregarded it, unable to take his eyes off of the body of his teammate. His friend. "Robin!" Robin spun at the hand on his shoulder, and the vision dissipated.

He was back in Mt. Justice. In the middle of the night.

"Yeah." Robin said, eying his adopted father coolly and feigning nonchalance. "What's up?"

"Flashbacks again?" Bruce asked, taking off his cowl. Robin scowled, hating his own transparency. It had been over a month since Artemis...died... and he hadn't gotten more than ten hours of sleep since. His was plagued by nightmares, always seeing her die...her eyes turning on his, betrayed and hurt. "Why didn't you save me?" she asked. "After all the times I've saved you? Why did you let me die?"

Every time the questions were the same. And so Robin didn't sleep any more, relying on caffeine pills and copious amounts of coffee to keep him awake. His waking hours, however, were no less unpleasant. Robin suffered from flashbacks almost every day and when the occurred he completely disconnected from the world around him, not seeing, hearing nor experiencing what was really going on around him, only knowing the horrors that lied in his memory.

"Yeah." Robin said, resigned. There was no point in lying. Bruce could read him too well. "Damn flashbacks again."

* * *

><p>Wally was running in circles. Given the super-speed and borderline ADHD, that wasn't a real shocker for him, but it wasn't his legs that were pumping, it was his mind. <em>That<em> would be the shocker.

Wally grinned briefly, imagining Artemis's response when he told her. She'd say something snarky, of course.

"Careful not to hurt yourself," she'd say. "You're not supposed to overwork a muscle you've never used before." Wally downright laughed out loud, but then his smile slid off of his face as he remember that he wouldn't ever get to hear her sarcastic quip.

Since Artemis had gotten shot, Wally had transformed. Gone was the easy laughter, the smile that lit up his emerald eyes at every opportunity. It had been replaced by a serious persona that was shockingly different from the Wally everyone knew. Now, when he fought crime with his uncle, Wally didn't banter with the baddies, preferring to kick their asses quickly and without mercy, then get out of there as soon as possible. He didn't even like to watch television or play video-games anymore. They just reminded him of his and Artemis's infamous popcorn battles and debates over who was better, Star Wars or Star Trek, Terminator I or II, Spock or Han Solo?

Hell, Wally even missed the incidents when Artemis had used him as a seat cushion or jumped on his back and demanded high-speed piggy-rides. After the first time that she'd been thrown over his shoulder and run around the gymnasium at super-speed she'd become hooked. Then again, they all knew that Artemis was an adrenaline junkie.

_Was_ an adrenaline junkie.

Wally's thoughts started running at tip-top speed again, his heightened through process not really helping much. Why hadn't he been there? He was the fastest kid alive, why didn't he have the presence of mind to race over there and get her out of the way? What the hell had been so important that he didn't notice Artemis bleeding out on the dirty warehouse floor? Oh. Right: He had been showboating, showing off his speed, running circles around the Shadows, that's what had been so important. Wally stopped pacing – he hadn't even noticed that he'd started – and pressed his forehead against the wall.

"Sorry," he mouthed, wishing he could've told _her_ that.

* * *

><p>Superboy missed his sparring partner. He'd been fighting with Kaldur lately, but it wasn't the same. Not only because the Atlantean was almost as strong as he was – but because he fought fair. Artemis used to do whatever it took to win, using anything she could to level the playing field, though she would insist that she was "fighting street" because that's what she was used to, not because she needed an advantage or anything.<p>

But that wasn't what drove him to demolish the gymnasium in the wee hours of the morning.

He hadn't been there for Artemis when she died and that, if nothing else, weighed him down with guilt. Stupid as he knew it was, Superboy had always tried to protect her – and Robin – in missions. They were the only two without powers...he had more than he knew what to do with.

I should've been there, Superboy thought angrily, ripping a training dummy in two. I'm fast enough. I should've taken the bullet for her.

"Superboy?" Superboy heard the voice but didn't respond, too focused on whatever he was breaking. He wasn't even sure what it was at this point. "Superboy?" M'gann's voice came timidly from the door of the gym. The clone turned, fire burning brightly in his blue eyes. Eyes that were clouded by grief.

"What?" he snapped, his voice harsh, unwelcoming.

"I – I miss my Earth sister." M'gann said quietly, sniffing, her brick-red eyes filling with tears. Earth sister. Superboy suddenly understood. Artemis wasn't just some girl on his team – when she'd been captured by the Shadows, he had worried about her. Actually, sincerely worried. And the only person who elicited that kind of response from him was Megan. She wasn't just the Martian's Earth sister. Artemis was his too.

Slowly, Superboy opened his arms, and M'gann flew into them, searching for some kind of comfort. She, like Robin, hadn't been sleeping well lately, always waking up crying, looking for Artemis, yearning for her quick, snappy comments and hard-knock, realistic view on everything.

But she could never find her. Because Artemis was...gone. M'gann couldn't bear to think of her teammate as dead. She shuddered, even thinking the word caused her pain.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Superboy soothed, stroking her hair.

"I miss her." M'gann sobbed into his chest. "I miss her so much."

"I know," Superboy said softly. "So do I."

* * *

><p>Kaldur paced around mission control, wishing for a mission to distract him and his team. No one knew what to do with themselves any more. They needed Artemis back. Though tough and hard to get to know, she had truly integrated herself into the team and with her gone...no one was acting the same any more.<p>

Who was he kidding? The Atlantean knew that he wasn't the same either. When he gave the team drills to practice, the lack of snarky comments, eye-rolling or suggestions that they "just go out and kick ass" sent him reeling, as they were so common. He had become accustomed to dealing with sidelong looks and digs, and without Artemis to lighten the mood with her snappy comments, no one was. Artemis had taught him to speak sarcasm...how to make his speech less formal, to help when under cover. She was unruly, angry and had a serious problem with authority, but Artemis had been a central part of the team and she'd saved his life more times than he'd like to admit.

What were they going to do now that she was gone?

* * *

><p><strong>Otay...first chapter. Kind of angsty...but it needed to be done.<strong>

**Review! Nice long reviews that tell me whether or not this story is GOD AWFUL! Please and thank you!**

**~Fae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, but am a little miffed by episode 12 of YJ, Homefront. Is it just me, or is my Artemis tougher than theirs? All I know is, my Artemis would never go into a fetal position because she was outnumbered and outclassed. She get in there and kick some serious butt! -.-

**Author's Note:** Guys, you all are amazing. Old and new reader alike, I am so happy with all the feedback I got. Seriously, my inbox looks like FanFiction threw up all over it. It's the greatest thing EVER! So, special thanks to: **_Coconuat, Keepmoveingforward2, awesomeECG, Jade Riddle 19_** (I'm so happy that something O've written had elicited an emotional response from so many readers! As a writer, that's really the #1 goal!), **_artieelover, woodspritethatconqueredpeople, GrayAreas, MyHero_** (BTW, spelling error, NOT intentional, but hey, if it made you read than I am not complaining!), **_Redhawk15, Sammy1792, Wolfram003, LadyMysteri, Bookcrazy101_** (HOLY POO ON TOAST I HAVE A #1 FAN! *happy dance*), **_shadow rose2717, sunnydayz56_**, and_** Allie**_! I FREAKING LOVES YOU GUYS!

* * *

><p>The girl woke up slowly, her eyes cracking open, then flying wide. Where was she? She thought blearily, peering around at her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. She was in a sterile kind of room...a hospital maybe? That would make sense, seeing the I.V drip sticking out of her arm...but how did she get into a hospital?<p>

She tried to get up but found that she was handcuffed to the stiff, gurney-like bed that she had woken up in. She jerked at the restraint, but it didn't budge. The girl sighed, blowing air out of her cheeks. She didn't have time for this. Quickly, easily, she extracted the long needle from her arm and used it to pick the lock. She paused briefly, wondering how she knew how to pick locks, before jumping off of the bed and snatching up a pair of dark jeans and black tank top that were oh-so-conveniently sitting on a chair, waiting for her. She changed silently, then slipped out of the window, instinct telling her that leaving through the door would be stupid.

She had excellent instincts.

* * *

><p>Robin swung through the city. He needed to get out of the mountain, he needed to blow off some steam. He went looking for fights, arming himself with every specialized weapon he owned and had received some nasty cuts and bruises along the way.<p>

But it didn't matter. The pain helped anchor him to reality...a concept that he was having a harder and harder time grasping nowadays. Blood was splashed across the jet-black suit that he wore instead of his traditional Robin costume. He knew that Batman wouldn't approve of his late-night gallivants so he'd opted to go with a nondescript look, the only similarity between the two outfits being the standard checkered face mask. No colored Spandex for him tonight.

"Come on, lads, who's got the guts to challenge the reigning champion?" Robin's head turned at the sound of the infamously familiar voice, weighed down by a heavy British accent. Mangus Red, so-called "street lord" of Gotham and well-known human trafficker/gladiator fight enthusiast. Batman and Robin had shut down his operation more than once, but right now, maybe a good old fashioned Colosseum battle was what Robin needed. He didn't care that it was illegal, he didn't care if the "reigning champion" was probably fighting against his will, he simply didn't give a damn. Robin just really needed to hit someone.

"I challenge." Robin said, swinging down into the crowd in front of Mangus, taking in the criminal's tall, wiry build and dyed blood-red hair. Hence the name. Mangus's face stretched into a grin.

"Excellent!" he said, beaming, then cocked an eyebrow at Robin's getup. "What's your name then, hm?"

"John Doe." Robin glared at him icily, clearly communicating that he wouldn't be giving out any answers and that questions would not be tolerated.

"Well then, we've got ourselves a challenger!" Mangus announced to the crowd. The men roared in approval. Robin scanned the faces – he knew most of them. He and Batman had put almost all of them in prison. He would have to be careful...now would _not_ be a good time to be unmasked."Give it up for...Red X!" Mangus shouted, giving Robin a stage name on the spot. Maybe he had more blood on him than he thought...But Red X? Really? Robin knew that Mangus was theatrical but that was just borderline ridiculous.

Robin didn't dwell on it, instead walking confidently into the ring, the crowd cheering him on. Robin felt his heart start to race from adrenaline and excitement, but then stopped suddenly as he looked around the ring. There was no one there.

Where was the champion?

The audience let out a singular, raucous cry, some shouting vulgar threats and promises at a figure that they pushed into the ring, others snatching at her already-ripped black clothing. A tall, lean girl turned and hissed at them, every muscle taut and coiled to spring, yelling at the men in some language that Robin didn't understand. Then, she turned and looked at Robin dead-on.

Robin did a double-take. "Cheshire?" he gasped, backpedaling quickly. The girl's eyes narrowed and she started babbling in that language again. Robin recognized it now, though he couldn't place or understand what she was saying. It was monosyllabic, Asian. Japanese, maybe? Whatever the girl was speaking, she definitely wasn't Cheshire. She was taller than the assassin, for one thing, and her hair was longer, though no less wild. For another, she hadn't attacked him yet, just mumbled to herself, her eyes entreating his. She seemed so scared...did she even know how to fight? Robin wondered.

"Enough!" A man in the crowd shouted when they didn't do anything for several seconds, then leapt into the ring. Alcohol rolled off of his breath like a foul-smelling fog. It was a wonder that he was even upright. "Fight!" The man advanced on the girl, grabbing roughly at strands of her thick black hair. The girl did nothing. Then, without warning – none whatsoever – she spun, glittering blades flashing briefly in the dim street light before they sank into the man's stomach.

Yep, she definitely knew how to fight.

In an instant, the crowd was in an uproar, men streaming forward, whether to avenge the fallen man or to claim the girl for themselves, it was anyone's guess. For a second the girl didn't do anything to protect herself, just twisted her knives deeper into the drunkard's gut, before yanking them out. Then she went rigid, her eyes fixated on a spot in the night sky. Robin followed her gaze, then froze himself, feeling like he had been doused with ice water.

Batman was descending on the crowd, his overlarge cape blotting out the light of the moon. Robin could only stare as his mentor leapt into the ring, sending convicts scattering like roaches. He probably would've stayed frozen too, if a strong hand hadn't clamped onto his wrist and jerked him forward. Robin followed blindly, not caring who was leading, not caring where he was going, just knowing that he needed to get away. Batman couldn't see him like this. It wasn't even an option.

"Get in!" Robin didn't hesitate, sprinting through the opened door, then spun like a wild animal in a trap when he heard the door slam behind him. A light was flicked on and Robin rushed the shadow of the figure who'd lead him away from the melee, pinning whoever it was to the wall before they could make a move.

"What...what are you doing?" Robin blinked, recognizing the the girl from the ring, but didn't let her go.

"You can speak English?" he asked dumbly. Hey, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Yes." The girl's dark gray eyes narrowed and her voice changed, becoming low, dangerous. "Let me go." Robin glared right back at her, his grip unfaltering. Until her felt a knife pressed into his chest, the wickedly barbed tip level with his heart. "Let. Me. Go." Robin released the girl's shoulders and backed away slowly, his arms raised in surrender, knowing that she wouldn't hesitate to use the blade and there was no way he would be able to reach the weapons in his utility belt fast enough to stop her.

"You are different then them," the girl said quietly. "I am sorry..." she trailed off, "...for this." The girl rushed forward, moving faster than Robin thought possible. With one swift motion, the girl stuck Robin in the chest – not deep, but still enough to draw blood – her other knife flying through the air, slicing through his shoulder and burying itself deep in the muscle. Robin groaned, stumbling backwards and slumping against the wall, unable to keep himself upright.

The pain brought with it a flash of a memory: an arrow sticking out of his shoulder – exactly where the knife handle was protruding now. Artemis's arrow.

Something clicked and Robin's eyes opened wide, unbelieving...not daring to believe.

"Who are you?" Robin asked quietly, his voice heavy with pain. He could see the girl's muscles tense under her ripped up black tank-top. She paused for just a second, then slipped out of the door, disappearing into the night.

"I don't know." The soft, sad words echoed behind her, the only proof that she had even been there at all.

* * *

><p>"Robin, I have monitor duty at the Watchtower, but I need you to go on patrol tonight." Batman said a few days later. Robin had been able to come up with some cock-and-bull story about running afoul a pissed convict while moonlighting – hence the knife wound – and Batman had bought it, knowing that his protege had been having a difficult time lately. Being a teenager was hard. Being a superheroteenager was even harder, but Batman – even if he didn't approve...at _all_ – knew that he and Artemis had been close. Maybe even closer than him and Kid Flash. Her death had really affected him. It had affected everyone.

"'Kay." Robin replied listlessly, then couldn't help himself. "Why? What's going on?"

"Nothing major, just some break-ins on High Side," Batman informed him, referring to the wealthy neighborhoods in Gotham. "The police think that they're random, maybe a runaway, but that seems highly unlikely, considering whoever is breaking in, they're no scared teenager."

"What makes you say that?' Robin asked, trying to seem interested. It really wasn't working.

"They got past GoTech security." Oh. That would be impressive. GoTech, short for Gotham Technology, was a branch of Wayne Enterprises and was the top security company in the country. No one – in theory – should've been able to get past the system. It, after all, had been designed by the Batman.

"I'll check it out." Robin said.

Ugh. He really didn't want to be out here right now. Patrolling wasn't really the most exciting of jobs, but at least this gave him an excuse to go looking for the mystery girl without looking suspicious. Robin had been keeping his ear to the ground, listening for any news of the girl. There was nothing. Nothing. Whoever she was, she was a freaking ghost; she knew how to disappear. The name Red X, however, had quickly risen in infamy, even among the worst of Gotham criminals. Stories raged across the underworld about the young hero's alter ego. You know, his third one. Next to being Robin and a normal kid. But being normal wasn't really a priority for him anymore. Robin digested and cataloged all of the rumors, knowing that one day he might have to sneak around again, and now, at least, he had a name to use.

A dark flash across the skyline, stark and noticeable against the fiery sunset, caught Robin's attention and he was in movement before his mind had a chance to process what he was seeing. He didn't bother calling out, instead just rushing forward, trying to get a good look at the figure.

Maybe he was drawing the wrong conclusion, but honestly, who else would be racing across the rooftops of expensive penthouses at the _exact_ time when most of the residents were out clubbing or at the bars?

Robin watched, his eyes sharp, observing from above as the dark figure stopped at the window of a penthouses building, wedging something or other under the windowpane and then slipping through as if they were no more substantial than a shadow. Robin stayed put, listening for the sound of the alarm, but it never came. Damn, whoever they were, they were good.

Confident that the alarm had been deactivated, Robin followed the figure through the window, padding quickly through the lavish rooms, searching silently for any sign of disturbance.

"Who are you?" The voice made him turn. Lilting slightly, softly accented, but razor-edged and dangerous. It was the girl from the ring.

"I'm Robin." Robin said honestly, not bothering to beat around the bush. He knew that she didn't trust people – who would in her position? – so honesty was going to be the safest course of action here. "I'm just here to talk, okay?"

"No talking. Get out. Leave me alone." The girl's dark eyes were hard, but he could see exhaustion playing havoc in their depths.

"I can't do that." Robin said, stepping forward, a beam of the fading sunlight lighting him from behind. The girl's eyes went wide and she started violently, then backed up, her hand flying to her chest.

"I...I know you." The girl lapsed into the Asian language again, still mouthing words Robin didn't understand when her voice eventually faded. "No!" she shouted suddenly and Robin had to dodge wildly to avoid being stabbed in the chest repeatedly by the knives that flew through the air.

"Wait!" Robin yelled after her.

"No!" the girl screamed, her voice edging on panic. "Leave me alone!" There was no stealth in the way she moved now, only fierce determination and scary, catlike grace, though it was clear that she was ready to collapse. Not bothering to open the window, the girl snatched up what was probably a priceless antique vase and sent it crashing through a window, opening up a gaping hole that she dove through without a moment's hesitation, positioned like a Olympic high-diver. Robin cried out – they were thirty stories up, for God's sake! – but he went unheard.

He could only watch as the girl spun through the air in a terrifying free-fall, anguish twisting his gut, when suddenly her descent stopped and, ten stories below, he saw her running again.

"Unbelievable." Robin muttered, then jumped.

She was waiting for him. Crouched in a defensive position and clearly having decided that running wasn't going to do her much good much longer, the girl bounced lightly on the balls of her feet, bracing herself for any blows he might throw at her. But she wasn't planning on a fair, old-fashioned fist-fight: jutting out between each of her fingers clenched in a fist was a knife, the largest, a hunting blade, held rigidly, pointed downwards, her thumbs brushing the top of its hilt. She looked like something out of a slasher flick.

"I told you to leave me alone!" The girl snarled.

"I told _you_ that I couldn't do that." Robin replied childishly. The girl bared her teeth and began circling him, almost unconsciously, as if it was a tried and true tactic for taking down the enemy. Only problem with that mindset: Robin wasn't the enemy here! He was trying to _help_ her!

"I'll kill you."

"No doubt." Robin said, then took her by surprise, hurling a birdarang at the girl's chest, nailing her right above her heart. With a gasp of pain, the girl stumbled backwards, struggling to breathe, before collapsing onto the ground beneath her. She was tense, rigid, like she was having a fit or something.

Against his better judgment, Robin knelt by the girl, wary of her blades, but she didn't look to be in fighting condition. In fact, she seemed to be struggling to stay conscious.

"Leave...me..." she choked, coughing up bile onto the asphalt.

"Not a chance." Robin said, sounding more petulant and jaded than he meant to.

"Leave me!" The girl repeated, this time more forcefully, thrusting her hand forward in a weak attempt to scare him off. Robin caught her wrist before she could do any damage, twisting it until she was forced to drop her weapons. The girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with disdain, then her mouthed formed an O of surprise and she relaxed all at once.

Her hand, free of any and all knives, came up and touched Robin's shoulder, where she had stabbed him earlier that week.

"How's it feel to get nailed there twice," the girl asked, a small sardonic smile quirking at the corners of her mouth, "Boy Wonder?"

* * *

><p><strong>Come on, you're all thinking it...BUT I SHALL GIVE AWAY NOTHING! NOTHING I TELLS YOU!<strong>

**So, tell me, what was good, what was bad and what conclusions can yoru ingenious little minds draw from this extremely ambigious chapter (yes, I wrote it that way on purpose)? Let me know! Reveiw because they make my day full of sunshine and rainbows! (Do it for the rainbows)**

**~Fae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own...yeah.

**Author's Note: **So...many...reviews! WOOOOOOOOT! This makes Fae _very_ happy! 32 reviews in 2 chapters. Not bad guys...not bad...PRETTY FREAKIN' AMAZING! So super-duper-special thanks to KF-AxxMexx, Keepmoveingforward2, Allie, woodspritethatconqueredpeople (glad you appreciated the John Doe reference. Wasn't sure if it would make sense to people who aren't me), sunnydayz56, Daina La'belle, Bookcrazy101, LadyMysteri, shadow rose2717, Redhawk15, artieelover, Warrior-Wolf1, FMA-OHSHC-Vicwillruletheworld, HorseLoverTW, ValkyrieTheWolf, and Wilhelmina Silver (and no, no triangles. *shudder* I hate that)

THANKS GUYS!

**Author's Note #2: **Oh, and sorry for the long wait...I was in Wisconsin for a wedding...so anyone in the fair state of Wisconsin (or the city of Milwaukee) this one's for you!

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Bruce didn't want to do...it was what he was about to.<p>

"What do you want?" Oliver Queen snarled, seeing the billionaire at the door of his apartment. He'd been like that lately. Moody, emotionally unstable, Oliver lashed out at anyone who came within a two foot range. And his grief didn't come in waves, as it did with the other, no, Oliver's emotional metamorphosis affected him _all the time._

"Oliver..." Bruce started, not wanting to been seen in his civvies here. It would raise suspicions, Bruce Wayne, crown prince of Gotham, seen at the personal home of Star City's golden boy? It wasn't as if billionaires didn't have a club – they did – but the head of Queen Industries and the CEO of Wayne Enterprises weren't supposed to get along. Needless to say, Bruce didn't want anyone to recognize him.

Especially since he'd lied to Robin about monitor duty so that he could be there.

"Get out." Oliver snapped, making a move to shut the door.

"Oliver!" A voice from inside the apartment reprimanded. "Chill. Come in Bruce." Bruce took his cue from the voice, brushing past Oliver and steadily ignoring the venomous looks he was being shot.

"Hello Roy." Bruce said stiffly. He never quite knew what to do around Oliver's ex-sidekick, even when he had been working for the League. Roy had always been rebellious, difficult. Maybe it was his age. Usually, heroes' proteges were younger, whereas Roy was eighteen. Maybe it had been Oliver's frankness with Roy that had made Bruce uneasy. Whatever it was, the feeling only intensified now that Roy was working freelance.

"Bruce." Roy answered back coolly. He wasn't a fan of Batman, whatever name he was using at the time.

"What do you want, Bruce!" Oliver demanded, shooting Roy a dirty look that screamed "why did you let him in, dammit?"

"I – " his words were cut off by shout through his comm. Bruce breathed a small sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to explain.

"I need both of you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere – "

Batman fixed Oliver with a look, shutting down his protest before he could even finish. Yes, he was Batman now, and all business. "Now."

* * *

><p>"Robin, what's wrong?" A man's voice dropped in out of nowhere and the girl jumped slightly, then hugged her knees to her chest tighter, trying not to make a sound. There was something...familiar... about the new voice. Unlike like the boy in bright colors' – Robin, he called himself – it wasn't familiar in a good way. Whoever this guy was, the girl knew that she didn't like him.<p>

"I – I think I found Artemis." Robin said shakily, like he couldn't believe it himself. The girl listened closer. Was he talking about her? Who was this Artemis girl? "Batman...She didn't die."

"_What_?" Two voices demanded at the same time, ringing out through the night in unison.

"_D__i đi!để tôi một mình ... một mình nơi yên tĩnh._" Go away! Leave me alone...alone where it's quiet, she whispered to herself in the language that seemed to come naturally – but no one else could understand, let alone speak. They were too loud! And she was tired. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Where is she?" a boy's voice now. Another familiar one, but this one filled her with longing that she couldn't understand and the girl was suddenly seized with the impulse to reveal herself, just to see him.

"Hiding in the overpass." Robin said, sounding irritated. The girl shivered, knowing how close they were to finding her. In fact, she was in the overpass, wedged between one of the beams and the tunnel wall, utalizing the shadows around her to stay hidden.

"Hiding?" The boy's voice was doubtful. "Are you _sure_ it's Artemis?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Robin snapped. "She doesn't remember anything...she did for a second, then lapsed back into whatever is making her forget."

"Well why didn't you go after her?"

"I'm sorry, but she stabbed me. Three times! My name is Robin, not Superboy, in case you've forgotten. I'm not invulnerable, so lay the hell off!"

"Both of you stop it." Ugh. It was the man's voice again. The one she didn't like. "The important thing now is that we go get her." Uh-oh. The girl tightened her hold on her knives – the ones she had left – and readied herself for a fight. She heard the sound of a grappling gun being launched and scrambled out of the way, dashing across the beam she'd been perched on, slicing the cord that was stuck into the concrete. Robin fell down to earth with a curse, but the girl knew that it would be too much to ask for that he hurt himself. She'd seen the boy in action, he was better than that.

"That's Artemis, all right." The girl bristled. Whoever this Artemis character was, she sincerely hoped that they found her, she really did. But would they stop confusing the two of them! For one thing, she'd never died. And these people were seriously deluded if they thought that any girl who'd died could possible come back. It just didn't happen.

"You," the girl spun, taken completely unawares by the voice that sounded from behind her, "are not very nice."

"_Xuống_ _địa_ _ngục,_" she spat, composing herself quickly and then she rushed the boy. It felt wrong. She _knew _him, she knew she did. He was in a uniform, like Robin, but his was black with red accents, much more understated than the bright colored Spandex the other boy wore. His eyes were hidden behind a mask, but even so, she could see that they were vibrant, turquoise blue – even if they were narrowed and worried – and they set off his impossibly red hair. He was attractive, she realized with a start. And he recognized her as much as she him. But she couldn't dwell on that. He was in her way and if he had his, the bad man would take her. That couldn't happen.

"Sorry. Don't speak Vietnamese," the boy said, dodging her attacks easily. She was too tired, too slow.

"Go to hell." The girl translated, viciously stabbing with her various knives.

"Artemis, I don't want to hurt you..." the boy said, still not attacking.

"Too late for reservations." The girl snarled, leaping forward. Almost reflexively, the boy whipped a bow out from behind his back, smacking her in the chest, sending her stumbling back, clutching at her chest.

* * *

><p>"Artemis?" She opened her eyes slowly, blinking heavily.<p>

"Red?" Artemis was on the ground, lying flat on her back, but she found that didn't care, jumping forward and wrapping her arms around her boyfriend's neck, burying her face in his chest.

"Oh my God, Artemis. You're alive." Artemis arced her neck, straining to get a good look at him. "You're alive," he repeated, stroking her now-black hair. How had it gotten like that, anyway?

"Yeah..." Artemis said slowly, like she didn't quite understand it herself. "I guess I am." She grinned suddenly, like the sun breaking out from behind a storm-cloud. "It seems that I inherited my dad's uncanny knack for self-preservation."

"Self-preservation can only take you so far."

"Nice to see you too, Senor Buzzkill." Artemis snarked, smiling beatifically. "Miss me?" Back from the dead or not, Artemis still didn't like the Caped Crusader. She rose to her feet, confused when a wave of nausea crashed over her like a black tide, reducing her vision to spots.

"What the hell?" Artemis murmured when she could see again, having to lean heavily on Red to keep upright. "Why can't I..." A memory slammed into place, leaving her reeling like someone had smashed her in the face with a brick. "Robin, you ass!" The Boy Wonder appeared on the support beam, looking only slightly abashed, his eyes alight. "Ow." Artemis rubbed her shoulders, which ached from...from grabbing a...a fire escape? Yup, that's what it was. She had grabbed a fire escape in order to stop herself in total free-fall. While trying to get away from Robin. Yeah, not her best idea. It was a wonder she hadn't torn her arms off.

"You were running away. You didn't know me...so I had to, you know, chase you." Robin said, grinning impishly.

"Damn. You couldn't have gone a little easier on me?" Artemis whined.

"Says the girl who stabbed me three times!" Robin countered, showing her the messy stab wounds. Oops.

"You probably deserved it." For a moment, Artemis's attention was reverted to a blond, green-clad man in a traveling cloak and everything else lost meaning.

"Obi-Wan." Artemis breathed, stumbling into his outstretched arms.

"You're alive."

"I'm getting that a lot today," she whispered.

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Um," Artemis struggled to remember. "Some guy...Mangus? Mangus Red?"

The memory steamrolled over her:

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd screamed and shouted. Artemis was confused, she couldn't remember anything. She was in black clothing – clothing she had stolen from a hospital room, the room she'd woken up in – and her hair was black as pitch. That, like almost everything else, she couldn't remember. She could remember a man with blood-colored hair catching her, telling her to fight, ripping up her clothes, and then she was in a ring...being screamed at by dirty men.

"Come here, pretty girl." A man was in the ring with her. He was tall, taller than her, with a grimy face that wore a leer that set her teeth on edge. "I'm not going to hurt you." The crowd laughed and an alarm buzzed in Artemis's brain. _Liar! _When she didn't make a move, the man closed the distance between then in two long strides, a knife appearing in his hand as if from nowhere, and thrust it at her. There was no smoke and mirrors, no subtlety in his approach, he just attacked.

And Artemis simply stepped out of the way, feeling a stab of anger. What was wrong with this guy? 1. Hello! Knives are meant for _concealment_ or _intimidation, _and he was utilizing neither approach. 2. How the hell did she know that? There wasn't time to think about it because the man charged, this time faster, waving his weapon around and shouting like an angry bull elephant. Artemis easily sidestepped his charge, then snatched away his blade with a flick of her wrist.

Too easy.

The man looked confused, shocked even, that he had been disarmed. He obviously thought that Artemis was going to be an easy kill. Nothing too difficult. Something – Artemis didn't know what – resented that idea and yearned to kill the man in front of her. But she couldn't bring herself to.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The crowd chanted, banging their fists on the walls of the ring in a repeating, pounding beat. No...she didn't want to kill anyone. She wouldn't, Artemis had told herself with steely resolve. And she vowed to keep that resolve.

Until a rope was thrown around her throat, that it. Like a doggy leash from hell, Mangus reeled her out of the ring, then tightened the rope for all to see, until she was gasping for air that wasn't forthcoming. Artemis didn't know how long she was in the delirious, oxygen-starved state, but when she was finally released back into the ring, the man was still there, so it couldn't have been very long.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" The men watching the fight insisted, louder, more violently this time. Artemis didn't want to...but a stolen look back at Mangus – who was lazily looping the rope that had just been wound around her neck, not bothering to hide his threat – and she jumped forward, terrified, running her knife through her opponent's throat without a second thought.

It had been nothing but killing after that. Artemis had the strangest feeling that she'd killed before, but she couldn't recall when or where. It was horrible. Every day a new fight, every day a new victim. She was unstoppable.

Artemis knew that she'd tried to escape the holding cells where "champions" were kept when they weren't in the ring, but every time she'd been sleep-deprived and malnourished. She didn't get far. They purposefully gave her less and less sustainance every day, trying to keep her strength down, thinking that it was good sport to see if she was truly unbeatable, even when she could hardly stand up straight.

There was something about fighting that filled her with fierce, all-consuming energy. When she could tap into that source, she didn't need food or water, it didn't matter how tired she was, Artemis felt powerful. She felt _alive_.

"You fought for Mangus Red?" Batman's voice jerked her back to the present with an unpleasant jolt.

"Not willingly!" Artemis hissed. Did they really think that she would go through that hell _willingly_.

"How long."

"A few days? I don't remember...just...a lot of fights." She thought of other things, deliberately trying not to remember how many...but the number came uncalled for. Twenty? Maybe more.

"Hey!" Artemis protested, as her arms were wrenched behind her and Batman snapped handcuffs her wrists. She squirmed then sinking to her knees, unable to stay standing. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're under arrest."

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone say it with me: BATMAN SUCKS! Yeah, I made him unlikable on purpose. So rate and reivew! Tell me what you think of Artemis's pridicament.<strong>

**Oh, and *hint hint* I am going to incorperate episode 12 into one of the next chapters...so that's something to look forward to!**

**~Fae**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **No owning here. Sadness...

**Author's Note:** Wow, lotsa reivews! Have I mentioned how amazing you guys are? HMMMMM? Anywhoosle (yeah, I said it. Not a typo!) thank-yous to woodspritethatconqueredpeople, J-Bird (aw, thanks! And don't worry, I cried writing the final chapter. You are among friends!), Keepmoveingforward2, Allie, Darkness Bandit, Sammy1792, Redhawk15, sunnydayz56, Bookcrazy101, LadyMysteri, artieelover, TheSupremeRulerofAwesomeness, and GuardianWolf216! You guys are so amazing I can't even stand it!

**Warning so I don't get lynched:** This chapter is a little short *braces herself for verbal abuse* because if I added anything else it would ruin it. I HAS JUSTIFICATION!

Read on!

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me!" Artemis protested weakly, her hands secured behind her back, still kneeling on the hard cement of the support beam. If she fell off, there was no doubt that she would be dead for real this time.<p>

"Are you out of your mind?" Red demanded, seeing Artemis's struggle to stand and picking her up like she weighed nothing.

"Let me down. I can take care of myself." Artemis insisted. Reluctantly, Red obliged, but even so, Artemis had to lean on him. Eh, it was better than being carried, at least.

"Batman! You've got to be joking!" Robin added in. "We just got her back and now you want her arrested?"

"She was Mangus Red's champion for around three days." Batman said, sounding cold, detached. "Meaning she must've killed at least twenty contenders. We can't protect her from that."

Artemis almost couldn't stop her harsh laughter. "Oh please, Batty. Twenty guys? That's nothing."

"Artemis!" Oliver shouted, warning her. He knew about some of the things she'd done, no details, naturally, but if she told Batman even one-tenth of the atrocities she'd committed under her father's control, she'd be put away for life. No chance of parole.

Batman's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Glare all you want. I'm not going to prison again." Artemis snapped, then froze, wanting to kick herself. Apparently having amnesia had made her loose-lipped and stupid.

"You've been to prison before?" Robin asked, mouth agape. God _dammit_. Now she really was screwed.

"No, Bird Brain, I get my charming personality from hanging out with you high-class people. I'm guessing you've never been to the Ukraine. Here's a tip for ya: don't mention my name, I'm not exactly popular there. Those Ukrainians hate knowing that their bad-ass jails can be broken out of." She was lashing out, giving too much away, she knew that, but Artemis was desperately trying to think her way out of the situation. There was no was she was going to get out of there without some kind of advantage.

Got it. Artemis stood and took a small step forward, leaving Red and Robin behind her, like she was going to submit. "Fine. You know what? I'm tired, so take me in." She pulled her bound arms over her head – yeah, being double-jointed had its advantages – and extended her hands, taking a split-second to make eye contact with GA. From just that one look he knew that she was going to do something...and he wasn't going to like it. Flipping her palms up, Artemis revealed the little black box she'd snatched from Robin's utility belt when he wasn't looking – hey! She was had been completely unarmed. That was scary and unnatural for her! And besides, originally, she hadn't been thinking that she was going to use it. It was just a means to an end now.

"Artemis..." GA said slowly, backing away, hands up. She ignored him, pressing the red button on the box and twisting her wrists with a _snap_, freeing herself. No time to gloat, Artemis had just spread her arms wide, protecting the boys, when an electrical pulse raced through the air, cracking with energy and bringing the two senior heroes to their knees. Breathing heavily, Artemis felt her body convulse as she absorbed the shock, shielding Red and Robin from its destructive force.

"What did you _do_?" Robin demanded, shocked. Ooh, bad pun.

"They're incapacitated, not dead. Calm down." Artemis hissed, feeling jittery and hyper from the sudden and massive electrical intake. "I need to get out of here."

"No freaking kidding! Artemis, Batman is going to kill you!"

"Not if I can help it," she murmured, then turned to them, trying to make them understand. "I was dead. I was –" she repeated, seeing Red and Robin wince "– and now I'm not. _And someone kept it from you guys_." The pieces were slowly falling into place. Or, not so much the pieces than the questions that she needed to be answered. How did she survive? Why did everyone think she was dead? Who saved her? And _why the hell was her hair black?_

"And I need to get answers." Artemis said with conviction. Robin and Red looked at her like she was high. Or delirious. Or both.

"You're right." Robin said, surprising her. Artemis had expected him to try and convince her to turn herself in. Which would never happen while hell was hot, but the boy could still try. "Come on, let's get you out of here." Artemis turned to Red, who nodded, then extended his arms like he was going to help her along.

"I'm good." Artemis said, her heart beating wildly, feeling better than she could remember – which was only back a few days. Red raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to prove anything..." he started. Artemis laughed, then snapped her fingers, the friction sparking in her hands. She forgot how _good_ it felt to be all juiced up!

"I don't need to." Artemis insisted, realizing the her boyfriend knew nothing of her strange immunity to electricity. "Why do you think that you and Boy Wonder over there didn't get fried?" Red's eyes widened as he absorbed what she was saying.

"Artemis..." he began, but Red was cut off by the wail of sirens and – in unison – the three took of and raced through the shadows of the city.

* * *

><p>Green Arrow awoke with a pounding headache, the bright flash of police cruiser headlights nearly blinding him as they spun, illuminating the previously-abandoned overpass.<p>

"Can I assume that she made a disappearing act?" he asked Batman, who stood watching the police scramble around like ants without a hive, searching for the kind of electrical disturbance that would warrant a 911 call. There was nothing. Green Arrow wasn't surprised. Jim Gordon being the single exception, he knew that the Gotham police weren't the most _competent_ bunch. The whole world knew. Hence the need for Batman.

"She's gone." Batman paused, his voice uncharacteristically emotional – meaning his voice didn't sound like a stone wall talking – "Robin with her."

Options raced through GA's head. How had she gotten away? How had she sent that pulse through the air without she or the boys feeling its effects them?

How was she alive? The single most important question reverberated in his chest, a beat that matched the rhythm of his heart. _How is she alive? How is she alive? How is she alive?_

"We're going." Batman said, moving to disappear into the night, off looking for Green Arrow's delinquent protege.

"No." GA said sharply, vising onto the Dark Knight's shoulder. "We're not doing a damn thing until you explain."

"Explain what?"

Green Arrow's look could've bored a hole through solid steel. Superman would've been proud. "How. Is. She. Alive?" his words were measured and steady, but venom was pooled underneath the surface, doing a little more than hinting that GA was not playing around.

"This isn't the time." Batman said coolly, gesturing at the officers below, obviously not wanting them to overhear.

"The hell it isn't!" Green Arrow exploded, the police below be damned. "She was the closest thing I had to a daughter and I've spent that last month trying to get over the fact that she bled out before I could save her. And now, she just shows up, out of the blue, perfectly healthy, but with no memory of how she's alive or who saved her? I've dealt with some pretty profound League crap but raising my protege from the dead is where I draw the line!"

"Green Arrow." Batman interrupted calmly.

"What if it was Robin?" GA demanded suddenly, taking Batman by surprise. "What if it had happened to him?"

That, if nothing else, gave the Batman reason to pause.

"We will discuss this in the Hall."

* * *

><p>"We did it to protect her." Bruce started when they reached the Hall, ignoring the vicious looks that Oliver was shooting him. "I swear to you, it was only to protect her..."<p>

Superboy and Kaldur scrambled to get their teammate onto a stretcher, all the while calling to her, trying to keep her eyes open. Green Arrow was no where in sight. Then Batman took over, ordering that they fall back, that he would get her to the nearest hospital – the Batmobile would be faster than the spaceship, he insisted.

"I need to come with you." Robin insisted, his face ashy-white and drawn. "She got shot because of me."

"No." Batman insisted, lifting the limp blonde into his arms with ease. "Not enough time. I'll be in touch." Batman started to move away, then turned back to Kaldur. "Stay here. Help the Leaguers." The unspoken "keep Robin in check" was understood.

Without another word, the Caped Crusader rushed out of the warehouse, deftly weaving his way through the remaining fights. He knew that Artemis was dying, and, strangely enough, for the man who'd treated her with nothing but suspicion and distrust, Batman couldn't – wouldn't – accept it. She was tough as nails, hell, she'd had the courage to look him in the eye and mouth off, something not even Robin could claim. Artemis would pull through this.

She had to.

The nurses at Gotham General looked positively shocked when Gotham's most famous (but not only) vigilante came bursting through the doors, carrying a deathly pale girl in a hunter-green superhero costume.

"She needs surgery. Bullet wound to the chest. Top priority." Batman ordered. The nurses didn't move, seemingly unable to. "Now!" he roared. Jumping slightly, the nurse called for a gurney and wheeled Artemis away. One of them looked over her shoulder, but the Batman was gone.

Artemis flatlined three times during the surgery, but the doctors managed to get the bullet out – it had missed her heart by three-quarters of a centimeter. Which, unfortunately, was enough to do some pretty serious damage. The long and the short of it? Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Artemis had sustained massive internal bleeding from the shot and it was a miracle that she'd even been able to be stitched up at all. But she came out of surgery whole and breathing, which was more than anyone had had the right to hope for, given the extent of her injuries. She seemed to be on the path of a full recovery.

Until someone planted a bomb in her hospital room. Electrically-based, the explosive had meant to shut down the machines keeping Artemis alive – giving her daily doses of the medicine that kept her heart beat regulated, _breathing for her_, ect – and it had worked. The machines went dead, leaving Artemis at the mercy of her own body. Whoever had planted the bomb hadn't meant for her to survive – nor would they have known that the burst of electricity was what saved their target's life. Absorbing the shock and channeling the energy, Artemis heart started pumping of its own accord, stronger and surer than ever.

That's when Batman had made the decision to keep her life a secret. Whoever was trying to kill her, they thought they'd done their job. As long as the criminal underworld thought that Artemis was dead, she was safe.

"Who?" Oliver demanded when Bruce had finished, taking an aggressive step forward. "Who tried to kill her?"

"I don't know. My best guess would be the Shadows. They don't forget and never forgive – and Artemis has gotten in the way of whatever they want too many times to let her live."

"Which means that now that she's loose..." Oliver trailed off.

"If they find her, they'll try to kill her again." Bruce agreed. "And with her memory coming back in flashes, we can't count on her to stay safe on her own."

"Hence prison." Oliver felt like an idiot. He'd always thought that Batman had hated Artemis, believing that once a convict, always a convict, but he now realized that by arresting her, Bruce was trying to keep her safe, keep her from exposing herself to the Shadows.

Damn.

"We need to find her." Oliver said.

"Already on it."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh Batman, you sneaky devil, you! Ha! I can't believe I even thought of that! Totally left field...don't you love it when stories write themselves? It's AMAZING! Oh and okay, I'd love SUPERDUPER long reivews for this chapter! It would make me happy! <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Fae**

**P.S Any guesses as to where out runaway heroes will be stashing Artie?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YJ, but after Friday's episode I sure wish I did! Thumbs up!

**Author's Note:** Though the last chapter was crappy and short, I still gots lots of feedback (I was pleasantly - but still - surprised. Thought you guys would HATE it!) So superduper Internet thanks to: **_LadyMysteri, Wheatieluv, Redhawk15, Queen of Vampires, KF-AxxMexx_** (oh and hey, want to message me about what your name means? 'Cause I get the KF = Kid Flash bit, but not the AxxMexx. Explain, por favor?), **_Keepmoveingforward2_** (and yes, she was dead. Every time you flatline you die, so technically Artemis died three times), **_J-Bird_** (your review made my LIFE! I've never had a fangirl before! XD), **_Bookcrazy101, GrayAreas, sunnydayz56_** (your rant was justified. Batman DOES have a batarang up his butt, but that's all a part of his charm), **_anon, Lalala_** (welcome, new reader, to my land of crazy fanfiction that blows EVERYTHING wildly out of proportion! For your support we have for you today a chapter that doesn't suck and was written within three days of the last update. And complimentary cookies. Enjoy!), and **_follie3145. _**Make my days, you all do. Channeling Yoda, I am.

**Author's Note #2: **For all of you who wanted a fast update, an actiony chapter and one that wasn't moody, maudlin, mysterious, ambiguous or any of the afore-mentioned...THIS IS MY GIFT TO YOU!

* * *

><p>Artemis was bored. Red and Robin had insisted that she fly under the radar for a while – at least until the whole "resisting arrest" issue blew over. So, as any fugitive would, Artemis found a place to hunker down and wait it out. And, in true Artemis fashion, she'd found a hidey-hole that was both high-risk and high-altitude. More specifically, she'd found an abandoned storage room at the very top of the mountain. Mount Justice, to be exact. Robin had protested, thinking that it was too close to the team – they'd decided that revealing Artemis's miraculous survival to the rest of Young Justice wasn't smart at this point, especially since she was wanted all over the tri-state area. But all they knew was that the League was looking into a high-priority Vietnamese runaway. In the end, after a huge debate and an almost fist-fight, Artemis's plan won out and she was smuggled into the cave.<p>

And now she was bored. Artemis hated being cooped up in the little room – granted, though, that it had been her idea in the first place. The most excitement she'd had in over a week was when Wally almost caught her slipping out of the shower after she'd spent forty-five minutes washing the black die out of her hair. What the hell was he doing up at two a.m anyway? And why was he at the cave instead at home? Regardless of his reasons for being there, Artemis had had to jump into an air vent to avoid being caught. Not so easy in a towel. But besides that little adventure, _nothing _was happening! She didn't see anyone except for the rare times when Red or Robin would pop by to bring her news. As for getting food, Artemis made do with stealing from the kitchen. M'gann kept it well-stocked and whatever went missing would be blamed on Wally, anyway. But stealing was easy for her, and she was never even close to caught. Artemis was stuck. In a little room. With nothing exciting going on.

Well, forgiving her little memory lapses, that is. They didn't happen often – maybe once a day at most – but when they did, Artemis went completely out of her mind, going into what Robin so eloquently called "death mode." When Artemis eventually came out of it she was always out of breath and shaking and her little storage room/dorm looked like someone had loosed a feral tiger in there. Not to mention the fact that the whole place always smelled like ozone. Apparently, her alter ego – who Artemis had not-so-affectionately named Tigress – had figured out how to channel electricity. But, thanks to Robin's booby-traps and the steel-enforced locks on the only door, Artemis always came to stuck in the same old room. At this point she almost wanted to get loose during one of her less lucid moments, if only so she could get the hell out of there.

Out, out, out, I want to get out, Artemis chanted in her head, her words matching the beat as she bounced a tennis ball off of the wall. Okay, she thought, resolving. Screw this. Carefully, methodically, Artemis went over every square inch of the room, trying to force open the ventilation shaft to no avail, having an ultimately futile go at picking the lock from the inside – Robin always kept her locked in when the team was inhabiting the mountain. Which was pretty much _all day_! No dice. Finally, she spotted a loose floorboard and pried it up, revealing a tunnel hidden underneath. Artemis laughed with relief. A way out, thank God. She quickly ripped out more boards, creating a hole just big enough to wriggle into. Crawling on her hands and knees, Artemis made her way towards a speck of light at the end of the tunnel, towards the smell of the fresh ocean air. As the tunnel went on, it got taller, wider, allowing Artemis to stand by the time she reached the end. Artemis forced her fingers though the hole in the rock that allowed light to keep the darkness at bay, pushing and pulling until the gap was big enough to get through.

There was no ledge. No outcropping of rock, only pure, sheer cliff-face. Artemis didn't care. In fact, she welcomed the challenge. Besides, the smell of the salt air was too intoxicating to give up because of something as trivial as a thousand foot drop. She shimmied out of the mouth of the tunnel, groping to find hand and foot-holds, then hoisted herself up into the jagged rock-face. Artemis moved steadily, methodically moving hand over hand, foot over foot, careful not to scrape her bare midriff on the sharp rocks. Another downside of having boys keeping you in hiding. They had no idea what she would want to wear! Cropped tank tops? Not great gear for scaling cliffs. Then again, they didn't know she'd be going on a little mountain-climbing excursion either.

But hey, nothing said freedom like a free-hand climb to the top of a mountain.

In retrospect, leaving through a hole in the floor without an explanation of where she was going – especially given her partial crazed-amnesiac status – hadn't exactly been one of the best ideas Artemis had ever had. Nor had climbing to the top of Mt. Justice without a rope, safety harness or backup plan of any kind, now that she thought about it. Well, hell, everyone's got 20/20 vision in hindsight.

"Artemis!" Robin's voice echoed, bouncing off of the mountain and diminishing, until Artemis had to strain to hear it. She groaned, wishing for more time. Artemis half-considered hiding, climbing higher to make it harder to find her, but she know that Robin would have an aneurism if he found out. Damn.

"Up here!" Artemis called, straining not to sing-song. She knew that she really wasn't in any place to be obnoxious. She faintly heard the sound of a grappling gun being fired, and within seconds, saw Robin catapulting through the air. He landed unsteadily, arms pinwheeling as he tried to gain his balance on the uneven ground. Artemis lurched from her perch on a rock that jutted out at a angle parallel to the ground and grabbed his hand, pulling Robin safely onto the outcropping.

"Thanks." Robin said, casting a glance at the precarious rock ledge that was the only thing that stood between them and a fall that would kill them for sure. They were only human, after all. "What the hell, Artemis?" he demanded after a second, remembering why he was there and why he was pissed.

"I was bored." Artemis answered, looking at him evenly, not even bothering to glare. "I needed to get out. I was going completely stir crazy in there."

"You could've lost it." Robin muttered.

"And what would my memory-addled self have done?" Artemis snapped. "Jumped out of the end of the tunnel?" She smirked. "I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but she has a very good sense of self-preservation." Robin was surprised at Artemis's nonchalant attitude towards her little "episodes." She was acting a little too casual.

"I'm going to Gotham." Artemis said, startling him.

"What?'

Artemis looked at him like he was a kindergartener who couldn't recite their ABCs. "I'm going to Gotham. I need to see my mom. And since you're the only one of my two wardens who are around, I thought that I might as well tell you."

"You know I'm just going to try and stop you?"

"You know you can try." Artemis shot back. Robin glared at her, trying to figure out if she was bluffing. No, he knew that she would fight him. And he'd have to fight back. The only difference between the two of them? He had rules and he would follow them. Artemis? She had no rules. With a start, Robin realized that she reminded him of the Joker that way. She was his friend, but she'd beat him into a bloody pulp, even if he didn't try to defend himself.

"Fine. But if Red finds out its your funeral."

* * *

><p>Artemis scaled the fire escape without a sound. Which, in combat boots, was an unappreciated and practical art. She crept across the windowsill of the window to her apartment, then peered in, feeling a jolt of sadness, of pain, when she saw what was inside.<p>

Her mother was crying. Sobbing, really, and clutching a picture frame. Artemis strained to see the photograph then felt another violent pang as she realized that it was of her. Her and Athena, laughing as the photo had been taken, their arms around each-other, hair billowing around them. When Paula had taken the picture, they'd been standing on the roof of their building, and their mother had been on the receiving end of an almost mental-breakdown. Paula Crock _hated_ it when her daughters hung around on the roof. She thought that they would trip, fall and kill themselves. But she'd managed to snap the picture, then laughed along with her kids.

Artemis wanted to go to her, comfort her, and would've, too, if Oliver hadn't entered the apartment at the exact same moment that she'd made up her mind.

"Paula?" Oliver said softly when it was apparent that she wasn't going to notice him of her own accord.

"Oh, hello Oliver. I did not hear you come in." Paula said quietly. Oliver nodded, her distraction was understandable. She'd lost both her daughters in the span of a couple of months. She was going through hell.

"Paula...I – " Artemis sucked in her breath, positive that Oliver was going to tell her mother that she was alive. Hoping that he was going to.

"_Nói với cô ấy. Nói với cô ấy. Nói với cô ấy_,"she whispered to the glass. Tell her. Tell her. Tell her.

"I – I miss her too." Oliver finished lamely. Paula looked up at him, tears shining in her black eyes. "Please believe that I did everything that I could to protect her."

"I do, Oliver. I do not blame you." It was clear who she did blame, and it wasn't the League. Then, as if she'd heard her, Paula turned suddenly, looking at the window. Artemis ducked out of sight and flew across the fire escape like a girl possessed. If Oliver wasn't going to tell her mother that she was alive, she couldn't. Artemis needed to straighten things out in her life first, no matter how much it hurt her to do so. Paula's eyes widened and she gasped, thinking that she saw a flash of gold-blonde hair, but she blinked and it was gone. Maybe she'd just imagined it in the first place.

Artemis ran into Robin at the broken phone booth/Zeta station.

"You here to bring me back to prison in chains, Boy Wonder?" Artemis asked sullenly.

"You realize that you're staying in the cave in order to stay _out_ of prison, right?" Robin asked.

"Shut up before I punch you." Artemis growled. "Let's just go." She gestured to the Zeta station. Robin looked at her warily, like she might run. "Oh come on, Robin!" Artemis cried, exasperated. "Just go already!" Reluctantly, Robin beamed out, with Artemis following quickly behind.

The image that greeted her was pure chaos. The Zeta station in the cave was on fire, the chamber filled with acrid smoke.

"Get down!" Robin ordered, his voice filtering through the smoke a split-second before a blast of fire cut through the air. Instinct took over and Artemis jumped out of the way, landing on her hands and then back-handspringed herself into a crouch. Robin leaped out of the smoke, landing beside her before hurling two birdarangs at whatever was attacking them. The projectiles clanged as they hit their targets – targets that were still shrouded in the acidic haze – and were returned with another fiery blast. Artemis pulled her bow from out of her pocket, snapping it into use and firing arrows into the smoke blindly, as Robin threw more birdarangs. They both had to dive out of the way as a column of fire blasted between the two of them.

"Who are we fighting?" Artemis demanded, her voice hoarse, now aiming at two shadows who'd appeared behind a wall of smoke.

"Don't know." Robin answered, throwing more projectiles. Surely he had to be almost out. "But we're sitting ducks by these tubes. Head for the exit!" For once Artemis didn't argue, and ran after him, stopping suddenly as a wave of violently-churning water raced down the hall, blocking their way out. Their only way out.

"Or not." Robin said, right before a wall of water slammed into the two of them and they were hammered into a wall at the end of the hallway. Artemis gasped at the sheer force of the impact, but she didn't have time to run a mental diagnostic because – yet _another – _ball of fire blasted at the spot where she'd been just a second before. Artemis took off, snatching up her bow that she'd lost when the tidal wave had knocked it from her hands. Spinning, she shot another arrow, then ran, dodging balls of flame.

Which, of course, turned into a miniature, flaming tornado. One that seemed dead-set on frying Robin and her to a nice crunchy crisp. Artemis swore and followed Robin into the weight room, the automatic doors closing shut behind them. But that wouldn't keep whoever – whatever – was pursuing them for long. Not with that kind of firepower at their disposal.

"Robin to team! Aqualad! Can you hear me?" Artemis didn't have time to protest or think about the whole "she was supposed to be dead" situation, instead sending a mental message of her own. _M'gann! Can you hear me? Are you there? _No answer. And no time to send another telepathic S.O.S., either, as the doors were blasted in from the outside, sending Artemis and Robin sprawling.

Damn fire/tornado had a mind of its own! Thinking the same thing, the two young heroes jumped up, racing into the locker room and began turning on all of the showers, hoping that the water would protect them from the fire.

Robin was shouting into his comm, to no avail, it seemed.

"Comm is down," he said. "Blocked." Artemis shot him a disdainful look, arming herself again and fighting against the "duh!" that was eager to fly from her mouth. "At least the water's helping." Artemis's head snapped to her side as the shower heads and faucets began to burst, the water pressure becoming too much for them to bear. Another dirty look to Robin. That boy needed to stop jinxing them!

"Or not." Robin quickly amended as the water lifted them off of the ground. Artemis sucked in a big breath of air and dove under, watching as Robin planted a bomb on the wall. Not a powerful one, granted, but strong enough to blast a whole through the tile, sending them spiraling out into another hallway. Coughing and spluttering, but not waiting to catch her breath, Artemis started running again, not stopping until she reached the doorway to the kitchen.

"We need to get lost." Robin said tensely. Artemis surveyed their surroundings with a practiced eye, spotting a way out over the stove.

"The air vent!" she said, remembering her own escape attempt previously that day.

"Good! Go!" Robin commanded. Already on it. Artemis ripped the grate off, turning to Robin, who was downloading something from a panel on the wall.

"What are you – "

"Downloading cave blueprints. Could come in..." he trailed off, hearing metallic footsteps echoing from the hall. "Go! Go!" he whispered, darting forward himself. Artemis grabbed his hand and helped pull him up into the vent, then took off crawling as fast as she could.

"Go left!" Robin instructed, reading from the holo-computer programmed into his gloves. Artemis had to remind herself to get one of those. She stopped suddenly as a blast of heat erupted from behind them, torching the shaft they'd just turned off of.

"Too close." Robin muttered. Artemis couldn't help but agree. "Take the first right," he said when they started again. "There should be a vent covered right in front of you." Artemis made a noise a assent, lifting the grate and casting it to the side before throwing herself down the vertical shaft. Like a tunnel-slide from hell, the vent only went so far and Artemis went crashing through another grate, landing agilely on a catwalk in the boiler room.

"This way!" Robin said, consulting his computer readout and leading down a flight of stairs. A crash reverted Artemis's attention back towards the air vents they'd just escaped from. A distinctly female figure stood slowly. Completely engulfed in flames. Fantastic. That was just what she needed right now. No, strike that, what she really needed was the figure to raise her arms and shoot fire into the ceiling, setting the whole infrastructure of the room ablaze. Truly, she'd put it on her "thing that need to happen today" list.

Robin pulled her back into reality, inspecting one of the boilers, its heat reading off the charts. Overheated. "That's not good." And that was the two-cents from Captain Obvious. But he had a point. Boilers were blowing fuses left and right. They needed to get out of there. Fast.

The only obstacle? Fire. Lots of fire. Ducking and weaving, the two raced through the maze of malfunctioning machines, finally stopping behind one that didn't look like it was ready to explode. Yet.

"I know that other access tunnel is here somewhere." Robin said, concentrating on his little screen. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You mean this one?" she asked, jumping down into the tunnel, into the underbelly of the cave. Robin followed suit, letting her lead this time, before stopping and prying the top off of a electronic access port.

"Locking out cave's motion and heat sensors to prevent the enemy from tracking us."

"And I ask again: who is the enemy?" Artemis snapped, fed up with all the mystery.

"Let's find out." Robin replied, grinning. How he could smile at a time like this was astounding to her. "Downloading cave security footage...there!" Artemis felt a brief flash of irritation, did he really find it necessary to narrate everything he was doing? But her sharp comment was cut off by the four security camera angles that popped up on the holo-screen. One of the screens switched to full-view. Wally, Superboy, Kaldur and Megan were working on Superboy's bike, though none of them seemed fully involved. It just looked like they were going through the motions. Artemis felt a surge of panic. What had happened to her family?

Wally was in the middle of a lame joke when the feed when dead.

"What happened?" Artemis demanded.

"Explosion took out the camera. I'll find another angle." Robin assured her, a note of panic creeping into his voice as well. The three other feeds only lasted seconds longer, allowing Artemis and Robin to watch as their teammates scrambled to protect themselves from an unseen foe – or more – before each camera was dismantled by fire or water.

"That's it." Robin said softly. "All four are dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I twisted episode 12, Homefront, over on itself, because Artemis wasn't nearly as badass as she should've been in that episode. Twas a bit disheartening. Which is why I love fanfiction, where I take ideas and make them MIIIIIIIIINE! Gotta love it! Oh, and you find out where she's been hiding. And then there was a sad visit to Momma Crock. Yup, so tell me what y'all think! Review, review, review!<strong>

**Loves ya!**

**~Fae**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **You know, don't own, yadda yadda yadda

**Author's Note: **THANKS GUYS!: **_anon_** (NEVER REGRET!), **_Allie, Queen of Vampires, Redhawk15, artieelover, J-Bird, keepmoveingforward2, LadyMsteri, ThePuppetMasterKati, sunnydayz56, follie3145_**. YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS. Or you would, if I was wearing socks...

So, super-fast update because I know that last one was a SUPER CLIFFHANGER (even for me) MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>"The cameras!" Robin corrected himself quickly, seeing the of panic slide behind her eyes like smoke clouding glass. Artemis was starting to worry. About her <em>super-powered<em> teammates.

Was this what it had felt like when they worried about her? Artemis shook her head in disbelief. Caring about people was a _physical_ thing. Maybe she should've stayed a heartless assassin. Emotions were painful.

"I meant the cameras. I'm sure the others are okay." Who was he trying to convince? Her or himself? "Just give me a second to find the fastest route to the hanger."

"Yeah. They're fine." Artemis said, leaning in the shaft wall to steady herself. "They've all got superpowers. They can handle anything."

"You're damn right they can." Robin agreed. "Come on, this way." They crawled down the tunnel, then dropped down into the library – Artemis's favorite haunt in the cave, besides the shooting range, of course. "There's a secret passage besides one of these bookcases. Robin said, quickly scanning the shelves.

"Seriously?" Artemis asked, vaulting herself over the staircase's banister. "Cliche much?"

"You should see the Batcave." Robin replied, grinning slightly and slowing to a walk. He'd deactivated the motion/heat sensors, they should be safe for a –

THUMP.

"Dammit!" Artemis swore, jumping a good foot into the air and arming herself. Explosive arrow this time. Clearly the normal ones weren't sufficient. Robin grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a bookcase, tense and alert. Artemis bristled. She didn't want to hide anymore! She wanted to get out there, see what was attacking them and kick the living crap out of it!

The clanking footsteps from before started again, coming closer and closer to the shelf where they were hiding.

"Robin. Artemis," a nonhuman android voice. Red Tornado! Something propelled her forward and she revealed their hiding place, letting herself be seen out in the open.

The thing in front of her was _not_ Red Tornado. It was a robot, true, and red, but slimmer, leaner than their nanny-bot. And it looked like it was going to kill her. That was also a difference.

"Yes on the red, no on the tornado." Robin said, shoving her out of the way and sliding under a table. Not the greatest cover, proven when the Evil Red smashed it with its fist. Robin grabbed her hand and they took off again. Artemis was starting to feel the strain. Her lungs burned and her muscles ached. Mostly because she had almost drowned twice that evening, but she doubted that it would matter to the robot.

Oh crap. Evil Red had a sister. The female robot barred their way out, shooting fire from her hands. Artemis shouted and dove out of the way to keep from being fried. What was _with _these guys?

"Who?" Artemis started, jumping onto a bookshelf as the carpet was set ablaze. "What are they?" she corrected herself, leaping from shelf to shelf to avoid the flames. And then the sprinklers when off. _Awesome._ Robin let himself down and Artemis turned taking the offensive, figuring that Boy Wonder had a plan. Her arrows were useless against the bots! One of them threw up a shield of water to protect itself, while the other slammed its fist against the bookcases, sending them topping like dominoes.

"We gotta go!" Artemis shouted, joining Robin as he plucked a book from its place on the shelf, opening up a hidden hatch. Which was convenient, as the cases would've squashed them like bugs if they'd have stayed put for even a minute longer.

"Did you know that Tornado had _siblings_?" Artemis demanded as they raced through the secret passageway.

"No." Robin said ominously, thinking hard.

"Ugh!" Artemis groaned, grabbing his arm before he could shoot down another hallway. "Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. Now we have to take out _two _of him."

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." Robin said, smirking a little.

Artemis's eyes narrowed. "Don't joke. Not – " she was cut off by a booming voice echoing from the cave's main sound system. The same one that let the team in on alerts. It must've been dismantled when the Reds broke in, which explained why they were taken by surprise.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis." Well, someone knew she was alive. And, thanks to Evil Red on the loudspeaker, now so did the team, and the whole damn League. All broadcasts were recorded by the cave's main computer. "You have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished."

"They know that you're here." Robin said, sounding shocked.

"And now so does the team." Artemis growled. Damn robots! She would dismantle them piece by secret-spilling piece! Furious, she spun, smashing her fist into the wall and leaving a small crater.

"Inconsequential." Robin said, regaining control of the situation. Or, at least regaining his cool. "If anything, knowing your alive will keep them fighting. Come on, we need to keep moving."

"I need to juice up." Artemis said, making a snap decision. She'd been avoiding electricity, trying to keep herself as weak as possible in case she lost it, but now wasn't the time to think of herself. She knelt by an outlet, then jammed an arrowhead into the hole. Artemis's mouth opened in a wordless scream, her back arched and her eyes rolled back into her head. So...much..._power_.

Robin felt helpless watching her, not knowing if she was hurting herself or not.

"Artemis!" he shouted after she'd kept the connection going for over a minute. "Come on, we're wasting time!" He touched her shoulder then recoiled violently, receiving a nasty electric shock.

"Don't touch me, idiot!" Artemis snapped, coming out of her creepy, power-induced reverie. "Let's go." Robin nodded and they started running down the hall.

"Eight minutes" Evil Red's voice echoed, pissing Artemis off even more, if that was possible.

"We can access the hanger from here." Robin told her, pointing to a fork in the hall. The roaring of water that was usually associated with the beach sounded from behind them.

"Or not." Robin quipped.

"Will you please stop saying that!" Artemis shouted at him before the wall of water slammed into them from behind, sending them tumbling helplessly, at the mercy of the current. Oh yeah, and they were underwater. _Again_. Artemis held her breath, trying to see and avoid walls as best she could, but the currents were too strong. Focused on her task, Artemis jumped – yes, you can jump underwater – when Robin grabbed her hand to keep her from moving, then pushed a re-breather through her lips. She nodded her thanks to him, then gasped as an iron hand wrapped itself around her ankle, pulling her down. Evil Red. Artemis whirled, hammering her fists into the robot's head, but it had no effect. She reached around for one her arrows – most of them had gotten loose of her quiver when they'd submerged – but there were none within reach. And she was running out of air.

Robin swam forward, barbed arrow in hand and stabbed it into Evil Red's head. Apparently great minds _did _think alike. The bot started to shake, the armor on its face cracking and sparking, even underwater. He released Artemis's foot and Robin grabbed her, shooting his grappling gun into the ceiling, pulling the two skyward.

Artemis finally reached surface, gasping. Well, Robin had been right about one thing: that hall had lead them to the hanger. Which was filled with water.

"Look out!" Wally shouted. Artemis turned her head, then ducked back under the water as a fireball scorched the air, flying right at her. She hazarded a look above, feeling her pulse start to race with hatred as she saw the female Red flying thirty feet in the air, completely engulfed in flames.

Bitch.

Artemis quickly submerged herself, pulling Robin along with her, trying to figure out where to go next. There! She pointed to a craggy formation that looked like some kind of twisted metal – twisted around KF and Superboy! Without waiting to see if he would follow, Artemis swam furiously towards the boys, sticking her head above water when she was sure that Little Miss Fire wasn't looking.

"You guys okay?" Robin asked, gasping. Kid Flash was staring at Artemis, open-mouthed, but Superboy was preoccupied.

"Forget us!" he ordered. "Help M'gann!" Artemis turned her face upwards, feeling another stab of hatred when she saw Aqualad and Miss M trapped within a cage of fire.

"Aqualad!" she cried. "Is she...?"

"She is unconscious." Aqualad said, his voice strained, fighting to stay awake. "I fear she – we – cannot survive much longer."

"Get down!" Artemis plunged back into the depths, pulling Boy Wonder along with her. That fiery bitch was really starting to get on her nerves! They swam towards the stairs leading out of the hanger, with Evil Red right on their heels, sparking and cracked, but unfortunately still functional. Robin and Artemis went back to back as the two Reds cornered them. Artemis assembled her bow and nocked it, realizing with a start that she was almost down to her last arrow.

"I'm almost out of arrows." Artemis hissed urgently.

"Distract her! Now!" Robin commanded. Artemis didn't object, firing an explosive arrow at the robot's face. She tensed, hoping that it had worked, but the smoke cleared and the android was still coming towards them. Damn it all! She really hoped whatever Robin was doing was going to help them because they were _screwed_! The female Red flamed up, continuing down the stairs leisurely, then blasted two columns of fire at the blonde. Artemis reacted instantly, hurling herself over the side and back into the water. She breathed a sigh of relief when Robin landed with her, then pointed at another grate deeper down. Neither knew where it went or if it was flooded or not, but they had to take that chance. Artemis ripped the covering off, not bothering to be delicate, pushing herself into the pipe, swimming through, then following the tunnel upwards. Up was good. Up = air.

Artemis and Robin hoisted themselves into a pipe, this one water-free, thank you very much, their breathing uneven and ragged. Too bad she'd accidentally spit out Robin's only re-breather. That would've been helpful about a minute ago.

"Six minutes." Evil Red's voice warned them. Artemis ground her teeth together.

"What do we do now?" Artemis wondered aloud.

"We save them. That's how it works." Robin answered evenly.

"No duh! But those things can handle anything we throw at them!"

"You seem distraught." Artemis wanted to punch him across the face.

"Distraught? M'gann is dying! Aqualad is barely conscious and I can't freaking zap anyone because I might fry you or Wally! Plus I'm down to my last arrow! Of course I'm distraught!"

"Well get traught!" Robin snapped. "Or get dead." Finally, something they agreed on...but traught? Not a word. Artemis exhaled deeply, calming herself down.

"Alright, Boy Wonder, let's go find a way to battle unrelenting machines." Artemis said finally.

Robin looked like he might kiss her. "Oh, duh! They're _machines_! And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range.

"Great!" Artemis said sarcastically. "But you'd better have an EMP emitter in your utility belt, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." EMP. Bad idea for a girl who was practically high off of electricity.

"I'm fresh out." Robin said. Good. "But I'm betting we can make one." Fantastic. (Note sarcasm.) "What do you say, KF?" Robin said, now speaking into his comm. "Doable?" When the hell had he planted a bug on Kid Flash? However he'd done it, it was clear that the speedster could hear him.

"Totally doable!" Kid Flash said enthusiastically.

"Five minutes." Evil Red's voice broke through.

"You know, if you had more time," he said, sounding more serious, nervous.

"We'll figure it out." Artemis said fiercely.

"Okay, go to the med lab." Robin pulled up the blueprints, then lead the way, knocking a panel off of the wall. That was easy. "X-ray machine." Artemis tuned out for a second, letting the nerds figure out how to make the machine that could possibly kill her. But she wasn't going to mention that to Robin or KF. If they found out they'd insist on finding another way. There was no other way, not with less that five minutes till the deadline. And no way in hell was she going to let _five _of them die for her. Besides, she'd died once, maybe she'd get lucky again.

"I'll have to hook it up to the cave's main generator." Robin said to himself.

"Which is...?" Artemis queried, bringing herself back to the situation at hand.

"In the hanger."

"Awesome." Artemis grumbled. "Another showdown with the Reds.

Robin lead the way back into the hanger, skillfully landing them in the one spot that the Reds weren't watching like diabolical, robotic hawks. The runway, high above the water and the rest of the hanger.

"Alright. Cue distraction." Robin whispered into his comm. Immediately, KF and Superboy started jeering at the androids, trying to keep their attention. "Cover me." Artemis nodded and nocked her last arrow. She'd have to make it count. Artemis turned her attention to the fiery cage, feeling anxiety building up in her chest. M'gann and Aqualad were both out cold. The roaring of the waves sounded louder all of a sudden...

"Robin look out!" Artemis screamed as a tidal wave crashed into her friend. Snarling, she aimed, releasing too soon when a fireball skimmed across her arm, leaving a trail of blackened skin from her elbow to her shoulder. Her last arrow. And she'd lost it for _nothing_! The fireballs kept coming, forcing Artemis back, back into the runway, back into the tunnel where they'd come from in the first place. Artemis couldn't get back into the hanger that way. She had to keep moving forward. Within a few feet she spotted a gash in the metal, a peephole. Artemis gasped, seeing Robin raised up in a column of water. He was drowning!

A shiver made its way up she spine and she cradled her head in her hands.

"No...no...no!" she whispered furiously to herself. Not now! Artemis fought to stay in control. She couldn't lose it now! Not...now...

* * *

><p>Where was she? Artemis swung her head around, still not used to being blonde. When she'd woken up the first time, she'd had black hair! What was up with that? Frantically, she tried to crawl away. Something bad was going on down there and she wanted no part of it. Even the sight of the five incapacitated teens aroused no sign of remorse, no urge to help them. Artemis just had to take care of herself. She needed to find her way out, out of the cave, out of the mountain. How she knew that's where she was was beyond her.<p>

Artemis put her hand down on a grate, trusting it to hold her, but she went toppling through, sliding down a tube that twisted and turned before landing hard on a carpeted floor.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing arm. She stood stiffly, warily observing her surroundings. One of the walls of the room was rock, the other entirely lined with shelves, most of which were empty, except for one that held an electronic eye, a golden mask and another mask, among other goodies. The mask was familiar. It that looked like it was a cat, smiling.

"I know you understand." she said to it. Why she was talking to a mask, Artemis didn't know, but it made her feel better. She gingerly picked it up, like she was afraid that it would bite her, then her eyes shifted to the object next to it. An arrow. It was so familiar!

"Family." Artemis whispered to herself, completely out of the blue. Her family. Her _family_! Those kids, back in the hanger, they meant something to her...and now she had to help them.

"One minute." A voice bounced off the walls, grating on Artemis's nerves. She hated that voice. She wanted to destroy it. She quickly grabbed the arrow and raced out of the room, ignoring her tired legs and burning lungs. Some things were just more important.

"I surrender!" Artemis shouted, the words coming naturally to her lips, as if she'd thought about what she was about to say. But still, they burned like acid as they left her mouth. She may have not known who she was, but she knew that she hated submission, at least. "Stop the clock!" Artemis walked forward, toward the two bright red robots that made her blood thrum with blood-lust. Her eyes traveled back and forth, memorizing everything. A dark-skinned boy with gills and webbed hands rolled over, his pale eyes widening when he saw her. His arm was thrown protectively around a girl with pea-green skin who was passed out. Two boys gulped for air down below as the rising water level rose over their heads and a raven-haired boy, maybe thirteen years old, was barely breathing and soaked through like a drowned cat.

Artemis placed her bow in her hands, holding it out in front of her as the androids approached. The male-looking robot reached out for her bow and Artemis made as if to hand it to him, then leapt into sudden action, springing upwards, kicking the bot in the face, then using his sister's hand as a springboard, catapulting herself backwards through the air, nocking an arrow and firing, aiming at... something. Honestly, she didn't even know what she was trying to hit, but instinct had never steered her wrong before.

She must've hit something because an electric pulse screamed through the air. No, not electric, something more. Something counter-electric. Whatever the hell it was, it _hurt. _Artemis screamed, falling to her knees, pressing her palms to her temples. She felt like her veins were boiling, that her heart was on fire. She was in _agony_. Then as soon as the pain started, it stopped. Artemis raised her head slowly, testing out to see if there was any pain in moving, then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the water had receded and the fiery cage had dissipated. The pulse must've shut down the androids.

And ripped every volt of electricity out of her body. Note to self: EMPs = bad.

"Kaldur! How's M'gann?" one of the boys who had barely escaped drowning shouted up to them.

"She breathes," the dark fish-boy said in a voice that still managed to sound oddly soothing even when he was clearly in pain. "I believe she will recover. What of Robin?" the boy – Kaldur – asked, turning to Artemis. She barely heard him, running over to Robin. He was the only one who she truly recognized.

"He – he's breathing too!" she said, laying her hands on the boy's head and chest and grinning when he coughed and spluttered, spitting out water.

"Way to get traught." Robin said, a nonsensical words that she was positive didn't actually exist, but still meant something to her. Why? Artemis wondered. Robin's brow creased. "You don't know us, do you?" he murmured.

"I know you." Artemis said, matching his quiet tone. "I don't know them. But I couldn't let you all die."

"Artemis?" the green girl murmured, coming to. Her rust-red eyes grew as round as quarters and she struggled to get up. Kaldur helped her to her feet and the girl fell against Artemis some kind of death-hug. Artemis tensed, ready to beat her off at a moment's notice.

"Whoa, Miss M," Robin said, standing and helping M'gann off of Artemis before she snapped.

"How are you alive?" the green girl asked, still goggling at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Artemis snarled, taking them all by surprise. Her defensive armor snapped into place. It was a little rusty from apparent disuse, but as strong as ever. She didn't know these people, but they obviously thought that they knew her. Artemis thought back. She was having flashes of familiarity, but nothing concrete. She just remembered being angry, dangerous. All day, every day. That was what she was comfortable with. Hugs? No. Not okay.

"You do not know us?" Kaldur said, peering at her like he was trying to read her mind. Artemis bristled, hating that he looked like he was trying to psychoanalyze her.

"She doesn't know herself." Robin quietly. Artemis turned towards him, ready to let a violent retort – or her fist – fly, then stopped herself. Why should she object?

He was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Like, hate, love? Tell me! So hints for the next chapters: memory loss and a LOT of it! Hahahahaaaaaaa! Hope you guys enjoyed! (And appreciate my super-fast ninja writing skills! Because I really cranked out to get this posted so fast!) <strong>

**~Fae**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own YJ, but after last night's episode, I sure would like to! Zatanna kicks ass!

**Author's Note:** So, as per usual, I got so many amazing reviews from you guys. I truly hope you know how much I appreciate them...it's really because of all the positive feedback that I was able to finish Who Is She?, which was my very first completed novel. So, hat's off to y'all! Special thanks yous to **_shadow rose2717, anon_** (I certaintly hope that isn't all! I was looking forward to more of your super-enthusiastic, epically-funny reviews! XD),**_ Lalala_** (Glad you enjoyed the cookies, I put my heart and soul into my baking...and my writing as well! As for narrating stuff, join the club, we have T-shirts),**_ Queen of Vampires, Somebody_** (aw, you are so sweet! Your reviews of both my YJ stories kind of made me super-duper happy. Thanks!), **_J-Bird, sunnydayz56, Keepmoveingforward2_** (she lost her memory as a side-effect of being dead), **_Lostie4815162342_** (GAH! Your review made me very happy but I hope you didn't fail because of me! Please, say it ain't so!), _**Redhawk15**_ (I'm glad you believe in me...someone has to!),_** KF-AxxMexx, GrayAreas**_ (I LOVE THAT SONGGGG! HOLY CRAP ON A POPSICLE STICK!), and **_Allie._** You guys keep me going, you really do!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she doesn't know who we are?" a boy with flaming red hair demanded when Robin had relayed the whole thing for the two boys who'd almost drowned.<p>

"I don't." Artemis said coldly.

"But – but you're my Earth sister." M'gann whispered, sounding heartbroken. Artemis withheld a snort. She was starting to regret saving these people. Yes, she'd uncovered the sad, shriveled little raisin that was her conscience, but that didn't mean she wanted to have to deal with the aftereffects. Those were annoying.

"Robin. How did you survive? Why did you not fight?" Kaldur asked, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I figured that my best shot was to pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though." Robin said, sounding a little sheepish.

M'gann." The burly kid with the temper, Superboy, said worriedly.

"I'll be fine." she said weakly, still staring at Artemis, but took his hand. Artemis raised an eyebrow delicately. Did the rest of them know that those two – ironically enough, the two aliens – were together? Artemis shook her head with disbelief and went to find something that would cut the boys free. Maybe then she could get the hell out of there. After rummaging through some closets, she came back with two likely looking lasers that seemed potent enough to sheer through metal.

"Will you quit playing with that think and cut us free already?" Kid Flash said irritably when she returned, toting her weapons.

"And here I was hoping that we were friends." Artemis snarled. "It's not working, genius, EMP shuts down all machines, remember?"

"Do you?" Robin asked, jumping on a chance to regain her memory.

"No!" Artemis snapped. God, these _people_! "I'm not an idiot. I saw those bots go down and figured that it had to be an EMP. What else shorts out every machine within a hundred foot range?"

"All machines present at the time." Artemis jumped, baring her teeth, and rip-roaring-ready to attack, but Robin held her back.

"It's Red Tornado." he whispered. "He's a good guy." Artemis wasn't so sure. Any android who carried such a strong resemblance to the ones who tried to kill her wasn't a good guy in her book. Neither was she, but that didn't matter to her.

"What has occurred?" the robot asked.

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin said, his fists on his hips.

"Your extremely _nasty_ family." Artemis growled. She would know.

"I was not aware I had relations." Gah! The android's speech pattern was giving her a headache. And oh, he didn't know his brother and sister were psychotic, that made her feel so much better. Yeah, not.

"Where have you been?" Superboy demanded. Finally someone sounding appropriately pissed off! Thank you Kryptonian!

"Monitor duty at the Watchtower." That meant nothing to her. Artemis tuned out, instead fiddling with her laser. The thing turned on with a kick-back that she wasn't prepared for.

"The pulse has worn off!" KF and Robin said together. Nerds. But they were right. Artemis could feel herself getting stronger. Wait...was she _absorbing_ the electricity from the room? From the air? It sure felt that way. She didn't have the chance to contemplate this new development, as the red robot flew into the air, its bottom half transformed into a bright red tornado. Oh. Duh, that's where the name came from. It extended its arms, creating two twin vortexes. Instantly, M'gann and Kaldur lost consciousness, quickly followed by the restrained Kid Flash and Superboy.

"Can't. Breathe!" Artemis choked, clawing at her throat. She struggled to move forward, if she could touch the thing, she might be able to short circuit it. Next to her, Robin finally passed out and her vision began to haze. Artemis only made it a few more steps before dropping like a stone.

* * *

><p>"Artemis? Artemis can you hear me?" Artemis could hear him, and wanted to tell whoever it was to shut the hell up. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the Big Blue Boy Scout standing over her. Superman. Awesome.<p>

"She's alright!" Superman called to the others in the room. "What happened here?"

"What happened?" Artemis scoffed. "The Reds happened! Tornado and his...wait – where are they?"

"Gone." Robin said, turning. "All three of them. Gone." Artemis turned her attention to the man in black who stood behind Robin, almost like a bodyguard, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. Batman.

"Well isn't that ominous." Artemis said, brushing herself off and standing up. "You've got a flair for dramatics, kid." Her eyes evenly surveyed the room. Batman and Robin blocked the exit. Superman was behind her, M'gann was on the floor with another alien crouched next to her. Green Arrow stood a little off to the side and KF and Superboy were being cut out of their cages by some heroes who Artemis didn't know. Getting out of there was going to be _fun_. "Now, your welcome for saving all your asses, and I'll be going."

"You're not going anywhere." Batman said darkly. Artemis chuckled, matching his threatening tone.

"Hm, I think I am." she disagreed. "How easy was it to take you out last time, Batty? All I need is a little – " she snapped her fingers " – spark."

"You've got nothing." Robin said hotly. "The EMP wiped you out. It could've killed you!" Oh, now he cared. Artemis fixed him with a patronizing smile.

"I think you'll find that I'm very hard to kill, Wonder Boy." The senior heroes all tensed at once. Artemis laughed. It was so funny how they thought that they could stop her. Adorable, really. They didn't have a prayer, not a damn prayer. She strode confidently towards the exit, meeting the eyes of every Leaguer in the room, daring them to try to keep her there.

Robin was the first. Artemis was a tad disappointed. He was the only one she actually didn't _want_ to hurt.

Oh well. Artemis focused all of her energy and directed it outward, to the surface of her skin. The instant the boy touched her arm, all of the electricity hummed through her, into him. Needless to say, he flew back about twenty feet, smashing into a wall and crumpling to the ground. He didn't move again.

Artemis felt a prick on her skin, then saw two wires connecting her to a little black box in Batman's hand.

"A Taser?" Artemis _tsk_ed. "Really?" She lighting touched the wires and the current shot back towards its source, incapacitating the Batman. "You are so stupid." Artemis laughed and kept walking, smirking as the heroes suddenly were up in arms. She projected the layer of electricity off of herself, creating a perimeter that surrounded her from all sides. Anyone who came within two feet dropped like – well like they'd been electrocuted. Soon, only the four still-conscious teenagers and Superman remained. Artemis knew she had to keep an eye on him. He was impervious to electrical shock. What a buzzkill. Literally.

"Artemis!" M'gann protested weakly, staring up at her from the ground. With her other green friend knocked out, and Kaldur tending to Robin, she couldn't stand on her own. "Don't go!"

"Sorry, but I really don't know you people. I don't go out of my way to hurt people, but if you get in my way, that's what'll happen. Look at Robin there," she gestured to his limp form. "I actually like him."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Nothing." Artemis answered, grinning sinisterly. "Nothing at all. I'm feeling better than I have in a long time, in fact. Now, I'm leaving. Oh, and Superman?" She saw the handsome alien tense, looking pale and furious. "You've got a choice to make. You can come after me – I know that I can't hurt you. In fact, that's what I'd probably do. But then again..." she swept her hand broadly. "I don't have friends who have been shocked into oblivion. And I dunno if they'll be able to take that kind of electrical damage. However, I _do_ know that right this very minute the electricity is using their bodies as superconductors and it's playing havoc with their nervous systems. Who knows? It could kill them. So you have a choice, Boy Scout. Me or them." Artemis turned, waving over her shoulder. She knew who he would pick. "Choose wisely."

* * *

><p>Artemis felt good as she prowled through the slums of Gotham. She felt in control and powerful. Having single-handedly disarmed some of the biggest, most badass powerhouses of the Justice League didn't exactly put a damper on her self-confidence, either.<p>

Now she wanted a fight.

It wasn't hard to find her way into the worst part of the Gotham underworld. She just needed to follow the smell of blood and booze and the sounds of screaming. And also, something else propelled her. A faint memory, maybe? Whatever it was, it lead her to an ominous-looking warehouse. She blew through the doors, throwing them wide open. She wanted to make a _splash_.

"Who the hell is that?" a heavily-accented Italian voice boomed. She knew that voice...could it be Falcone? She'd hit the jackpot.

"Oh come on, Falcone, you can't say you don't recognize me." Artemis said, like he was a small child, fixing her baseball cap over her hair. "Didn't I take you and your boys or a hundred grand last year in a street race?" Artemis grinned eagerly as the gangster's men jumped to attention. So now they remembered her. Except they thought she went by Aston, like the car she'd jacked and modified for the race: an Aston Martin Vanquish. Fantastic car. She'd wanted so badly to keep it, but Falcone had put a price on a teenager driving a Vanquish. She'd had to ditch it. The memory came to her easily. The incident in question had happened almost a year ago, maybe eight months, so it was easily recollected, while memories from the past six months were fuzzy and blurred. It was confusing.

"Aston, isn't it?" The Italian said venomously.

"Aw, you do care." Artemis smiled hugely, putting her hand over her heart.

"Get the bitch." Falcone ordered. Artemis shook her head.

"No need for foul language." Artemis said. The thugs continued forward, swinging aluminum bats, chains, clubs. All metal. All conductible. Excellent. Artemis darted forward, startling the man first in the lineup. She stood in front of him and crooked a finger. _Come and get me,_ she taunted with the simple gesture. The man charged, bringing his bat up high above his head. Artemis hissed when she caught it, sending a flash of energy through the metal. The man screamed, convulsing, then crumpled to the floor.

"Who's next?" Artemis asked lazily, charging up the bat and swinging it lithely around and around. The gangsters rushed her in one massive wave. Yes, Artemis thought as she twirled and spun, zapping the thugs and bashing their heads in with equal enthusiasm. This was what she wanted. The pure thrill of the fight thrummed through her veins, energizing her like even the electricity couldn't. This was what she was good at. This was where she fit.

"Oh Falcone?" Artemis sing-songed. "When the Justice League finds you, tell them I was here, won't you?" The gang leader snarled a steady stream of curses that would make a sailor blush, unable to keep his foul promises, as he was chained to a post. Artemis whacked him upside the head, shutting off the swears like she'd turned off a faucet.

"You'll never get away with this. My men will have you dead before morning." Falcone promised.

"Mm," Artemis nodded, like she was seriously considering what he had to say. "But, I just took out fifteen of your best guys, now didn't I? Now, you might want to think about finding some new hired guns, if they can't even hurt a skinny teenager. 'Kay, big shot?" Artemis didn't wait for an answer, just patted him on the cheek and slipped out of the window, back onto the streets, feeling satisfied with herself.

"My, my, don't we look smug?" a lazy voice drawled. Artemis turned slowly, casually, even. However was speaking, they didn't scare her. He was weird-looking, though, that was for sure. Bright green hair flopped over his chalky white skin. Scary, crazy eyes observed her like a scientist looking through a microscope, with a red-rimed mouth twisted into a sinister grin.

"My, my, don't we look like we bought our clothes at Clowns-R-Us?" Artemis replied, matching the skinny guy's smile, twirling a blonde lock around her finger nonchalantly. It was true, his outfit was bright purple, a suit that looked like it was more polyester than fabric, with a lime-green undershirt and violet tie.

The clown man smirked, his smile stretching even wider. "You are very mean. I like that."

"Mr. J?" a nasally, slightly whiny voice echoed through the alley before a girl dressed like a jester with a ghostly pale painted face sashayed into view. "Who's this?" The girl's blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Mr. J? That would make you..."

"The Joker, at your service," the man bowed deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa now! Come on, you all knew he would show up sooner or later! Tell me what you think! Loves you, au revior!<strong>

**~Fae**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Do we know the drill by now? I certaintly hope so!

**Author's Note: **So...many...reviews! 102 reviews in 7 chapters. Can I get a WOOT WOOT? So I tip my metaphorical Internet hat to: **_sunnydayz56, LadyMysteri_** (I appreciate not being rushed, truly I do. Thanks, dahling!),**_ Somebody_** (yes, the Joker = creepiest guy EVER! But that's part of his appeal! Fae 3 the Joker!), **_artieelover_** (I like my ending to Homefront better too!), **_Darkness Bandit_** (Gah! I have missed you! Thanks for the update and PLEASE don't pick me over your schoolwork! I will always be here for ya though!), **_Wilhelmina Silver_** (you are so technical, I love it! Okay with her memory loss it's more of DID thing, because when she's normal, she remembers what she did when she went psycho...yeah when I made this idea up I didn't think there was a legit technical term! Next time I'll do my research more thorougally! Thanks for the lovely long review!), **_Lostie4815162342_** (and no promised about not being evil. That I cannot do...tehee!), **_Keepmoveingforward2, Allie_** (I promise that I have a plan and if you're confused, you're not the only one! But everything will be revealed in due time...in due time), **_1103469_** (EEEEEK *cue the complete and total geek out* your review made my LIFE! And I super-duper edited this chaper JUST FOR YOU! Be happy.),**_ spirit117_** (never a killjoy by giving me contructive crtitisism! I will work on that!), **_anon, TheSupremeRulerofAwesomeness, GrayAreas_** (My very first reviewee! I owe you my self-confidence on most days! Keep it uppppp!), **_Redhawk15_** (don't worry, it's all a part of the plan), **_Lalala_** (I'm with you on this one. Dark Knight = BEST MOVIE EVER! I can't wait for this summer and Dark Knight Rises!), and **_woodspritethatconqueredpeople_** (x5 because this reviewer is amazing and reviewed EVERY CHAPTER! Loves you!)

* * *

><p>"Sportsmaster doesn't like you." Artemis blurted out, saying the first thing that popped into her mind. She regarded the newcomer and his lady friend warily. Who knew what they wanted or how dangerous they were. Correction: she <em>did <em>know how dangerous the Joker was. Artemis could faintly remember a man named Sportsmaster ranting about him, and how he got all of the glory from the press nowadays, while his own fiendish deeds when largely unnoticed. Sportsmaster...why did that name remind her so much of her father? And why did she even know who he was, anyway? Ugh, so many questions, so few answers. It was _beyond_ infuriating!

"And how would you know my dear friend, the Shadow?" Joker asked, putting a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

Artemis smirked. "I know more about the Shadows that you might think."

"Well aren't you _special_." Jester said venomously.

"Ooh, Mr. J, I don't think your girlfriend likes me much." Artemis grinned at the girl, enjoying the black looks being shot at her. "Down girl. Heel." The Joker's smile widened and her cackled, his laugh coming out of nowhere, high-pitched and cold. Artemis grimaced, his smile gave even her chills.

"Harley, baby, don't be jealous." The Joker purred. The jester, Harley, frowned, crossing her arms and stuck her black lips into a childish pout.

"Why would I be jealous of a _child_ like her?" Harley said, still sulking.

"Because you feel like an old lady, isn't that right?" Artemis suggested innocently, batting her eyelashes. "After all, you did get your costume from medieval Europe, correct? But why would you parade around the city dressed like a court fool? Or is it a kind of mental patient meets costume store kind of getup?" With a snarl, Harley lunged forward, a stiletto knife appearing out of the costume's sleeve, flashing through the air in the dim streetlight. Oh please. Like she'd done to the gangster with the bat, Artemis caught Harley's hand and sent a sharp jolt of electricity into her wrist. With a yelp, the harlequin jester dropped her weapon and staggered backwards, clutching at her hand.

"What the hell did you do?" she demanded, her voice screaming accusation.

Artemis smiled sweetly. "Oh, I have lots of hidden talents," she said. "Stay tuned."

"We will." The Joker put in. His grin was wider, more satisfied now, like he'd been proven right about something. A little disconcerting, Artemis thought, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Suddenly, her breath came on short gasps, and her heart-rate spiked violently, causing her physical pain.

"Well, Clown Prince, I hate to bid you ado, but I have to be going. You know, people to torment, lives to ruin. I'm sure you'll understand."

"Of course, good lady." the Joker said gallantly, playing along like a good sport. Artemis flashed a smile, gave a little curtsey and flounced away. As soon as she was sure – moderately sure, at least – that the Joker wasn't following her, Artemis broke into a dead sprint. She knew that she had only a few seconds before she completely lost it and blacked out...

And they said the Joker had multiple personalities. Damn, he had nothing on her.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you mean that you two knew that she was alive?" Wally demanded. Robin glared at him, pressing his ice-pack more firmly to his forehead, seating himself on a cushion on the couch. He, and the rest of the team were all assembled in the living room in the cave, a stunned, nervous energy settling over them all. Getting the "Artemis has been hiding in your attic" bomb dropped on them had that effect on the already tired and harangued teens. Who wouldn't react that way, after they'd 1. found out that their teammate was alive after a month and a half of mourning; 2. been saved by said teammate; 3. watched her have a mental-breakdown and attack their mentors. It was a rough day all around.<p>

"You want to take this one?" Robin said to Roy, not feeling up to explaining. Artemis's electricity had really done a number on him.

"And why was _he_ in on the whole thing?" Wally asked, enraged. "Artemis hates him!"

"She can't hate me that much because we're together." Roy snapped, not wanting to deal with Wally's rapid-fire questions. He hadn't planned on bringing that up, but it if would shut up the teenaged speedster, he'd willingly spill his – their – secret.

"Wha – what? She...and _you_?" Wally spluttered, going red in the face, his freckles almost disappearing. "She didn't tell me." Despite their constant bantering and bickering over movies and anything else that had no actual value in the real world, Artemis and Wally had become extremely close, and he viewed her as his best friend, along with Robin, of course. But that fact that she was dating another hero – another friend of his – and didn't tell him stung. Badly.

"Weird, I know." Robin piped in. The whole group glared at him and he shrank back into the couch and pretended to be concussed.

"Yes, we're dating." Roy confirmed. "Which is why I know."

"What is wrong with Artemis?" M'gann asked, breaking up the fight before it could start, sounding scared and worried.

"We don't know. Robin found her one day fighting for Mangus Red as a gladiator champion, and she didn't remember anything. Her memory is screwy, sometimes she'll know who we are – "

"And sometimes she'll go completely psycho." Superboy muttered angrily. "She could've killed you all!"

"I thought that she was not able to use that electricity-manipulating ability offensively," Kaldur broke in, again stopping a fight before it could break out. "She told us that she was only able to channel it through herself, not weaponize it, as I do."

"That's the thing: Artemis _doesn't_ know how to do that. She just uses electricity to make herself stronger, or as a defense mechanism, as far as I know. The memory-addled version, however, seems to have figured out how to utilize that power as a weapon."

"So basically, we've got Artemis, who's already violent and hostile, minus the fond memories of us, plus electricity-wielding." Wally said.

"That about sums it up," Roy agreed.

"Fantastic." Wally groaned. "Now all we have to do is find her."

"We have to." M'gann said, her upper lip quivering slightly. Superboy slung an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close. "We _have to _find her. She needs us. We have to try and bring her back."

"Guys, this is _Artemis_ we're talking about!" Wally exploded suddenly. "She's a freaking _ghost_! If she doesn't want to be found, what chance in hell do we have of finding her?"

"And therein lies the problem." Roy said, straining to be patient, but tolerance wasn't really in the archer's nature. "When she loses it like you described, she isn't our Artemis anymore, she's whoever she was...before. The Artemis we know would do anything to keep you all safe, and if she was being taken against her will, she would try to find a way to get back to us. The question is: would she six months ago?" He stared hard at every hero assembled in the room, meeting all of their eyes in turn. "Let's be honest here: we all know that Artemis has a pretty screwed up past."

"Don't we all?" Wally muttered, thinking of his own parents. Superboy had to agree; being grown in a test-tube and force-fed an education by evil little mind monkeys hadn't exactly been a nurturing childhood.

Roy took a deep breath. Please don't let her hate me for this, he winged a quick prayer to whoever might be listening and then spoke. "Artemis is Sportsmaster's daughter." The team's reaction was understandable. Meaning it was an emotional mix of rage, disbelief and shock.

Wally came out of it first. "Bull!" he snarled.

"It's true." Roy said, trying to stay calm and shrugging his shoulders.

"No..." Robin said thoughtfully. "It makes sense."

"The hell it does!"

"Wally, please. Let Robin finish." Kaldur said. Roy was thankful for his soothing presence, seeing as he was about to strangle Wally.

"No, seriously, it does. I mean, she's never talked about her life outside of the team, right, not even a little. And there was no record of her in either of the Batcave or League database, either."

"There was no record of me." Superboy interjected unhelpfully.

"Yes, but you weren't alive six months ago." Robin reminded him coolly. "Come on, guys, think about it. It's the only logical explanation. I mean, what girl do you know that excels in mixed martial arts, archery, knife-wielding, maybe have more skills that we don't know about could possibly manage to avoid detection for fifteen years _without_ having a soulless mercenary as a father?"

"Robin's right. Sportsmaster trained Artemis for five years." Roy added.

"She told you that?" Wally said aggressively, jumping down his throat. Again.

"Boyfriend." Roy said, pointing to himself. An ominous silence settled over the room. Artemis had kept secrets from them, big secrets. That was forgivable, they all did it. But now she had pulled a Houdini, and – as Robin had so neatly summarized – she'd managed to escape showing up on any law-enforcement radar for fifteen years. How were they supposed to find her?

"So is it safe to assume that the League knew of her survival?" Kaldur'ahm asked after a long, tense period of time.

"Yeah." Robin said. "She was – is – kinda wanted for arrest."

"_What_?" Robin winced, the sudden noise hurting his already-pounding head.

"Why?" M'gann asked, tears shining in her eyes.

"Because she is the main suspect in the killings of at least twenty people." Batman said, strolling into the room. Robin and Roy both muttered curses under their breath. Damn walls had ears. "Good to know that you two hid her under our noses." Batman said, now talking to his protege and the red-headed archer.

"You were the one who taught me how to hide in plain sight." Robin grumbled. The Dark Knight fixed him with a lethal glare and he fell silent. "And how do you know that she did it?" Robin demanded suddenly, his silence short-lived. "Ever heard of 'innocent until proven guilty?' Or does that law not apply to you?"

"The law stopped applying to me when I took it into my own hands." Batman said stonily. "And she will be tried fairly."

"_If_ you can find her!" Robin shot back. "And you know even better than we do that the second she sees handcuffs, she'll bolt, whether she remembers us or not." Robin turned to the look at the team. They all stood, grim-faced and resolute.

"Batman, we are going to find her. And we are going to bring her home. Not to prison. Not to Belle Reve. Home."

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up with a groan and pressed her hand to her forehead. Where was she this time? Artemis looked around curiously, surrounded by dusty boxes all stacked atop each-other. A warehouse. Why did she always end up in warehouses? It's not like she <em>liked <em>being in decrepit old building that threatened to topple over on top of you at any given second. Sheesh.

Artemis stood and dusted herself off, thankful that she seemed to be largely undiscovered. The familiar sent of ozone hovered all around her like an impending lightning-storm. Literally. After a minute, Artemis staggered backwards, her hand over her heart, the memories crashing down on her like a black tide. She'd broken out of Mt. Justice. She's hurt her friends – Robin...Green Arrow! She'd met...holy God. The Joker had approached her. Artemis felt her sanity fraying at the seams. She couldn't handle this any more. Why had _those_ memories, of everything she'd done while she was in death-mode, had to come back to her. After everything, after proving herself to the team, after they'd accepted her, after she'd actually come to love each and every one of them, Artemis had hurt them all in the end.

She was done. So, so, so beyond done. Making a snap decision, Artemis raced outside, ignoring the pounding rain that soaked her through in less than a minute. She scrambled up building, then another, then another, getting higher and higher, as high as she could possible get without sprouting wings and taking off. Finally, Artemis had reached the peak – a building similar to the Chrysler Building in New York City. Wayne Tower. The irony of her choice wasn't lost on her. Artemis stood at the very top, not bothering to hold on to anything, not bothering to have her grappling gun ready should she fall. Maybe falling would be the best the option at this point.

"Come on!" Artemis screamed, turning her face towards the rain, towards the sky. "Come at me! Come on!" Lightning flashed across the murky, sobbing sky, tracing a zig-zagging path through the rain, taunting her with its distance. "Hit me!" Artemis ordered. If Mother Nature had a sense of honor or goodness, she'd comply. "_Hit me_!" When it became apparent that just willing the lightning to hit her wasn't enough, Artemis fired up every volt of electricity that was left in her body. Which was a surprisingly large amount, considering the liberal use she'd made of it during her blackout. _Come on, come on, come on,_ she chanted. She had to be stopped, she had to stop hurting the people she loved. This was her chance. The lightning strikes grew more and more frequent, closer and closer to her, until finally, power like Artemis had never experienced coursed through her body. Artemis screamed, crumpling to the ground, her hand hanging off of the edge of the building. Stars danced in front of her eyes, and her vision fuzzed in and out. Her breath came in short, shallow gasps and she might've passed out for a couple of minutes, but then she woke up.

Dammit, Artemis thought, staring up at the rain, ignoring the ringing in her ears and the pounding in her head. I'm still here.

Resignedly, Artemis stood, shot a dark look at the flashing lightning and started making her descent. Figures, the one time she _wanted_ to feel the effects of electricity, she was immune. If only her little revelation had happened a month ago.

By the time she had gotten to at least sea-level, Artemis had formulated a plan. A risky, stupid, probably-would-get-her-killed plan that might just fix everything. Maybe.

Hopefully.

Now all she had to do was find the Joker.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked!<strong>

**Oh and a note to all my lovely reviewers: if your name is highlighted and italisized up in the author's note, I am thanking you, and if there is a parenthesis next to your username, that is me DIRECTLY TALKING TO YOU! I take a lot of time answering questions and stuff through my author's notes up there on the top of each chapter (and yes, I will answer EVERYTHING, just about) so I just want to make sure y'all are taking the time to read it, because the fact that you reivew makes my day and I want to be able to answer! Okay, so go check what I have to day if you haven't already!**

**~Fae**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...but there wasn't an episode today! WAAAAAH!

**Author's Note: **Gah, so much positive feedback I just can't even believe it! So superepicmega thanks to: **_sunnydayz56 _**(does anyone else love it when Harley get's verbally bashed? Becuase it was SO FUN writing it!) _,** woodspritethatconqueredpeople **_(um, chaotic is always a good thing! Ha, not really, but still! I'm glad you had time to read my story! XD),**_ Keepmoveingforward2_** (eeeee! I'm glad you get it!), **_J-Bird_** (Awwww, I'm glad you like my Artie! And, YES, I loved Humanity! Zatanna is a BEAST! Oh, and consider the one-shot written!), **_Somebody_** (Well, she didn't really want to kill herself, she just wanted to see if she _could_. And then the electricity gave her the strength she needed to come up with her ingenious, crazy-ass idea...and as for what she remmebers, you'll find out!), _**Wilhelmina Silver**_ (I LOVE YOUR LONG REVIWS! And the alter-ego is a result of her being dead three times when she flatlined. It has a trigger as well, which I will not reveal just yet. Keep reviewing/reading!), **_LadyMysteri_** (hahahaha you played along!), **_Redhawk15_** (hahaha, yeah, Wally was having a bit of a crisis. Red being all short with him was soooooo fun to write! Glad you enjoyed!), **_GrayAreas_** (fantisize no longer, for here is the chapter! Now get out of the corner and READ! =)), **_ artieelover_** (I shall not reveal any secrets/answer your questions...thought some might ne answered in this here chapter *hint hint*),**_ Lalala_** (Don't worry, lovie, I have epic face-palm moments ALL THE TIME, don't'cha worry about it!), **_spirit117_** (welcome to my little story! Thanks for the review and keep reading!)

* * *

><p>"Welcome to our little HQ," the Joker said, cackling and throwing an arm over her shoulder.<p>

"Joker?" a woman with pale, pea-green skin, darker colored markings tattooing her face, shiny auburn hair and slitted green eyes stalked towards Artemis and the Joker, not looking happy. " Who the hell is this?"

"They call me Tigress." Artemis said, flashing the woman a brilliant, hundred-watt smile, then gave a catlike hiss, earning herself another eerie laugh from the Joker. The clown hadn't seemed to notice Artemis's transformation, for which she was thankful. Now, instead of hiding her hair behind a hat, she'd chopped it all off, leaving a wild, angled bob of golden tresses behind. Her eyes were heavily lined and shadowed with smoky makeup and mascara, something she'd only used once or twice, but now made her eyes look feline and feral. Black stripes covered her pale skin on her arms and on her face, they angled up towards her forehead, like a...well, like a tiger's. To top it all off, Artemis was dressed in a skimpy, ripped up leotard, fishnet stockings and long, elbow-length gloves. Only her combat boots remained of her old ensemble.

All in all, she looked like a different person. She looked like a villain. "I'm guessing you're Poison Ivy."

"And I'm guessing that you're the underage bitch that Harley was telling me about."

"Ooh, so you're friends with the petty clown. Sorry, Plant Lady, that just knocked you down a couple of pegs on the "people to be nice to" list. And here I was thinking that we were going to be such great friends. Pity."

"Put the claws away, Miss Kitty," the Joker chortled. "And Ivy, T here is a whiz kid with tech. She can help. Now, play nice, ladies." With a final cackle, the Joker bounded away. Artemis shook her head after him. There was so much not right about that man.

"The suspense is killing me, Ivy," Artemis said, mocking her. "What are you working on that you need the help from an 'underage bitch?'" The green woman glared at her for a moment, then beckoned with a clawed hand. Artemis followed her across the wide, domed room, past stacks of crates and boxes, until her vision was filled with an enormous green plant.

"This is my baby." Ivy said, practically purring.

"And what exactly are you trying to do with the beanstalk? Steal the giant's golden eggs? Because I heard that Jack had a bit of a hard time with that. Ooh! Did you grow it with magic beans?" Artemis quipped, injecting her voice with childlike amusement.

"You're hysterical." Poison Ivy glowered, crossing her arms. "And why would I tell you what I was doing?"

"Because she is in with us now." A heavily-accented voice said. Artemis turned, seeing a tall man with white hair and a cape stride towards the two of them. "Or, she will be, if she proves herself." The man's superior, aristocratic voice was really starting to set Artemis's teeth on edge and she fired herself up, baring her teeth.

"Oh, so you want to piss of the girl who single-handedly took out Falcone and his best hit-men? Really? Seems like a poor life choice to me." The aristocrat chuckled indulgently.

"I can see why you like her," he said, looking up at the Joker, who was perched on a tall stack of crates, his head cocked to one side, peering down at the scene unfolding below him like some kind of curious bird.

"You know," Artemis said conversationally, tensing up and readying herself for a fight, "I've been told that I have a problem with authority, and it's arrogant pricks like you who really," Artemis put her hand on Ivy's giant plant, leaving a blackened scorch-mark in the shape of a hand-print. Ivy hissed in pain, "burn me up."

"Little girl, you are impressive, but we have no way of knowing if you're trustworthy."

Artemis barked out a laugh. "Of course I'm not trustworthy! Neither are you, and neither is Mother Earth over there and neither is the Clown Prince. And yet, here you all are, getting along famously. Why? Because you have a common goal. And I bet I know what that is: screwing over the Justice League as bad as they've screwed you." Artemis paused. "So how'd I do?"

"Impressive." The aristocrat said again. "And how has the League...how you said 'screwed' you, little girl?"

"It's Tigress." Artemis snapped. "And let's just say that the authorities and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. But don't bother looking me up, I've never been caught."

"Then how do you know that you're even in our league at all?" Ivy challenged.

"Because, tree hugger, you don't get as good as I am without a little _practice._" Artemis had knives in her hands in an instant, twirling them between her fingers threateningly. "Come on, did you think that the Joker was the only one here who is good with knives?" The aristocrat took a step towards her and Artemis reacted instinctively, hurling her blade at his heart. She was sure she'd get a solid hit when some kind of telepathic force knocked the blade from the air. Artemis was grabbed from behind by someone – something – enormous and hairy. Oh gross! Growling, Artemis jabbed her other knife into the hairy dude's arm, breaking his grip and leaving him howling in pain. She almost couldn't help the self-satisfied smile that passed over her face. Artemis spun, lodging the blade deeper into her furry, ex-captor's forearm, then flew towards the aristocrat, dodging and weaving her way over vines that sprung up out of nowhere, courtesy of Poison Ivy. Artemis had just gotten close enough to make an attack when an foreign force, the likes of which she'd never experienced before, slowed her down until she was practically crawling. The man grabbed her and Artemis felt the electricity coursing through her body concentrate on her wrist, where the aristocrat's skin touched hers. Her staggered backwards, clutching at is hand, but Artemis had no time to savor her victory because a shadow descended on her and she whirled, bringing her knife – you know, the spare – up to meet the Joker's with a metallic _clang_. Sending out electric pulses as often as she parried and stabbed, Artemis soon had the clown by the throat, the blade of her knife digging into his windpipe.

"Move and I kill the clown." Artemis threatened menacingly. "And if you don't give a damn about him, just know that one shock from me and this entire place comes crumbling down." She wasn't bluffing. Artemis could feel every watt of electricity that powered the building, she could feel it moving and shifting and she knew that if she sent enough of her energy into the core, she could collapse the warehouse from the inside.

"_erutpaC_!" Oh great, there were more of them, Artemis thought, turning to face her new opponent. And then she was in the air, hanging upside-down.

"Fantastic." Artemis muttered to herself, then found herself turning to face a weird devilish-looking guy with blue skin and red eyes, his black hair gelled meticulously into two spikes. What was with these people and weird skin tone? Green, blue, what was next, polka-dots? "And you would be who? Voodoo guy?"

"Wotan," the blue guy said in a deep, gravelly voice. "Count Vertigo, who is this child?"

"This _child_ is the one who successfully took out three of you. Four, if you count Ivy, which I don't, since she never really stepped up." Artemis writhed in the air, wriggling around until she was facing the aristocrat, Count Vertigo. "So, Count, did I pass?"

"I believe you did." Count Vertigo said, chuckling. "Wotan, release her." The force holding her up disappeared and Artemis twisted, landing neatly on her feet.

"Well then. Thanks Voodoo."

"Tigress, welcome to the Injustice League." Count Vertigo said, gesturing to the domed building around them and to the people assembled in it.

Artemis grinned darkly. "Glad to be here."

* * *

><p>Robin spun, narrowly avoiding what might've been a brutal punch to his jaw and jumped backwards, landing a perfect back-flip. He was about to spring into a counter-attack when Batman beamed in, interrupting.<p>

"Computer, national news." Cat Grant, the newswoman who covered just about everything, was speaking live, sounding concerned. The recording showed enormous plants crushing building throughout Metropolis.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked, a little wearily.

"No," Batman replied. "The League will soon have the situation under control that's not why I'm here." He was there because the plants were on Kobra venom, the very same Kobra venom that Sportsmaster had upgraded and apparently shipped to the Brain, which had allowed him to make his animal army, a mission that the team had almost too easily a few days before. Minus Artemis. Plus a wolf that had been altered by the venom that Superboy had taken home with him.

"There cannot be coincidences." Kaldur'ahm said. "Unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide."

"Exactly. It is now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of supervillians." Batman agreed. "The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"Got that right." Robin said, bringing up another screen. "The plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei..." Robin's head snapped up when the screens when fuzzy, then began typing furiously, trying to trace the source of the problem.

"Dude!" Wally complained.

"It's not me! Someone's cutting into the satellite signal, all satellite signals!" Then the face of the Joker appeared, filling the screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Joker said, his low, raspy voice positively dripping with sadistic amusement. "We interrupt your previously scheduled mayhem to bring you this important announcement." Flicking open a pocket-knife, the Joker, turned the camera. "From the _In_justice League."

"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities." A tall, arrogant man Robin recognized instantly as Count Vertigo said, standing in front of five other well-known supervillians. "If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars in required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit. But," he smiled, "the longer your governments wait..."

"The more we get to have our...jollies." The Joker said with a cackle. "But let's not forget the little lady who made this all possible." He moved his face towards the camera conspiratorially. "She's a little camera shy." The Joker angled the camera upwards, towards the rafters of whatever building they were broadcasting from, focusing in on a feline girl dressed in head-to-toe black that was perched there. The girl gave a sinister little grin and leaped down to the ground, landing on all fours with her fingers splayed wide on the concrete floor. Robin winced, sure that that had to hurt. "Now, for your viewing pleasure, we present: our new girl, the whiz who made your terror a possibility. Now, this is for all the folks back home," the Joker's voice adopted the annoying, booming quality of a sports announcer. "Smile pretty."

"Call me Tigress," the girl said, still grinning. Even standing still, she had a easy, loping grace that was intimidating...and he'd seen it before... Robin had no time to further study the girl, because right then she whipped a knife out of the long gloves she was wearing and hurled it at the camera, killing the transmission.

"Oh my God." Robin murmured, the knowledge hitting him like a hammer blow, rewinding the video feed and pausing it on the girl's face.

"Is that...?" M'gann whispered, horror-struck.

"Artemis." Red Arrow confirmed. The team turned towards him. They hadn't even heard him come in.

"Red Arrow will be accompanying you on this mission. You need a replacement archer." Batman explained, callous as always.

"Well then." Wally said, sounding a little tired. To say he looked sick at the sudden transformation of his best friend would be a gross understatement. "I say we go kick some plant-creature butt."

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman said sternly. "I have a different job for this team. With all the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do?" Zatara, their temporary den mother of the week, said in his thick accent.

"They're ready." Batman assured him without hesitation.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Wally asked. The whole team looked at him like he had more than just a few screws loose. Wistfully, Wally thought of what Artemis would've said to his insipid comment. She would've hit him, first off.

_Hello, Wally!_ She would've smirked. _If the big guns are fighting plants...who do you think _we'll _be fighting?_

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct." Zatara said gravely, then proceeded to locate the Injustice League's base using sorcery.

"Coordinated locked in," Robin said. "The Louisiana bayou."

"We are on out way." Kaldur said and the team was on their way.

"So, you're Artemis's replacement?" Wally said on the Bio-Ship, ever the tactician. "Who said Batman didn't have a sick sense of humor?"

"I'm not much of a replacement." Red Arrow said seriously. "Someone stole an entire quiver of my arrows last night."

"What?" Robin turned from his controls to look at the archer. "But isn't your apartment..."

"Protected by League security? Yeah."

"That's weird..." Kid Flash said, munching on a banana. "What's in the duffel?" he asked Aqualad, the speedster's two-second intention span focusing on something new.

"Plan B." Aqualad said gravely.

"Oh," Miss Martian put her hand to her head, swaying slightly.

"You alright?" Superboy asked immediately, worried.

"Dizzy."

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asked.

"She does look a bit greener than usual."" KF added helpfully.

"Not me, her. The Bio-Ship." Miss M elaborated after they all looked at her blankly. "She's trying to shield us, but..." Suddenly they were visible as they hurtled through the air, all but incapable of keeping a steady course. Then, with the strength of Superman, something hit them, sending them spinning wildly out of control and then knocking the Bio-Ship down into the bayou. The team didn't have time to get out, or even orient themselves, because enormous vines shot out of the swampy water, vising around the spacecraft and slowly dragging it under.

"He's hurting her!" Miss Martian groaned, as a large man forced the hull of the ship open. Snarling, Superboy leapt towards the intruder, his punch sending him flying through the air. Water gushed through the hold the man had made freely, filling up the interior.

"M'gann, we need to get out. Open a hatch!" Superboy ordered gruffly, putting a hand on her arm.

"Hello, Megan!" the green girl said. "Of course." Giving herself gills, she dove into the water, and opened up another small hole in the hull.

_Out! Everyone out!_ Aqualad ordered. The others were only too happy to comply, swimming until they reached the – marshy, but still dry – riverbed.

"She's in shock." Miss Martian said sadly, watching the evil plants drag her beloved ship underwater. "She'll need time to recover." Then Miss M – and the rest of the team – screamed as they were hit with a powerful mental force, forcing them to the ground.

"Vertigo." Kid Flash said, raising his head, wincing.

"That's Count Vertigo to you, peasant." The aristocrat snarled. Superboy leapt up, but was floored by the man who'd ripped a hole in the Bio-Ship – Black Atom, Robin had called him back in the Cave. What a piece of work. While Vertigo was focused on Kid Flash, Aqualad summoned water into his bearers and whipped it at the count, leaving him staggering into the trees.

_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear. We will keep them busy. You two, fulfill the mission objective. _Aqualad said. He felt their mental ascent, not bothering to watch and see whether or not they'd obeyed. The teens leapt into action, each taking an opponent, not noticing as Red Arrow slipped into the woods. He had his own mission objective. Artemis had to be around here somewhere, she just had to be.

"I wouldn't go through there if I were you." Red Arrow turned and whirled, locating the voice coming from high above him.

"Artemis?" He looked up at the girl lounging lightly on a tree branch, the girl who was Artemis, but wasn't, a little more than shocked at how she'd changed. Physically, yeah, she was different: she'd cut her hair, painted her face and was wearing an outfit that the old Artemis would've burned before wearing, but there was something else, something in the way that she projected pure, utter hostility, that was different as well. Scary different. The old Artemis had been violent, and angry, but she'd always stayed true to herself – always fought for her friends and her beliefs. This girl, this feral, feline creature, Red Arrow knew without a doubt, would go to any and all lengths to beat him if it came to that. And she knew that she would win. "Artemis, come down from there."

"And if I don't want to?" The Artemis-that-wasn't asked lazily, taking off a long glove and sharpening her already-pointed black nails on the tree, scratching deep gouges into the wood. "I usually don't let people I don't know tell me what to do." The girl gave a sly little smile. "I don't usually let people I know tell me what to do, so, archer boy, why should I let _you_?"

"You know who I am." Red Arrow said stubbornly, defiantly.

"Nope," she said, popping the "p." "Sorry." Her gleaming, feral smile wasn't very sorry at all. "But, even so, fair warning: don't go that way."

"And why the hell not?" Red Arrow snarled, suddenly fed up. She was tap-dancing on his very last nerve. It seemed that whether she remembered him or not, Artemis had a gift for pissing him off. She'd always known how to get him to snap and that ability didn't seem to have diminished though she didn't even know her own name.

"I'll have to stop you, of course." The girl said, busying herself with inspecting her razor-edged nails and looking bored with him.

"You're a little too confident." Red Arrow said, a challenge. The girl smirked and flipped out of the tree, landing gracefully in front of him, barely making a sound as she touched the sticky, muddy ground.

"Oh yes, very confident," she purred and all of a sudden Red Arrow could clearly envision her as a smug, stalking predator, her striped tail flicking lazily behind her. He was thrust out of his thoughts by the girl's laugh, high and cold. "But it won't come to that. Count Vertigo has your friends. And you hero types will always put rescuing your comrades before catching a baddie. Why do you think there are so many of us left?" The girl's face was very close to his. Red Arrow strained to see something in her eyes, some flicker of emotion, pain, recognition, anything. His efforts were wasted: her eyes were as cold and emotionless as stone. Artemis laughed, seeing his eyes flick nervously towards the path back to the riverbank where he'd left the rest of the team. It was clear that she knew what he was going to do. "Now, go, play the hero. I'll see you around, Red." With that final word, she melted into the underbrush, and Red Arrow rushed back the way he came, a new kind of fire igniting in his heart. She'd called him Red, the name that only Artemis knew. And no matter how well she hid it...

She did remember.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOH! Is he right? Is he DEAD WRONG? All will be revealed in time!<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think of the chapter (and my super-evil cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHA!)**

**~Fae**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Now owning here... =(

**Author's Note: **Thanks to: _**Wilhelmina Silver**_ (Holy long review! YESSSS! I was reading it and was like wow, she does care! Thank you! And I loved writing the scene between Artemis and Red, it was just so intense and awesome! Glad you enjoyed!), **_Bookcrazy101_** (don't be sorry, I still love you! Keep reading, keep reviewing and I'm glad you liked Chapter 5!), _**Somebody**_ (whoa now, look at you, making jokes that have to do with my story...I LOVE IT! And of course I'm going to make you cukoo for coco puffs, that's my job. It's in my job description. Don't worry, more Artie/Red to come!), _**Redhawk15**_ (this chapter is just for you! And I took inspiration from both, mostly the look from the series, and the personality of Ledger, but I also added my own Fae touch in there, especially when he acts like a little kid, which is really fun to write!), _**LadyMysteri**_ (I think I feel like updating...right...now!), and **_sunnydayz56_** (why all the cliffies? Becuase I can, silly! It's really fun to do! Hope you like the upcoming cliffhanger! *hint hint nudge nudge*)

* * *

><p>Robin and Miss M silently made their way through the swampy forest, constantly pushing wet, sticky vines out of their faces, until Miss Martian broke the telepathic silence.<p>

_I've lost contact with Aqualad and the others,_ she said, her voice tinged with worry. _Should we...?_

_Sorry, that's not the cake. _Robin replied firmly. _This is. _He pushed one last vine out of his way, revealing a massive, domed structure with a looming, many-limbed plant sticking out of the top. _The Injustice League central control center._ _Looks like that plants is working as an antenna to control the others worldwide._

"Well, hello." A sinister voice came from behind them, and suddenly roots thicker than Robin's waste shot out of the ground, entangling them both. Poison Ivy. She looked the same as ever – green skin a couple of shades lighter than Miss Martian's, dark-green markings on her face. She smiled wickedly, hands on her hips as Ultra Humanite landed with a loud _thud_ behind her, his machine-gun cocked and ready to fire. "And goodbye." Miss M growled, a low, uncommon sounds coming from the peaceable Martian and her eyes glowed bright green. Robin struggled as the ape-man took aim – and missed, severing the roots that held them in the air. Not pausing for breath, Robin hit the ground running, trusting Miss Martian to take care of herself. Ultra Humanite took off after the Martian and Robin noticed an arrow sticking out of its back. Robin didn't have time to think about it – or thank Red Arrow, because Poison Ivy's voice rang out behind him.

"Sorry, Boy Wonder," Poison Ivy said with a small sigh. "I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." Robin's feet slapped the wet, muddy ground, leaving light footprints, before he had to leap into the air, dodging evil plant-life as it sprang out of the mud, grasping at him. Robin ducked out of the way as three of the vines stabbed at him, then slid over another like her was riding a half-pipe, gaining momentum and vaulting himself into a nearby tree. He knew that he wouldn't be safe for long, but at least he had an – albeit temporary – place to hide.

"Vengeful little bitch, isn't she?" a soft, easy voice chimed out of the leaves. Robin whirled, nearly tumbling out of the tree himself, birdarangs at the ready. "And I'm afraid she doesn't like you much."

"Artemis," Robin breathed, recognizing her voice in an instant. The girl moved forwards, easily balancing herself on the slim tree branch and leaned against the trunk, looking at him intensely, her gray eyes looking predatory.

"You people keep calling me that. The name's Tigress, as I'm sure you heard on my little television debut." The corners of her mouth turned up, but she didn't smile. No, it was more like a sneer. "That Joker is one hell of a director. Don't you agree, Bird Boy?"

"Artemis, stop this. This isn't you."

"Mm," the girl said, nodding. "And you claim to know exactly who I am, don't you. Have to say, it's getting a bit wearing. I like who I am now."

"No." Robin said quietly. "No, you don't. And you're coming home with me. You don't have a choice."

"You sound like my father." The girl's eyes hardened like steel and Robin knew he'd made a mistake. "I hate my father." Running at him, full-speed, the false Artemis leapt out of the tree, landing softly in the wetland below, before giving a sharp whistle.

"Oh Ivy..." she sang, sounding amused. "Look what I found! A little bird, all alone in a tree." The plant woman materialized out of thin air and Robin jumped out of the tree, flipping around a branch before taking off running again.

Behind him, he could hear Ivy laughing. "You have a wicked sense of humor, Tigress. I like that."

* * *

><p>Red Arrow awoke with a dull pounding in his head.<p>

"They awaken." The cold, deep voice growled. Red Arrow turned his head slightly, seeing that Aqualad had begun to stir as well.

"You're certain this will hold them?"

"The cage is impenetrable." Red Arrow sat up slowly, not wanting to incite a crippling wave of nausea. He needed to try and stay as strong as possible. After he'd left Artemis, Red Arrow had thrown himself into the fight, backing Superboy against Black Atom. Yeah, not his best idea ever, considering he'd let the enormous, spray-tanned, pointy-eared freak smash him in the back of the skull. And then it was lights out for him. Warily, Red Arrow sat and took careful stock of his surroundings. For one thing, he was in the air. In the air, a captive in a bright orange cage of mystical, magical energy. Red Arrow suppressed a shudder. He _hated_ magic. With a painful pang in his chest, he remembered how he and Artemis had shared that.

"I just don't get it," she'd said one afternoon, stretched out on his couch in a pair of hunter-green sweats and a white tank top. They'd just been hanging out and watching T.V when Artemis brought "Why can't they just play fair like the rest of us?"

He had laughed. "You don't play fair," he felt the need to remind her.

"Whatever. But I use my own physical abilities. Those weird mind, telekinesis-y powers, those are fine. That's a _physical_ attribute, but going out of your way to get mystical abilities? Why couldn't they just learn how to fight like the rest of us?"

"I don't think it works like that, tough girl." Red Arrow had said, then thrown his hands up at her devil-glare. "Hey, I'm not arguing, but I think there's some kind of affinity for magic involved."

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis had said, flapping her hand at him and waving his counter-argument away. "It's still creepy."

And now, trapped by magic, Red Arrow had to agree with her. His attention was snapped to Aqualad as the Atlantean tried to bend the bars of the cage with his own brand of mystic energy.

"Please, Atlantean," Wotan, the creepy sorcerer guy, said patronizingly. "Do not pretend you're in my league." Aqualad slumped and Red Arrow quietly tried to rouse the others.

"Wha...?" Kid Flash murmured groggily. The archer put his finger to his lips and KF nodded, the message conveyed. Superboy woke up more violently, slamming his fists against the bars, to no avail, eliciting a harsh laugh from the villains.

_Superboy, calm down! _Red Arrow and Aqualad hissed together through the mind link. Yet another thing that Red Arrow was going to avoid using. Harmless or not, just a means of communication or not, having other people in his head was a huge violation of privacy in his book.

_Don't give me orders_. The clone snarled. _Where's M'gann?_

_Don't know._ Red Arrow replied, trying not to cringe at the weird myriad of voices in his head. How did they stand this day after day? Artemis had told him that the link was close to permanent within the team now, they could speak to each-other mentally whenever they wanted to. Artemis also had mentioned that there was also a trick to having a one-on-one conversation with someone, but Red Arrow couldn't remember what it was. He didn't really want to get that in depth into the wonderful world of mental communication. _Chill out, dude, you need to keep it together. _

_Miss Martian can take care of herself. _Aqualad assured him. No one else had a chance to speak – er, think – because in an instant the cage dissipated and they were falling. Red Arrow landed hard, bending his knees to absorb the impact. Even so he winced; note to self: don't do that anymore. Red Arrow turned his head, hearing Superboy growl.

"I hate monkeys." And he charged Ultra Humanite with an inhuman roar, his Venom-enhanced wolf snarling and snapping its monstrous teeth at the enormous ape.. Poison Ivy glared at Aqualad and Red Arrow from above, standing on a ledge, her green eyes sharp and slightly-crazed. Enormous plants shot up from the ground, lifting her into the air and stabbing at the boys.

"Well, this isn't exactly my idea of fun." Red Arrow grumbled, dodging out of the way. He groped for an arrow, snarling when he came up empty. Dammit.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained." Aqualad said, cool and in control as always. Red Arrow nodded and without a sound, the two of them shot forward, toward the psychotic plant lady. Aqualad knelt suddenly and laced his fingers together.

"Maneuver seven!" Red Arrow had no idea what maneuver seven was, but he moved purely on instinct, placing a foot in the Atlantean's waiting hands and launching himself at Poison Ivy, the aerial assault knocking the green villain into the mud. She didn't stay down long.

Poison Ivy leapt at them with a fury, and angry sneer on her painted green lips. Red Arrow dodged one of her furious punches, answering with an attack of his own. Suddenly, Ivy stopped fighting, aghast.

"My baby!"

* * *

><p>Robin and Miss Martian had taken advantage of Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite's sudden change of focus, racing off into the bayou, their destination: the evil plant antenna.<p>

"Where do you two think you're going?" Crap. Robin turned slowly.

_Be careful around her_. Robin warned Miss M. _I don't think she's our Artemis right now. _

"Artemis?" Miss Martian said, ignoring him.

"No." The girl looked down on them, grinning as she leaned casually against the tree, precariously balancing on a needle-thin limb. "Tigress. Stop calling me that."

"Artemis, we want to bring you home," Miss M said quietly, her voice pleading and soft. "Please, come home with us."

"Well, you certainly asked nicer than Boy Wonder over here did." She said, smirking. "But, no, I think I like it right here." Her gaze hardened, becoming less coldly amused and more dangerous. "Now, stay the hell away from my tech."

"I thought the crazy plant would be Poison Ivy's work." Robin snapped. The girl crossed her arms and glared.

"Please. Like she has the brains to come up with that kind of tech. A botanist from hell, she is, a genius, she is not. Boy Wonder," she said, spreading her arms wide. "I just hacked the whole world." She grinned suddenly, the smile splitting her face in the most unpleasant way. In that instant, she looked truly evil.

_Miss M,_ Robin said urgently. _Take her out. Right now, she's about to – _He didn't get to finish because Artemis attacked, razor-tipped claws springing out of her gloves as she slashed towards him.

"Oh crap," he murmured to himself, dodging wildly out of the way. The last time someone had used claws on him he'd had his throat sliced open. And was captured by a sadistic assassin who just so happened to be Artemis's aunt. It seemed that the women in her family had a penchant for sharp, deadly fingernails.

_Miss Martian!_ Robin shouted through the link. _Take her out now!_

_I can't hurt her! _The kindhearted Martian protested.

_Yeah, well she doesn't have those kind of reservations! She _will_ kill me! _As if to prove her point, Artemis lunged forward, stabbing her claws into Robin's arm. The bird suppressed a groan and staggered backwards, trying to staunch the violent flow of blood that gushed from the wound. Crying out, Miss Martian took action and Artemis was lifted into the air, helpless against the telekinetic bindings. She didn't scream, didn't even fight, just fixed Miss Martian with a cool, even gaze, almost daring her to make any kind of offensive move against her.

"Do it." Artemis whispered, mocking her, taunting her. "Do it," she sneered, "because you'd better believe that I'd do the same to you. Better take me out now, Martian, or I could set fire to this whole place. It wouldn't take much, just a spark... and I know that your species and fire don't mix well. Isn't that how the Reds rendered you just about useless? And isn't that why you had to be rescued?" Artemis leered at her, her eyes dark – the normal gray almost looked black – and viciously amused.

With a scream, Miss M's eyes glowed bright green and Artemis slumped, immobile in the air, before dropping to the ground with a wet _thump_.

"Let's go." Miss Martian said to Robin, suddenly turning cold. "Let's go get that plant."

Red Arrow watched as the enormous plant speckled with flashing red lights, then grinned as the lights turned red and the plant began to smoke a split-second before explosions wracked through the enormous vine's structure and it crashed to the ground with a scream audible even from the bayou.

"Timber." Robin said, on top of the dome, crossing his arms.

"_No!_" Poison Ivy shrieked in rage, vines and branches exploding up around her. With a wordless scream, Ivy sent the plant mass flying through the air at Robin, then shrieked again when they were ripped to shreds by Miss Martian's telekinetic powers. With a start and a shout, Miss M came out of camouflage mode and tumbled out of the air, landing hard in the mud below. Robin spun, his heart pumping wildly when he saw the Joker on the roof with him, along with Atomic Skull, who really looked like he could've used some moisturizer. And skin, but now he was just splitting hairs.

"Children," the Joker said, giggling slightly to himself. "Children foiled our plans." Then he snapped, shouting. "Inconceivable, unacceptable...retribultionable!" He paused, now speaking to someone Robin couldn't see. "That last one might not be a word. Sue me." The Joker cackled at his little joke to his imaginary friend and started towards the young hero. Robin weaved away, sliding down the dome and barely avoiding energy blasts from Atomic Skull on his way.

_You okay? _Robin asked Miss M, carefully picking her off of the ground.

_I'll be fine – look out!_ The two jumped aside, and Atomic Skull barreled towards them, blasting yellow energy from his shriveled head.

"Enough!" Robin spotted Wotan rising high above the rest of them and loosed three birdarangs. Yeah, that did next to nothing. Robin turned, then cried out as he was hit from behind by a crippling, immobilizing force.

"No, Aqualad, don't!" Robin fought through the pain and turned his head up, watching in horror as Aqualad raised the Helmet of Fate above his head and put in on, transforming him with a bright flash of light. "Dude..." KF murmured, then sped away, occupied by his own Injustice Leaguer.

"Wonder Boy," Robin heard the deep voice and a wet footstep behind him. "You are mine." The Joker laughed at his little impression, flicking open his knife with a grin. Robin lurched to his feet and backed away, twisting and spinning to avoid the psychotic killer's blade. Launching himself into the air, Robin flipped out of the way, barely missing the knife that time. "Always wanted to carve this bird." The Joker said sinisterly, cackling. Oh great, now he had _two _knives. Robin countered, hurling a birdarang at the Joker, but he easily knocked it out of the air and kept advancing.

"Here, little birdie, bird – " And then there was a red arrow sticking out of the Joker's arm. The villain stumbled forward and Robin looked to thank Red Arrow for the save, but he was already in combat with Poison Ivy. Actually, it looked like he was kicking her ass. Robin ducked as the Joker stabbed at him again, but he didn't get two chances because one of his blades was knocked out of his hard by...a batarang. Batman and the rest of the League had arrived.

"It's over." Batman said, the other heroes surrounding the Injustice League members. Poison Ivy and Count Vertigo looked at each-other and then raised their hands in surrender.

"There will be another day."

"Another day?" The Joker wailed. "Another day? There won't be another day...not for any of us!" He laughed maniacally and raised his fingers, electrical pads wiggling as the evil plants rose out of the swamp and released a green vapor with a hiss.

"Joker Venom spores!" Batman shouted urgently. "Don't breathe!" He shot forward, punching the Joker square across the mouth as he was hit by another red arrow, this time in the leg. That ought to keep him down.

"Fear not! Fate has intervened!" Doctor Fate said in a booming voice, throwing up an energy shield that both protected him and sucked the toxic Joker gas out of the air. As soon as it was safe to breathe, Batman cuffed the criminals and, with the help of the Green Lanterns and Zatara, had them transported them to Belle Reve.

"What were you thinking?" Kid Flash demanded, shouting at everyone, his anger directed at no one specifically. "How could you let him put on the helmet? Naboo will _never_ release him now. Kaldur will be trapped inside Doctor Fate forever." Then, as if to contradict his words, Doctor Fate removed his golden helmet, revealing Aqualad underneath. KF was dumbstruck. How had he been let go?

"Naboo let you go?" Kid Flash asked softly, running towards his teammate.

"He almost did not." Aqualad answered, cool as ever. "But your friend Kent was most helpful. He says hello." Kid Flash grinned with relief.

"We're done here." Batman said brusquely. "The super-villain secret society has been neutralized and its members brought to justice."

"All but one." Robin muttered, dark blue gaze scanning the trees, searching for a hit of those metallic eyes among the leaves.

"We have people searching for her now." Batman said. "If she's in the bayou, we will find her."

_They don't have a chance. _Robin told the others, his mental voice sharp. _If she's even still here, she won't hesitate to fight her way out._

_You don't know that_. Red Arrow retorted, angry that Robin – of all people! – was giving up on her so soon.

_Yes, we do. _Miss M said coldly, something no one expected, coming from her. _She almost killed Robin. She threatened to do the same for me._

_She remembers. _Red Arrow said. _She knew who I was. _He was lying – sort of, at least – he didn't know if Artemis truly knew him or if the nickname was just a subconscious memory. But he had to hope.

_What? _The five mental voices shouted together, making Red Arrow wince. He needed to get out of this creepy mind-meld soon.

_She's up to something. _Red Arrow insisted, feeling the others' hesitation.

_Then we stick to the original plan. _Aqualad said with finality. _We find her. On our own. _The others nodded, then reported to their superiors, as if the mental conversation had never happened.

And in the trees, a girl with short blonde hair and slate-gray eyes watched them, hoping that they'd given up.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo, how'd I do? Please let me know! Rate and review! Loves ya!<strong>

**~Fae**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Don't own...if only, if only, the woodpecker sighs...

**Author's Note: **Soooooo I got a TON of great feedback for the last chapter! Thanks to **_sunnydayz56_** (your questions will be answered here!), **_LadyMysteri_** (it's official: I'm in love with your ability to review without fail and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!), **_1103469_** (OF COURSE she's up to something! Artemis wouldn't be Artemis without a devilish plan up her sleve! And thank you for the grammatic help...do you beta, by any chance?), **_Somebody_** (Psh, I don't know what a Ukrainian prison is like...where would you get that idea *eyes dart nervously * WHO TOLD YOU? And please do not kill, please do not kill, for then you wil never know how the story ends! And yeah, Red was kinda Artemis in this chapter...I just thought that would be fun and ironic =)), **_Redhawk15_** (Haha, yeah, RIP Heath, love him forever. And I love Red. He's my BOOOOOOY!), **_Keepmoveingforward2_** (Haha, I thought it would be a symbol of her newfound personality), **_J-Bird_** (Awwwwww! Honey-bunny, you just made my day! Being an aspiring writer meself, knowing that someone would buy a book by me is the best compliment ever! And don't worry, Artemis is just as fallible as any of them...),**_ Wilhelmina Silver_** (I have to agree with you on the whole Miss M debacle, because she kind-of irritates me...it doesn't show, does it? Haha, yes, I completely agree, but I needed her to stay in character, so I made her next to useless) **_Lostie4815162342_** (don't die! *CPR* HERE IS THE CHAPTER! TAKE IT AND LIIIIIVE!), **_Allie_** (Why didn't you have power? And yayayayay! I'm glad by story could brighten your day!), _**GrayAreas**_ (OMG, now whenever I write Artemis being sneaky AKA always, I will hum the James Bond theme!), **_.already_** (welcome! I am glad you made time in your life to read me! And yes, very mysterious...for mystery is FUN! And infuriating...infuriatingly fun!), and **_TheSupremeRulerofAwesomeness_** (WHAT IS UP WITH MY READERS DYING ON ME! *CPR* GOSH! No more excitement for you! Haha, not really, but if it truly is a medical condition...I'd skip this chapter...)

* * *

><p>Artemis felt sick to her stomach, but even so, she oozed confidence as she watched the Injustice League members – her new teammates – address the nation from above on a ceiling beam. She would never feel quite comfortable here, in the lion's den, but being up high helped. Marginally.<p>

"But let's not forget the little lady who made this all possible. She's a little camera shy." Artemis's heart leapt into her throat as the Joker turned the camera up towards her, but she smirked down at him and took a small step off of the beam, plummeting to the ground. For a moment it seemed that she would splat on the concrete floor, but at the last second Artemis contorted, landing catlike on the ground "Now, for your viewing pleasure, we present: our new girl, the whiz who made your terror a possibility. Now, this is for all the folks back home...Smile pretty."

Artemis obliged, twisting her black-painted lips into an arrogant smile. "Call me Tigress." Then, acting on sudden inspiration, she slipped a knife out of her gloves and hurled it at the camera, shattering the glass into a delicate spiderweb of cracks. And pretty much effectively ending her few seconds in the spotlight.

"You broke my camera!" The Joker whined, pouting, then giggled to himself.

"I said I didn't like publicity." Artemis answered coldly. "I'd prefer not to wear a giant target on my chest. So next time, keep the camera off of me."

"Shyness or no, she sent the right message." Count Vertigo said, almost sounding proud, almost parental. Typical. Were the only male father-figures in her life crazy-assed killers? Pardoning one, of course. "And the League is sure to intervene. We must prepare ourselves for their arrival." Vertigo turned to Artemis. "Which means, Tigress, you must protect the machine."

"Mm," she murmured in lazy assent. "Got it." Artemis lifted up a little black box that had been belted on her waist. "This is the only way to bypass the plant's security – which I've installed. Meaning it's pretty much impenetrable. Good enough?"

"Perfect." The Count turned to the others, barking out orders to create a perimeter, to be prepared for any coming onslaught.

Artemis took a nap.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke to the Joker's high, keening laugh. She jerked upwards, nearly hitting her head on another one of her mechanical plants enormous limbs – one of which she'd been sleeping on for who knows how long. She poked her head out from behind the shelter of the plant's leaves, most of which looked like they'd seen better days. The machine was dying. "Kobra Venom's got nothing on good old Joker Venom." The Joker said evilly, watching one of his many screens as two firefighters were killed by a cloud of the toxin. Artemis recoiled slightly; she'd helped that happen.<p>

"Both work well in concert." Count Vertigo said, smiling.

"Yes," Ivy agreed. "But we're putting considerable strain on my baby." She knelt and stroked the plant, sending bouts of healing energy through the enormous stem, but it wasn't doing much. Artemis jumped out from her hiding spot, landing in front of Ultra Humanite and snatched a remote control from his hands.

"Mine." she snarled at him, baring her teeth, then sent a pulse through the box and, in effect, helping to rejuvenate the machine. The ape growled at her, but it was clear who the top dog was in this situation. Artemis had built it, ergo, the plant was her toy.

"We will keep her healthy and safe Ivy. Tigress." Wotan growled in his deep voice after muttering a spell. "But she requires more power. Skull!" The creepy man with a head that looked like a voodoo talisman fired up his...well, head...and sent the yellow energy into three separate outlets. Between Ivy, Artemis, and Skull, the plant turned back to its healthy green color, sprouting more leaves than before.

Suddenly, a shrieking wail cut through the air. The perimeter had been breached.

"Intruder alert!" Count Vertigo snarled.

"Why are you so surprised?" Artemis drawled. "You knew the League wasn't going to take our little attack lying down. Just send Black Atom out there."

"No." Vertigo said quickly. Artemis suppressed a grin. That's what she'd hoped he would say. Though endowed with Herculean strength, Black Atom, unfortunately, was as dumb as a rock. Couple that with his recklessness and downright stupidity, he would be the last person that Count Vertigo would sent to neutralize a threat. Especially if he wanted to keep prisoners for interrogation. Which he did, as was his ruthless style. "I will go. Tigress, protect the plant. Atom, with me." He added as an afterthought, then took off. Artemis felt a pang. Call it what you will, intuition, a lingering remnant of the psychic link that she'd shared with the team, whatever, but Artemis had a feeling that the Justice League wasn't the ones crashing their party. And if she was right – and she knew she was – then Batman was even more of a psychotic sadist than her father.

"Ivy, take a step back." Artemis warned her. "She's going to get hot for a second." The plant woman obliged and Artemis laid her hands on the plant, sending an enormous amount of power coursing through the machine, arming it.

"What did you do?"

"Defense mechanism." Artemis explained briskly. "If the plant thinks she's being attacked, she tells me through an electric signal and I fire her up."

"How do you know it works?" Ivy demanded, protective of her baby.

"Touch her." Artemis suggested, gesturing to the plant. "Go on." Ivy sniffed and lighting laid a finger on the plant, then recoiled, snarling.

"She thinks I'm a threat?" The parental concern in Ivy's voice was almost comical.

"No, that was just me." Artemis said, smiling beatifically. " And that was just at power level one. Hint: it goes up to fifty. Satisfied?"

The Joker giggled, using his hands like a puppeteer would to control his puppets, looking down at the several screens with unrestrained glee in his eyes. "I know I am. Then again, I am enamored by you, Lady Tigress. You work is just so...twisted" Oh, great, he was playing at being chivalrous again. Artemis shouldn't have taught him that trick. Then his attention was turned back to the scenes he was controlling. "Poor heroes, nothing they do is quite enough...Ain't in grand?"

"And impressive," Poison Ivy said, lovingly tending to her plant now that it would let her near again. "How you simultaneously juggle multiple scenarios."

"I've had practice." The Joker's voice took on a dark edge. "Juggling my multiple personalities."

"Don't even get me started." Artemis muttered to herself, then froze as she saw a vision of the Bio-Ship crashing...the young heroes fighting Black Atom and Vertigo on the sand. Aqualad sending Robin and Miss M to find the plant and destroy it. What the hell? She wasn't connected to them anymore, why was she still hearing everything through the link? Artemis didn't have time to think about it, because she saw someone who made her draw a quick, startled breath. Red. He was here. In an instant, Artemis made a snap decision.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ivy demanded, seeing Artemis nimbly climb the wall and start to slip out of the window.

"I'm not going to let the Count and that idiot have all the fun. Come on out if you want to play, Ivy." Artemis didn't wait for a response, but leapt into the sticky Louisiana air, grabbing at a tree branch to retard her fall. She didn't reply on her grappling gun so much anymore. For some reason, being filled with electricity kept her away from man-made devices when she was risking her neck. It didn't make sense, but there you have it. Racing silently through the treetops, Artemis listened intently for any movement below. There! She settled herself in a tree, lounging easily, as Red came crashing along under her. She sighed. Subtlety was not in that boy's nature.

"I wouldn't go through there," Artemis said in a loftily, superior voice that she knew was sure to piss him off.

"Artemis." Oh God. She hadn't anticipated Red being there. The others, maybe, but not him. This might be too hard for her. "Artemis," Red said, sounding worried, concerned and ecstatic all at the same time. "Come down from there." Artemis steeled herself. She was doing this for him, so that he would be safe, from her, from the Injustice League. She had to hurt him to help him.

"And if I don't want to?" Artemis asked, taking off one of her gloves slowly so she didn't have to look at him and carving deep scratches into the tree. "I usually don't let people I don't know tell me what to do. I usually don't let people I know tell me what to do." She paused, letting that sink in and bracing herself. "So tell me, archer boy, why should I let _you_?" Artemis looked down at him, knowing that her eyes were cold and indifferent, hating that he was letting his show. He had to be stronger than that!

"You know who I am." Red murmured, sounding wounded, but defiant. That's my boy, she thought, sad and proud. The fact that he still believed in her made what she had to do so, so much worse.

"Nope." Artemis sing-songed, popping the "p," which she knew he hated. "Sorry." To combat her words, she leered at him, her smile condescending and mocking. "But even so, fair warning: don't go that way." For once, she wanted him to listen to her.

"And why the hell not?" Yeah, she didn't think so.

"Because I'll have to stop you, of course." The threat was thinly veiled, if at all, and Artemis carefully inspected her fingernails, confident in her every movement.

Red growled. "You're a little too confident." Her next move was born of weakness. She had to get closer to him. Swinging herself easily out of the tree, Artemis landed in front of him and stuck her face close to his.

"Oh yes, very confident." Artemis said silkily. Suddenly, her connection to the others – well, KF at least – went dead, and the others' minds became slow and lethargic. Count Vertigo had gotten to them. And Kid Flash had been knocked out. _Crap!_ She had to do something about that. But regardless of her ex-teammates' situation, she had to deal with the one at hand. Artemis forced herself to laugh. "But it won't come to that. Count Vertigo has your friends. And you hero types will always put rescuing your comrades before catching a baddie. Why do you think there are so many of us left?" Artemis could tell that she was getting to him. His eyes studied hers, which she'd fortified behind layers and layers of cruelty and steel, then flicked nervously between her and the trees from which he'd came. He was debating whether to say here and try and save her, or go to his friends. Artemis laughed coldly again and made the decision for him. "Now, go, play the hero. I'll see you around, Red." Not wasting any time, Artemis vanished into the trees, only realizing her mistake when she was already a ways away. She'd called him Red. He might know. But she'd couldn't dwell on that now. The connections to the others were fizzling out one by one – meaning that Count Vertigo had taken them out. Artemis sent a furious mental curse at Batman. The idiot! They weren't ready to take on the Injustice League! Not with a full on frontal assault! They were out-experienced and out-skilled. God, the only way Artemis had gotten in was by proving herself to be just as loathsome as the rest of them, but the others, no they couldn't pull that off. They didn't have a chance! Racing through the underbrush, Artemis stopped by a tree where she'd stashed a quiver and some arrows – arrows with vibrant _red_ fletchings – and pulled it over her shoulder, arming herself with her collapsible bow, which she'd hidden inside her long gloves. They were there for a reason. Climbing the tallest tree she could find that still would offer her moderate protection from sight, she readied an arrow, the paused, hearing voices below her. In her head.

Robin and Miss Martian.

"Well hello." Artemis nearly smacked her palm to her forehead. When she had told Ivy to come out and play, she had been being facetious, God dammit! She heard Robin and Miss M's cries of shock and anger as they tried to free themselves from Ivy's grasp, via her plants, naturally. "And goodbye." No, no, no, _no_! Artemis took careful aim, then released, her arrow making its mark perfectly in the hairy hide of Ultra Humanite. The ape growled and misfired, shearing the vines that bound Robin and Miss M. Thank God.

Artemis followed the fight unfolding below her, afraid to act, afraid not to. Then, as if drawn to her, Robin landed in the tree she'd perched in, just on the other side of the trunk. Slipping easily into character, Artemis approached him, balancing easily on the precariously thin branch, not worried about falling. It seemed that was the only thing she wasn't worried about.

"Vengeful little bitch, isn't she?" Artemis said conversationally, trying not to cry out when Robin almost sent himself plummeting to the ground when he jumped from shock.

"Artemis." Robin whispered. Artemis leaned toward him, studying him intently. Boy Wonder didn't look so hot...not only had he sustained some nasty scratches from Ivy, but there was a tired, defeated air about the kid that made Artemis want to drop the whole ruse and get him the hell out of there.

Not an option.

"You people keep calling me that." Artemis said flippantly, sneering at him. "The name's Tigress, as I'm sure you heard on my little television debut. That Joker is one hell of a director. Don't you agree, Bird Boy?"

"Artemis, stop this. This isn't you." Robin insisted. Damn, why did everyone have so much faith in her?

"Mm, and you claim to know exactly who I am, don't you. Have to say, it's getting a bit wearing. I like who I am now." No one would be able to tell that she was lying. Hopefully.

"No, no you don't." Robin insisted. "And you're coming home with me. You don't have a choice."

"You sound like my father." The words slipped out, but Robin's eyes widened marginally and Artemis knew that...that he knew. _He knew_! "I hate my father." She was going to hurt him. She couldn't hurt him. And she could feel the others waking up through the link. They were imprisoned somewhere...in the air? She had to get them out, she had to deal with Robin. Head spinning, wracked with indecision and fighting every instinct in her body, Artemis barreled forward, almost snapping the branch and leapt over Robin's head, landing with a nearly soundless splash below.

"Oh, Ivy," she said, whistling to get the woman's attention. "Look what I found. A little bird, all alone in a tree." She turned her face up towards Robin, cringing at the hurt mingled with disbelief in his eyes.

"You have a wicked sense of humor, Tigress, I like that." Ivy said, with a ringing laugh. Artemis gave her a smile and a salute, then rushed off to help the others. Robin could handle Ivy; he had to be able to handle her, or she was screwed.

By the time she caught up to Wotan and Black Atom, who was carrying the sorcerer's cage of magical energy, the hostages were awake and they were nearing the dome. She'd been right; Vertigo did was to interrogate his prisoners. Artemis saw an opening and took it, nailing Wotan in the stomach with an arrow, momentarily obstructing his concentration. The cage vanished and the teens inside it tumbled into the muddy water below. Artemis waited until she saw Poison Ivy and Ultra Humanite's attention – meaning it had been diverted from Robin and Miss M – then skulked through the shadows, ducking behind trees and rocks to remain unseen, until she'd made it back to the edge of the bayou, materializing right behind the Boy Wonder and Martian.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Artemis asked coolly, leaning easily against a wide tree.

"Artemis?" Miss M said, her rust-red eyes wide and pleading, like she couldn't quite believe what she was seeing. Join the club, Artemis through. She still jumped whenever she saw her new and not-so-improved reflection in a mirror.

"No. Tigress." Artemis snapped. "Stop calling me that."

"Artemis," Miss M said, ignoring her. "We want to bring you home. Please come home with us."

"Well," Artemis said, her voice low and feral. "You certainly asked nicer that Boy Wonder over here did, but no. I think I like it right here." Artemis coated her voice with frost. "Now, stay the hell away from my tech."

"I thought the crazy plant would be Poison Ivy's work." Artemis glared at Robin, who returned the look in kind, and even though that's what she'd ultimately wanted, for them to hate her, Artemis felt a twinge of sadness in her gut.

"Please. Like she has the brains to come up with that kind of tech. A botanist from hell, she is, a genius, she is not. Boy Wonder," Artemis said, slipping back into character after her momentary lapse and spreading her arms wide. "I just hacked the whole world." Take that! Artemis saw the wary look in Robin's eyes and acted on it, ignoring the voices in her head and trying not to draw attention to the fact that she could hear them. She flew at the young hero, long, deadly claws shooting out of her gloves. Robin jumped back, but Artemis kept advancing. She needed him to think that she actually wanted to hurt him. She needed to...Robin shouted in pain as Artemis landed a solid stab in his arms, the ripped the claws out, in surprise and shock, leaving four horrible wounds there. She paused in horror. That had been an accident!

Then, she was in the air, caught and bound tight by invisible bonds. Artemis saw Miss Martian's eyes glowing green and knew that she'd finally taken action.

"Do it." Artemis said, her voice hard and mocking. "Do it," she sneered. "because you'd better believe that I'd do the same to you." Artemis kept talking, not struggling, just trying to focus, send a message to the plant. Shut down the security system. If she was incapacitated now, her body would act on auto-pilot and Robin and Miss Martian would be killed if they tried to destroy the machine. "Better take me out now, Martian," Artemis continued, "or I could set fire to this whole place. It wouldn't take much, just a spark... and I know that your species and fire don't mix well. Isn't that how the Reds rendered you just about useless? And isn't that why you had to be rescued?" That had been low, but Artemis had managed to shut the plant down, now she needed them to knock her out. With an inhuman scream, Miss M's eyes glowed again and Artemis felt a horrible pressure in her head, unlike anything she'd ever known. She lasted only a few seconds before the whole world shattered into a thousand pieces and was dark.

Artemis came to feeling like someone had bashed her head in with a hammer. Note to self: no more pissing off Miss Martian. Stumbling and struggling to get up, Artemis leaning heavily on a tree until she could stand. It took a moment, but her strength returned in full force and she remembered what she had to do. It took too long to fight her way to the riverbank, far too long. By the time she got there, the Injustice League was battling full out with the teenage heroes and they were winning. Artemis's attention was drawn to Robin – fighting the Joker? Not good. Waving his arms, a knife in each hand, the Joker, looked like he was having a grand old time.

"Here birdie, birdie." He sang. Artemis hissed, drawing back her bowstring slowly, making sure she was aiming correctly before letting the arrow fly. The Joker stumbled, looking at the arrow lodged in his arm like he'd never seen one before. Well, maybe he hadn't seen one coming out of his shoulder before, in retrospect. Artemis made ready to shoot again, but was distracted by a...batarang. Crap. Batman and the Justice League descended on the bayou, looking royally pissed off. Artemis hid quickly, combating a fainting spell that had chosen possible the worst time in the entire world to attack her. She had to stay conscious or else she be seen and arrested. She couldn't help them from prison.

"There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" The Joker screamed, outraged that his teammates were giving up so easily and plants rose from the muddy bayou water, releasing a toxin into the air. Joker Venom. Artemis held her breath and drew her bow, hoping it wouldn't be for the last time, then loosed an arrow, hitting the Joker in the calf and bringing him down. Damn. She'd been aiming for his heart. Miss M's little mind...whatever it was she'd done, had seriously screwed Artemis up.

"Fear not!" Doctor Fate? But...wasn't he supposed to be trapped inside his helmet? Who had been stupid enough to put it on? Then Artemis saw a flash of dark skin and pale eyes though holes in the helmet and her heart dropped. Kaldur'ahm. Yeah, he'd be that stupid. And noble. Nobly stupid. "Fate has intervened!" The gas was quickly sucked out of the air and Artemis breathed in gratefully, before turning tail and fleeing though the marshy woods. She wasn't stupid, she saw Batman send out a team looking for her.

As she ran, all Artemis could think of was how much the others knew how sorry she was. She hid among the branches and in the mud, waiting impatiently until the heroes had moved on before circling back to the dome, where they'd never guess that she'd go. After all, who would hide within ten feet of her pursuers? Oh yeah... Artemis would. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as Artemis saw her teammates – ex-teammates – all looking fixedly away from each-other, noticing with a silent breath of relief that Aqualad was among them. None of them looked at one another, instead staring fixedly at the villains being carted off by the Green Lanterns and Zatara. Meaning that they were either talking mentally or up to something, or both. Unfortunately, probably both. Dammit, why couldn't they just let her go. Why couldn't they just give up?

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOH! For all of who who guessed what she was up to...well aren't YOU smart! But what is she going to do now, hmmmmm? Review and tell me your speculations!<strong>

**~Fae**

**PS I am now elibible to Beta-read, so anyone who wants me to edit their stuff, send it to me! I will read, review, edit...AND give you my comments (unless, of course, they are not wanted, in which case I will shut my Internet mouth and only correct grammatical stuff)!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **No owning here. Sadness

**Author's Note: **Okay, so thank you to everyone who told me that Vertigo called Artemis "Artemis" as opposed to "Tigress." No, not on purpose, that was just a very, very stupid mistake.

**Author's Note #2 (aka the Thanking Note): **So thanks to _**Star's Hidden Fires**_ (welcome! I'm so glad you read my story and am glad you like it! And thanks for the spelling tips, God knows I need it!), _**Pimu, Redhawk15**_ (Thank you for having my back. I'm going though a bit of a teenaged crisis, so knowing I have someone who believes in me is really keeping me going.),_** LadyMysteri**_ (1. Love the use of "fantabulously." Twas fantabulous. 2. No, Vertigo calling Artemis by her real name was me being stupid, forgive me.),_** Somebody**_ (YESSSSSSS! Words do not describe how happy I am that someone got my Holes reference! You, doll, made my day! And my apologies to your grandmother who walked in on your fangirl squeal (don't worry, mine it SUPERMEGAULTRA awkward as well), also, so I did not make up Injustice League, but the Spongebob thing is E.V.I.L: Every Villian Is Lemons. Aren't I cool that I know that?),_** Lostie4815162342**_ (dude, how did you learn nothing! You learned that Artemis isn't a traitor! And what is this sort of loving me forever business? Hmmmmmm?), _**Allie**_ (Don't ya love a gal with a plan? I know I do...if only Artemis would fill me in...good luck refuging it up in the hotel!),_** EmiStone**_ (Hello and welcome to my story where I answer your comment because I LIKE PEOPLE! Ha, no, sot really, but I love hearing from you guys! I'm so glad you like my story and yeah, my slip ups make me want to throw something, but what can ya do?), _**Keepmoveingforward2, sunnydayz56**_ (Red is somewhere not where everyone else is. He's coming in soon, don't you worry. And yeah, Batman is regretting saving her life right now. Teehee! That's my girl!), _**GrayAreas**_ (Let's be totally honest here: I can't wait to find out where I'm going with this as well...and you called me mate. Day = made!), **_anon_** (well, now I have an excuse not to go to church tomorrow, cause, guys, anon just blessed my soul. I'm good. Ha, thanks! =)), _**1103469**_ (I'd love you to Beta me, but seriously, only if you have time. And yes, I did have fun writing this chapter! XD), _**Wilhelmina Silver**_ (Green Arrow is a-comin', don't you worry your amazing long-reviewing head about it! And yeah, her plan is something like that...)

* * *

><p>Artemis was alone. Again. She sighed, thinking that she should be used to solitude by now. But, in her time with the team, with the Justice League, she'd become accustomed to being with...people. Weird, no? And now that she was on her own again, she felt hollow, empty. She missed her friends, she wanted to be with them, but, Artemis thought, feeling a cold bitterness settling over her, they wouldn't want anything to do with her. She'd made sure of that.<p>

As soon as the League wasn't scouting her out any longer, Artemis had made her way to the Bio-Ship, knowing the craft would alert Miss M as soon as she made a move, but Artemis planned to be long gone by then. A shrill shriek screamed though the mental link and Artemis could feel Miss Martian come running, her mind briefly touching Artemis's to see who dared attack her beloved spaceship. Artemis grinned, allowing herself to be seen for a mere second before disconnecting, and blasting back into the woods.

"You can't touch me." Artemis had clawed into the pliable exterior of the ship. "Pathetic."

She needed more time, more time to figure out what the hell was wrong with her. Why the memory lapses, how had she survived...there were just too many questions to answer. And as long as she could turn into that psychopathic monster, they were all at risk. Suddenly, Red's face flashed behind her eyes. Then Robin, Wally, Oliver...everyone. All the friends she'd made in the League – her _family_. Their loss was like someone had carved out a piece of her heart. And she knew what they felt like – or at least, she knew what it felt like to have her heart completely shredded. Not fun. Artemis felt her throat close, her breathing become ragged, but fought the urge to break down. She was Artemis Crock, goddammit! Her dad was a monster, her mother was a saint, her friends were too good for her and she was the horrible abomination who was ruining all of their lives. The least she could do was stay tough while she did it.

A soft buzz rang in Artemis's pocket, like a cell phone vibration. Artemis peered at the name on the device's screen. _Zatanna_. Who was that? See, Artemis had rigged the Zeta beams – beams, as in plural – to alert her through her "cell phone" whenever anyone went in or out of the cave. The phone would buzz and a readout would appear of who had been transported. That way, they wouldn't get caught off guard like they did with the Reds. But Artemis had no idea who Zatanna was.

She dismissed it, too busy with her own business if someone who wasn't welcome in the Cave tried to beam in, an alarm would go off and Artemis would be there before the enemy could raise a weapon. Now, she needed to deal with the whole issue of her survival. And how. And why. Ugh, only a few of the millions of questions that were bouncing around in her skull. The headache didn't help matters much. Gritting her teeth, Artemis cracked open a window on the third story of the hospital and slipped through.

"Hello?" Crap. Figures that she would go into a room with a patient in it. Artemis hissed angrily. She needed to think this through. "Who's there?" the patient exclaimed, on the verge of panic. Artemis tightened the bandana around her nose and mouth and stepped into the artificial light, her bow nocked and ready to fire.

"One sound and it's the last one you'll ever make." Artemis threatened, not bluffing. The frail old man in the bed jerked and stiffened, silent at last. Artemis crept closer and peered at him. His eyes were milky white and opaque. He was blind; maybe someone was looking out for her after all. Artemis softly pressed a button on his hospital console and the old man's sightless eyes fluttered and closed. He wouldn't remember her when he woke up.

No one knew who she was here, no one would recognize her, so Artemis lost the mask and all-black ensemble, instead donning normal civvie clothing and walking through the halls like she had a right to be there.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked kindly.

"No," Artemis sniffled. "I was just visiting my...sister. I'm fine, just going home for a while."

"Okay, dear, just let one of the nurses know if you need anything."

"'Kay." Artemis let a little tremor into her voice. The nurse patted her arm and went on her way. Artemis suppressed a grin. No one could lie like she could. Now all she had to do was...ah. There is was. She slipped into the little office, then locked it from the inside. No one would know.

"Artemis...Artemis..." she murmured, searching her name in the hospital database. There was nothing, no recollection that she'd ever been there. And yet, Gotham General was where she had woken up without her memory. Snarling and frustrated, Artemis slapped the desktop. Damn, why wasn't anything ever easy for her?

_Unknown Patients._ One file jumped out at her. They admitted patients who didn't gave their names? Hospitals could do that? Well, hospitals that admitted superheroes could, she guessed. Not daring to hope, Artemis clicked on the file, eyes widening marginally at the long list. Heroes got hurt a _lot_. There! One Jane Doe, fatal bullet wound to the chest that had somehow – through the grace of God, and, Artemis thought wryly, sheer stubbornness on her part – she'd pulled through. Artemis knew that it was her that the file spoke of. The date was right; just over a month ago, and it said that the patient had disappeared without a trace. Yeah, that sounded like her. But there was something else, as well.

_"The patient was disconnected from the various machines keeping her alive. There was no signs that the equipment was tampered with, however, a small device designed to emit an electromagnetic pulse was found." _

Someone had planted a bomb in her room, a bomb meant to kill her by shutting down the machines that kept her breathing. Artemis hissed. Someone. She knew who wanted her dead...besides almost every criminal in Gotham, that is. The League of Shadows. They were the only ones with the technology, intelligence and hatred to go to these kinds of lengths to kill her. She should be honored. Then, struck by a sudden thought, Artemis laughed harshly. They had thought that shutting down the machines would kill her, when really the electric pulse had jump-started her heart, made her stronger. Kept her alive. Oh, irony, how you keep things interesting.

"This is where the records are kept?" Oh for the love of all things holy.

"Can I never win?" Artemis grumbled to herself, exiting out of the file and shutting down the computer. It was just her luck that Oliver Queen would be in a Gotham hospital _the very day _that she was snooping through the medical records.

"Yes," another voice said – the nurse from before. "But, the door seems to be locked. Oh," she sighed distractedly. "I do hope that the girl was alright."

"Girl?" Oliver repeated sharply. "What girl?"

"Oh, just a girl visiting her sister."

"What did she look like?" Oliver demanded. Artemis scrambled to get the window open faster. He knew she was there.

"She was young, tall and blonde," the nurse said and Artemis swore.

"Artemis." Oliver murmured, then with an earsplitting crack, the door was knocked completely off of its hinges. Artemis stiffened and turned around, flashing Oliver an obnoxious, hundred-watt grin.

"Hey, Ollie." Artemis said, putting her hands on her hips, the embodiment of confidence, of defiance. "Miss me? Oh, who are you kidding, I know you did."

"Artemis." Oliver whispered again, looking stunned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Making mayhem, causing trouble. Consorting with the Injustice League and royally screwing the rest of you over. Your welcome for the plant-creatures, by the way." She took a half-step towards him and Oliver whipped out his bow and aimed it at her. Artemis tutted and wagged a finger at him. "Ah ah ah," she _tsk_ed. "Serious breach of security, Green Arrow. You really should work on your anonymity. Besides, you wouldn't shoot me."

"Why not?" Oliver spit through tightly clenched teeth.

"Oh," Artemis said airily, waving a hand, "because you _love_ me."

"I would do it _because_ I love you." Oliver said with conviction. "We need to get you help, get you home, where you'll be safe."

"Please, I am safe. I don't need any of you. Hell, you're the reason I got shot, remember?" Artemis laughed at the chagrined look on her old mentor's face. "Your emotions are going to be the end of you, Oliver." Artemis said coldly. "You won't shoot me because if you do, this entire place gets blown halfway to hell. And you, being the oh-so-noble hero that you are, won't let me do that." Artemis slowly lifted up the edge of her jacket, revealing six different grenades strapped there, connected by a single string that she held in her hand. It was a little trick she'd learned form the Joker, and now, Artemis was glad that she hadn't left her hideout without the explosives.

"You're bluffing."

"Have you ever known me to bluff? Come on, Ollie, you claim to know me _so_ well. You know I don't give a damn about my own life. In fact..." Artemis popped one of the grenades out of her jacket, pulled the pin and rolled it to Oliver's feet.

"Get down!" Oliver tackled the nurse and shoved her out of the way as noxious smoke began puffing out of the grenade. With an eerie laugh, Artemis dove through the window like an Olympic high-diver, breaking form only to grab hold of a light-post and swing herself onto a building's roof. Artemis _had _been bluffing. The grenades were live, but they emitted a potent knockout gas, as opposed to an explosion. Oliver and the nurse would live, in fact, they'd probably wake up in less than an hour, but they'd have one hell of a headache.

Besides, she'd found what she'd been looking for.

* * *

><p>Robin couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He hated that feeling.<p>

"So, there's one thing that I don't get." Zatanna said, not picked up on Robin's unease. He tried to get back into the conversation. It had been his idea to show her around Gotham after all. They were walking down the street that separated High Side from the Narrows and Suicide Slum. Zatanna had insisted on seeing the slums of the city, as well as the nicer areas. "Why put the Zeta beam in Suicide Slum? Wouldn't it be easier to have it in a safer neighborhood?"

Robin snorted. "Nah. Me and Art – I mean, I'm the only one who uses it. And I'm not worried about the scum in this city." Nice going, Boy Wonder, Robin thought. He was an idiot sometimes, truly he was. Maybe it was Zatanna. She made him stupid. He really liked her, he did, but he couldn't help feeling guilty. He should be completely focused on finding Artemis, but being with Zatanna made him...happy. Was that horrible? That he was finding happiness when his whole life had gone to hell? They'd only hung out a couple of times – Zatara was overprotective like you wouldn't believe – but Robin had had fun, and it had been easy, like they'd known each-other for years.

"I know." Zatanna said softly. "I know about the girl who you're all looking for. Artemis. My dad told me."

"Well then you know that she wasn't afraid of the things that stalk around Gotham after dark." Hell, she used to be one of them. Maybe she still was.

"What is she like?" Zatanna asked after a tense silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"Angry." Robin said immediately. "Artemis hates just about everything." He grinned suddenly. "And everyone. She's impulsive, reckless, sarcastic and has absolutely no regard for her own safety. She is a vicious fighter and will kill without a second thought. She's kicked the crap out of he more often than I'm willing to admit. She's my best friend."

"Your best friend was an assassin?" Zatanna asked skeptically, crossing her arms.

"No. Not an assassin." Robin corrected sharply. "Artemis isn't an assassin." Damn, now he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "She would give her life for any of us. Even hers. She's the only reason that I'm alive. She took a bullet that was meant to me and it almost killed her. Artemis would do anything to keep us safe."

"What do you mean?" Zatanna asked, eager for details.

"Artemis was captured by the League of Shadows." Robin explained. "They tortured her, they almost killed her and they used a hallucinogen that almost drove her insane, and all she had to do to make it stop was tell them who we were and where we were stationed. She didn't. Not when they threatened her life, not when they electrocuted her so brutally that her organs almost shut down. Artemis wouldn't give them anything."

"You all really care about her." Zatanna said, feeling a small pang of jealousy. The way he talked about Artemis, the way they all did, made her feel inferior. They idolized her, as if she was infallible.

"Well, yeah. She was like my sister and my best friend. Artemis was always there for me. She was the only one who would spar with Superboy; she and Wally had some of the most epic, ridiculous fights I've ever seen in my entire life; she strategized with Aqualad and she was M'gann's Earth sister. Long story." He added, seeing Zatanna's confused look. "But she wasn't just part of our team...she was a part of our family."

"I wish I could've met her."

"Me too." Robin said quietly. "You two would've gotten along great." They walked along in silence for a while, both content with silence. Robin felt Artemis's loss more acutely than ever now that he had unloaded on Zatanna. What he wouldn't give for her to be herself, safe and home, now. He needed advice. He wanted her for girl advice. Robin suppressed a laugh. The famous Robin, partner to the Caped Crusader, wanted his psychotic friend to tell him how to act around a girl. Classic.

"Get down!" a frantic, hoarse voice shouted from above them. Robin pulled Zatanna and forced her down onto the street as a bullet whizzed by their heads. Arching his neck, Robin saw an arrow fly though the air and nail a masked man in the chest. Another shot rang through the night and the owner of the voice grunted in pain and then the dark figure tumbled off of the roof above them towards the ground.

"_hctaC_!" Zatanna shouted, her voice laced with power. The shadow slowed before laying suspended in the air. In the light.

"Artemis?"

* * *

><p>Artemis hadn't been following Robin and Zatanna. Really. She'd been following the creepy guy with a gun who was clearly stalking <em>someone<em>. The fact that his target was Robin and a dark-haired girl who she didn't know was just a cruel twist of fate. Protective and pissed that they were in danger, Artemis had kept a close eye on the man following them, armed and ready to take him out.

"Get down!" Artemis screamed, seeing the man raise his gun and shoot. The two obliged on instinct and Artemis loosed an arrow that buried itself in the man's chest, killing him instantly. Unfortunately, the bad guys always seemed to have friends. Another gun fired and this time, Artemis was the target. She bit her lip to keep from crying out as the bullet slammed into her arm, probably shattering the bone. Yeah, but that wasn't the worst part. The force of impact sent Artemis reeling and she fell backwards over the edge of the roof.

Honestly, it was the first time where a free-fall wasn't fun.

"_hctaC_!" a girl's voice rang out in the night and Artemis felt herself slowing through the air.

"Artemis?" She would've recognized Robin's voice anywhere. Artemis jerked, landing on the balls of her feet and rocking back and forth, her back against the wall with Robin and the girl – who Artemis now figured was Zatanna – blocking her exits. Her arm was useless; she couldn't use her bow. And the only other weapon she had on her was a small dagger. She tried for a moment to connect to the electricity that coursed through her veins, but it was no good, she was too rattled, in too much pain to concentrate the energy. Artemis knew one thing with terrifying certainty.

She couldn't get out of this.

As soon as the thought solidified in her mind, the edges of Artemis's vision began to blur, the pressure in her head increasing until she almost couldn't handle it anymore. Artemis moaned, dropping to her knees, her hands pressed to her temples.

"Artemis!" Robin cried, rushing to her side.

"Get...away...from me." Artemis managed, spitting the words through her teeth.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna asked. Even through the pain, Artemis fixed her with a venomous look.

"No...I'm doing this...for..._fun_." Artemis snarled. "Leave...me..." She was losing the fight against herself and if she blacked out, when she woke up it wasn't going to be pretty. For them, at least. She knew her crazy self would revel in their destruction.

"I'm not leaving you again." Robin said stubbornly.

"_Take me out then!_" Artemis screamed, panicked.

"_laaF peelsa._" The pain ebbed away, the darkness changed, becoming peaceful, inviting, and Artemis submitted gratefully into its embrace.

* * *

><p>When she came to, Artemis was herself. Weird, no? Next time she was about to lose herself to her alter, all she had to do was have someone magic her into unconsciousness. Then again, Artemis wanted to stay about as far away from magic as possible. It was bad enough having Miss M in her head sometimes, she didn't need a magician screwing with her mind as well.<p>

"Are you awake."

"No, Boy Wonder, my eyes are open and I'm staring at you because your girlfriend spelled me. Are you done with the stupid questions now?"

"You can't get out of this." Robin warned her. "Zatanna is guarding the exits and Batman and Green Arrow are on their way."

"Ooh, you tattled on me. Not very nice." Artemis drawled, nonchalantly observing her surroundings. She was strapped to a chair, in a large building. And she had about two minutes to get the hell out or she was screwed. And if she was, so were they. _Robin, I'm so sorry_. Artemis thought, then closed her eyes, focusing. When she opened them, her irises danced with sparks and the room smelled faintly of ozone the second before she released an enormous amount of electricity into the air. Every gadget in Robin's tool belt short-circuited and died, and Robin looked at her for only a moment more before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped. Artemis wriggled out of the ropes binding her and went to him, gently pushing his black hair off of his forehead and almost drowning in regret, guilt and pain. Smoke filled her nostrils and Artemis stole a look upward. She'd set the ceiling on fire. Oops. Artemis bolted towards the door, then turned back towards the fallen form on the ground. She couldn't leave him, he'd be burned alive. Robin was small, he didn't weigh much, and Artemis hefted him over her shoulder with little difficulty. She got him out through a back door and made sure he was safe in one of the alleys, but then hurried away herself. She couldn't be caught.

From her perch high on the rooftops, Artemis watched Zatanna find Robin, check his pulse, make sure he was alright- ish. Artemis thought hard at the girl, searching for a glimmer of – yes. She'd been connected to the team once.

_Zatanna_. Artemis's mental voice was different than her physical one; the new girl wouldn't recognize it. She saw the dark head jerk around, looking for whoever was speaking to her and Artemis was glad that M'gann had taught her the trick for having a one-on-one mental conversation. _Don't worry about Robin, he's fine._

_Who are you? _Zatanna demanded, clearly freaked out. Well, if she was expected to be Artemis's replacement on the team, she'd better get used to voices in her head.

_Someone who needs you to send a message. Tell the team that Artemis is beyond saving. She's not worth coming after and that she'll never go willingly. _Artemis swallowed the lump in her throat. _Tell them that she's never coming back and that if they're lucky, they'll never see her again. Tell them not to get themselves killed over her. She's gone. _Artemis didn't wait for a response, but killed the connection. Her mouth made a tiny O of surprise and Artemis raised a hand to her cheek, shocked to find it wet. She hadn't shed tears in years.

And so, for the first time in five years, Artemis wrapped her arms around herself and let tears spill down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do we think of this new twist? Hmmmmmm? And what do we think our girl has up her sleeve? <strong>

**Now, on a more serious note, I just want yu guys to know that all the positive feedback means a lot to me, even (especially) the constructive stuff. I've been having, what you might call, an identity crisis with friend drama and all that crapola that seems to come with being a teenager, and this has really been keeping me sane, so to you all, thanks, from the bottom of my heart. And to top off my horrible week, I got punched in the face and now look like I was jumped by the Joker and he missed my mouth and slashed open my chin instead. A word to the wise: avoid being hit by people with rings on. Not fun.**

**So, tell me what you think (and some words of encouragment would not go amiss) and I loves ya!**

**~Fae**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, but after the BOMB episode on Friday I sure wish I did!

**Author's Note: **Soooooooooo as per usual, thanks to**_ Lostie4815162342 _ **(don't worry, Artie wants to be back on the team too...and what our girl wants, she usually gets), anon (If you weren't expecting it than I did my job right, now didn't I?), **_ J-Bird_** (Um, HELLZ YES I SAW FAILSAFE! Who do you think you are talking too? And I must agree it was flippin' fantastic!), _**Wilhelmina Silver** _(I swear you're in my head. Why is it you are so good at analyzing? I love reading your reviews and your pop culture references are amazing! And um, no, not at all a bad thing that you like ruthless Artemis. In fact, I LOVE her. Writing her being super evil/badass is soooo fun! And yes, they don't really get it because her past has been a mystery thus far, therefore there don't really know what drives her), _**LadyMysteri** _(Let's be quite honest here: not even Artemis knows what's going through her head), _**Redhawk15**_ (here, you hang no longer! And thanks, that means a lot),**_ Jade Riddle 19_ **(yay! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!), **_Somebody_ **(This chapter goes to you, dearie! Thanks for the idea!), **_FMA-OHSHC-Vicwillruletheworld, Allie_ **(tell your brother to read my story! DOOOO IT! And yes, Artemis is being a martyr and kinda needs to get her ass kicked right now...haha! Hope you enjoy the chapter!)

**Author's Note #2:** 'Kay, so this chapter is lovingly dedicated to _**Somebody**_ because I had another idea for this and twas quite horrible, then I got an amazing review and now I present to you a chapter that doesn't suck! Hats off to **_Somebody!_**

* * *

><p>"Tell me what happened." Batman said stonily.<p>

"Artemis saved Zatanna and me from a shooter – a shooter who just thought we were kids, calm down." Robin said quickly. "And Artemis got shot, Zatanna saved her from falling off of the roof and then she freaked out."

"How?"

"She's been faking it, maybe not the whole time, but Artemis is still one of us! There's a trigger, something that sets her off and she changes. All the most dangerous parts of her personality heighten because it's a _defense mechanism_! Our Artemis can't weaponize electricity, and she was hurt, so when her back was against the wall last night she started to change."

"_Started_ to change?"

"Yeah, well, Zatanna knocked her out. But this is proof that she's not going to deliberately hurt us."

"Only by accident." Batman wasn't moved by the pain on Robin's face. "She's still a danger, Robin, she's still a threat. And until we bring her in, you are forbidden to share this information with the team." Robin knew that arguing would get him nowhere, so he just growled an infuriated "yes" and stalked out.

Not tell the team. Psh, yeah right. He wouldn't tell them _verbally_ at least.

_M'gann, get everyone down here._ Robin sent the mental command and within seconds, the entire team, plus Roy, had converged in the living room of the Cave.

_You found her, didn't you?_ Roy asked immediately.

_Am I that obvious?_

_No, it's just that we've been waiting around for some news and you look like Christmas came early. And I heard about the fire in Gotham. That was our girl?_

_Yeah, but here's the thing. She's been faking. Not all the time, but a good amount. The Tigress persona is just a way for her to protect herself when she doesn't think that she can win a fight._

_Sportsmaster. _Wally murmured. All of their heads snapped to him. _Don't give me that look. It makes sense. Who was the one person who Artemis could never win against – the guy who shot and almost killed her, which in Artemis Land is the ultimate defeat? And I bet the fact that he almost killed her is the reason that she manifests all of her most volatile personality traits. Subconsciously, she must think that that's the only way to protect herself._

_I take back every time I called you stupid. _Roy said, sounding mildly impressed.

_Thank you – hey!_ Wally objected. _Where are you going?_

_Artemis is in Gotham. She's hurt, she's pissed and she's more likely to make a mistake. I'm going to find her._

_We're coming with you! _M'gann insisted.

_No, I've got this._ Roy answered. _The second I get into the Gotham borders, she'll know – she's got the entire town wired, she did even before she ran away – and if everyone is there, she won't come out into the open._

_You are sure this will work?_ Kaldur asked quietly. _You are confident that you will be able to bring her home?_

_No. I'm not. But I've got to try._

_Good luck._

* * *

><p>It was true, Artemis was pissed. Pissed and hurt, they got that part right too. But she was determined not to make a mistake. She'd managed to pull herself together and get the hell out of dodge before the authorities had shown up. The fire, not her finest moment, but at least no one had gotten hurt because of it, and it hadn't spread. The Gotham Fire Department was a little more competent than the police force. Barely.<p>

Artemis was woken up by her little cell phone rig buzzing. Groggily, Artemis pulled the device out of her pocket and felt her pulse ratchet crazily.

_Red_. He was here, in Gotham. Artemis stood and stretched, feeling her aching muscles strain against her and her broken arm scream in protest. She'd bound it, but the bone had been completely shattered. Artemis needed a hospital, which, naturally, was one of the key places that she was going out of her way to avoid. Especially after her little run-in with Oliver. After only a moment of hesitation, Artemis armed herself with six different blades and a couple of grenades, not bothering to bring her bow. She couldn't wield it with her bum arm was stupid, and it could get her hurt again, but Artemis had to see him. God, she thought, shaking her head, she was thinking like a stupid lovesick teenager. But cynicism or no, Artemis still went to find him.

Red was in the most annoying, obvious place in Gotham. And possibly in the entire world. He was skulking around the Narrows, just a couple of blocks away from Artemis's old apartment. For a moment, Artemis wondered if she was the reason that he was there at all, after all, she had asked him to take care of her mom for her. Selfishly, she hoped that wasn't the case. Again, thinking like a naive schoolgirl, she wanted him to be there for her. And hated herself for it.

Artemis couldn't help her smile when she saw him. She sighed. She'd missed Red. In a split second her features twisted into a mask of horror as she spied a dark figure lurking behind him, armed. With a gun. And a silencer. Snarling, not thinking, Artemis whipped out one of her knives and threw it with all of her strength. It hit solidly but wasn't enough to kill the assassin. Damn. As soon as her blade stabbed into the man, six more sprang out of the shadows. Artemis shouted, but it was no use. Red was outmatched and was easily incapacitated. Whoever these guys were, they sure as hell weren't the mob. With a hiss, Artemis leapt off of the rooftop and prepared herself to fight them, her previous plan to stay unseen be damned. Then the ringleader of the gang stepped out of the shadows and Artemis stiffened in shock and revulsion when she saw who was leading the armed men.

"Well, well, well. I thought you'd be hanging around. Hello, Artemis."

"Hi, Daddy." Artemis said coolly, trying desperately to quell her fear. The other goons circled around them, two holding Red between them like a limp rag doll. Fire burned in Artemis's chest at seeing the vicious wounds that marred his face. She looked away from him, determined not to do anything foolish, and she knew that if she saw the full extent of his injuries, she'd go off the rails for sure.

"You are very tough to find, daughter." Sportsmaster said conversationally. "And when you took out my two men last night, I thought I'd lost the trail. But then your boyfriend was so kind as to come into Gotham." Sportsmaster ruffled Red's hair affectionately and Artemis steeled herself to keep from flying at him. If she did anything stupid, they'd kill Red and take her anyway. She was injured, the best she could hope for was to – to...

It all clicked. The changes, the alter-ego, everything. And as soon as she realized what the cause was, Artemis could feel the dormant persona in the depths of her mind. She could tap into it, if she needed to. At least, she had to hope that she could. Artemis just needed to make sure that Red was out of the way first.

"He was probably out looking for you, too. Does it hurt, knowing that he's in this mess because of you?" Sportsmaster continued, not noticing the sudden surge of strength in his daughter.

"No, not really." Artemis countered, matching his easy tone. "Come on now, Daddy, I know I'm outnumbered. I know I can't win, so why bother? You trained me not to be that stupid."

"Artemis..." Red groaned and Artemis again resisted the urge to unsheathe her weapons as one of her father's hired guns smashed Red's head with the butt of his gun. Red was silent after that. Suppressing a growl, Artemis kept her eyes determinedly on Sportsmaster.

"And I am not that stupid, daughter." Sportsmaster snarled. "You would never submit."

"Dad, I'm on the run from the League, the law and just about every criminal on the east coast, the mob is up my ass, I'm injured, I'm outnumbered and I'm just too damn tired to keep this up anymore. I'll come with you, just let him go." Please, please, please, Artemis thought desperately, but didn't let her thoughts show in her face. If he knew how much Red meant to her he would never let him go.

Sportsmaster laughed and signaled to his men, who grabbed at Artemis, holding her fast. She paled violently, trying not to let the pain show as one of the men brutally wrenched her broken arm behind her back. "No, I think that I'm going to take you _both _with me. Call it..._incentive_ for you to behave yourself."

Artemis stared up at her father, lighting reflected in her stormy eyes. The whole alley stank of ozone. "When have you _ever _known me to behave myself?" Artemis hissed malevolently, jabbing her elbow into her captors nose and closing her eyes, reaching out for that dangerous part of her. The part that could win against six armed men and her sadistic maniac of a father. "Red!" she called, remembering. "Stay the hell out of my way! This is going to get dicey!" And then she flipped the switch.

Instantly, Artemis felt nothing. No fear, no pain, nothing but fiery anger. It fueled her, kept her going. Without so much as tensing her muscles, Artemis sprang forward, acting on auto-pilot. It was strange, she didn't black out this time, Artemis was fully aware of her actions but she had almost no control over what she was doing. It was a little like being in the front seat of a car and seeing what was going on, but sitting in the passenger seat. She could only backseat drive and barely that.

Artemis was pure rage, all instinct. And her instinct was to beat the living crap out of every thug in sight. Artemis cut down gunmen left and right, not caring if she got hurt, she didn't even feel it when a bullet grazed her cheek. She fought like a demon, reveling in the violence with wild abandon. She was completely and totally out of control. It was terrifying.

It was fantastic.

Unfortunately, Artemis's programming was not to swoop in to save the day, her only thoughts were of saving her own skin. And so, as soon as she had an opening, Artemis bolted and vanished into the shadows before any of the remaining men could catch her.

_No! _Artemis fought viciously for control. She couldn't leave Red with them! She had to go back for him! But Tigress/self-preservation instinct was too strong. It was only when she was safely away did Artemis regain control of her body. And what did she do then? She raced back to the alley where they'd been cornered.

Sportsmaster was gone. So was Red. Artemis screamed in fury and fear, the deadly combination choking her. She had to find him, she had to save him because Sportsmaster was going to kill him. With a dull pain in her chest, Artemis knew what she had to do.

And she didn't like it.

* * *

><p><em>Recognize: Artemis, B07.<em> Artemis stalked out of the Zeta station, trying to shake off the nauseated feeling that always accompanied being beamed across the country. God, she hated that. Artemis looked around the Cave. Not much had changed since she'd left, but it seemed strangely vacant.

"Artemis?" Oh. Artemis hated being wrong. She turned to Wally, who was coming out of the kitchen, a myriad of emotions flashing across his face. Fear, happiness, shock, relief, apprehension. It made her heart clench painfully, but Artemis didn't let anything show on her face. She was stone-cold. Artemis heard Wally's mental SOS and within seconds, the entire team had converged. Kaldur and Superboy flanked her immediately, shielding the weaker members.

"Well," Artemis said scathingly. "I'm glad your efforts have been focused on figuring out what to do if I come to call. Time well spent.."

"What are you doing here?" M'gann demanded, sounding wary, angry and suspicious. So unlike her.

"You wound me." Artemis said, dramatically putting her hand over her heart. "And here I was, thinking that you wanted to find me. Or did I horribly misinterpret that?"

"We thought you didn't want to be found! Or did we misinterpret your message in the side of my ship?" Artemis fought to stay neutral. M'gann was _never _this angry.

"No, I thought that bit was pretty clear." Artemis said coolly, as if none of it bothered her in the slightest.

"You realize that we have to turn you in." Robin said slowly, trying to guess what her game was.

Artemis snorted derisively. "You could try. But then you won't get the chance to save your archer friend. Red Arrow, wasn't it?" The tension in the room skyrocketed.

"And how do we know that you are not lying?" Kaldur asked in his usual soft, calm manner. Artemis felt her turbulent thoughts calm somewhat. She hated doing this to them, but she needed action _now_!

"I guess you don't. But I'm going after my bastard father. Just thought you might want to know your friend is his prisoner." Artemis felt the team's unease. She sighed noisily. "Scan me if you want. If that would make you feel better." She turned her gaze on Megan, feeling the girl's assent then bracing herself for the intrusion of her mind. M'gann mental prowess was impressive, but Artemis had become practiced at carefully shielding pieces of her memory – but making it look like she wasn't, of course.

"Happy?" Artemis snapped, feeling M'gann's mind leave hers. "Now, I'm going. Come if you want to see your friend again." Artemis didn't wait for their answer, but beamed herself out.

"The hell?" Wally murmured when she'd gone.

"Was she truthful?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes, but she was nervous about something." Megan said, almost begrudgingly. "You don't think..."

"She's acting." Robin confirmed. "I think she's our Artemis." He paused. "And if she is, that means Sportsmaster really does have Red Arrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but VERY important. Your thoughts?<strong>

**~Fae**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Not mine =(

**Author's Note: **Thanks to: _**woodspritethatconqueredpeople**_ (you are so sweet for reviewing all of the chapters! THANK YOU!), **_Jade Riddle 19_** (Yay, thanks, that really means a lot), **_LadyMysteri_** (I do believe I have time now! Here!),**_ GrayAreas_** (Hey, I missed you! And she isn't bleeding because she bound up her arm...plus it happened yesterday and our Artie is too tough to let a little gunshot wound bother her.), **_Somebody_** (I hope you feel better! And I'm glad that my book helped you on the way to recovery! BTW, she became Tigress in teh Cave because she didn't think that she could win against teh Reds, she thougth she was trapped), **_bearrose_** (ooof, if you hated that cliffhanger, you're going to REALLY hate this upcoming one! And I did check out some of your stuff, very good, nicely done! Message me and we can chat),**_ Wilhelmina Silver_** (1. I love your references, I get all of them and if you're a geek CELEBRATE! I actually have a T-shirt that says "Geek is Chic" with a hipster Kermit the Frog on it. It really doesn't get geekier than that, my friend. And I love the Star Wars/Titans connections, I'd never actually thought about that, but it does make sense. And yeah, I thought it fitting that our kick-ass damsel would rescue her dark knight. Nobody saves Artemis, it goes the other way around.)

* * *

><p>"Oh, good, you decided to join me." Artemis said slowly, lazily.<p>

"You didn't make it easy." It was true, she hadn't waited for them, instead choosing to zig-zag her way through the city, through alleys and between buildings. They'd almost lost her at least four times.

"I didn't have time. I actually have an objective here, whereas you people are just tagging along to see if I'm telling the truth."

"We know you're telling the truth." Robin said, sounding assured, giving Artemis a slight pause; had she accidentally let something slip when Megan had scanned her mind? No, she decided, whether she had or not, she couldn't worry about that now.

"Mhmm," Artemis said, nodding like an adult who is humoring an ignorant child, then nodded up at the building behind her. "Second floor. Third door on the right."

"How do you know?" Gah! Were they ever just going to take what she said at face-value? Then again, after the hell she'd put them through, she wouldn't believe herself either. Damn logic.

"Do you really think I would monitor the entire city and not keep tabs on my assassin father?" Artemis growled, then shot her grappling gun into the side of the building and let it lift her skyward. She would have preferred to scale the brick the old-fashioned way, but broken arm and time constraints didn't exactly allow that. Artemis cracked the window with her usable elbow and jumped through, ignoring the shards of glass that sliced open her arms and back. Not consequential. She needed to find Red, she'd already wasted too much time. Artemis found the third door and slipped in. She pulled herself up onto the ceiling, balancing precariously on the beams. She couldn't be seen.

Artemis padded across her beam, staying low – or as low as possible – and keeping her eyes open. She had to be smart about this. She couldn't go barreling into a dangerous situation without thinking it through. It was a new approach for her, but the last time she'd gone head-first into a fight with her dad, she'd gotten shot. That couldn't happen again, not to Red. Artemis's keen eyes swept the area; there were only two ways out: the door where she'd come in, and a window. She would need to make her own exit. Hey, she had an Atlantean and Kryptonian for that. Artemis thought briefly that it made things so much easier when she had backup, the forced the notion away. She was not rejoining with them, besides, they wouldn't want her anyway, not after everything that she'd done.

Artemis turned her attention back to scoping out the space. There didn't seem to be any other Shadows in the big space, which was typical, for him. Sportsmaster liked to do his own torturing, without an audience. When she'd laid out the logistics of the place, Artemis let her gaze zero in on the center of the room, the spot she'd been fastidiously avoiding since she had entered. If she let herself see what might be – hell, what almost definitely was – going on down there, she'd snap. She couldn't let her temper get away from her, or she'd do something she'd regret for sure. One look proved her fears to be completely accurate.

Red was chained to the ceiling, held up by his wrists. Artemis flashed back to the last time she'd been on a rescue mission, Robin had been held in that same position. But for Red, it seemed like the chains were thicker. And he looked a hell of a lot worse. Robin had been drugged by Cheshire; Red had clearly fought his captors every step of the way.

Sportsmaster was in the middle of conducting his "interview." "So, where has your girlfriend been hiding?" he demanded, sticking his face dangerously close to Red's. Too close. "I know she's been holed up in Gotham somewhere. Tell me where she is and I'll go easy on you."

Red barked out a hacking laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know? Guess you're not as smart as you think you are." Red returned, his words biting, not backing down. Artemis felt a surge of fierce pride, that froze into dread as her father stabbed a Tazer into Red's chest, with no kind of warning whatsoever. To his credit, Red didn't scream, just thrashed against the chains holding him up, his face contorted in pain. Artemis felt herself lose a modicum of control. She had to do something!

_Don't even think about it._ Miss Martian's voice ordered. Artemis refocused herself on the mental link, a little more than shocked to see that the others were viewing everything that was going on through her eyes.

_Get the hell out of my head!_ Artemis snarled. _I'm taking him out. Superboy, Aqualad, you're going to want to make your own entrance if you want to get your friend out of here. _Then Artemis clicked off, silencing the voices. Without so much as a single thought to the consequences, Artemis leapt from the ceiling beam, flying to the floor as her father's arm came up again, a feral scream tearing from her lips. She hit the ground running, barely registering the pain that sliced up her legs and back, then shoved herself in front of Red, taking the Tazer in her chest. Artemis smiled, not even a smile, really, it was more of a crazed, triumphant smirk.

"Hiya, _Daddy._" Artemis spat the word like it was poison, then grabbed his arm, sending every watt of electricity that she had stored inside of her into him. She hadn't let her energy supply be depleted this badly before, but this was a special case. This was Father Dearest. Sportsmaster gasped and went down hard. Artemis turned to Red, and began working to pick the locks on the chains that bound him.

"You came," he whispered, his voice ragged. Artemis felt her hatred for her father boil up inside of her, then it dissipated like it had been no more substantial than smoke, replaced by nothing by a cold, bone-deep weariness. She sighed, too tired to keep up the ruse anymore. She just couldn't hurt him – hurt them – anymore.

"Of course I did, you idiot." Artemis murmured, resting her head on his chest for just a moment before breaking the chains. "Besides, I think that last time we talked, you promised me a date. And then there was something about cake...or maybe it's just that I want cake." Red – amazingly – laughed, more at her ability to make sarcastic quips at a time like this than anything else. Artemis was here. Here and his again. Artemis grinned, then all of a sudden her face contorted into a mask of shock and pain and she fell against him, limp. Red dropped to his knees, catching Artemis before she was able to fall.

There was a knife in her back.

Artemis stared up at the ceiling, her eyes blank and glassy; her breath came in short little gasps, unable to get enough oxygen.

"If I can't have her, no one can." Sportsmaster leered above them. Red glared up at him, snarling wordlessly and crouched protectively over Artemis, who was fading fast.

_Guys, _Artemis managed to send out a mental message, her mind growing dimmer and dimmer. _Get in here. Save Red. _There was a pause. _Sorry._

_ARTEMIS!_ The collective shout wasn't enough to keep her eyes open.

* * *

><p>"Are you stupid?" Artemis's eyes opened wide. She let out a strangled little gasp; Athena was standing in front of her, glowering, with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Athena?" Artemis said groggily, then jerked as the memories came back to her. "Oh damn, am I dead again?"

"Close." Athena said, still not cutting her any slack. "Why on earth did you turn your back to him, Artie? You know better than that!"

"I thought he was dead!" Artemis protested.

"You know better!" Athena repeated.

"Why are you here?" Artemis demanded suddenly.

"Because you're dying – _again – _and you need me here to keep breathing. Even though I think that you're an idiot for letting yourself get hurt again." Had death made her a whole different person? Athena was never this abrasive.

"I shouldn't live, not after everything I've done."

"Artemis!" Athena snapped, looking positively irate. "Stop it! God, you've turned in to such an insufferable martyr and you need to get your ass kicked!"

"Father Dearest already took care of that, thanks." Artemis said, her voice gaining an edge. She felt anger ignite inside of her. What the _hell_ was up with her sister?

"I mean, come on, Artie, your friends want to be with you, they want to help you! Stop being such a loner and just go back with them! Did you think that the _Joker_ was going to fill the void? You want a real dad? Go to Oliver. Want a family? Stay with your team. Have the life that I will never get to have." Artemis jumped up, her face livid.

"Don't you dare!" Artemis shrieked. "Don't even go there, Athena!" She threw a punch into a wall that was suddenly there, leaving a deep dent in the plaster. "I have almost let myself die _for you_! I am trying to kill our father _for you_. Hell! I'm not a psychopath _because of you_! You are in every part of my life, _you are living through me._"

"So don't let us die." Athena said calmly, starting to fade from view. "You have to live, now for the both of us." And then she winked out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I went there. Possibly the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life, and yet, any longer any it would've been ruined! So I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**And I wanted a SUPER SPEEDY update for you guys because this weekend is kinda a wash as I am marching in the Veterans Day parade tomorre (bring on the band geek jokes) and then pulling an all-nighter thingie with a bunch of my friends. So I will only be semi-conscious for the rest of the weekend. Ergo, chapter gets written/posted now!**

**~Fae**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **No ownage here

**Author's Note: **So I feel like I haven't posted in forever so...thanks to _**kelsey**_ (I'm glad you figured something out!), _**Redhawk15**_ (hey, sorry for not responding last time, I was really tired and skipped a bunch of people. Please review!), **_Allie_** (still not well rested, but her ya go! Glad you liked the length, I really thought about how to portray that chapter),_** shortness** _(well, then! No more short chapters for you!), _**Jade Riddle 19** _(XD, your review made me happy. And yeah, I liked writing Athena's little personality change...she'll be popping in from time to time), _**Somebody**_ (Sportsmaster just has to go ruin everything! GAH I hate him. But yeah, Artie and Red together makes me SOOOOO happy! Glad you like it too!), _**Wilhelmina Silver** _(I actually do pull a lot of my style from manga (fyi if you're looking for a good one check out vampire knight, very good, not twilighty at all!) and Athena is badass for once! YESSSSS! Oh, and WHO THE HELL DOESN'T KNOW NARUTO? WHAT IS THIS? One last thing: not only do I have a geek is chic shirt, I also have a hat with earflaps that had a koala face on it. I win. OOOOH. Last-last thing: I don't have/never have had a boyfriend either, so don't you worry about it, love),_** J-Bird** _(I like RobXArt as friends, not relationship...which is probably why I wrote it that way...ehehe. And AWWWW, you think I'm canon? That's so sweet!), _**LadyMysteri**_ (yes! Athena kicks ass! And do not worry, questions answered in this chapter!),_** EvrAnge** _(I get that a lot from my cliffhangers), _** sunnydayz56 ** _(welcome back! I've missed you! And I hope you handled that crap...message me if you need to vent, we are all here for you),_** GrayAreas** _(consider your day made! Glad you like what I've done!)

* * *

><p>"So how is she, Doc?" a familiar voice said, sounding tense and strained. That was odd. Artemis couldn't exactly pinpoint who the owner of the voice was, she knew for sure that they were supposed to be laughing, smiling. Not this worried crap.<p>

"She's lucky to be alive." A clipped, cold voice now. Artemis stiffened only slightly. She hated doctors. People who got paid to chop you up into little bitty pieces and then sew you back together again? And didn't those surgeries always end up with some horrible side-effects anyway? Maybe it was just latent hostility from when Athena hadn't been saved, but Artemis _hated _doctors. "The knife shredded a good amount of her internal organs, including slicing into a major artery that fed her heart and punctured a lung. She had massive internal bleeding and, to be honest, we didn't think she would make it. But your niece either has an amazingly strong will to live or is incredibly stubborn, because she managed to pull through. Oh, and there was a bullet wound in her right arm, about a day or two old when we took it out, but it was messy, like someone had tried to take it out before." The doctor paused. "Mr. Queen, is your niece been having trouble...with the law?" Artemis wanted to strangle him. She wanted to shove her arm into the man's windpipe and make him swear not to mention it ever again. Or else.

But that, unfortunately, was out of the question. Maybe because of the fact that she couldn't move, maybe.

But the man with the familiar voice had her covered. "Doctor, I have spent a fair amount of money donating to this hospital, to make it possible for – not only for you to have a job – but for you to save lives. It is not your job, nor is it in any way helpful to my niece if you are making speculations on how she got these injuries. And unless you want to lose your job and be blacklisted as a physician, you will keep them to yourself."

Artemis felt her lips quirk into a smile as she heard the doctor's footsteps echo out of the room and into the hallway. Encouraged, Artemis opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the harsh florescent lighting that almost blinded her, trying to make the ceiling stop spinning. There was a ringing in her ears and she could actually _feel_ an ungodly amount of pain medication coursing through her system.

"Oliver?" Artemis mumbled, her words feeling slow and stupid. The name came to her naturally and Artemis wondered why she hadn't remembered sooner. That might've been due to the drugs...

"Hey, kiddo." Oliver said, his face appearing above hers, swimming for a couple of seconds before it solidified. Her voice was heavily tinged with concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you people used elephant tranquilizer to sedate me." Artemis murmured groggily, then threw her arm over her eyes, blocking out the light. "I'm going to prison, aren't I?"

"Not if I can help it." Oliver said, his eyes hardening. "We're going to help you, Artemis, whatever this is, whatever is going on with you, we're going to fix it." Oliver knelt down on her level, begging her to believe him. "We're going to save you."

Artemis stared at him, her previously murky eyes sharpening. In an instant her mind cleared and it was like her mind wasn't clouded by pain medication, sedatives and God only knew what else. "You can't save me from myself."

* * *

><p>"Is she awake?" Robin asked urgently. He and Wally had been waiting in the hospital for almost four days, listening for any news of Artemis's surgery, her status, how she was. Oliver knew that they had been badgering the nurses relentlessly and suspected that Robin might've hacked into the hospital's files, but he had no proof of that. Long story short, both boys looked tired and a little worse for wear, their clothes – civvie clothes – rumpled. Which was natural, considering that they'd slept in them last night. And possibly the night before. Oliver didn't know; he would've stayed as well, but Batman made him go home and get some sleep. Wally and Robin had hidden from the Caped Crusader to keep from deliberately disobeying such an order. Because they would've stayed either way.<p>

"She was, she fell asleep." Oliver replied. "Artemis doesn't respond well to being put under, so they had to use something a little...stronger." When she'd said that they'd used elephant tranquilizers on her, Artemis hadn't been far off the mark. She had some freakish immunity to most of the sedatives, so the doctors had to make a new – and possibly very dangerous – medicinal cocktail to keep her asleep while she was in surgery. Something told him, though, that her aversion to drugs wasn't a natural thing.

It was Sportsmaster's doing, back when she was under his control, when she was young. The very thought made his blood boil. The hell that that man had put her through. It made him sick.

"Is she okay?' Wally demanded, trying to peek around Oliver into the room.

"She's fine." Seemingly disappointed that she was still breathing, but fine. "The medicine is going to keep her kind of weird for a while, but the doctors say that she should recover in time."

"Thank God." Robin breathed, sounding relieved.

"Better go tell Roy." Wally suggested. "He's going to go insane." Oliver nodded and started to leave, before turning back to them and giving both boys a severe look.

"Don't go in there or Batman will kill you, Zatara will bring you back, and I'll kill you again." There was a joke in the threat, but even so, Robin and Wally both nodded seriously.

And picked their way into Artemis's room the second they couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

"Who's there?" Artemis murmured, unable to move her head to look and see who had come into her room. Her brief moment of strength and clarity had vanished, making her feel slow and lethargic.

"Hey, it's us."

"Well I know you aren't specific." Artemis quipped, but even that lacked emotion. "Wally, Robin, get over here where I can see you."

"Told you that she was awake." Robin said, grinning triumphantly. "Pay up." Wally pulled a face and shoved a crumpled five dollar bill into his hand.

"West." Artemis said quietly, solemn.

"Yeah?" Wally sobered immediately. "Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"You're... an idiot." Artemis slowly raised up her hand to smack him. "Don't bet on my health. Haven't you heard? I'm incredibly hard to kill. And Robin, don't be an ass, you know Wally never wins when you two gamble."

Robin cackled. "Why do you think I challenge him at all?" Artemis stayed silent and her head lolled to the side.

"You two shouldn't be here," she whispered, pain evident in her voice. "I'm going to snap sooner or later, and you don't want to get in the way."

"We're not leaving you." Robin and Wally said in unison. Artemis snorted, despite her black mood.

"We figured it out." Robin explained. "And as long as you have us, you won't ever feel like you have to turn to that side of yourself." His confidence in her was astonishing. And exasperating. It was both.

"But what if I do?" Artemis protested, anger strengthening her. She sat upright, staring both of them in the eye. "What if I go complete psychotic _again_, only this time, someone dies? I'm not going to let that happen."

"And neither are we." Wally said fiercely.

"We just got you back, Artemis, we sure as _hell_ aren't letting you go now." Robin finished for him. God, they were like tag-team cheerleaders. Who were out to get her.

"I'm probably going to prison anyway." Artemis said, laying back on her pillows, resigned to her fate. "And I doubt you can save me from that." She closed her eyes softly, a clear indication that the conversation was over.

"We are not letting her go." Wally said as soon as they made it out of the room.

"Come hell or high water." Robin agreed.

* * *

><p>"Oliver, you do realize that I know you're standing there, right?" Artemis said, not opening her eyes. It had been almost two weeks in recuperation in the hospital and Artemis was ready to explode. She actually found herself wishing that someone would try to kill her, just to break up the monotony.<p>

"Your eyes are closed." Oliver protested.

"And yet I know that you're leaning against the wall and your glaring at me like it's my fault that I tried to escape yesterday."

"It is your fault. _You_ tried to escape."

"Because I'm fine and I want to go home." Artemis turned and opened her eyes, her gaze boring into Oliver. "Oliver, please take me home."

"The Narrows, but – "

"No." Artemis cut him off. "Your apartment. That's the only home I have now."

Oliver paused, then relented. Artemis was asking for something from him and she looked desperate. "Fine. Let's go home."

Artemis had been at Oliver's for exactly two hours when Batman stormed through the doors.

"Hey, Batty." Artemis said, smiling like he was her favorite uncle who she hadn't seen in years.

"You let her out." Batman said, speaking to Oliver like she wasn't even there, like she was a criminal. Which she was, granted, but still.

"Yeah, he let me out because if he hadn't, I would've broken out and you would never find me." Artemis snarled, bristling.

"Like you weren't found last time." Batman challenged.

If that was possible, Artemis got even _more_ pissed. "I can turn it off," she said. "And if I do, all I care about is my own survival. So good luck trying to find me when I'm replaced by a heartless bitch who will do anything and everything to get the hell out of dodge."

"I don't think that would be much of a change." Batman said. Artemis hissed. "You're coming with me."

"No." Red appeared, swinging in through the window. "Artemis isn't going anywhere with you."

"Yeah, yeah I am." Artemis said, growling. She didn't like it, but she'd known since she'd woken up in the hospital a few weeks ago that she was going to prison. At least she wasn't in Ukraine. She wasn't exactly well-liked there. In fact, last time she checked, the orders were to shoot her on sight. But that was just the last time she'd checked. "Let's go, Batty."

Processing was a pain. It always had been, even (especially) overseas. Fortunately, Artemis had signed herself in as Tigress and no one was surprised when she didn't have a record. The good criminals rarely did. _Un_fortunately, though, when Artemis was finally marched – accompanied by six heavily-armed officers – to her cell, she found that it was just a holding pen. For super-powered criminals that were pending transport to Belle Reve. Both genders.

"Ooh," Artemis murmured to herself, her defensive armor snapping into place. "This is gonna be fun."

"Get in there." The guard said, shoving her into the pen. "Play nice now." The man leered, eying how small Artemis looked compared with the hulking meta-criminals who were probably stronger than her, even with their inhibitor collars on.

"Oh, I never play nice." Artemis grinned, baring her teeth, and turned to her cell-mates. She recognized none of them, save one.

"Joker. How are you doing, kind sir?" Artemis said, adopting the lady-like, snooty speech that had become somewhat of a inside joke between the two of them, then embraced the crazy killer like they'd known each-other for years.

"A little upset to see you here, Lady T," the Joker said, shaking his head. "You are far too good for prison, my dear. What gives?"

"Oh, you know, this and that." Artemis waved a hand airily. "You don't actually believe I came here _against my will_ did you?" She laughed harshly. "Oh, no, as if."

"Yeah?" A muscle-bound man, so inked up that Artemis couldn't tell what his natural skin color was, challenged. "And what are you in for then, little girl?"

"Most recently?" Artemis clarified. "Oh, that might have to be deadly assault on an idiot who was stupid enough to challenge me." The man's face darkened at the threat and he moved towards her, only stopping at the Joker's voice.

"Wouldn't do that, friend." The Joker howled with laughter. "T's got a bit of a temper." The man looked at Artemis with a new kind of wary respect. Any friend of the Joker's was to be watched – and not messed with. Everyone knew that guy was a loony. Artemis shot Tattoo a self-satisfied look and laid down on a cot, staring at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. It was late, she was tired and – strange as it seemed – she knew that the Joker had her back. Soon she was asleep.

There was a creak and Artemis's eyes snapped open. She leapt off of her hard little bed and into a fighting stance, glowering at the inked man who'd doubted her prowess earlier.

"You," Artemis sneered, "need to work on your subtlety."

"You have an attitude. I like my women more...submissive." The big man smirked suggestively at her, looming in the darkness of the pen. His women? Artemis thought derisively. Oh _hell_ no.

"Mm," Artemis mumbled, then launched herself at him. As they fought, Artemis noticed that none of the other inmates interfered. Whether it was from fear of her or her opponent, she didn't know. The guards didn't make any move to stop the fight either. They let the inmates settle their little spats amongst themselves. Besides, they thought that the new girl needed to have some respect knocked into her. They were disappointed. Artemis stayed ahead in the fight, until a vicious kidney jab sent her knife wound spinning into flames. Artemis spat, hissing and gracefully brought her hand up and sent a current into him. The man shuddered and went down without a sound.

And Artemis's inhibitor collar popped open. She had forgotten that she was wearing it. In an instant, the guards who had been watching the fight with lazy smiles shouted in alarm and crashed into the holding pen, forcing Artemis to her knees.

"That's my girl!" The Joker cackled. One of the guards trained his gun on the clown. They knew this one was...disturbed. Hefted roughly to her feet, Artemis was forced into the hallway, where backup was waiting for her. Apparently, when a kid broke their collar, it was a _big freaking deal_. Ten guys hurried her through the compound, down into the basement and into...a padded room. Artemis smiled grimly. She knew that she'd end up there eventually.

"Get in there!" Artemis turned towards the man who pushed her into the room, a faint smile playing across her face as the cell's door clanged shut.

"Oh, to be so naïve." She thrust her hand through the bars and grabbed hold of the man's neck. "Do you really think that I would be here if I didn't want to be?" Artemis said silkily. She sent a tiny thread of electricity into the man and he flinched violently. Wimp. "I do what I want."

"Let him go!" One of the guards fired a warning shot and Artemis had to steel herself from flinching. Gunfire brought back some...bad memories. The wounds on her arm and chest throbbed. Artemis looked lazily at the man who'd fired.

"Mm. Whatever you say." Artemis shoved the guard, sending him stumbling backwards. Though they outnumbered and out-powered her, the guards couldn't get out of there fast enough. Artemis's keening laughter followed them up the flight of stairs.

"Maybe she is crazy," one of the men muttered.

Artemis heard a click. In a flash, she was upright and hugged the wall, searching for some kind of outlet so she could charge up. The walls were covered, but her razor-edged nails took care of the padding easily. Another click. Yes! Artemis's groping fingers found a power source and she jammed her thumb into the socket, feeling the familiar rush of energy into her body. Artemis broke contact with the electricity just as an explosion broke the wall. Artemis shielded her eyes, coughing.

"Who's there?" she asked, the picture of ease.

"Me." A voice said, changed by a modifier. Clever.

"And you're here for _what_, exactly?" The threat was unmistakable.

"I'm getting you out of here." A boy stepped into the light, completely clad in an armored black suit with an enormous red X slashing across the chest. His mask was skeletal, with a similar X slicing into the forehead.

"And you would be?" Artemis said, coolly inspecting her nails.

"Red X." Figures. Artemis knew him from somewhere, she knew that she did, but she couldn't remember where from. So annoying.

"Of course you are. 'Kay, X, you got a plan?"

"I get in, I leave getting out to the girl who's already done it."

"You flatter me." Artemis could hear alarm bells screaming and closed her eyes. She couldn't focus the electricity, but maybe she could...The alarms went dead, shut down by the electric pulse that had swept through the compound. The lights flickered and died. "You got any explosive goodies?" Red X handed her a small bomb in response. Perfect. The two of them raced through the hole in her cell and blasted their way through the rest of the building. Soon, they were out.

Freedom was sweet.

"You can drop the act now, Artemis." Red X said when they were a good distance away. Artemis's hackles rose.

"What act?" she asked sweetly. Red X pulled off his mask in reply. "_Robin_?" Artemis was shocked. "The _hell_? Batman is going to kill you!"

Robin shrugged. "No more so than Wally and Roy if I didn't get you back. Come on," he took her hand. "Let's get you home."

"You broke her out." Batman had been waiting for them at the cave. Robin looked away for a moment but Artemis didn't back down.

"And I'm not going back. Try all you want, Batty, but I'm not leaving. I'm here and I'm here to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>She's baaaaaaack! What will happen with the team? HUUUUUH? Review!<strong>

**~Fae**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Sadness. Although I was a tad disappointed with the most recent episode...I was hoping for more chemistry between Artie and Zatanna, even if I wasn't writing it.

**Author's Note: **So I know it's been almost a week since I've updated and I must apologize sincerely for that. My computer was being stupid and playing things that I didn't want it to, so I had to give it to the computer store for four days. And let me tell you all I almost had a mental breakdown. Me without my computer is like that naked feeling you get when you don't have your cell phone on you times about 20. Twas horrible. But, on a happier note, my little sister got the lead in her school muscial, which probably means nothing to you people but I am very, very proud of her, so I thought I'd share!

**Author's Note #2: _sunnydayz56_** (have to say, I am a X fangirl meself, so I thought it fitting to make Robin into such a badass character!), Queen of Vampires (heck yeah she's back! But watch what happens!), _**Lostie4815162342**_ (*happy dance* I made someone's day! YAAAAAY! Love ya too!), **_LadyMysteri_** (OMG I think I was laughing at your comment for three days. My friends thought I was nuts! But look out for a special quote in this chapter, I think you'll know it when you see it ;)), _**bearrose**_ (Red may be a creeper, but he's my creeper and I just love him and his creepiness! And no, it is absolutely not weird that you have a crush on a cartoon character, considering I'm half in-love with Red myself...and I have been singing Drops of Jupiter for an entire week thanks to your review...amazing song!), **_Jade_** _**Riddle 19**_ (Yay unpredictability and I'm almost positive that isn't a word! Keep reading for more!), **_Redhawk15_** (Writing Artie and the Joker together is one of my favorite bits of the story, glad you enjoy it! And don't you worry, Red is freaking out.), **_Somebody_** (Tu hablas espanol! Como fantastico! And nah, Roy wasn't too beat up, plus Artemis was out for three days anyways. And, as creepy as it is, I LOVE the Joker and Artemis dynamic. It makes me happy =) And no she was going to Belle Reve, while the Joker was headed to Arkham, they all are stuck together before they go to their special prisons. Oh, and no, Red X is just a Teen Titans reference that I love.), _**J-Bird**_ (Gotta love Bat pwnage. It's my speciality!), _**Mikado X Goddess** _(glad you like my story, welcome and please stay turned for more!), **_EmiStone_** (=D glad you like it!), _**Allie**_ (Thank you for the honesty, but what could I improve on? And yes, I have a plan, don't you worry!), **_Wilhelmina Silver_ **(Yes, I loved writing the Oliver VS Doc scene. Gotta love Ollie being all parental! It's adorable! Joker + Artemis? WIN! I love those two, but I love the famous trio of my story even better. And thank you kinfly for realizing that Wally and Artemis are just friends. I still get comments about how they're going to get together. Nope. Not gonna happen. I abhor love triangles. Plus, I don't even think I could write one correctly. Ya know, never been in a relationship makes that a tad difficult. But anwhoozle, keep up the long reviews because they make me SUPERDUPER happy!)

* * *

><p>The Dark Knight didn't stick around for long. Apparently the fact that Artemis wasn't incarcerated any longer was a League matter. Wow. Didn't Artemis feel special.<p>

"You need to stop challenging him like that." Robin muttered in a low voice when his mentor had stormed out.

"Or what? He'll put me in prison again? I wasn't supposed to get out in the first place, but you kinda threw a wrench in that plan, now didn't you?" Artemis said, then was suddenly struck by a notion that sent her reeling. "I have to go."

"Artemis!" Robin shouted and grabbed her wrist. "What the hell? Stop running out on us! I – we – just got you back." Artemis stopped and looked hard at her friend. He looked like crap and Artemis knew that it was her fault.

"Fine," she grumbled. "I'm going to find that son of a bitch street-lord who made me fight in the ring." Artemis paused and then continued more quietly. "I have to know what I did – who I killed."

"You keep tally?" Robin asked incredulously.

"So I never forget." Robin was stunned. Artemis had to be some kind of masochist, to make herself remember every person that she'd killed. He couldn't even fathom the idea of _wanting_ to know; he wouldn't be able to do that.

"I'm coming with you." Red walked into the room. Artemis jumped and stared. She hadn't noticed the dramatic change in his appearance when she'd gotten him out of the warehouse. Instead of being short and spiked, as per usual, his vibrant red hair had grown long and fell over his eyes, longer in some places than others.

She'd missed so much. But even so, she didn't want him coming with her. "No." Artemis protested immediately. "Neither of you are coming. I'm doing this alone."

"Try and stop me." Red said, stubbornly folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going as Artemis," she warned them. "I'm turning it off." Stupid, maybe, but that was the only surefire way Artemis could think of to quickly and efficiently get the information she wanted out of the street-lord. "And you won't like me when I'm not...me."

"We'll back you up." Robin insisted. Artemis looked back and forth between the two of them, both of their faces set and determined.

"You can't go as heroes..."

Mangus Red was enjoying a stroll through his part of Gotham when he was jumped from behind. Two guys, one who looked like a bloody skeleton in an armored suit, the other armed with a bow, dressed in all-black with sunglasses obscuring his eyes.

"Evening, lads." Mangus greeted them cheerfully. "Is there something wrong?"

"You could say that." The smaller figure – the skeleton – said grimly. Suddenly, Mangus was spun around and his eyes fell on a girl clad in a skimpy black outfit and fishnet stockings, her short, choppy gold hair falling around a thin, angry face.

"Remember her?" No. Should he? The girl was perched on a light-post; how she managed not to fall, Mangus didn't know. The girl's steely eyes narrowed and she leaped at him, flipping off of the pole. A knife suddenly appeared in her hand as the girl charged him.

"Hey, now, calm down." The larger of the two, the man with the bow, stepping in front of the girl, stopping her in her tracks. He spoke softly to her, his voice so low that Mangus couldn't make out the words. The archer turned to Mangus.

"I'd recognize her if I were you, and fast, because she _really_ wants to kill you." The girl took a couple of steps forward and the tall archer held her back by her shoulders. "Figure it out fast," he advised.

Mangus looked at her hard, then remembered. "You were one of my gladiators!" he exclaimed. The archer released the girl and she surged forward.

"Damn right. And I was good too," she hissed. "Still am, so listen very carefully. How many fights did I win?"

"Dunno." Mangus shrugged. Then there was a knife at his throat, pushing hard against his windpipe.

"For your sake, I hope you remember quickly. You have one more chance to answer." Mangus swallowed nervously, causing the blade to dig even deeper into his throat. There was no hint of doubt in the girl's eyes. No remorse. She would kill him.

"T-twenty-three." Mangus stuttered. "Twenty-three fights. Now let me go!" Both of the guys looked to the girl for orders. It was clear that she was running the show.

"Cut him loose." Mangus stumbled gratefully away from the three of them, but had only taken two steps when something smashed into the side of his head and he blacked out.

"You didn't have to hit him." Red X complained.

"Yes. Yes I did." Artemis snarled a reply. "I just added twenty-three to my count because of him."

"Count?" Red – now calling himself Arsenal – asked. Crap. Artemis really hadn't meant to mention that to him.

"The number of people she's killed." X offered unhelpfully when Artemis didn't answer.

"You keep track?" Arsenal gaped, sounding shocked and a little disgusted. Artemis glared at him, but didn't have a chance to reply, because an old-fashioned car screeched into the alleyway, effectively cutting off one of the exits. Falcone – looking banged up and royally pissed – and his men flooded out of the vehicle and had the three surrounded in seconds.

"Hiya, Falcone!" Artemis chirruped, her voice high and chipper. "Miss me?"

"A mobster? Really?" Red X muttered beside her. "You suck at making friends."

"Don't judge. Falcone and me go way back." Artemis threw a smug grin at the gangster, enjoying the fury that danced across his features.

"I think you owe me some money." Falcone snarled. "And I'm going to take it from your flesh."

"Ooh, like I've never heard that one before." Artemis laughed. And then the police showed up. She had to hand it to them, the GPD really had a penchant for crappy timing. "Oh, good, now it's a party." Artemis said, her mood lightened by the prospect of a fight. And this one was a long time coming. She didn't exactly have a clean rap sheet with the Gotham PD either.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Arsenal growled.

Artemis turned to him, a manic kind of excitement lighting in her eyes. "Ready to have some fun?"

"No." Arsenal nocked an arrow and let it fly, the arrowhead slamming into Falcone's car and omitting some kind of gas. Artemis felt her boyfriend's strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her away from the alley. Artemis hissed with dismay. This was a fight that was a long time coming and she didn't want to miss out on it! Artemis was thrown into the Zeta tube and when she could see again, Red's glasses were off and he did not look happy.

"Artemis," his voice was ragged. "What is _wrong_ with you? You can't keep doing this to me. You died – you were _dead_ – then you somehow survived, went completely off the rails and now you're back and you want to fight both the GPD and the mob? I just got you back!" Oh, God, now he was on a roll. Artemis felt a pang; she knew that he was right and she knew that she'd put him through hell and that he was _still_ trying to help her. He was far too good for her.

Artemis pulled Red's head down to meet hers, cutting off his words in mid-rant. For a moment he didn't respond – it was like kissing a stone – but then he was kissing her back hungrily. It was a kiss to make up for all the time they'd missed.

"I'm sorry." Artemis murmured against his mouth. She could feel Red's smile.

"Oh, for the love of God, you two, get a room!" Robin groaned. Artemis growled and unwillingly untangled her fingers from Red's hair. Red pressed his forehead against hers gently. "And I'd get changed if I were you, Roy, the others are around here somewhere." And with that, Robin left. Annoying little kid.

"Go change." Artemis agreed with Robin. "I'm the only one around here who's allowed to have a villain alter-ego."

"Hey, who's...Artemis?" Artemis turned, seeing Wally in the doorway. Red slipped away while the speedster's attention was preoccupied.

"Hi, West." Artemis said, hating the tremor that had entered her voice. "What's up?" Artemis had had no idea how he was going to react, but she sure as hell didn't expect him to sweep her up in a bone-crunching hug. That was a little unexpected.

"Ow." Wally winced slightly when he released her. "My arm. I re-broke it when we came after you to find Red." Just another thing Artemis was responsible for.

"Sorry."

"I'm not." Wally said sternly, so unlike him. "You're here now, right? So everything is okay. Tell me what happened. How did you get out?"

Artemis told him everything, how she'd broken out of the hospital, about prison, then her little jail-break. Actually, Robin had told that part. He was totally fine with the fact that he had broken the law he fought so hard to protect to get her out of jail.

"Are you insane?" Wally exclaimed when Artemis told him about her little showdown with Batman before he'd left to inform the League that she was free once more. "God, Artemis why don't you just put up a neon sign that says 'HEY BATMAN, REARRANGE MY FACE!'?"

"Because pissing him off is much easier. And I don't know where to get a neon sign. Do you, because that's a good idea." Wally glared at her momentarily before bursting into laughter.

"I missed you."

"We all did." Uh-oh, here they come. The rest of the team filed into the control room, and Artemis could quickly tell that it was going to turn into an _us_ VS_ them _situation. M'gann was clearly with _them_, and wherever she went, so did Superboy. Robin and Wally were with her; Kaldur and Zatanna seemed to be wavering.

"What are you doing back here?" M'gann demanded.

"Would you believe me if I said I missed you too?" No answer. "Should I take that as a 'no' then?"

"You won't be taking it as anything because you won't be staying long." Batman said, striding into the room. His gaze was fixed on Artemis, but then his hand flew to his concealed earpiece. Something was going down.

"Change of plans." Batman seemed to choke on the words. And possibly his pride. Ha! Good. "You have a mission." And then he launched into his usual briefing. Apparently, some Chinese warlord was up to something and it was happening – as in tonight. Probably some major weapon shipment to the Gotham mob or something equally boring and predictable. But, as with all boring and predictable threats, it still had to be stopped _before _it happened. Which meant that they had only a few hours to get their acts together and figure out a way to bust it up.

"We need to get someone in there, find out what is going on and stop it." Oh, fantastic, they had no idea what was going on. "This is a one-man op, the rest of you will be the eyes and ears. We do not want the arrival of our operative to arouse suspicion." Immediately, every eye turned to Artemis, who couldn't help feel a little bit resentful. Look how easy it was for them all to get along when they needed her.

"It's because I'm half-Asian, isn't it?" Artemis snarked. "Does this reek of racism to anyone else? And sorry to be the bearer of bad news, guys, but I don't think I'll fit in in a Chinese warlord's club. In case you haven't noticed, I'm _blonde_."

"Zatanna, can you fix that?" Robin suggested. Artemis could see the girl's internal conflict. She didn't like Artemis, that much was obvious, but she and Robin also had a thing – that, too, was obvious – and Robin had allied himself with Artemis. Decisions, decisions.

"I'll have the spell memorized by tonight." Zatanna said finally. Artemis suppressed a grin. Score one for her.

* * *

><p>"nehtgnel dna kcalb ot ednolb morf egnahC." Zatanna murmured and Artemis felt the tingle of magical energy as it concentrated around her. She shuddered.<p>

"I hate magic," she murmured, then tipped her head to the side, eying the long black strands that spilled through her fingers. "Why did you make it longer?" Not that she was complaining. She'd loved her long hair, no matter how cumbersome it was in combat. It was her one girly attribute, really. Having it black wasn't the same as before, but it would do for now.

"It looks better when it's long." Zatanna answered simply. "Do you want me to change it?"

"No, I'm good." Artemis replied. "Thanks." She turned to Batman. "Alright, Batty, what am I wearing?" Artemis saw her outfit and fought the urge to gag; Wally and Robin collapsed into hysterical laughter.

* * *

><p>"I look like a stripper." Artemis grumbled to herself for the millionth time.<p>

"It's chic," Robin chortled over the comm. Damn, she'd forgotten that she'd been wearing one of those.

"I'd like to see _you_ in this!" Artemis hissed. She had every right to be angry. Her ensemble left little to the imagination – a glittery, blood-red crop top that exposed much more of her pale stomach than even she was accustomed to and a _super_-mini-skirt. Somehow, the whole outfit made her fair skin look even fairer. Unbelievable. A sheer silk scarf draped around her arms and would easily tangle up her legs if she tried to move faster than a leisurely glide. How was she supposed to fight with that stupid thing getting in her way? But that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part of it all was the glitter. It was everywhere. _Everywhere_. All over her skin, in the corners of her ridiculously made-up eyes, sprinkled liberally into her hair. It was a nightmare.

"I think I would look fantastic in that outfit." Robin said, sounding affronted as if his pride had been called into question.

"You are more than welcome to switch with me, Boy Wonder." Artemis snarled, louder than she'd meant to. She was used to communicating mentally, not verbally.

"Okay, you two, stop talking." Oliver said sternly. He had insisted on being looped into the comm link when he'd found out that Artemis would be going undercover. As had most of the League. Clearly they thought she was a flight risk. Clearly they were all idiots. Why on earth would she come back in the first place only to run away again? Someone explain that one to her, please. "Artemis, you're looking for a man named Fei Baotain. He should be whoever is the center of attention."

"Got it."

"And Artemis, _do not turn off your comm_." Oliver ordered. Artemis just groaned at him.

"Yeah, yeah." Artemis found the man no problem, even through the teeming masses of dancing bodies and fog that was definitely made by fog machines hidden somewhere. It was clear that this was a haven for people looking to give in to their vices. There was everything: women, drugs, alcohol and gambling. And Fei Baotain was gambling. Two scantily-clad women hung all over him while he played some kind of poker with what looked like dominoes. Artemis recognized the game as Chinese Mahjong.

_"Hey there, beautiful." _A man addressed her in a Chinese dialect, possibly Mandarin. Crap. Thank God the Vietnamese and Chinese languages were similar in origin or she'd be screwed. Even so, all Artemis managed was a sultry smile and kept moving, towards the warlord.

_"What? _He snapped when she tapped on his shoulder.

"_Tiếng Anh không_?" Artemis asked, hoping the Vietnamese would corralate. English?

"What?" Fei repeated, this time in English.

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious as to what your big plan was. Word travels. Something big is happening, Daddy-O, and you're at the center." Artemis could feel the man's unease, but his only physical reacting to her words was a slight tightening of his shoulders.

"And what do you know?"

"Enough." Artemis lied. "But I say we make this interesting." She knew this man liked to gamble, she'd play on that. "I'll play you for it. I win, you tell me what you're doing. You never know, I might even be of use to you." The man turned and looked at her, his eyes calculating and cold, appraising her body slowly.

"We have a deal." Artemis entered into the game and quickly assessed the other players. They'd all been playing this game for a long time. She was out of her league.

Which meant she'd have to cheat.

_Superboy_. She shouted the name in her mind. This needed to happen now. _I need to know what chips the other players have. X-ray vision would be pretty helpful right about now! _He was reluctant, that much was obvious, but Superboy agreed to help. And as long as he was cheating for her, Artemis won. Soon it was just down to her and Fei.

"You are good," the warlord said smugly. "But I am better." He threw down his dominoes and started pulling the cash that had accumulated on the table towards him, confident in his victory.

"What about my hand?" Artemis murmured and placed her chips slowly on the table. She had a Tai-Say-Hay. An unbeatable hand. Instantly, Fei's face contorted with rage and Artemis felt the cold steel of a gun at her back. She sighed and stood slowly.

"You will come with me." Artemis nodded indulgently, like he was a spoiled child throwing a fit. Held at gunpoint, she was marched into a back room, where Fei grabbed the gun from his guard and pointed it at her chest.

"You cheated!"

"Yes."

"You should be killed for this slight!"

"Then why don't you tell me your little plan, if you're just going to kill me anyways? What's the harm there?" Artemis was baiting him; he took it. Immediately the man started monologuing, bragging about some weapons shipment that was going to "_Ying._" Artemis stiffened. Shadows. This man was supplying the League of Shadows!

"And it is no ordinary weapon, some kind of electric pulse emitter, unlike anything I have produced." Artemis's eyes flashed. Whoever was ordering those weapons – and she had a sinking suspicion that she knew who – was after her. The Shadows were looking for ways to kill her. Again.

"Artemis, stay calm." Oliver said over the comm, having heard everything. "We're coming in now. Artem – " Artemis ignored him and switched off her comm. She took a step forward but Fei raised the gun, grinning superiorly.

"Oh please." Artemis's foot came up and knocked the gun out of his hand, sending it flying before she caught it deftly with three fingers looping around the trigger. "Who put in the order? And where is it being shipped to?" Her voice took on a feral edge.

"I will not tell you anything." Artemis jabbed the gun into his ample gut and the man paled. There was something about the girl in front of him that was just plain scary, even for a trained killer. And that, in itself, was ridiculous. She was a child, for God's sake!

"You're going to tell me exactly what I want to know." Artemis snarled, then placed her hand on his face, shocking the man almost senseless. His eyes rolled back into his head and Fei started babbling, his words incoherent.

"The...the League of _Ying_," he muttered eventually. "A man ordered, he didn't give his name. Just an address for a warehouse in Gotham. The shipment was going there tonight." Disgusted with the man who'd given up his client so easily, Artemis zapped him again and shoved him away from her.

As the warlord hit the floor, Oliver, Batman and Red burst into the room.

"Artemis, are you okay?" Red asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Freaking fantastic." Artemis murmured, nudging the unconscious man with her boot. "This son of a bitch was delivering weaponized EMPs to the League of Shadows."

"Wait, doesn't that mean...?" Artemis cut Oliver off with a look.

"Yeah. Those weapons were meant to kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>*cue the ominous music* DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN! Soooooo whatcha think? Leave reviews, comment andor concerns!**

**Loves ya all!**

**~Fae**


	17. Chapter 17

**Discalaimer: **Not mine...but no episode this last week or this week! HOW WILL I GO ON?

**Author's Note: **As per usual I got amazing reviews from all of you guys! So thanks to: **_EmiStone_** (as requested, this chapter is longer. JUST FOR YOU!), _**Warrior-Wolf1** _(Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying my work!), **_Somebody_** (I got your new account! So glad you can review as a full member now! And I hate to admit it, but the neon sign line wasn't mine. Wow rhyming much? It was from a review I got and I couldn't help but use it. Funny, no? Mangus Red is mine, I just decided to make an assholeish Brit run the streets. Thought he was a good idea for a character. And is the fact that you can't tell what's mine and what's canon a good thing?), _**Heatherelf101**_ (I would never give this up, never fear. I have put too much of myself into this to ever give up!), **_Allie_** (I get what you're saying and to be honest, I have no idea how Batman ended up being such a jerk in my story, but there you have it, a perfect example of a story writing itself), **_Wilhelmina Silver_ **(yet again, I lovelovelove your review! Yes, Miss M needs a lesson in the gray area, but Superboy is just being loyal, though I hate to make excuses for those two. I'm really glad that you caught on to the tension between Red and Artie, I worked hard so that it would be important and meaningful. Then Robin was immature. Comic relief, anyone? And please, get an account, fish those plot bunnies out into the open with a literary carrot and WRITE! You are so well-spoken, I'd love to read anything you publish!), _**1103469**_ (I am working on my grammar just for you! I hope it's getting better and I'm glad to have made your day! XD), **_J-Bird_** (my sister is in Thorually Modern Millie and I'm in Once Upon A Mattress! And we're both stage crew for two different shows right now. Can you say that theater is my life?), **_LadyMysteri_** (I'm glad you liked my little insert, I swear I was laughing for DAYS! And I got a bunch of reviews on how funny it was so be proud of your comic genuis! And no panicking here, though panic-writing is somewhat amusing sometimes...in a sad, "aw, she has no control over the English language" kind of way), **_Redhawk15_** (thanks! And my sister is quite amazing, I'll pass on the congradulations! I think you'll be happy with teh amount of Red and Artie in this chapter...), **_bearrose_** (no dying! NOT ALLOWED! And here! Chapter with Roy + Artemis! Lots of it!), **_GrayAreas_** (I know, it's funny how clueless the team is, isn't it?), **_sunnydayz56_** (come on, a comm would put a damper on anyone's day!)

* * *

><p><em>Ugh<em>, Artemis thought harshly, throwing a tennis ball so hard against her wall that it left a crater in the weak wood before bouncing back to her. _What a bunch of hypocrites. They believe in justice...where's the justice in this?_Artemis had been under house – er, _cave – _arrest for the past three days. After the mission, she'd been locked up in the interrogation room for two hours while the Justice League deliberated over what to do with her. She knew prison was an option. Possible memory-wipe was another. (Robin had kept her informed via the psychic link.) In the end, they'd let her out, but Artemis had been grounded in Mount Justice and Batman had changed the security codes to the Zeta beam so that she couldn't get out. And he'd changed the locks. And installed infrared scanners at all the doors so that she couldn't just saunter out the front door. "Saunter." His word, not hers. No missions, no weapons, no visitors.

Which meant, naturally, Red had come over almost every night and she had an extra bow and crossbow on her at all times. And she'd unearthed the knife-pins that Jade had given her and used them to pin up her long hair that had been restored to its previous gold. Morbid, yes, but she felt better with pointy objects that she could use at a second's notice.

Finally, too bored to stay in her room for another second, Artemis padded into the hall and grabbed a snack from the kitchen. The others were out on one mission or another and wouldn't be back until the next morning – if they were lucky. Artemis hadn't been allowed to attend the briefing – Oliver and Batman both agreed that if she was worried about their mission she'd find a way to sneak out and help. Which she would, granted, but Robin and Wally had convinced her that in was just a routine reconnaissance mission. Still, she didn't like to be left behind.

Feeling a little vengeful, Artemis made her way over to the power core that fueled the Zeta station. More specifically, the control computer.

"Access control." Artemis mandated.

"Denied," the computer scolded her. Artemis growled.

"Access control." Artemis tried again, this time changing her voice to make it sound like M'gann's.

"Granted." Artemis grinned as the holo-computer appeared in front of her and started tapping on the keyboard.

"You know, he's going to kill you."

"Oh, Batman secretly loves me, he just doesn't know it yet." Artemis answered Red without turning from her little project. "Besides, without me around, who would keep things interesting?"

"No one. You are one in a million." Red played with her hair which had been restored to its old golden glory. "But, really, Artemis, do you have to hack the Zeta beam _again_? You're going to give Batman a hernia."

"You exaggerate."

Red wrapped his arms around her stomach from behind. "I do no such thing. Come on, stop making trouble and let's go hang out. I brought Terminator II."

"It's like you read my mind!" Artemis said gleefully, finishing her hack and turning to him, smiling genuinely.

It was halfway into the movie when Red vanished into the kitchen, mumbling some excuse about getting snacks. Artemis nodded in his general direction, watching the Terminator reload a shotgun with one hand while riding a kick-ass Harley, thinking _I gotta learn that trick_. Suddenly the lights dimmed and went out completely. Artemis jumped up, armed, and started firing up electricity, preparing herself for the worst.

Then, two pinpricks of flickering light appeared, illuminating the room. Red walked in with a tray laden with food, laughing outright when he saw Artemis, tense and ready to fight, crossbow and knife in her hands.

"You," he laughed, "are ridiculous. Who knew my tough girl would be afraid of the dark?"

"Bite me." Artemis muttered sheepishly. "I'm jumpy, can you blame me?"

"No." Red agreed. "But, I can, however, fulfill a promise." He gestured to the tray. Candles flickered, lighting up the room and the mountain of food. Everything looked delicious. "It's not some fancy restaurant in High End Gotham, but I thought this would work for a first date. Besides, I know that I'd end up cooking for you eventually."

"You _made_ all of this?" Artemis asked.

"Now that's just rude. Who do you think made all of those cakes you inhaled at my place?"

"You made _those_?"

"Always the tone of surprise." Red shook his head and grabbed a little appetizer-y looking thing off of the tray. "Try this." Artemis looked at it skeptically but still allowed Red to pop the little dish into her mouth.

"It's good!" she exclaimed, then took another. Red shook his head, laughing.

"You're unbelievable. Of course it's good." They chatted absently, just talking about nothing. It felt good, not having to think about secret motives, double-deals, or any of the League political crap. Being with Red felt...normal. She wasn't worried about being a target of the Shadows, she wasn't worried about being killed.

Artemis was _happy_.

"So, Halloween is tomorrow. Are you going trick-or-treating?" The question was friendly, and Red was smiling, but Artemis felt her mood dim slightly.

"I'm grounded, remember?"

"Can't you get out? Isn't that the whole point of reprogramming the Zeta?"

Artemis smiled sadly, her little joke not so funny anymore. "No, that's just to show Batman that I can. I don't want to jeopardize my standing with the rest of the team by doing something stupid."

"Then how 'bout I don the Arsenal getup and steal some kid's candy? I'll bring it back for you. Think of it as a 'Welcome Home' present." Artemis grinned and squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I think that I've become a bad influence on you," she said. "That's sweet, but no, I told you before, I'm the only one who's allowed to have a villain alter-ego." Artemis paused seriously. "And believe me, it's not nearly as fun as it sounds."

"I just killed the mood, didn't I?" Red said, sounding sorry. "Artemis..." Artemis put a finger to his lips, shutting him up pretty effectively.

"You didn't kill the mood. This has been perfect. Now shut up and feed me more of this amazing food, my culinary genius-slash-boyfriend." After dinner, the two of them had snuggled together on the couch and finished the movie.

"Tomorrow we'll go out and you can learn that trick with the rifle," Red promised. He'd even brought out a cake that he'd made himself for dessert.

"What?" Red asked when he caught Artemis staring at him. "You did say that you wanted cake, right? Or was that just a hallucination?" Artemis grinned, then her mouth fell open as she spotted a glint of iron in Red's left ear.

"Did you get an earring?" Artemis asked, reaching out to touch the shining metal stud. It was in the shape of an arrow.

"Hey!" Red protested immediately. "You're not the only one who gets to be badass – "

Artemis shushed him. "You look hot." Red grinned, almost looking shy about his new accessory, then told her that she was the inspiration behind the jewelry. Artemis glowed.

It had been a perfect night. Truly, perfect.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Artemis didn't hear the soft voice at first. She couldn't hear really, she was wearing sound-blocking, subwoofer headphones, typing furiously on the laptop that Wally had smuggled in for her. Artemis whirled, almost sending the computer toppling to the floor when she felt someone tap her shoulder. On instinct, the knife-pins were out of her hair in a second and at the throat of...Zatanna? The young magician paled violently and froze, afraid to move or else Artemis might run her through. Artemis realized her mistake in an instant and withdrew her blade.<p>

"Whoa!" Artemis exclaimed and pulled down the headphones so that they hung around her neck. "God, didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on me?" Artemis looked at the dark-haired girl warily, wondering why she was in her room in the first place. Zatanna wasn't her biggest fan...in fact, she was the newest member of Artemis's anti-fan club. Then again, Artemis was the one who'd just threatened her with a knife, so it was actually Zatanna who should have been worried.

"That wasn't in the 'Welcome to the Team' pamphlet." Zatanna said tersely. "What the hell are you doing that you need those ridiculous headphones on, anyway? And didn't Batman take all of your weapons?"

Artemis grinned mischievously. "Taking my name from the Justice League database. The headphones are just for ambient noise." Artemis snorted. "And please, I'm still better armed than most Navy SEALS and this is casual."

"Jeez, they weren't kidding." Zatanna muttered to herself. Artemis felt her eyes slit and she crossed her arms defensively.

"Who wasn't kidding about what?"

"The team wasn't kidding about you being an armory all by yourself." Oh, well that was a compliment, then. Artemis preened, pleased. "Wait, you're doing _what_?" Zatanna asked, finally processing her words.

"Deleting myself from the Justice League database." Artemis repeated, slowly this time.

"Won't they know?"

"That's the point." Artemis said simply, a Cheshire Cat smile on her lips. Zatanna felt a stab of approval, she was no stranger to screwing with her superiors. Yes, that meant her dad. But in this case, Artemis's little prank was a bit more high-tech and would piss off more powerful people that just her father. Suddenly, Artemis lost the smile and her eyes became guarded again. "So is there a reason that you're here?"

Well yes, there was. Zatanna, for one thing, was curious. Artemis was a bad-ass, plain and simple and she was impressive. But, more importantly, she was Robin's best friend. Zatanna wanted to give her a chance – for Robin's sake. Because she really liked him. Artemis must've seen the conflict – whether to tell the truth or not – playing in her electric blue eyes and laughed. "You don't have to answer that."

"Well, um," Zatanna started awkwardly. "M'gann invited everyone to a Halloween party at her school, but that's not really my scene. I'm more of a _girl's night out_ kinda gal." With a wink and a spell, Artemis was in her superhero costume, her bow and quiver strapped to her back. Mm, she felt better already, Artemis thought happily, running her fingers over the taught bowstring and the multitude of regular and trick arrows. She'd felt naked without her bow, and not in a fun way.

"Now you're speaking my language." Artemis said, stormy eyes glinting wickedly.

* * *

><p>"Wally stop torturing him." Superboy said gruffly, watching Wally in his werewolf costume howl at Wolf. Wally rolled his eyes and continued to howl. Artemis surveyed the scene quickly and efficiently, looking for a way to sneak into the hangar without being noticed. The options weren't that great at this point, and though Robin and Wally were on her side, she knew they'd try to stop her from sneaking out. Probably to keep her from running away or going to find the Shadows. Both of which were options that had crossed her mind, but she didn't want to ruin this. She'd just gotten home, after all.<p>

"Hey, let me try something." Zatanna said, appearing behind her. She'd stayed behind to create an illusion of Artemis sleeping in case anyone thought to check her bedroom later in the night. "._elbisivnI_" she dictated, her voice full of power. "Walk past them. Slowly." Artemis shot her a skeptical look but did what the younger girl said, tip-toeing past her teammates, shocked that they didn't notice her.

"Invisibility spell." Zatanna explained when they were in the hangar. "I perfected it to sneak out when my dad grounds me."

"I'm liking you more and more." Artemis said, almost affectionately, or as close as Artemis could come to affection. Zatanna smiled, looking proud of herself, then tried to pass it off as casual nonchalance. Artemis laughed. "Kid, you've got to work on keeping your face neutral if you're going to stay in this game. Could save your life one day. I would know." Zatanna was a little stunned by the other girl's disarming honesty. What had she been through that she'd needed to keep a straight face? And how on earth would that save her life?

Artemis looked at her with hard gray eyes. "Prison. That's what," she said, answering Zatanna's thoughts, then snorted a little. "You don't really think that my skill-set is League-approved, do you? Bet they didn't tell you that the girl whose place on the team you were replacing was a con. And yet, I'm still here." Artemis mused for a moment, then her face twisted into a bitter mask, not seeming to notice the pain that flashed across Zatanna's face. She knew that she had been brought to the mountain to replace Artemis and now, like she'd just said, Artemis was here. What did they need Zatanna for anymore? "But they sure as hell don't want me around for my charming personality and good looks." Artemis continued. "Come on, do you have a bike?" God, Artemis's sudden changes in personality and subject were giving Zatanna whiplash. Meanwhile, Artemis flipped the keys to her own motorcycle – no, not a motorbike, like the one Robin rode, but a straight-up Harley 1200 Custom Sportster motorcycle in fabulous hunter-green – around at long, pale finger. She was a little astonished that they'd kept it in plain sight; Artemis had been sure that they'd sell the bike in her absence.

"Um, no."

"No problem." Artemis said with a small smile. "Take Robin's. He won't mind. He's not going out tonight anyway." She tossed the keys to Robin's bike to Zatanna, laughing at the look on her face.

"I'm a criminal, remember?" Artemis smirked. "Stealing his keys was easy. Come on, let's go before they find us. Where are we headed?"

"How about...New York? My dad won't look for me there if he even notices that I'm gone, and I don't think Batman would appreciate it if he found us in Gotham." Artemis nodded enthusiastically. She loved Manhattan on Halloween. That was when all of the freaks came out to play.

It didn't take Artemis and Zatanna long to find someone to kick the crap out of. And _man,_ did it feel good! Artemis beat on baddies with a vengeance, taking out all of her frustration, all of her anger at her treatment by the Justice League and the rest of the team on the sorry suckers that happened to be up to no good and in her way. Too bad for them.

"You realize that there's easier ways to take out bad guys, right?" Zatanna asked quietly after watching Artemis rearrange the faces of two guys who were robbing a jewelry store. "I could've just spelled them."

"Yeah, but what fun is that?" Artemis asked savagely. Zatanna recoiled slightly. What was _wrong_ with this girl? she wondered. Robin and Wally had warned her that she was intense, but there was something going on psychologically. Something huge and something bad.

"Are you okay?" Zatanna inquired, her blue eyes wide and concerned. "Is there something you need to talk about?" Artemis gave her a withering look. "I'll take that as a 'no,' then." Zatanna muttered to herself.

"I don't need to talk. I need something to beat up. Besides, those guys were asking for it, no harm done." Artemis growled, making her way back to her bike, then threw herself backwards, recognizing the familiar sound that an explosive makes right before it...explodes.

"Get down!" Artemis shouted, tugging Zatanna to the ground with her. Both girls landed hard, rocked by the sudden explosion, shielding their faces from the onslaught of shrapnel that flew through the air like knives. Artemis jumped to her feet as soon as she was able, an indignant, wordless scream tearing itself from her lips. Ooh, man, she'd thought she was pissed before, but that had _nothing_ on what she was going to do to the bastard who blew up her bike.

"No indeed," a cold voice said, coming from a figure walking _through_ the smoke and flame. "Harm is not done. Much Harm left to do." The hair on the back of Artemis's neck stood straight up and she could practically feel the cold, emotionless aura coming off of the figure emerging from the smoke. He would've been handsome, hell, he had the potential to be freaking gorgeous, with long brown hair and a sculpted chest that showed underneath his open trench-coat, but there was something about his manic eyes, green as emeralds and about as detached, and the superior, demented smirk that played on his lips that gave Artemis the willies. Well that, and the ugly, jagged four-claw scar that raked down his face from his forehead to chin. She knew a psychopath when she saw one. And this one was wielding a sword. "The Its cannot escape Harm," he continued, moving towards Artemis and Zatanna. Artemis jumped to action.

"Escaping isn't on the menu," she said, shooting two arrows at his face. With a single stroke of the broadsword, the maniac sliced then clean in two. Awesome.

"Arrows do not impress."

"Fine." Zatanna growled, reaching a hand out to spell him. It had no effect.

"Neither does It's magic. Both must do better," Artemis seethed. This guy was really starting to tap-dance on her very last nerve, "or suffer Harm."

"We get it!" Artemis snapped. "Your name is Harm!"

"Their ridiculous garb and rudimentary skills indicate instruction from Green Arrow and Zatara. Harm will study these two to learn methods for killing their mentors." Artemis hissed, beyond words. Oh hell no, he did _not _just threaten Oliver! Harm raised his sword, mocking them, challenging them to take a stand against him.

"Oh you did _not_ just threaten my dad!" Zatanna said, verbalizing Artemis's thoughts perfectly. Even the "dad" bit. Hey, Oliver was her father now, plain and simple. Another spell flew at the man, this one meant to steal his sword away from him, Artemis recognized.

"It wants Harm's sword?" Harm said, grinning wolfishly. "Very well." With a mighty heave, the sword screamed through the air. Zatanna dove out of the way, barely missing the deadly missile. The freaking thing cleaved through the stone wall behind them like it was butter!

"Big mistake." Artemis growled, launching two arrows, these ones explosive. To her shock, Harm actually _caught_ them and threw then back at her. And this time it was Zatanna who pushed her out of the way.

"On second thought...running." Zatanna muttered, spying a gesturing figure disappear down an alleyway. Artemis didn't seem to notice; she was too busy keeping her eyes on their opponent.

"Fine!" she relented, scooping up her bow. "To regroup." Artemis hated, hated, _hated_ running away! Zatanna spelled an enormous ring of fire around Harm, hopefully he would walk through that one as well and the two of them took off running through the alley.

"Nice one."

"Something I've been practicing..."

"Wait!" Artemis cut her off. "Who's that?" She'd spotted the girl. Tiny, elfish even and dressed in all white, the girl beckoned to them and vanished around a corner.

"Do you care right now?"

"No!" The girl skidded to a stop at the end of the street. "Dead end." Crap. "Where'd she go?" To answer her, a fire escape ladder released with a _clang, _giving them a way out. The girl waved from the top of the building.

"I like her already." Zatanna mused. "Thanks for the assist, but who are you?" Zatanna asked the girl in white when they'd reached the top of the building.

"Secret," the girl whispered.

"That won't cut it, we need answers." Artemis said harshly. "Do you know Harm? Does he have any weaknesses?"

"Secret!" she insisted, pointing to the edge of the roof. There stood Harm.

"At least they make the hunt interesting." Harm smirked, sauntering towards them, swinging his sword almost casually. If you can even swing a sword casually. Okay, Artemis thought, she was seriously going to kick this guy's ass. For a second, she reached out for her Tigress persona, then stopped. She knew that if she flipped the switch, she'd bolt and leave Zatanna. She couldn't do that. They'd have to figure something out.

"He's fast, I'll give him that." Artemis said grudgingly, shooting an arrow into the water tower and hoping Zatanna had a spell for that. Oh good, she did. Ice crystallized over Harm, but only for a second before his chest glowed – right over where the heart was – and the ice shattered.

And they were running again.

"Where'd Little Miss Secret go?" Artemis asked, scanning the buildings to her left and right.

"There!" Zatanna said. "Okay, these boots? Adorable, but for a chase sequence..." The heroes leaped off of the building, Zatanna changing her shoes in mid-jump. Artemis was thankful for her combat boots as she landed hand, rolled and then shot up again. She ducked, just missing a blast from Harm's magical sword, then turned ready to shoot, only to find a knife flying through the air at her face. Artemis groaned as the blade nicked her skin right under her eye and severed her bowstring. Damn him! Artemis swore.

"Hold him off while I restring!" Artemis said tensely. Zatanna didn't last long before she was knocked aside like a rag doll. Artemis dropped her bow and snatched her crossbow from her waist, leveling it with Harm's neck, crossing it with his sword.

"Wanna play without the toys?" Artemis said, her eyes glinting evilly.

"It tried to bait Harm, leave Harm weak." What was up with this dude and the third person? So annoying. "But Harm has no weakness." With a confident and slightly crazy smile, Harm removed his trench-coat, showing his thick, ropy muscles. He was stronger, so she had to be faster. Artemis knew how to win against a bigger opponent. She could beat him. She just had to make sure that Tigress, who was now stirring and fighting to be free, didn't get loose in the process.

Without hesitation, Artemis exploded into movement, attacking with all her might.

Harm dodged or blocked every one of her attacks. "So unfocused." Harm commented. "It struggles with inner demons and cannot fight Harm while fighting itself." How in the name of God could he possibly know that? "Harm doesn't battle his demons. Harm embraces them."

"Will Harm please _shut up_?" Artemis shrieked. In the corner of her vision, Zatanna shot backwards as lighting erupted out of the sword. She fell and lay still. "Zatanna!" Artemis shouted, allowing her attention to waver long enough for Harm to clip her in the jaw, sending her sprawling.

"And It cares about others. Another weakness." Harm loomed over them, calmly redressing himself. "The sword rejected It's impure heart. It has not made the sacrifices Harm has to become pure." Artemis's eyes flicked to the side and she breathed a silent sigh of relief when she saw that Zatanna was moving.

"Look!" Zatanna said in a strained whisper. Secret called to them a few buildings away. "She's never led us wrong so far." Artemis agreed, biting the head off of a gaseous arrow and throwing it at Harm's feet. She wasn't even thinking about fighting any more, all her bravado was gone. She just needed to get away from the creep who knew way too much.

"Ugh, she's gone again!" Zatanna cursed as then jumped onto a smaller building – probably an apartment complex or house. "End of the line. And we can't go back the way we came, he's coming!"

"We'll zipline to that magic store." Artemis said, reaching for her grappling gun. Or not. A ball of fire crashed between the two of them and Artemis was lucky not to have fallen off of the roof.

"This can be no coincidence!" Harm roared, landing with the impact of a small train. "They alight on Harm's very roof. How did they know? Tell Harm! Now!" This guy's speech pattern was giving Artemis a headache. But even so...

"Wait! This is your place?" she asked incredulously. Why had Secret brought them there? Of all the stupid things to do. Artemis turned her head wildly looking for the pale, ethereal-looking girl. If she'd led them into a trap, there was going to be hell to pay.

"No more games!" Harm snarled, stabbing his sword into the ground, sending a violent blast of electrical energy shooting towards the girls. Zatanna screamed and went down hard but Artemis's body sucked in the electricity greedily, powering up. "You are immune to Harm's magic?" Harm said, shocked. Artemis sneered and beckoned with two fingers.

"Come on, Harmster. Let's dance." Harm shouted a battle cry, throwing himself into the fight. No playing around this time. Artemis ducked and dodged, weaving around his attacks, but he was too angry, too fast, even for her. Artemis saw stars as the flat of the broadsword's blade bashed her upside the head, then realized that she was looking up from the ground. Harm's boot came down on her neck and she choked, fighting the dizziness and darkness that threatened to overwhelm her. But she couldn't breathe.

Artemis took one more ragged, shallow breath and faded into the blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Harm you jerk. And how did Secret find them in the first place? It wouldn't have anything to do with ATHENA, would it...?<strong>

**~Fae**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **No own...but again no new episode...what is this?

**Author's Note: **Again, thanks for the amazing reviews from: **_Coconuat_** (welcome back, I've missed you! And thanks, I try to make this as twisty as possible!), awkward (I know, this hiatus is going to kill me...),_** It'sTheBatmanShirt** _(no, not psychic (I wish!), but I saw the favorite and checked out your account and found out that Sombody and It'sTheBatmanShirt were one and the same! Haha, no the spells are actually words backwards, I don't just make them up and you can tell your brother I said that. And come on, let's be real here, Harm is pretty hot.), **_LadyMysteri_** (I am with you, it seems like writing is the only escape I have from my crazy life. Glad this is your haven too!), **_Heatherelf101_** (aww, I really appreciate that!), _**Queen of Vampires** _(YES ATHENA! Ahhhhh I love her so!), _**Redhawk15**_ (Haha, thanks I feel like I'm really improving myself, but it's always nice to get recognition!), _**Lostie4815162342**_ (Artemis is kind of creepy all the time...she's got a lot of issues, you can't really blame her...but yeah, still badass!), _**Wilhelmina Silver **_(Any review from you is amazing and day-making! hahaha when I read that you said Artemis had swagger I amost peed myself and then realized that you are 100% correct. I WROTE A CHARACTER WITH SWAG! YEAH MAN, DAY MADE!), Jade Riddle 19 (you are so sweet, thank you!), _**Allie**_ (thanks! I really try to work the episodes into my own plot, so thanks for noticing!), _**Warrior-Wolf1**_ (ohhh, me! Thanks for reviewing!)

* * *

><p>Artemis woke suddenly and recoiled instantly against her surroundings. She was in some kind of room, filled with weird dolls, figurines and statues. And she was tied to a chair. Could bad guys find another way to restrain a person? God, she'd been tied to more chairs than she could count! Artemis ground her teeth together, working at the ropes that bound her.<p>

"It takes to awaken." Oh, she was wondering when he would show up. Artemis tried to turn towards Harm then blanched, her head swimming like she'd had her head smashed in by a sword. Oh wait...

A tiny, old-fashioned television switched on, displaying static, then blurred into clarity, showing Zatanna tied up similarly, but her mouth was taped shut, probably to keep her from doing magic. Damn, Harm caught on fast.

"It will tell Harm its secrets, or It's partner will pay the price." Harm rasped, his voice coming from behind her. "How did It know of Harm's home?" he whispered menacingly, his lips inches away from Artemis's ear. She tensed. Too close, big guy, she wanted to snarl, but thought better of it.

"Ask _your_ partner!" Artemis growled, nonetheless. "She lured us here."

"Harm has no partner. Harm is pure and works alone." Harm said, his beliefs iron-clad. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Pure what? Pure asshole?" she snapped and was rewarded with a backhand slap across the face. Face stinging along with her pride, Artemis bit her tongue to keep a long stream of swears from flying out of her mouth. That wouldn't do her any good.

"It seems honestly convinced that Harm had help." Harm said to himself, pacing in front of Artemis. "Perhaps the other It..." Suddenly Harm tensed and his eyes went wide. Artemis looked at the television screen and grinned triumphantly, ignoring the pain that it caused her. Zatanna was free. "It is escaping!" Harm bellowed, rushing out of the room. Zatanna slipped in the moment he was gone.

"_!sgnidnib morf eerF_" she commanded and the ropes melted off Artemis.

"Thanks. Let's go." The two took off running through the hallway. Artemis stopped at the stairs, glaring hatefully at Secret and whipped out her crossbow.

"Wait!" Zatanna protested before she could let an arrow fly.

"Zatanna!" Artemis returned, jerking away from the magician's touch violently. "She's his partner!"

"Then why did she help me?"

"I don't know." Artemis snarled. _"Secret!" _Then a crackling orange light lit up the room. Harm stood at the top of the stairs, sword extended.

"Look out!" Zatanna said, but Artemis ignored her, pushing the other girl out of the way and letting herself get hit with the full brunt of the electrical blast. It was so powerful that she was thrown backwards. Too much... In midair, Artemis released some of the energy, accidentally exploding the staircase. Oops. Artemis didn't wait for the smoke to clear; she grabbed Zatanna's hand and pulled her along, into the kitchen.

"Open the oven!" Artemis ordered, struck by a sudden idea. She turned on the gas stove and directed some power into it, releasing the gas even faster. "Get out of here!" Artemis said, then turned, not waiting to see if she had. Secret rushed past her, pushing Zatanna out of the door and then Harm crashed though the room's ceiling with a roar. Artemis nocked her crossbow and shot an arrow at him.

"Suck on this," she hissed, watching Harm catch it, then slammed the door behind her. Go, go, go, go! Artemis had to get out before..._BOOM! _Artemis dove for cover, curling into a ball and holding her head in her hands. She could feel the explosive heat above her, but miraculously wasn't hurt. A white-gloved hand help her up and Artemis propelled herself forward.

"Thanks for the save." Zatanna only nodded, looking haggard. That protection spell had taken a lot out of her. The two of them burst out of the apartment through a bulkhead that lead them outside. Artemis kept alert, waiting for Harm to come busting out of the walls. That creep was freaking unkillable.

"Greta Hayes," Zatanna whispered. "Beloved sister." Artemis turned towards her, her mouth opening slightly at the shock of seeing a crude, homemade grave site, with a little wooden tombstone. Zatanna knelt beside it, gingerly touching one of the white petals on the roses that had been left in a vase. Zatanna gasped and threw herself backwards as a white figure rose out of the dirt, glowing so brightly that Artemis had to throw a hand over her face to protect her eyes. When she could finally she Artemis back-pedaled wildly. If she was a screamer, she would've screamed. Secret was standing before them.

"This is your grave. This is your secret. This is you." Zatanna murmured, putting it all together quickly. Artemis was a little behind in that respect. The hell? Ghosts weren't real! But Secret was, and she inclined her head, looking sad and lost.

"A ghost." Artemis said, still in shock. "An actual ghost."

"How did you die?" Zatanna asked, picking herself off of the ground. Secret raised her palms and a glowing sphere of blue light danced between them, finally settling in the form of...

"Harm's dagger!" Artemis spat, remembering the blade that had cut her. Speak of the devil. Harm shattered the door that had somehow weathered the massive explosion with a blast from his sword and stalked into the yard, furious.

"They defile Harm's holy place." Okay, now she really was going to kill her. Fury rose up in Artemis like a black tide. What kind of monster would kill their own sister? Artemis tensed. Probably the same kind of monster that would kill their own daughter, she thought darkly, thinking of her father. Well, he wasn't around to beat up so Harm would have to do.

"_We_ defiled it?" Artemis screeched indignantly, leveling her crossbow with his jugular. "_You_ did this! To your own sister!" Harm tilted his head, smiling. "You're proud of it? And you had the gall to write 'beloved!'"

"Not gall," Harm disagreed. "Truth. She was the only thing that Harm ever loved. That's why she had to 's heart had to be pure. Greta had to be cut out, excised, like an infection." Harm started towards then, then stopped, horrified. He quickly regained his arrogance, however. "Ah, It casts another illusion spell."

"Except I didn't speak." Secret had materialized over her grave once more and was walking towards her psychotic brother. Zatanna smiled smugly. "Harm knows that _It_ can't cast a spell without speaking."

"No!" Harm gasped, backing up a step.

"You asked how we found this place?" Artemis snarled, crossing her arms. "Face it, Harm, your secret's out."

"No! Harm's heart is pure. Harm's not sorry. I'm not!" Artemis saw the panic in his eyes, heard the tense change in his speaking. Secret calmly walked though the outstretched blade, which buzzed weakly with electricity, nowhere near as powerful as it was a moment ago. She reached a tiny, pale hand into Harm's chest and took a glowing ball – his pure heart. Artemis watched with cruel satisfaction as Harm choked and fell into the dirt. Secret closed her hand over the heart and it vanished in front of Harm's eyes. Enraged, he swung is sword, shouting in dismay when its sharp edge had no effect on the sister he'd killed. Then Artemis saw that it had become too heavy to lift. If a pure heart was required to use the sword, Harm couldn't anymore. The sword launched itself out of the dirt, almost slicing him to ribbons in the process, and slipped back into its sheath.

"I – I don't need the sword." Harm said, sounding more like he was trying to convince himself, then rushed his sister with his dagger. Secret stood her ground and Harm barreled right through. Artemis stepped up, eager to be is next opponent. With one well-placed kick, she sent the knife flying out of his hands.

"So unfocused." Artemis purred lazily, her voice slipping into an arrogant, superior tone easily. "It can't fight us while fighting itself." Harm lunged at her but Artemis ducked and nailed him hard in the stomach. _This is for Athena!_ Artemis snarled mentally. Rabid punch, roundhouse kick. _That was for Greta!_ Then a final blow to his jaw send Harm spiraling into the dust. _That was for me._ Zatanna stood over his unconscious body, whispered a spell, and Harm was incapacitated, his trench-coat ripping into ribbons that bound him. He wouldn't be a problem anymore.

Zatanna turned to Secret. "We'll make sure you receive a proper burial. We won't forget you, Greta." Secret walked over to her grave, but instead of sinking into the ground, her face suddenly lit up with happiness and she waved at a figure in the distance.

"Secret!" she cried joyfully, jumping up and down with childish glee. The figure moved closer and Artemis could see that she was a ghost, just like secret, but taller, older, with hair as black as raven's plumage. Zatanna saw Artemis go stock-still, her eyes was wide and as vulnerable as she'd ever seen them. As soon as the new ghost girl had glided into the yard, Secret scrambled forward and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. The girl smiled and ruffled Secret's hair affectionately, then turned to the teen heroes.

"Hey Artie," the girl said, light shining from her night-colored eyes, blacker than a bottomless pit even as a spirit. Zatanna whirled to look at Artemis. How did she know a ghost? And if she did, why had Secret freaked her out so badly?

"You know Artemis?" Zatanna asked when it was clear that Artemis wasn't going to say anything. _Couldn't_ say anything, judging from the strangled look on her face.

"I'm her sister. Athena. Nice to meet you in person, Zatanna." She didn't bother extending a hand that Zatanna couldn't shake, and Zatanna was too busy wondering why Artemis's otherworldly sister knew her than the breach of etiquette.

"H – how are you here?" Artemis rasped, her voice small and raw, as if her throat was coated with sandpaper.

"It's All Hallows Eve." Athena answered, putting an arm around Secret's thin shoulders and hugging her close, protectively. "Ghosts can cross over to this world more easily tonight, you don't have to be _dying_ to see us." Artemis flinched like she'd been struck but the words meant nothing to Zatanna. "I found Greta here trying to break free and gave her a lift over. I sent her to you, to help you."

"You sent Secret?" Zatanna whispered, awestruck. "But how did you...?"

"I'm dead," Athena answered simply, shrugging her insubstantial shoulders. "There really isn't a ton for me to do except sit around and watch what's going on in the land of the living. But when I found Greta, she was frantic, trying to get out for some reason. Call it "twin telepathy," or whatever you want, but I knew that Artemis was involved, so I sent Secret to help."

"Why didn't you come yourself?" Did Artemis sound...betrayed?

"Can you honestly tell me that you wouldn't have left your friend to come after me?" Athena asked, answering a question with a question and shooting Artemis a knowing look. Artemis glared at her combat books without answering, an obvious "no." "Exactly my point." Athena smiled a little, then turned serious. "Artie, you need to be more careful. _He's_ still out there, and he's gunning for you. In a big way." Zatanna felt left out of the sisterly loop. Who was _He_? And why was he trying to kill Artemis? But Artemis knew, and nodded.

"Yeah. The weapon shipment." Artemis's lips curled into a sneer. "I took care of that. He'll have to come up with a new plan if he expects to kill me."

"You are hard to kill." Athena laughed. "And not for lack of trying."

"Secret." Secret mumbled, looking sadly down at her hands. They were winking in the dim streetlight, almost vanishing completely.

"We have to go, our time is almost spent here." Athena said, her good humor vanishing. She stared longingly at her sister. Athena reached for Artemis's hand, then stopped. They wouldn't be able to touch anyway. "But, Artie, please be safe. I don't want you joining Secret and me just yet." Athena smiled sadly. "You have so much to live for, so keep living. For me, remember?" Artemis nodded wordlessly and just watched as her dead sister flickered and then disappeared from sight. _"I'll always be around..."_ The last ghostly words echoed in the backyard and were quickly overcome by the screaming sirens of police cruisers.

"Police are coming." Artemis said listlessly.

"Well we did blow up a kitchen." Zatanna said, taking a brave stab at humor. Artemis stared at her bleakly.

"Get out of here. Go home." Artemis made to shoot her grappling gun into the roof, but Zatanna stopped her.

"Artemis, talk to me. That was your _sister_!" Artemis's eyes, sharp as any knife, stabbed into the magician; a dangerous look that hissed "do I look like I want to talk?"

"I don't do heart-to-hearts." Artemis shook off Zatanna's hand and shot into the air, propelled by the gun. Zatanna was smart, she could figure out a way home. Artemis raced blindly over rooftops, smashing into telephone poles and possibly a radio-tower, but she was too wound up to notice.

"Star City!" she shrieked at the Zeta beam. Artemis knew where she was going now, she could've found her way blindfolded. Which was a good thing, considering she could barely see. Artemis burst into Oliver's apartment, eyes stinging, trying furiously to swallow the lump in her throat that was trying to suffocate her. Oliver was in the kitchen doing the dishes, his sleeved rolled up to his forearms and covered in warm water and bubbles.

"Artemis?" he said curiously. Then he took a single look at the expression on his young partner's face and opened his arms. Without hesitation, Artemis flung herself into his embrace, welcoming the warm, sudsy hug. She buried her fact into his chest and for once didn't care about how weak she looked. She was just focused on blocking out the image of Athena...leaving her in this world all alone. Again.

"Shhh," Oliver soothed, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "It's okay. It's okay." The mantra continued until Artemis's breath came evenly and she could see again.

"Sorry," she muttered, embarrassed, swiping at her eyes for any stray remnants of tears. Oliver held her at arm's length, looking solemn and worried. "I must look really stupid."

"You're only human." Oliver shrugged. "Do you want to talk about it?" Artemis shook her head, no.

"Can't I just stay here?" Artemis said, wanting Oliver's place to be the refuge from the rest of the world that it always had been. Oliver hesitated for a moment.

"You're not supposed to be out of the cave..."

Artemis looked up at her, her eyes big and pleading. "Ollie, please. I just want to go to sleep and hope that tomorrow is better than today." This time there was no hesitation. Oliver scooped Artemis up into his arms like she weighed nothing and gently tucked her into the enormous bed in the master bedroom.

"Sleep well, Artemis. 'Night." Oliver said, then leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"...Night, Dad."

* * *

><p>Artemis woke up with a jolt, crossbow and knives in hand, eyes scanning furiously for the attackers that had been pursuing her. There was nothing, only sheets tangled around her stomach. Even though she knew that she was safe, it still took a moment to shake off the nightmare. Artemis's vision was tinted with red haze – a familiar reaction that she'd recently acquired from reigning in Tigress and her blood-lust all at once. It was taxing. Without thinking, Artemis heaved herself out of the bed, slashing through the satin linens to get free and swung out of the window.<p>

She didn't even say goodbye to Oliver.

But Artemis needed to move, to run...as much as she hated to, it seemed like the only thing that could work. Maybe if she ran fast and far enough, she could outdistance her problems, the demons that hung over her head every second of every day. Her father hatching some kind of plan to kill her; the fact that Athena was dead but still able to communicate with her; Artemis's shaky standing with her team, her only family who'd she managed to alienate and make hate her, even when she was only trying to protect them; Red caring about her too much. It wasn't safe for him. Case and point: Sportsmaster had already taken his hostage to try and bait her. Everything was falling apart at the seams and the only thing that Artemis could possibly think to do was to get as far away as she could from it all, at least for the moment.

"What the...?" Artemis shook herself out of her own head to see that she'd run up against a brick wall. A dead end. Then she stiffened, hearing low, menacing laughter coming from the mouth of the alley. Three guys had blocked off the exit and were moving towards her, all armed with makeshift weapons: a baseball bat, a wooden plank, etc. They leered at her, menace shining in their vacant, stupid eyes. Artemis growled.

"A little late to be wandering around, wouldn't you agree, girlie?" One of the guys said, grinning sadistically.

"I was thinking the same." Artemis said venomously. "Don't you idiots know that scary people come out at night?" The guys chuckled, but this time they didn't sound as confident. They hadn't been expecting their target to be so self-assured.

"Well if you're one of the scary things, I'd love to meet your sister." The same thug said, reaching into his pocket and producing a gun. Artemis whirled on him, teeth bared. Oh _hell_ no. Not after the night she'd had. Artemis only struggled for a moment before giving in to the anger. Then Artemis screamed, a blood-curdling shriek that poured out all of her pain, all of her rage. Electricity sparked in her eyes and the air suddenly smelled like a thunderstorm. The men started backing away. They'd bit off more than they could chew with her and now they knew it.

"Don't move." Artemis snarled, then sucked every watt of energy out of the air and channeled it into her palms, setting them aglow with blue light. She felt the Tigress persona clamoring to be free, but she didn't need her. Artemis could win this fight and she knew it. It wasn't even going to _be _a fight. Artemis grinned savagely and then slammed her hands onto the street, fingers splayed wide. Electrical energy coursed through the concrete, catching up to the thugs in less than a second. In less than a second they spasmed as electricity wreaked havoc through their bodies before giving a final twitch and laying still. Artemis didn't even notice. She just watched the skyline as one by one the lights in buildings in a fifty mile radius flickered and went out, the current that she'd created proving to much for their circuitry. As soon as the energy had left her system, Artemis felt fatigued, weak and dizzy. She swayed back and forth crazily before somehow righting herself. Her eyes fell on the three bodies lying in the street and Artemis couldn't help the feeling of deep satisfaction. Those bastards had deserved it.

The next second however, she felt like kicking herself and the guilt was almost overwhelming. She hadn't cheated death so that she could become a killer again! She'd promised Athena...she'd sworn to be better! And here she was, reverting back to her horrid ways again. Cursing her stupidity, Artemis raced away from the scene before the authorities could show up.

* * *

><p>Artemis had managed to slip into the cave and into her room without anyone seeing her. As soon as she entered, the illusion of her sleeping soundly dissipated, no more substantial than smoke.<p>

"Where have you been?" Oh damn. Turns out she wasn't in the clear. Artemis turned slowly, seeing M'gann leaning in her doorway.

"Depends on whether or not you're going to rat me out." Artemis said flippantly on impulse.

"I knew as soon as I came home that it wasn't you." Megan gestured to the bed like the spell was still in effect. "I'm a mind-reader. It takes more than a spell to fool me."

"Hm, so is Batman waiting in the wings to haul me off to prison, or what?" Artemis hissed, impatient. If she was going back to jail, she'd rather get it over with.

"I didn't tell anyone." M'gann said softly.

"And why not? I though you were suddenly on board with Batty's campaign to make my life a living hell."

"I thought you were _dead, _Artemis!" The alien girl burst out suddenly. "And then you went crazy and tried to kill Robin and me. Now you're back and you expect us to believe it was all an act? How can we trust you after that?" Artemis looked her square in the eye, a little unnerved by the fact that M'gann's eyes were clouded with tears.

"Because that night at the Injustice League HQ, I could've killed you and Robin easily. I had been following you for at least five minutes before I showed myself. If I'd wanted you dead, you'd have been dead before you knew I was even there."

"But...you said those horrible things to me..."

"To keep you pissed and talking so that I could disable the security features on the plant-creature. You really think that they'd leave it unguarded? I was the defense for that thing, I linked it up directly to my body so that if it was attacked, I would be able to channel as much electricity as I could into it. You would've been dead the second you got within ten feet of that thing. I needed to shut myself and it down before you knocked me out."

"Then why put up the defenses in the first place?"

"So the Injustice League believed I was on their side. So I could work behind the scenes and keep you idiots from getting killed." Artemis smacked her palm against her forehead, suddenly impatient. "_Don't you get it_? Everything I did, I did for you guys. Was it wrong? Hell yeah, but it kept you safe and alive. So please forgive me if I stuck my neck out so that you wouldn't get killed on a stupid mission that the Justice League should've handled in the first place. And _I am so sorry_ that I came back tonight after sneaking out. If I wanted to leave, you'd never see me again." Artemis paused, looking at Megan for her reaction. The green girl rushed forward and crushed her in a hug, tears falling down her green face.

"I am so sorry. All I wanted was my Earth sister back." Artemis patted her on the back awkwardly.

"Hey, well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."


	19. Chapter 19

WHERE IS YOUNG JUSTICE! I AM DYING!

**Author's Note: **Anywhoozle, sorry this is so late, I have also been working on my Harry Potter fanfic (Wraith for all y'all who haven't checked it out : DOOOOO ITTT! And yes, that was peer pressure ;)

**Author's Note #2: **Thanks as always to everyone who was wonderful and reviewed! _**Redhawk15**_ (M'gann is really annyoing, I have to agree with you there), _**LadyMysteri**_ (In the show, not sure, but Artemis didn't know Jade as her sister, only as her aunt for me...and Artemis's hair is really long, like waist-length), _**sunnydayz56**_ (YES! Such a huge step for her!), _**Shadow-The Black Queen**_ (aw, thank you so much, that's really sweet of you to say! XD), _**Lostie4815162342**_ (I know, I'm having YJ withdrawl symptoms like you wouldn't believe! Yeah, I'm planning to have Athena drop in there every once in a while *hint hint*), _**It'sTheBatmanShirt(Thank**_ you for appreciating the depth I tried to give M'gann, because I really don't think that she's a likeable character in the show. And I really do try to twist the episodes to fit my plot, so I thank you kindly for getting that), _**Jade Riddle 19** _(glad you liked it!), _**Wilhelmina Silver** _(I understand your frustration with Artemis's lack of closure, and in that clase, I think you'll appreciate this new chapter. Stay tuned and never fear, my friend!), _**rawrmonster322**_ (I do try to shake things up, and don't worry, there will be more Artemis/Robin friendship soon!), _**mnmlover101**_ (didn't that already happen when Robin walked in on them?), _**Allie**_ (don't worry about it, I was convinced that someone was calling me last night at 4am, and thank you for the compliment, that really means a lot!)

* * *

><p>Artemis didn't go to sleep, like she claimed she would, but paced uneasily. She didn't want to sleep; she couldn't be alone with her own thoughts when she knew that they'd go so easily to Athena. Restlessly, she strapped her bow to her back and pulled on her gloves. But being armed didn't make her feel as safe as it usually did. With or without her bow, Artemis felt raw and vulnerable. Not a good feeling.<p>

As soon as the silence settled over the mountain, Artemis padded out of her room and wandered the halls aimlessly, no sure destination in mind.

"M'gann is fragile." Artemis didn't flinch when Superboy appeared out of the shadows, his muscled arms crossed like a bouncer outside of a club. "And when you flipped, it almost broke her. She wasn't the same after that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Artemis said harshly.

"Because there's been talk of a mole in the team and you were a suspect to begin with. And then when you left, the suspicions were intensified. But I don't care about a mole; I care about M'gann. Now that you're back, I need to be sure that you're not going to hurt her again." Wow. Long speech from the surly and sullen Kryptonian. Artemis had forgotten how much he cared for Megan.

"And let me guess: she told you about our little reunion, and that's the only reason you're talking to me." Superboy shrugged, not even bothering to deny it. That was what she had always admired and envied about him. He was straightforward, no secrecy, no deception; what you saw was what you got. He was strong enough to back up his opinions, too, he didn't have to rely on secrets, unlike Artemis, who held her close to her heart like a protective armor.

"I didn't mean to hurt any of you." Artemis said truthfully, though the idea of a mole in the team was abhorrent to her. She deliberated for a moment, then dismissed the thought, cringing away from the pain that it brought her. No. No one in her family would do that to them. Not even an option. "But I don't have to explain myself to anyone, least of all any of you."

"You owe us more of an explanation than anyone else." Superboy disagreed.

"Yeah, Superboy? How do you figure?"

"It's Conner." Superboy muttered, clearly without thinking about his words.

"Conner? You have an Earth name now?"

"Not the point." Super – Conner snapped. "The point is that we trusted you and when you turned on us, it almost destroyed everyone. You weren't here, you don't know how everyone was."

"You're heroes." Artemis returned, throwing her words in his face, hoping for some kind of reaction, but he was like a freaking stone. "People screw you over all the time. Get over it." This wasn't what she'd had in mind when Artemis had left her bedroom. She didn't want a confrontation. She just wanted...she didn't know what she wanted. But she knew for a fact that she didn't want to fight anymore. Determined to stop the argument, Artemis surged forward, meaning to brush past Conner, but he threw out an arm to stop her progress. Artemis walked into it, not having enough time to stop and winced; that was like walking into a metal post.

"No." Conner growled, clasping onto her shoulder with an iron grip, leaving Artemis immobile. "No. You don't get to walk away from all that." He paused, fire flaring in his icy blue eyes. Artemis had never seen him so emotional. "When you died, we were all torn apart. Our heads were so messed up that Batman didn't trust us to go on missions for months. Wally didn't talk for three weeks, Robin almost killed himself in training, M'gann just cried, all the time and Kaldur and I...we had to watch. Neither of us emote enough for an outward reaction but it was horrible for us too. And then you were alive and the team thought everything would be better. But then it looked like you betrayed us and it just went to hell. Wally and Robin tried to stay hopeful but it was tearing them apart. M'gann turned into someone else entirely and all I wanted to do was protect her. Kaldur had to remain neutral, but everyone knew that he wanted to believe you were on our side." His hands clenched harder on Artemis's shoulder, digging into the skin. It took all her willpower not to wince. "Do you really think that you _don't_ owe us an explanation after everything you put us through?"

"I did it all for you." Artemis said defiantly. "It was all for you guys. And don't think I don't know the kind of chaos I caused." Artemis grimaced. "After all, you all know my father is the epitome of disorder and destruction. I knew what I was doing and I did what I did completely mindful of the consequences. But it was my choice. And you all are still alive, so I'm pretty happy with that decision."

"What do you...?" Conner started but Artemis wrenched herself out of his grasp.

"I'm done explaining." Artemis said, pulling away and backing up. Conner didn't protest this time, just watched her go. Artemis had to hold herself back from running headlong down the hallways. She didn't want to seem weak – especially when she had just had all of her worst fears verbalized and rammed down her throat.

Everything swirled around in her head and Artemis lost herself in the torrent of memories. She was barely aware of barreling through the cave. She heard nothing, saw nothing, until someone tapped her shoulder. Instinct took over and Artemis whipped out her bow, striking out on her attacker with unrestrained fury.

"God _damn_!" Wally swore, his head violently jerked to the side. Artemis's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done, horrified when she realized that her fist was raised, even still. She lowered her arm but Wally zipped out of sight, a trail of blood following behind him.

"West!" Artemis shouted after him, but the speedster was out of sight before her words left her mouth. Artemis cursed, whirling, and punched the wall, smashing straight through the drywall and plaster. _WHY?_ Why did she hurt _everyone_? Following the blood like a hunter tracking a wounded deer, Artemis raced through the mountain until the trail ended in Wally's trophy room.

"West..." Artemis whispered. "Hey, let me help."

"Nah," Wally said bravely through a mouthful of blood. "It's fine." Not likely; not after she'd pistol-whipped him with her bow. That hurt like a bitch and the nasty welt on his cheek looked like it did too.

"Shut up," Artemis said gently, ripping a strip of fabric off of the hem of her shirt and soaking it in peroxide. Wally grinned and then winced, pressing his hand against his cheek.

"You keep peroxide on you?" he mumbled, words still garbled.

"I get hurt a lot." Artemis said, smiling slightly. "Now come here." Wally shuffled over, trying not to laugh.

"Never pegged you as the Florence Nightingale type, Artemis – ow!" Artemis dabbed the wet fabric against his jaw and Wally winced, though still managed to laugh. "Mommy, will you kiss it and make it better?"

"I'm about to punch you in the jaw, Baywatch, tread wisely" Artemis threatened playfully, then sobered. "I'm sorry for this," she murmured, gently touching the raised welt. Wally grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight.

"Stop apologizing." Wally said softly. Now it was Artemis's turn to wince. No, she'd be apologizing for the rest of her life – especially if what Conner said was true, and Artemis had a feeling that it was.

"West, I just whipped you across the face with my plexiglass bow. Please don't tell me that it doesn't hurt. It does. It's happened to me." Artemis rolled up her sleeve to reveal a dark, raised scar that was long and thin, the shape of a bow shaft.. "I'll ask M'gann to heal it tomorrow morning, it shouldn't scar too badly between now and then."

"Seriously, don't worry about it." Artemis growled wordlessly.

"I _do_ worry about it!" she snarled. "Stop trying to make me feel better!"

"We just don't want you to run away again." Wally said quietly. Artemis didn't reply, just fumed in silence. They didn't want her to run away, and yet that's always what she ended up doing, wasn't it? Artemis had always fancied herself brave, but she continuously ran away from her problems, or hid behind secrets and lies, hoping that they'd protect her and the people she loved. She snorted. Look at how well that was going for her.

Artemis laughed harshly. "Haven't you heard? That's what I'm good at." Artemis took a shuddering breath.

"What's really bothering you?" Wally asked, emerald eyes big and earnest. "Tell me." Artemis debated for a moment, the image of Athena vanishing before her eyes flashing in her mind, over and over like a tape from hell stuck on repeat.

"I saw my sister." Artemis whispered brokenly.

"You have a sister?" Wally repeated, dumbstruck.

"_Had_ a sister. A twin, actually."

"You have a twin..." Wally said again, clearly trying to imagine what another Artemis would look like. Hell, what she would _act_ like. If she was anything like her sister, the world had to look out because two of Artemis was a force to be reckoned with. _One_ Artemis was a force to reckoned with.

"_Had_ a twin!" Artemis snapped.

"Where is – "

"Dead. Murdered." Artemis was becoming more animated, more tense. "She was everything I'm not. Beautiful – "

Now it was Wally's turn to interrupt. "You are beautiful," he said sternly, then blushed crimson, so red that his cheeks matched his hair and the welt on his cheek melted into the rest of his face. "Well, you are," he muttered defensively. Artemis almost laughed, but the pain rebounded again and she turned cold again.

"She looked nothing like me, we were exact opposites, in looks and personality, but she was my best friend. I did everything I could to keep our father away from her. I let him train and torture me almost daily so that she could live as normally as possible, but I could never tell her what happened, or he'd kill her." Artemis closed her eyes, trying to fight through the memories. When she spoke again, her eyes were still closed. "She was sweet, caring, smart...she couldn't stand fighting but refused to defend herself."

"That's where you came in." Wally added. Artemis nodded.

"Yeah. I fought all her battles for her. Even the ones she didn't know about." Artemis chuckled darkly. "She was so damn naive. She would walk – _walk_ – through the Narrows to the bus station every morning to get to school. God, I remember how many strings I had to pull to keep her from being jumped almost every day." Artemis shook her head, remembering the thugs she'd have to "talk" with in order to ensure her sister's safety. That guy was in the hospital for over a month.

"What do you mean, pull strings?"

"Go down to the Gotham Narrows and ask for a blondie named Aston sometime. My fame is legendary. I basically ran the freaking place. So I was able to ensure her protection."

"How old were you, when you took over?"

"Thirteen. But I've been calling myself sixteen for four years."

"How did she die?" Wally asked, wondering if he was overstepping on this one.

"Athena was killed." Wally's first thought was that Artemis's mother had an unnatural penchant for mythology; seriously naming twins Artemis and Athena? How weird was that. The second thought was contrition for not realizing earlier that Athena had not died a natural death. No wonder Artemis talked of her like she was some kind of idol, perfectly preserved in stone forever. "Murdered. By my father." Wally flat-out fell out of his chair at that one.

"_What_?"

Artemis grinned savagely. "And you wonder why I have daddy issues." Then the grin vanished and she snarled. "He was trying to kidnap Bruce Wayne's adoptive son – Dick Something-Or-Other – and Athena got in the way. On purpose. She was so damn noble, all the time, she wouldn't give the kid up, even if it meant she would die." Artemis flashed back painfully to the day when Athena had been shot and felt a old flare of resentment against Robin before dismissing it.

"You were there?"

"Yeah I was. I tried to stop him but I wasn't fast enough. I would've taken the bullet for her if I could've. The world needed Athena way more than it needs me."

Wally's head was spinning. How had she never told anyone any of this? If so much hatred, pain and misery had been festering inside him for almost a year he would've...well, he didn't know how he'd react. Nothing like that has ever happened to him; nothing he'd kept a secret before, at least.

"But wait...how the hell did you see her tonight?"

"I'm not sure. But she helped Zatanna and me out of trouble." Artemis looked forlorn. "Even dead she is still trying to keep me out of danger. Something about Halloween...the spirits of the dead being able to cross over to our world or something." Artemis looked like the whole ordeal had screwed with her head in a massive, scary powerful way.

"You're wrong." Artemis's head snapped up, thinking that he was going to say that there was no way that she actually saw her sister; that it was all just a figment of her imagination and she braced herself for his science nerd assault on her testimony. But Wally continued, ignoring the pain and anger that glittered in her stone-cold eyes. "The world needs you, Artemis. We need you. Without you, the team would've never come together the way it did. I don't even think I would be here."

"What?"

"You saved me from the Amazo android. I would've died if you hadn't been there to save me and you didn't even know who I was yet. Don't you get it?" Wally grabbed her hand and held it tight. "_We need you_."

For a moment Artemis rebelled against the thought. They didn't need her, she was an anchor dragging them all down to hell or worse. Then she let it go. So what, they needed her. She needed them more. Being with the team had saved her from becoming an assassin, or worse, a copy of her father. Rushing forward without thinking Artemis wrapped her long arms around Wally and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, West. I needed this." Leaving him red and reeling, Artemis shot forward like an arrow loosed, a small smile gracing her lips. She was finally, _finally_ home again.

"Oliver!" Oliver's head snapped up, his attention wrenched off of the television that he'd been focused on, seeing Artemis appear in his living room as if from nowhere.

"Artemis. Hey, where did you go? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Artemis said with a huge grin. "Oliver. I'm _fine_." She kept smiling like an idiot and Oliver looked at her strangely.

"Artemis..." Oliver started warily.

"No, you don't get it. I'm okay now. I'm totally okay. I'll never be great, I'll never be normal, but I'm as good as I'm going to get."

"I don't understand." Oliver said slowly, still eying her like she was about to snap and go crazy on him. That was okay with her. He didn't have to get it; she'd finally let someone in, she'd finally dropped her guard.

She'd never felt better.

* * *

><p><strong>So short and sweet, no? Now things are...safe. Ish. But let me know what you think and also I'd LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER if you checked out my new story: Wraith<strong>

**~Fae**


	20. Chapter 20

**Discalimer: **Don't own, because if I did, we'd have more episodes by now!

**Author's Note: **So as per usual, I must thank so many amazing people for leaving their reviews: _**Tumblin'426**_ (I know that Artie is cocky and arrogant, but if she wasn't, she wouldn't be Artemis, now would she?), _**Redhawk15**_ (I know that Artemis needs to tone it down a rad, fear not!), _**GrayAreas**_ (Yeah, I thought having Conner talk to her would be a nice touch because she doesn't really have a relationship with him and he's Mr. Unemotional, so it would mean more coming from him, just for the factt that he noticed at all.), _**Jade Riddle 19** _(OF COURSE there will be drama!), _**i-Spit-on-Fire**_ (thank you that's so sweet! And welcome to my story...sick name, also, by the way!), _**Artemis101**_ (Huh, I'm getting a lot of flack for the electricity thing lately...hrm. I will fix), _**EvrAnge**_ (you shall have your action and romance, and enjoy it too! XD), _**avaflava1**_ (I will reveal nothing! MWAHAHA!), _**sunnydayz56**_ (please go read Wraith, it would make me so very happy!), _**Wilhelmina Silver** _(I was going for emotion in this one, because there can only be so much ass-kicking before it gets old. And as for the love-triangle thing, I'm honestly not sure what I want to do at this point. I have an idea that may/may not work, but I'm just not sure. DAMN INDECISION! On another note, I loved making the emotional message come from the emotionless Superboy, it just made the message so much more poignant, no?), _**Mnmlover101**_ (here! I'm sorry it took so long!), _**Summer Frost 13** _(I hope it's awesome, too! So glad you're enjoying my story! And thank you for the compliment, it totally made my day!), _**Allie**_ (Look at our Artie, opening up to people. I'm so proud! *parental sob*)

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

"What's up?" Red murmured, seeing her sudden faraway, worried look and wrapping his arms around her stomach. They'd been sparring but it was only now that Artemis realized that something was wrong. Really, really wrong! Artemis lightly touched Red's chest, expecting him to flinch back at her electrical touch but he didn't.

"I can't...it's gone." Artemis thought back to the last time she'd used it. Almost a week ago, back when she had finally let Wally – and, in effect, the entire team – in. She and M'gann were talking again; Kaldur, she and Super – Conner had been training every day after they got home from school; Wally was his usually pranking, smart-alecking self and Robin was...Robin. Everything was so, so good, why was something suddenly going wrong?

"What's gone?"

"The electricity." Artemis said, staring at the fingers on his chest strangely, like they weren't her own. "The energy. I should be able to fry you right now but I can't."

Red looked at her despairingly. "You _want_ to fry me?" he teased, shaking his shaggy red head.

"No," Artemis said, poking him hard in the stomach. "I just liked the idea that I _could. _You know, if I wanted to."

"You frighten me sometimes."

"It's part of my charm." Artemis snarked, but her words were distracted. She couldn't understand why her ability would've just suddenly gone away. "But I guess being electric isn't, not anymore." Red hugged her close and pressed his lips softly to her forehead.

"You don't need special powers. Now you and I can be normal together." Artemis nodded into his chest. She liked that idea. Normal. Yeah, that sounded good. She reached onto her toes to kiss Red when a painfully familiar and obnoxious voice cut in.

"Seriously you two?" Robin was wheezing from laughing so hard. "How many times do I have to walk in on you making out? And this is the _training room _for God's sake! You should be exercising more than just your tongues."

"Would it be bad if I killed him?" Artemis whispered. "It would be quick and painless. Would that be totally unforgivable? Because I think I would be doing the people of the world in relationships a favor. A mercy killing."

"I can hear you!" Robin sing-songed, ducking out of the way as Artemis exploded into action. She ripped herself away from Red then grabbed a barbell from the table and whipped it at his head. Robin snickered at her, muttering something like "what a crappy arm..." before dancing out of the room, no doubt looking for more trouble to stir up. Artemis growled after him.

"What?" Artemis asked suspiciously, seeing the delighted look in Red's eyes when she'd turned back to him. "What? Do I have blood on my face or something?" Artemis swiped frantically at her nose and cheeks, then examined her fingers to see if any blood had shown up there. Red snatched her wrist, laughing with a stupid grin on his face.

"Artemis, look at you." Red said, wonderingly. "You're happy." It took Artemis a moment to realize, but then a bright smile graced her lips.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p>Artemis was shooting aimlessly out the window, when her cell phone buzzed. Artemis figured it was someone calling to tell her – <em>again<em> – that shooting arrows randomly out of an open window and into the open air was a big no-no, so she ignored it. Batman had given her a long lecture about just that the other day. Something about keeping the mountain's anonymity, civilian safety, he really didn't support her little show of rebellion, yadda yadda yadda. Either way she ignored him, and continued to do it anyway.

Her cell vibrated again, more insistently this time. Could a vibration be insistent? Artemis wondered, finally caving and picking it up.

"_What_?" she snapped into the phone.

"Whoa, tiger, put the claws away!" Wally's voice came from the other line, slightly distorted by the static.

"Please don't say that to me." Artemis said flatly, suddenly remembering how the Joker had used almost those same words.

"Okay and I'm guessing you don't want me to ask about why either."

"And they say that you don't listen." Artemis quipped, smiling. Wally always knew how to make her laugh. But she'd never admit that to him, of course.

"Only to you. Anyway, I need you." He sounded strained all of a sudden.

"What's up?" Artemis said, trying not to be alarmed, but feeling her hackles rise regardless. She jumped off of her bed and stabbed the speaker button.

"I just need you to come over here."

"Where are you?" Artemis demanded, already beginning to gather her weapons.

"Central City. Lower west side. It's a car garage. Wait, hold up, Artemis don't – "

"On my way." Artemis snapped the phone shut and slung her quiver over her shoulder. Artemis ripped the knives out of her hair and slipped them up her jacket sleeves. Her uniform was on, as per usual, under her civvie clothes. As she bolted to the Zeta station Artemis recalled briefly that she was supposed to be grounded, then dismissed it. Wally needed her and there was no way in hell she was going to start following the rules now. It also crossed her mind that it might be a trap, but she dismissed that as well. She'd walked into traps before and walked out just as unscathed, she could handle this easily. She hoped.

"Central City!" Artemis shouted, then spared no time highjacking a car and finding her way to the garage that Wally was talking about. Central Cars. Lame-ass name if she'd ever heard one. Every street kid knew that any chop shop worth going to didn't have a name.

Regardless, Artemis kicked the door in, her combat boot making easy work of the pitiful wood frame.

"The hell?" Wally's voice came from the back of the shop.

"West! Where are you?" A light flicked on, illuminating the garage and Wally's laughing face. "What the hell, Wally! You said you were in trouble!"

"No, I said I needed you to come down here. You made the danger up inside your psychotic blonde head." Trying not to scream, Artemis took two steps forward and thumped him hard on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Wally protested, rubbing his skull. "What was that for?"

"That was for making me think that you were in trouble!" Artemis snapped. "So if death isn't imminent, what do you need me for."

"Well I did get you a present." Wally said, pouting. "But you're just so damn mean to me that you can forget it."

And then Artemis's personality did a complete flip-flop. "I'm sorry for hitting you, West," she said sincerely and with contrition. "Forgive me?"

Wally whistled appreciatively. "Damn, girl, you should go on Broadway with that kind of talent for bullshitting." Artemis grinned and took a little bow.

"But seriously, though, West, I want my present." Wally smirked at her and gestured grandly at an object in the corner covered by a tan tarp.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said, adopting a deep announcer's voice, "for your viewing entertainment..." With a flourish, Wally ripped off the covering, revealing a beat up Harley underneath. Immediately, Artemis started thinking of ways to fix it up. Adding a four-piston engine, for one thing. That would be the very first thing to do. Hold up...

"Is this _mine_?" Artemis asked.

"Yep." Wally replied with a grin. "Zatanna told me about how your bike exploded so I got you a new one. Er, not really a _new,_ new one, but you get the gist." When Artemis didn't say anything, Wally continued, beginning to pace nervously. "And I know that you like fixing up your own vehicles so..." Artemis still didn't say anything. "Artemis!" Wally shouted, snapping her out of her own head. "Do you like it or not?"

"Please tell me that there's a blind hole bearing puller set somewhere in here." Wally smirked at the sudden hunger that shined in her eyes and zipped into the storage closet to grab the tools. Artemis looked at him accusingly when he made to leave the shop. "Whoa now, West, where do you think you're going?"

"Home...?" It was more of a question.

"Oh, so you're giving me a bike, but not sticking around to help me build it. Aw, hell, no. Nope, you're stuck with me, Baywatch, and this bike is _our_ project now." Wally smiled, a sincere, genuine smile, and sat down next to Artemis, who was starting to sketch out plans to reconstruct the old motorcycle. Their heads bent over the blueprints, red and gold mingling seamlessly. Wally would occasionally voice an idea for an upgrade that Artemis would try to work into the plans. Most got tossed, but one or two of the suggestions she was able to add, within the realms of reality.

"No, I'm not saying a flame-throwing, gun-firing, knife-wielding bike wouldn't be _awesome,_ I'm saying that it isn't physically possible for me to put it together and for it to actually run." Artemis said finally, throwing her hands up as Wally pouted.

"It would still be cool," he whined. Artemis laughed and swatted at him with a rolled up piece of paper.

Hours later, they'd started the basic construction of the frame, with solid plans for the rest of the bike. And a few extras to keep things interesting.

"Okay, Artemis, you may be made of steel, but I'm human and Human Wally needs to eat." Artemis blinked up at him. Food had been the last thing on her mind. Who let themselves get distracted by food when they had such an amazing project to do?

Apparently, Wally.

"Ugh," Artemis groaned, not wanting to leave. "But...but my baby..."

"Will be here tomorrow." Wally said firmly. Artemis got up and shouldered her quiver, which had laid unused in the corner, forgotten in light of her new present. She stopped when she felt Wally's hand on her shoulder.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" Wally said, mimicking her words from earlier in the afternoon.

"Home." Artemis said, grinning at the role-reversal going on.  
>"Aw, hell, no. Nope, you're stuck with me, Goddess."<p>

_"Okay._ So where are we going?" Artemis asked dubiously.

"To my place. Dinner." Artemis raised an eyebrow but Wally wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Artemis!" Iris Allen chirruped cheerily. "I'm so glad to meet you at last! Wally has told us everything about you!" Artemis shot a dagger look at Wally across the table, who choked on his drink and avoided her gaze.

"I sincerely hope not." Artemis said, hoping her smile was a winning one, as opposed to threatening.

Barry Allen, aka The Flash, laughed from the head of the table. "I'll give you that. Wouldn't want all of your secrets out in the open. We are superheroes, after all." Artemis nodded and casually sipped her water, trying not to seem as supremely uncomfortable as she felt. This was so beyond awkward. Dinner with a guy's parents. One of whom was a hero. Was he trying to give her an anxiety attack?

"So Artemis," Iris said, starting up the conversation again. "Wally won't tell us, but maybe you will. He's been distracted for the past few months, not himself...do you know if it's... a girl?" she whispered the last part secretively. The suggestion was so sudden and out of left field that Artemis almost did a spit take. Wally actually _did_ do a spit take.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally spluttered indignantly, hastily wiping his mouth and trying to recover the shattered pieces of his dignity. Artemis made a mental note: Barry and Iris: not West's parents. She probably should have figured that out by the lack of the same last name, in retrospect. Oh well.

However, Artemis did know the answer to the question. Yes, Iris Allen, it is a girl. Her name is Artemis Crock and she's sitting across from you at the dinner table. Say hello. She quickly controlled herself, keeping her cheeks from coloring in shame. Conner had told her what Wally had been like in her death/absence and it hadn't been pretty, by the sound of it.

"No," Artemis answered instead. "If there's a girl, I haven't heard of her." Iris opened her mouth to comment further, but all of a sudden a flash went off in the room, a blink of red, and the two speedsters were gone.

"The hell...?" Artemis murmured.

"It's the alarm. They're going to fight crime." Iris explained. Artemis jumped up, shucking off her jacket, exposing the hunter-green Kevlar underneath. She's switched up the material. Now it would stop any bullet, except for point-blank range. "Oh no, you're going too?" Iris sighed. Artemis felt a pang of remorse for leaving her, but she wanted action more.

"We'll be back later. I'll help clean up," she offered in exchange. Iris brightened immediately.

"Well, that's more than the boys ever promise! Okay, go on, now. And be safe!" Artemis nodded and unfolded her bow.

Artemis quickly found the uncle and nephew heroes grappling with some armed baddies outside a jewelry store. At least these guys were smart enough to stage their robbery during the night, unlike some of Gotham's idiot criminals. A bullet whizzed by Kid Flash's head, but he was a blur of motion in an instant. Fire igniting in her veins, Artemis pulled back her bowstring and released, sending an arrow into the shooter's shoulder.

"And you tried to leave me behind." Artemis snarked, shooting again, this time, at the man's hand, sending the gun spinning onto the asphalt. She used another arrow to make it go _BOOM. _Artemis grinned, feeling satisfied. KF stared at her for a moment.

"I will never leave you home again."

"Not when I'm the only one who'll cover your ass..._move_!" Kid Flash zipped into oblivion before the word had completely left her mouth and Artemis felt the bullet graze her arm as she dodged – not quite fast enough. What was up with her and getting shot lately? She was losing her edge.

"You okay?" Artemis heard the voice, but Kid Flash was moving too fast to see.

"Fine," she grumbled, testing the spot for pain. It hurt like a bitch but she wasn't going to let that stop her; it was just a flesh wound, after all. Growling, Artemis turned towards the remaining shooter and roared at him, running full-throttle in his direction. Apparently there was something terrifying about a pissed, armed, injured teenage girl dressed up in a green pseudo-Green-Arrow Halloween costume rushing you, because the guy turned tail and ran.

"You wanna catch him, or shall I?" Artemis asked when KF stopped next to her. He just stared. Artemis shrugged and took the guy down with an arrow in the thigh. "What?" Artemis said when KF continued to stare.

"Un-freaking-believable. You are un-freaking-believable."

"You were being too slow!" Artemis said, feeling her defenses creeping up. "I mean, dude, you have accelerated brain activity but you make decisions slower than my grandmother."

"Alright, kiddo, the police are on their – oh, hey Artemis." The Flash zipped out of the store.

"Hiya." Ooh, the police. Wasn't she still on national watch-lists? "And if the cops are coming, then it's my cue to leave."

"I thought that you were okay now." Kid Flash said.

"Nah," Artemis shrugged, grinning like the cat who'd eaten the canary. "I'm still in hot water. Technically, I'm not supposed to be out of the Cave." Artemis shot The Flash a winning smile and batted her eyelashes angelically. "But you won't tell on the Big Bad Bat on me, will you?"

The Flash shook his head good-naturedly. "Your secret is safe with me. Although I don't think I'd let Kid Mouth over here in on it. He can't keep a secret to save his life."

"Nor cam he make snap-decisions, but we love him regardless." Artemis joked.

KF pouted. "Come on, guys, that's not fair!"

"What's not fair? That we're double-teaming you and you're getting your butt kicked?" Artemis suggested innocently, then sobered when she heard the sirens a second later. "Gotta go. I'll see you back at your place!

"That is some girl." The Flash whistled appreciatively when Artemis had vanished from sight.

"I know."

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was uneventful. Artemis helped Iris with the dishes (as promised) and then she and Wally settled in with a gargantuan tub of popcorn and <em>Monty Python and the Holy Grail.<em>

"This movie will never not be funny." Artemis announced as the movie started, snuggling against Wally's chest.

"Never," he agreed. Iris and Barry tried to watch it with them, but Artemis and Wally insisted on quoting every funny line and talking throughout the entire thing, so the adults soon gave up and left.

"The Cave of Augggg..." Wally laughed, then paused. Artemis didn't say it with him this time. "Hey, Goddess?" Wally said, still looking at the screen. No answer. Artemis had fallen asleep on Wally's shoulder. He looked at her sleeping face, so much more open and peaceful than she was in her waking hours, and decided to just let her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>All together now: AWWWWWWW! Okay, so we had some Red AND Wally interaction with our favorite archer in this chapter. So tell me what you liked, what you didn't and all that jazz and in the meantime everyone have a Merry Christmas and a fantastic holiday season!<strong>

**~Fae**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Angry Fae. Angry angry angry Fae because there has been no YJ recently. Anger...

**Authors's Note: **I, Fae, am a horrible author and fanfic participant. Muy horrible, for all y'all who speak Espanol. I am so so so very sorry to have taken this long to update, but to be honest, with the holidays and midyear exams coming up...there has been no time. But I hope this makes up for it!

**Author's Note #2: **Because you all are amazing, you reviewed though I am a horrible person. So thank you so very much to **_J -Bird_ **(your questions will be answered, worry not!), **_LadyMysteri_** (you flatter me! I dearly hope that I may be a famous enough author to warrant giving out my autograph one day!), **_Mad Hatter_ **(I lovelovelove your name! Alice in Wonderland = LIFE! And the love-triangle thing is addressed here, don't fret!), **_Ireneb_** (thank you!), **_music lover bwg_ **(you will see!), **_Redhawk15_** (I toned it down just for you! And I know the power was getting out of hand.), **_It'sTheBatmanShirt_** (Robin is my BOY! I Looooooooves him! And don't worry about missing the last chapter. I haven't posted in two weeks. On the suckish scale, I win.), **_Summer Frost 13_** (Welcome first time reviewer! And thank you very much! I love my cocky archery couple!), : **_Kelsey_** (you will get your drama, madame!), **_Allie_** (Don't worry, there will be much character developments in this chapter!), **_i-Spit-on-Fire_ **(Let's be quite honest for a moment: we all AWWWWWed at the end! =)), **_bearrose_** (don't worry about not reviewing! And don't worry about the KF/Artemis ship also), **_Mnmlover101_** (I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!), **_mindlessrazor_** (coooooool name! And thanks!), **_Wilhelmina Silver_ **(To be honest, that was supposed to be a filler chapter. Your fears will be put to rest in this chapter, promise, and there is much more important stuff going down in this one so I hope you have more to say about it!), **_artyandrob4eva_** (I'm stealing your idea. Let's make that clear. That is a brilliant idea and I am stealing it. THANKS!), **_Intrepid Reporter 2 be Named_ **(Awesome name! I like it! And thanks, keep reading!), **_Warrior-Wolf1_** (hahaha! Glad you liked it, I loved writing it!)

* * *

><p>"Answer the frickin' phone!" Artemis startled awake, jumping to her feet when she didn't immediately recognize where she was. "Answer the frickin' phone!" her phone insisted again. At first Artemis didn't understand – her phone was always set to vibrate, but then she remembered that Red had set it to that specific ring-tone.<p>

If she didn't answer the first three times, that is.

"Oh, Artemis, good you're awake." Iris bubbled. Artemis threw her a lopsided, sleepy smile and rubbed her eyes. She'd really slept the night? "You were just exhausted so Wally opted to just let to...how did he put it? _Crash_ here for the night." Iris nodded, looking pleased that she could remember her teenage nephew's slang terms.

"Answer the frickin' phone!"

"Fine!" Artemis shouted at it. "What?" she barked into the receiver.

"Where the hell are you?" Red demanded. "Are you okay? Is anything wrong, are you hurt? _Where are you_?"

"You," Artemis said, her voice straining to stay tolerant," are worse that Oliver. Holy crap, Red I can take care of myself, right? I'm at Wally's, I fell asleep here last night."

Silence on the other end of the line.

"Red? Hello? _Red_?"

"You slept over at Wally's last night?" Artemis finally realized what that must sound like. _CRAP!_ Oh for the love of God she sounded like a slut.

"Yes I did. And if you take it the wrong way then you're an idiot." Artemis said with her trademark tact and tenderness towards the subject. She heard yelling and something smashing on the other end. "What's going on back there?"

"Batman just found out that you're gone." Red said, his voice suspiciously void of emotion.

"Awesome, that sounds like a party." Artemis grumbled. "I'll be there is a minute." She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply, discontent and worry bubbling up inside her like acid.

"Everything alright?" Iris asked, seeing the conflict playing out in Artemis's eyes.

"Yeah, fine. Where's Wally, we need to get to the Cave."

"He's still sleeping. That boy," Iris sighed indulgently, "he needs to eat and sleep a lot to be able to do his duties as a hero. I just worry..."

"Don't." Artemis said firmly. "He's got a whole team of people willing to do anything for him. And he's got me. I'll watch his back." Iris nodded, looking reassured, which was weird. Nobody every looked reassured after Artemis said anything. Maybe because her words were always laced with threats and sarcasm, but still. Iris pointed her towards Wally's bedroom and Artemis slipped through the door silently.

"_West_!" Artemis shouted and cannon-balled into Wally's tiny, unmade bed. Wally yelped and jumped – no lie – three feet into the air. Artemis stopped and looked at his face, stricken with doe-eyed, sleepy panic and started laughing so hard that she couldn't stop. Artemis actually rolled off of the bed and onto the floor, not making any sound now, just laughing silently, tears streaking down her face.

"The hell, Artemis?" Wally mumbled, now awake enough to be pissed that she was laughing at him. "Why did you wake me up?"

"I'm...in trouble..." Artemis gasped between fits of laughter. "Batty...figured out...that I...left!"

"Crap, then we'd better go." Wally jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. "Well aren't you coming?"

"I would." Artemis said, now very serious. "But I will not be seen with you if you're in your jammies."

* * *

><p>"A deliberate breach in protocol, disobeying a direct order..." Artemis rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn. Batman had been ranting for almost fifteen minutes solid and she'd clocked out after the first. He was just yelling in circles. Protocol, orders. Protocol, orders. Didn't he know that there was no protocol for Artemis and the day she followed orders would be the day that hell froze over?<p>

"Are you even paying attention?" Batman asked suddenly.

"Do I _look_ like I'm paying attention?" Artemis said. No, no she did not. In fact, she looked extremely bored. For a moment, Artemis thought the vein throbbing in Batman's forehead was going to burst – not that that wouldn't be hilarious, but she figured that the League would frown upon her inadvertently killing their number-one crime-solver. "Chill out Batty or you're going to give yourself an aneurism. I wasn't doing anything bad and/or illegal. I was with Wally the whole time. Ask Flash, he can vouch for me." Batman whirled on the Scarlet Speedster as quick as – well, as a Flash and began questioning him on the validity of Artemis's claim. When it became all too apparent that she hadn't been lying, Artemis was dismissed, though Batman was none too happy about it. Good, that meant Artemis had done something right.

"Artemis!" Ugh. Was she not allowed to take a stroll through the mountain without getting into trouble? Artemis turned in time for all one-hundred pounds of Boy Wonder to barrel headlong into her side.

"Holy – !" Artemis shouted, leaping out of the way. "The _hell_, Robin! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"You need to see something." Robin said, more serious than she'd ever seen him. Knowing that something was incredibly wrong, Artemis followed him without a word into the control room. "Look at this." Robin pulled up something on his holo-computer and projected it onto the main screen. Artemis's first thought was _bodies_. Human bodies littered the dirty street, all looking like a wild animal had been loosed on them. Mostly men, but also women, their hair fanning out behind them or covering their faces. But what made it horrible was the message spelled out on the wall behind all of the carcasses, written in what was unmistakably human blood.

_I miss you, Miss Kitty. Come out and play._

Artemis swore softly. There was only one criminal crazy enough to write a bloody message on a wall and expect it to get to her. Incidentally, it was the same criminal who called her "Miss Kitty".

"Does Batman know?" Artemis asked urgently.

"Are you still breathing?" Robin shot back.

"Yes."

"Then he doesn't know." A pause. "He's going to kill you."

Artemis looked Robin straight in the eyes, deadly serious, her gray eyes flashing. "Tell him and _you'll_ be dead. I have to go deal with this." Would she never get any peace? Artemis breathed out heavily, the breath hissing through her teeth.

"Do you need me to come with you?" Robin asked. Artemis looked at him strangely; why wasn't he arguing? Who was this boy and what had he done with her over-protective friend? "I'll take that as a no. Oh, and I got you this." Robin withdrew a small black box out of his utility belt.

"And it does...?"

"You can use it to simulate your old electrical abilities." Robin said, strapping it to her wrist. "Roy told me that you lost them...and the machine will activate if your pulse rises, so during a fight just touch someone and – " Robin pantomimed being electrocuted.

"Cute. And thanks." Artemis ducked out of the control room and slipped into her own. She swore she'd never don the Tigress ensemble ever again and _hated_ that she was breaking that vow. Skulking around it the shadows, Artemis managed to make her way to the Zeta station without being spotted, but she wasn't sure her luck would hold – oddly enough, she felt thankful for the Tigress outfit; it, unlike the rest of the heroes' costumes, didn't include a tracking beacon. Artemis hesitated for a moment before taking one of her razor-edged arrows to her hair, chopping it into a severely-angled bob. She hated to cut her hair again, but Artemis knew that the Joker would notice if all of a sudden it was hanging past her waist.

"Gotham." Artemis hissed, already slipping into her more feral, volatile state of mind. There was a flash and then Artemis prowled out of the old dilapidated phone booth, quickly making her way to the alley where the Joker had left the sadistic carnage.

"Oh _Joker_," Artemis sang, knowing that he would be around to play along. "I'm here to _pla-ay_."

"Good good goodie," the Joker cackled, appearing out of the shadows. "Did you like my little message... because I know I had fun doing it!"

"You know I've always been a fan of your work, Joker, dear." Artemis purred, trying desperately to quash the nauseous feeling rising in her stomach.

"'_I've always been a fan of your work, Joker, dear.'_" Artemis snarled at the high, whiny mimic that came from the alleyway that the Joker had appeared from.

"Clearly no one told you that jealousy isn't attractive, Harley." Artemis said, changing her demeanor in a flash and pasting on a winning smile. "Green really isn't your color, stick with tacky black and red checkered." Harley stuck out her bottom lip in a sullen pout and Artemis smirked right back at her.

"Nice one, Miss Kitty," the Joker sneered. "Harley, you got to step up your game if you want to keep up." If the Joker had wanted to make Harley hate Artemis more than she already did, he'd succeeded.

"So what is so...urgent...that it warranted your lovely little display?"

"The rumor mill."

"How helpful. And what has the rumor mill be churning out these days?"

"Just a little something about the Injustice League..." Artemis barely restrained herself from flying at him. She was tired and not really up to his little games right now.

Artemis snorted and flapped a hand. "Mm, and they were all arrested, weren't they? We were the only ones who escaped. Psh...amateurs."

The Joker laughed conspiratorially. "Well, turns out they're not the only anti-Justice League around." Artemis felt her blood go cold. Holy hell. Did the League know about this? They couldn't have...

"And you're telling me this...why?" Artemis said coyly.

"I'm asking myself the same question." Harley groused.

"No one asked you, Harley!" The Joker snapped, sounding angry for the first time, then turned back to Artemis with a wide grin. "I'm telling you because we sociopaths have to stick together, don't we now, Lady T?"

"Right you are." Artemis agreed, her mind racing under the cool, aloof exterior. "Is that all? Because I do have other things to do tonight.."

"What, you too good for us?" Harley spat.

"You? Absolutely. The Joker? Nah, he's in my league." Harley stepped forward angrily and Artemis raised a hand, a clear threat to zap her into the next state.

"You really want to go for Round Two right here?" Artemis said, mocking her. "After you lost so badly last time?"

"Harley, stop it!" The Joker snarled, fed up with his jealous girlfriend. "T, there's something else." But Artemis didn't get a chance to hear what else because three police cruisers screamed into the alley. Artemis swore as six armed officers jumped out of their cars, most of them going pale from the mutilated bodies thrown around the street.

"Oh, good, they got my call." The Joker grinned maniacally.

"Should it surprise me that you called them?" Artemis said, bored and yawning. The Joker shot a gleeful look at her by way of answer. "Forgive me if I don't stick around to see how this one turns out." The Joker pouted slightly and Artemis grinned, still fighting the sickness that threatened to overtake her if she didn't get out of the street – and soon.

"Let's make this interesting." Artemis said, slamming a tiny blue capsule into the ground. Instantly, the alley was filled with thick blue smoke, making it nigh impossible to see anything. Yes. She'd stolen then from Robin. Sue her. As soon as the policemen started choking, Artemis made a beeline to them.

"Run you idiots!" she hissed, her voice not carrying over the smoke. "He's going to kill you!" The police didn't know who was speaking but they'd be following the trail of blood left for them by the Joker for long enough to know that whoever the voice belonged to, she was serious as all hell. The policemen sped away and Artemis made her exit as well, vanishing into the smoke so completely that even a brilliant tracker like Batman wouldn't have been able to find her.

"Central City." Artemis growled at the Zeta, her voice raspy with smoke. She booked it to Oliver's, the information burning a hole in her chest. Another anti-Justice league. Were the bad guys just doing this to screw with them? Then again, that's what the bad guys were there for, she reminded herself.

"Oliver!" Artemis hissed, creeping in through the open window. He really should shut and lock that.

"Artemis?"

"Seriously?" Artemis glowered at him disapprovingly, looking down on her mentor half-asleep on the couch. "It's almost noon. And you get mad at me when I sleep past nine, you hypocrite."

"This better be urgent." Oliver growled, pulling a pillow over his head to hide his face.

"Gee, well then, its a damn good thing that I'm wearing my urgent face."

"Language." Oliver grumbled.

"English." Artemis snapped back. Oliver pulled the pillow off of his face and looked at his protege, one eyebrow arched curiously. She wasn't usually this snappish with him. Everyone else, yes, but not Oliver. And why was her hair cut short again?

"Okay then, you are in a fantastic mood this morning. What's up?" Artemis opened her mouth to answer but no sound came out but a frustrated growl. She hissed angrily and paced, trying to find the words. She wasn't usually this nonvocal. "Hey. Come on, talk to me."

"My damn past! It keeps catching up to me!" Artemis exploded. "The Joker, who I had to make friends with while I was off the rails, just massacred a whole lot of people to get my attention. And that's not the worst part," Artemis said when Oliver opened his mouth to interject.. "The worst part of it is what he called me down to tell me. There's another league, Oliver. There's another anti-Justice league out there!" Oliver just looked at her, his eyes wide.

"We need to tell the League about this. Do you think the Joker's a reliable source?"

"Absolutely. He knows exactly what goes on in the criminal underworld."

"Batman's going to be pissed."

"Especially when he finds out that I was the one who found all of this out."

In the end, Oliver had gone to tell the League about the newly arisen anti-Justice league alone. The rest of the heroes still didn't trust Artemis (with good reason) and they both knew that the testimony would be taken more seriously. Understanding, but still a little stung that she didn't get to report her own findings, Artemis headed back to the cave.

"Artemis!' Robin said, seeing her beam in and looking a little panicked.

"Hey Bird Boy." Artemis said, sounding more bitter and dejected than she'd like. She waved and made to move past him, maybe go work out in the gym or shoot some targets or something that wasn't wallowing in the fact that she'd inadvertently gotten twenty people killed.

"You look like a villain again. Uh, how'd the meet go?" Robin asked, sliding in front of her, blocking Artemis's exit.

"Oh, just peachy, thanks." Artemis growled, again moving to go around him. Robin stepped into her way. "'Kay, I'll bite. Is there a reason you don't want me to leave?" Robin chewed on the inside of his lip, clearly wondering whether or not to tell her the truth. "Robin." Artemis said, her voice dangerously soft. "I want you to think long and hard about whether or not you lie to me. Because you know I'll know."

"Roy and Wally..." Artemis didn't wait for him to finish.

"Red will kill him," she murmured, remembering his weird behavior from earlier in the day.

"Probably." Robin said unhelpfully. Artemis unfolded her bow and armed it. "Whoa, what are you going to do?"

"Shoot them both for being idiots." Artemis snarled and stalked away.

"They're in the weight room!" Robin called after her. Artemis could hear the shouting even before she burst through the swinging doors.

"What the hell is up with you and my girlfriend?" Red shouted. Artemis paused, almost morbidly curious as to what Wally would say.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Of course he was playing dumb. Then again, maybe it was less "playing" and more "dumb."

"Don't pull that crap with me." Red hissed.

"What crap?" To his credit, Wally actually sounded genuinely confused. When Wally cried out with surprise, Artemis stepped in.

"That's enough!" she screamed, shooting an arrow between them. Good thing for hero reflexes or they'd both have been skewered.

"The hell, Red? What is wrong with you?"

"Maybe the fact that you stayed over at this bastard's house last night!" Red snarled, jabbing a finger in Wally's direction. Wally's face drained of color; an odd response for him, he who always seemed to turn bright red under stress.

"Red." Artemis hissed. "Stop it." She didn't know why, but there was something wrong with Wally. The chatty speedster was pale and silent. "Nothing happened. I was tired and Wally's family let me crash on the couch. It's no different from when we all sleep here after a mission."

"You could've told me." Red said, but his protest was halfhearted and he looked slightly abashed.

"It wasn't like I'd planned to fall asleep. Red, come on. You know me better than that. Wally and I just friends. Right Wally?" Artemis turned to Wally, hoping he'd back her up.

"Just friends." Wally parroted, still white as a sheet. Artemis put a hand on Wally's shoulder, then shot a look back at her boyfriend, daring Red to make a comment. When he didn't Artemis turned to Wally.

"West, you okay?"

"Fine." Wally said listlessly and brushed her hand off. He didn't say anything, just zipped out of the room.

* * *

><p>Wally circled through the halls at super-speed, backtracking a few times to make sure no one was following him. Stupid, maybe, but the blinding speed was the only thing he was allowing himself to focus on. <em>Bastard<em>. The word echoed in his skull, bouncing like a rubber wrecking ball, smashing open mental walls that he'd constructed years ago. _Bastard_. A long-forgotten, or long-suppressed, more like, conversation forced itself to the forefront of Wally's mind.

"You're a bastard, Wallace West!" his father had yelled, backhanding Wally across the face. "You are no son of mine!" Wally swallowed hard, trying to banish the memory to the back of his mind where it belonged. His eyes stung and no matter how hard he tried to hold them back, the tears fell, regardless, streaming off of his cheeks as he barreled through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Wally! And another anti-Justice League? Gasp! And on another note, I cannot claim credit for the line where Artemis snaps "English" when Oliver reminds her "Language." That was stolen from the Jeff Dunham Controlled Chaos tour that I saw last night. For all y'all who know Jeff Dunham, Walter came up with that little gem. For you who don't know: LOOK HIM UP!<strong>

**~Fae**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this, but boy am I glad that YJ is finally back!

**Author's Note:** I am so sososososososooooooo sorry to everyone who has been faithfully awaiting this installment. I don't even have a good excuse besides the fact that life just caught up to me. Not to mention the fact that I want to keep true to the actual storyline (ish) and I needed to see the latest espiode to do that. Again, a thousand apologies, and yet, they might not even be enough.

* * *

><p>Artemis bit her lip, trying to reign in her worry. She and Red had made up from their first little spat. He'd admitted that he was being an idiot and that she was right and that he was stupid for questioning her loyalty; all was well with the world once more.<p>

Except for the fact that Wally was no where to be found. Something had set him off, something that Red had said – but Artemis couldn't think of what.

_WEST! _Artemis's mental shout probably could've been heard in the capital of Rhode Island. _Answer me, dammit!_ In truth, Artemis didn't think that he would, but she could _feel_ his mind shying away from her, trying to hide. Artemis shook her head; that boy was an open book even when he was trying to stay hidden.

"I'm coming in." Artemis said, banging on the wall in Wally's souvenir room that she'd seen in her head. How he'd managed to find a secret tunnel and not tell her about it, Artemis still wasn't sure. She knocked on it three times and the wall cracked, revealing the outline of a door and then slid into itself. Wally was nowhere to be seen, but beyond the gaping hole in the wall was a tunnel that went who knew how far. Artemis took an arrow out of her quiver and scratched it against the stone wall quickly, like she was striking a match and the arrowhead burst into flame, lighting up the tunnel.

"West?" Artemis called, her voice echoing weirdly off of the walls. No answer. "Wally!" she yelled, now getting angry. "Answer me!" Damn, Artemis thought, I sound like a mother. Growling, Artemis stuck the arrow out in front of her to light the way. The tunnel was long and wide, wide enough for at least three people to walk side-by-side and not scrape the walls. It suddenly occurred to Artemis that the Cave could have hundreds of these tunnels hidden within the walls and she decided to find one and make it her own. She kept walking, slowly so that she wouldn't hurt herself or trip (because that would happen to her), until Artemis could see a small light ahead. She extinguished her arrow and walked towards the light. Electric bulbs had been screwed into the ceiling every few feet or so, showering the tunnel in harsh, florescent light. Artemis slowed, carefully taking in the photographs that lined the walls. From what she could see, the whole cavern seemed to have been converted into some kind of shrine.

"The hell...?"

"You shouldn't be in here." Artemis whirled, zeroing in on the small, dejected voice so unlike Wally's.

"I go where I want, West. You know that better than most."

"There have to be boundaries, Artemis. You have none."

"Nope." Artemis said, crouching next to Wally who had folded in on himself, crumpling into the corner of the little cavern. "You want to tell me what all this stuff is? And what happened back there? I know Red was being a jealous, overprotective asshat, but I don't think he meant..."

"He didn't." Wally said, his voice small. "And asshat? Is that even a thing?" Artemis grinned at the burst of enthusiasm that suddenly entered his voice.

"It's a thing if I want it to be." Artemis said and affectionately shoved him with her shoulder. "Seriously, Wally, you okay? Do I have to hit anyone? 'Cause you know I will..."

"No." Wally said, his voice small again. "I'm just tired." Artemis wanted to push him, to demand answers, but to be honest, he was scaring her. She'd never seen Wally like this, it was so...not him. "I was like this when you left. When I thought that you'd died." Wally said, reading the look on her face with startling ease. Artemis fought the urge to close herself off, make her emotions undetectable.

_What's wrong? _Artemis couldn't say it aloud, but her mental question was barely a whisper. _Let me in. _Artemis could see pain shining in Wally's iridescent green eyes, and acting on impulse, she reached out and grabbed his hand. There was something _familiar_ about his lost, damaged stare. Something that she knew she could empathize with.

_This...this is for my parents. My mom, mostly._ Artemis's eyes swept the walls of the tunnel, all lined with shelves, each shelf filled with framed pictures. Artemis narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the smiling woman in the photos. She looked like Wally. They had the same hair – fiery red – and it was clear even through the images that the woman loved to laugh. Wally clearly got his sense of humor from her. His eyes, however, belonged to a man that was rarely showcased. He was dark and solemn, the only outstanding feature on his face the emerald eyes that bore no resemblance to Wally's. Whenever he was with the woman, his eyes were cold, his mouth taut and there was something possessive about his arm around her waist.

Artemis didn't like him.

_Your dad? _Artemis didn't want to spook Wally by talking.

_Yes._ _And yes, he is as much of a stiff as he looks. _Artemis buried her face in her elbow to smother her laugh. Even when he seemed so despondent, Wally still managed to make her smile.

_You're mom's beautiful._ Artemis said and she meant in. Then, Athena flashed before her eyes, glowing in ghostly splendor, as she had been on Halloween night when she'd come back to warn Artemis about their father. _She reminds me of Athena._

_From what you told me about her, they're a lot alike. My mom loved to laugh, she loved to have a good time and she had no – damn – clue. My dad was controlling; he controlled her, he controlled me and neither of us realized it. I just thought that was the way all parents were: overbearing, oppressive and a complete ass...he sounds like your dad. _Artemis stiffened but didn't move to correct him. Wally's father may have been an ass, but he had _nothing _on being raised by an assassin.

_Then we have more in common than stunningly good looks._ Artemis thought, forcing a grin onto her face.

Wally's halfhearted smile looked more like a grimace, but he continued nonetheless. _Ha. There was nothing my dad hated more than when I thought for myself. He didn't want me to be able to do anything on my own and when he figured out I was good at science, he flipped. _Wally winced at the pain of an old wound, buried deep under the surface. Artemis saw a glimpse of a memory and mentally looked away, surprised that Wally had completely opened himself up to her. Thanks to the intimacy of the team and the mind-link that they all shared, one member could exclusively let someone else in entirely. But no one was keen on that idea, Artemis especially. Her mind was her own, even when she was talking with her team.

_No_. Wally said, squeezing her hand. Artemis started slightly; she'd forgotten that she'd been holding it. _I want you to see._ Artemis winced slightly and opened her mind, seeing Wally's father through his young eyes. In the memory, he was only eleven and he had been proud of his first-place ribbon in the science fair – until he'd come home and told his father that is. Artemis gritted her teeth, feeling the memory of Wally's father's belt whipping against his arms and back.

_He hit you? _Artemis snarled, anger creeping up the back of her neck and splashing color onto her cheeks. _That bastard_. The last bit she kept to herself.

_All the time. And I let him. Until I met my Uncle Barry. He was so different than my dad, he was funny and fun and...kind. He showed me his lab and I spent the entire day in there, until my dad came in and dragged me out. Barry stood up for me, told my dad exactly where he could shove it. Barry was my mom's brother and he knew what my dad was doing to her...to us. He was my hero. _

_But you didn't know that he actually _was _a hero. _

_No. Not yet. Not until..._ Wally took a deep breath and spoke. "Not until I killed my mom."

Artemis tensed, everything going cold.

"Please let me explain." Wally said, pulling his legs closer to his chest.

"You don't owe me an explanation. I killed my aunt and might as well have killed my sister. You don't owe me anything."

"No. I want to explain. I need to explain this to you. You'll understand." Artemis paused for a moment, then nodded. She would understand. And if he needed to tell her than she needed to hear it. "My dad told me that I couldn't be a scientist and that's all I wanted. He had always made decisions for me, always chosen what I would do, what I would like to do and I'd decided that I had had enough. Every weekend I would sneak over to Barry's and work in his lab. He let me use whatever I wanted and helped me whenever I was stuck. One week I thought that I was on a breakthrough and somehow persuaded my mom to come along. She didn't want to, she was afraid what my dad would do to me if he saw us both missing." Wally laughed nervously, high-pitched and breathy. "She was never worried about herself, always me and nine times out of ten she had it worse than I did."

"You don't have to keep talking." Artemis said quietly after a long pause.

"I know." Wally said, closing his eyes. "My mom came and something went wrong. I miscalculated the amount of chemicals I should have mixed together. There was an explosion. Somehow, she knew what was going to happen before I did. She pushed me out of the way and got...got killed. Fire and shrapnel." Artemis gasped at the force of Wally's memory. His mother's kind face, white and pale and scared, floating before his eyes before he felt her hand shove him out of the way. A blinding explosion and then nothing, nothing but pain and blackness. Wally wasn't unconscious, only dazed, unable to see, only to feel as if every inch of him was burning.

"You were doused with chemicals." Artemis murmured to herself.

"Interesting, isn't it, that it was the accident that gave me the power to be fast enough to save my mom? But then she was already dead. Irony's a bitch." So Wally hadn't been born with his abilities. They'd been the result of a lab accident. _His own _lab accident. Irony _was_ a bitch.

"My God, Wally, how have you never told anyone this?" Artemis asked him, looking him in the eye for the first time since she had entered the tunnel. Wally had been studiously looking away from her the entire time, never making steady eye contact.

"Robin knows. He was only ten, but he'd already been heroing for a year. He helped me through."

_Dude..._

"I know." Artemis started; she hadn't realized that she had spoken aloud. Then her resolve hardened and she yanked Wally to his feet.

"You're coming with me." Artemis announced. "You can't bury yourself in here. You'll go crazy and, believe me, I know crazy." Artemis elbowed him in the ribs and Wally let out a small smile.

"Where are we going?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Wally groaned good-naturedly. "Oh, this should be good."

* * *

><p>"You're insane!"<p>

"So you think that you can't do it?" Artemis challenged.

"No, I think that if Batman finds out about this he's going to kill you and this time you won't come back!"

"So, to clarify, you _don't _think that you can do it." Wally glared at her. "Hey, don't get all pissy with me, I'm doing this for _you_. Adrenaline has a nifty little habit of making you fee better." What Artemis was suggesting wasinsane, akin maybe to starting a fist-fight with Superman, or possibly with both Superboy _and _Superman at the same time. Either way, it was nuts.

Which was exactly why they had to do it. If there was any way to snap Wally out of his little funk, stealing from the League's evidence locker was it. Who's dumb idea was it to store evidence in a mountain filled with teenagers? More importantly, who's idea was it to store _her _confiscated stuff where she could easily (and be tempted to) break in? Eh, whatever the reason, Artemis wanted to get into that locker.

It didn't hurt matters much that the thing that they were stealing was one of Artemis's trick arrows. Batty had confiscated it from her when she'd accidentally knocked out Captain Marvel with it. To be fair it had been a prototype and an extremely potent explosive with enough oil contained inside it to drive a Hummer for miles. Not to mention the excessive amounts of chloroform. Note to self: explosives and sedatives don't play nice together.

"Oh come on, all you have to do is run in and get it. I'm the one who will be creating the distraction."

"And you're not letting this go?"

"Not a chance." Artemis grinned triumphantly. She knew Wally would give in. She was irresistible. "Run in when I give the signal. Disable the alarm first."

"What signal?"

Artemis winked. "Oh, I think you'll know it when you hear it," she said with an impish grin, then raced off, already readying an arrow from her quiver. As soon as Artemis was a good ways away she launched it into the water supply vent that she knew ran under the main hallway's floor. One arrow to expose the vent...the other...Artemis smiled to herself, humming, so glad that she had ignored Oliver and made an arrow out of pure magnesium when he'd expressly told her not to. It would come in so darn handy now! Artemis flipped the top off of her lighter and lit the arrowhead on fire, quickly dousing it in the water that rushed beneath the floor, then threw herself out of the way as it exploded, shaking the mountain. Artemis wondered briefly if it would be enough to take the mountain down, but then dismissed the thought. The stone was reinforced with steel. There was no way. Hopefully.

_Artemis I need you!_ Wally's voice rang through the mental link. Artemis shot to her feet and bolted back towards the locker. Wally was inside and the alarm had been disabled. What was the problem?

"What?" she asked, slightly breathless and still shaking from the explosion. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins like acid and Artemis was twitchy standing still.

"Which one is it?" Wally asked, pointing. Artemis laughed out loud, looking at the shelves upon shelves of arrows that had been confiscated. Ri-ight! She'd forgotten about all of those!

"Um," Artemis said, still laughing. "Grab as many as you can! Go go go!" Artemis skidded to a halt as a shadow fell upon the doorway.

_We are so screwed_. Wally cursed mentally. Artemis couldn't help but agree.

"Artemis?" Zatanna asked, walking into the evidence locker. "Why am I not surprised. Is this your idea of laying low?"

"Nope." Artemis said. "My idea of laying low is taking my stuff and not getting caught."

"That might be a problem." Zatanna said. "The others just got back and Batman is on his way. e_lbisivnI._"

_They won't be able to see you_. Zatanna said, switching over the the mental link. _Just move slowly._ Artemis remembered from the last time Zatanna used the spell to sneak her by Batman. The kid was starting to come in handy. Quickly, silently, the three moved past Batman ans Zatara who had clearly come to investigate the explosion. Batman, no doubt, had his suspicions that Artemis was behind it, but she was nowhere in sight.

"You're right." Wally said, once they were in the clear. "That _did_ make me feel better." Then he zipped off in search of some food. Artemis laughed and shook her head. That boy was always hungry.

"Thanks for the save," she said to Zatanna as the two walked into the cave's main hangar. "Does this mean you're officially on the team?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I do sincerely hope that you'll all forgive me and keep reading! I love you all!<strong>_

_**~Fae**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own...

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for my faithful readers! Special thanks to**_ MyLittleAngelxxx_** (Thank you so very much for forgiving me. I was afraid that people were going to be really, really mad...),**_ March Hare_** (Glad to save you from final depression! I just finished with a big project myself and I swear it took years off of my life. I will now die at the ripe old age of twenty, I'm sure of it.)**_, Kelsey_** (Whoo for being whelmed!), **_LadyMysteri_** (Hahahaa I love that analogy! It's fantastic And yes, I am back!),**_ Allie_** (Sorry for the late update, but it's nice and long so I hope it makes up for it!)**_, i-Spit-on-Fire_** ( =D ), Hideousmonkey (I really don't think you realize how much it means to me that I'm the first story that you've reviewed but it makes me very, very happy!),**_ Mad Hatter_** (HERE! DON'T DIE!)

* * *

><p>M'gann flashed Artemis a warm smile as she and Zatanna walked into the hangar together. Looks like while she and Wally had been staging the crime of the century, everyone else had gone grocery shopping"I don't know," Zatanna said when Artemis asked her again about her joining the team officially. "Zatara is <em>so <em>overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me visit takes a whole day's wheedling. I wish he'd just give me a little space." _Be careful what you wish for,_ Artemis thought, thinking of her own father. As if to make her thoughts a reality, Zatara and the other heroes vanished, leaving only Artemis, Zatanna and the rest of the Team in the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Zatanna shouted, rushing forward, but Zatara was gone. <em>All <em>of the senior heroes were gone. Zatanna panicked, shouted spell after spell, but nothing happened. It was as if they'd just vanished off the face of the Earth...or had never been there in the first place. Robin had disappeared as well, probably looking for their mentors somewhere else in the mountain.

"What's goin' on?" Wally mumbled, strolling in, his mouth full with something-or-other. Artemis had to hold Zatanna back from flying at him.

"Whoa, girl," she murmured in the magician's ear. "Chill out. No harm meant. He doesn't know." Zatanna took a shuddering breath and Artemis felt her relax. Artemis quickly explained what had happened.

"Robin," Kaldur said when the bird had returned, taking control of the situation. "Contact the Watchtower. Let us try to find the heroes." Artemis was glad for his calm, cool demeanor. "Artemis, go with him. Hack into the League database and use the hotspot cameras to see if you can find them."

"There are hotspot cameras?" Artemis said, her mouth dropping open. Well, there was also the fact that Kaldur was _encouraging _her to break into the League database. They'd beefed up security since she'd disabled the Zeta forever ago, but still.

"Zatanna, please use your spells to try and track them." Kaldur'ahm said, ignoring Artemis.

"And we'll go to the high school, see what we can find there!" M'gann suggested, her cheeriness sounding a tad forced. She grabbed Wally and Conner, dragging them out of the hangar.

"Zatanna, come with us," Robin suggested. "We'll pull up a map to help focus your spells." Zatanna nodded, looking numbed.

"Don't worry, kid, we'll find them." Artemis said soothingly. Robin shot her a surprised look and raised an eyebrow. _Since when did you turn into Mother Theresa?_ Artemis flicked up her middle finger at him.

"Pulling up the map." Robin said, falling into his annoying habit of narrating his every move. Weird, it only seemed to happen when he was a hero. Artemis tuned out Zatanna's chanting and focused on the holo-computer in front of her. She cracked her knuckles and set to work, cracking open a tiny hole in the database's security settings. Artemis smiled to herself, taking a USB drive from one of the knife-sheaths in her combat boots. Good thing she'd thought to make this. The response was instantaneous: as soon as the drive hit the data port, the safeguarded League base cracked open like an eggshell. Artemis couldn't contain a whoop of triumph, them clapped a hand over her mouth at Robin and Zatanna's glares.

"Well I'm glad _you're_ having fun," Robin quipped. Artemis stuck her tongue out at him, then pulled up camera feeds from a file hidden in the depths of the database. Nothing. Not even a blip on the radar. Seizing a surge of inspiration, Artemis called the tracking beacons from the heroes' suits to the forefront of the screen.

"Robin, check this out," Artemis said, dragging the readout with her finger to a different holo-screen. "They're not here. Not _anywhere_."

"No," Robin objected immediately. Artemis understood his reluctance to accept it – she felt a frantic pang in her chest at the thought of Oliver being gone – but if they were going to handle this, they had to stay objective. "Look up someone else. Hawkman? He's always around somewhere." Artemis nodded to pacify him, pulling up the tracking info on Hawkman, but there was no blinking red button to pinpoint the hero's location.

"Call incoming," the computer system's voice announced.

"Answer." Robin snapped.

"Hey, Rob," Wally's voice came from the speaker. "We set up a refugee center at the high school gym. Any luck with – "

"No." Robin said, tense. "Can't reach the Batcave, the Hall of Justice or the Watch – or _any _adult hero. Not even Red Arrow." Artemis felt the pang in her chest become a full-fledged stab of fear. Red? _Her_ Red? Gone? Like the others? Artemis had to snap her teeth together to keep from snarling aloud. She still sometimes fell into the scary, somewhat-animalistic behavioral patterns that she'd acquired as Tigress. Hissing like a cat when angry was one of them.

"I guess we're on our own." Wally said, sounding somber. "Hey, Goddess, can ya give us a hand down here?" Artemis hesitated. Children + angry Artemis = a recipe for disaster.

"Yes, Artemis, go help the refugees. I am sure your...calming spirit," Artemis thought she detected sarcasm. Huh. She'd thought that Atlanteans were allergic to sarcasm, "will benefit the children."

"I'm so sure," she quipped, but logged out of the League database and slipped the USB back into her boot nonetheless. "Wally, I'm on my way." Maybe Kaldur was right – maybe helping kids with their own problems would keep her from freaking out about Red. And Oliver.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you're here." Wally said, talking fast. "The ankle-biters are out to get me, Connor's and Megan out finding more of them. I'm going to go help." He patted her on the back with a wink and quickly zipped out of the room. Artemis shouted after him but he was already gone, faster than the eye could follow. Within seconds Artemis was mobbed by what seemed like a never-ending wave of little kids. Ankle-biters was right. Some of them were crying, some of them just looked lost. Artemis's heart went out to them – she knew what it was like to deal with losing a parent, though she had done it intentionally.<p>

"Where's my mommy?" one boy asked, looking close to tears.

_"__Là cha của tôi ở đâu?"_ A little girl with inky black hair and eyes asked, pulling on Artemis's shirt. Where's my daddy?

_"__Tôi không biêt." _Artemis answered quietly. The little girl's eyes widened when Artemis answered her back in her own language. _"Nhưng chúng ta sẽ tìm thấy anh ta." _I don't know. But we'll find him. "My name is Artemis," she announced to the kids. "Uh, what are your names?" One by one, the children introduced themselves. Artemis thought back to first grade – what had the teacher's done then to make kids feel better? She honestly had no idea. So she went with the "distraction" method. Artemis sprang into the air, tucking and landing in a handstand before bending backwards to stand upright again. The kids were wowed and clamored for more.

And yet, somehow, hours later, Artemis was singing with kids on her lap.

"Twinkle-twinkle little star...uh, yes sir, yes sir, three bags full." Artemis grinned when the kids howled with laughter. Who knew her lack of a childhood would ever come in handy?

"That's not _Twinkle-Twinkle_, that's _Ba-Ba Black Sheep_!" a little girl named Sarah giggled. Artemis shrugged, happy that she'd been able to snap them out of their mood. Wally and Megan walked up behind her, Wally with a kid in his arms. The little boy offered him his bottle.

"Oh, for me? Thank you." Wally said, accepting the bottle with a smile, but there was something halfhearted about it. Artemis realized with a start that he was worried about his aunt and uncle.

"Did you call home?" she asked.

"No answer." Wally answered.

"You could Zeta there.

"I've been collecting kids all day," Wally replied, dejected. "I don't need to see another empty house." Artemis wanted to object, but Connor burst through the gym doors, toting three more squirming kids.

"Got three more," he said. Artemis couldn't help but laugh.

_Wally, M'gann, Artemis, Connor, we need you back at the mountain. _The mental message was faint – long distance transmissions were always harder to pull off – but clear. The four of them looked to each-other and nodded, before all slipping out alternate exits.

* * *

><p>"Artemis, get in front of the camera!" Kid Flash hissed.<p>

"I don't do publicity." Artemis said shortly. They'd all suited up, and now Aqualad, Robin and KF were making an address to the kids everywhere. Zatanna, Superboy, Artemis and M'gann didn't technically exist, so they stayed out of it. Well, Artemis more because the last time she'd been on national television, she'd been threatening the entire world with destruction via evil plant-creature that she'd created. Awkward.

"Attention, children and teenagers of Earth," Aqualad began once the cameras started rolling. "I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Robin and Kid Flash."

"We are using League tech to stream to every cell phone, TV and computer on the planet." Robin added.

"We know you must be scared, and angry," KF said, sounding like the height of authority. Artemis was quietly impressed. "We know that will your parents gone there is a temptation to run wild, but please, stay calm."

"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but for now, the oldest among you must step up."

"Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one." Robin said, sounding way older than he should've.

"Protect them." Kid Flash said.

"It is up to you," Aqualad reminded them, then killed the transmission.

"That was intense." Artemis muttered. The others glared at her. "So what do we do now?"

"Zatanna's trying to memorize the tracking spell her father used to find y – to find the Injustice League." Robin said, quickly editing himself. Artemis bristled but remained silent. They all knew that she'd flipped, become homicidal, but Artemis hated it when they danced around the subject. It happened. Deal. "Until then, we can only keep trying to find the adults."

* * *

><p>Artemis hated waiting. She'd always hated waiting and knew that she <em>would always<em> hate waiting. And the fact that every adult in her life was missing...well that was just plain scary. Ollie, Red (though he wasn't really an adult. The guy had the mentality of a five-year-old), her mom. Artemis cringed to herself, throwing a tennis ball against the ceiling harder than she meant to and almost getting clipped in the face. Her mom. All this time and she'd never gone back, never said that she was sorry, sorry for everything. And now, maybe she'd never get the chance. Artemis steeled herself, whipping the ball out the window by accident. Oops.

"Someone's antsy." Robin appeared in the doorway.

"Do the words "no-freaking-kidding" mean anything to you?" Artemis snapped, putting her fist through the window, breaking it further.

"Damn, Artemis calm down, I was only making a joke."

"Well don't."

"Hey, you don't think I'm as freaked out as you are? Batman, Alfred...they're gone." It's not the same, Artemis thought to herself. Not the same at all. Her boyfriend, her adopted father, her mother. All gone.

"I'm going to check on Wally." Artemis growled, and marched herself out.

"Hey, you." Artemis smiled softly, letting herself into Wally's little trophy room. "How you holding up?"

"Eh." Wally replied shortly, staring at his souvenirs. A gold helmet in particular. "Fine. Not as well as you, clearly, but we aren't all used to being alone." There was a smile, but his words still stung.

"Please. You should've known me two years ago. This is me being an emotional wreck. See? This is my emotional face." Artemis stared at him blankly and Wally laughed.

"I finally got through to Atlantis," Kaldur said from the door and walking in. "No adults there either."

"So? Just how desperate are we?" Wally asked, glancing again at the helmet.

"Not that desperate." Artemis interjected quickly. _Don't even think about it, West._

"We all know that anyone who dons the helmet and allows Naboo to posses him may never be released from being Dr. Fate." Kaldur reminded him.

"So...not that desperate."

"Not yet."

"Not ever." Artemis snarled. "_You two_," she jabbed a finger at both Kaldur and Wally, "are not going neat that helmet or I will shoot you in the knee."

"Artemis, please be reasonable." Kaldur said calmly. Artemis tensed. Didn't he know by know that she didn't do reasonable?

"Guys?" Zatanna's voice came from the doorway. "I'm ready to try my father's locator spell." Artemis steeled her resolve. Zatanna was going to find the source of whatever voodoo magic had taken the people she loved away from her and she was going to kick their asses. Artemis watched impatiently as Zatanna did the spell, eager to get started.

"Roanoke Island," Robin reported. "You did it." Zatanna nodded, but she looked drained and unsure.

_Hey, we're going to find them._ Artemis said, speaking only to her. Zatanna's eyes widened a fraction, but she kept her composure. Artemis almost grinned; she'd forgotten how long it had taken to get used to having someone else in her head.

_How can you be sure? _Zatanna's slightly-garbled reply wavered in Artemis's mind, like a stutter had she been speaking.

_Because they took my boyfriend. And for that, there will be some serious ass-whooping. _Zatanna nodded, this time looking more assured. Robin's eyes flicked back and forth between the two girls.

"It worked!" Artemis spun, arrow nocked and ready to fly at the new voice that had appeared out of nowhere. It was a kid. A nine, maybe ten year old kid, with black hair and blue eyes, smiling like he'd just won the lottery – or at least a crapload of ice cream.

"Where did you come from?" Kaldur demanded, he and the rest of them surging forward. Artemis stayed behind, arrow still nocked. "Who are you? Artemis, hold your fire!"

"Quick, read my mind!" the kid said, still smiling. M'gann's eyes glowed and she gasped.

"He's Captain Marvel!" Artemis didn't stand down.

"Yeah," Wally quipped, "and I'm Speedy Gonzales. Just because he believes – "

"Gee, Wally," the kid said, smirking, "do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

"How do we know that you haven't just hacked the system?" Artemis demanded.

"You never liked me," the kid said, sure of himself. "You don't make me do stuff for you like Wally, but you always hid out in the training room when I came around. Something about me having 'the mental capacity of a monkey who wore a cape and tights?'" Slowly, Artemis withdrew her arrow.

"I think I like you better as a kid," she said. Captain Marvel Miniature grinned, then his smile faded.

"The adults are alive – all of them," he said. "But their in a different world – a different dimension."

"And you can go back and forth." Artemis said, slowly putting all the pieces together.

"That's right."

"Then we have a message for the League." Kaldur said, stepping up as leader once more. Artemis readied herself as Captain traveled back and forth between the two dimensions. She couldn't follow the weird switched between the two – it gave her a headache.

_Artemis come on, we're leaving!_ Miss M's message sent Artemis running out of her room, grinning maniacally. Time for some fun.

* * *

><p>"Is that the best you can do?" Artemis ground her teeth. She'd forgotten how much she hated that little demon twerp. She couldn't hurt him with arrows, they just bounced off his stupid energy shields. Artemis hated magic. So. Freaking. Much! She threw herself out of the way as a blast of fire shot towards her and Robin. Artemis scrambled out of the way, preparing herself for another blast, but Klarion was preoccupied by the other members of the team – all of which looked to be having as much success as she and Robin.<p>

"Listen!" Kid Flash said, appearing behind her. "When Fate possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat." Artemis's eyes landed on an orange tabby with creepy red eyes.

"Good," she hissed. "Not the big cat fan, anyway." She shot an arrow at it but before her eyes it was transformed into a harmless green ball of yarn. Artemis swore violently.

"Show him what the familiar of a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl," Klarion cackled. Artemis could only stare as the cat grew, its fur stretching and tearing over its skin. Superboy rammed into the enormous saber-toothed cat, but was batted aside like he weighed nothing. Klarion muttered something, then electricity shot out of the gem in the center of his little witch-circle, slamming into Artemis and Robin's chests and sending them sprawling onto their backs. Robin lapsed into unconsciousness in an instant, but Artemis fought, hating that she used to be able to fight this.

"Artemis!" Zatanna cried. "Robin!" Artemis tried to tell her that they were okay, but the darkness was closing in. Through half-lidded eyes and weak ears, Artemis heard Zatanna mutter a spell and then grab the Helmet of Fate.

_NO!_ Artemis shouted mentally. Zatanna looked at her with sad, clear blue eyes. _He'll never let you go!_

_ I have to. Tell Robin I'm sorry._ Zatanna thought to her before donning the helmet. Artemis screamed with all the strength her mind possessed, but it was too late and the darkness took her.

Artemis awoke with a jolt, springing to her feet before stumbling. Miss Martian caught her before she could fall.

"Did we win?" Robin asked, also awake.

"At a cost." Artemis felt her veins fill with ice. She knew what the cost was.

"Please, Naboo," Zatara pleaded, "release my daughter." Artemis turned her face skyward. Zatanna was flying, her face hidden behind the Helmet.

"No." Naboo answered coldly. "Look at the havoc wrought in these hours. The world needs Dr. Fate and the girl's natural affinity for the mystic arts make her a perfect candidate."

_No,_ Artemis thought weakly, trying to project her thoughts. She felt like she'd slammed into a brick wall. _Let her go!_

"You can't do that!" Artemis screamed, breaking away from Miss M, her rage making her strong.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin joined in.

"Kent would never allow you – " Kid Flash added, but was cut off.

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his spirit to the afterlife. He is gone." KF had no answer for that.

"Take me instead." Zatara said after what felt like an eternity of silence. "My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger, better able to withstand the strain of your power."

"All true." Naboo agreed in his horrible stolen voice. "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee to I have that you will don it?"

"My word." Zatara said, along with a spell. Or maybe an oath in the magical language that meant nothing to Artemis. Slowly, Naboo began to descend to the ground and then took off the helmet.

"Dad!" Zatanna cried, rushing her father in a hug.

"Zatanna." Zatara said, his voice thick with relief. "Remember, I love you." He kissed her forehead and gently took the helmet from her hands. "Take care of my girl," he said, now addressing Batman.

"You have _my_ word."

"No! Please!" Zatanna cried, seeing what her father was about to do. "This is my fault! Dad!" But it was too late. Zatara donned the helmet and his eyes glowed, sealing the transformation.

"Leave this to Fate." Naboo ordered, flying away with the captured sorcerers. Zatanna could only watch. She fell to her knees, too numb to cry.

How they got back was a blur. Artemis wouldn't leave Zatanna's side, nor would Robin, as the heroes were debriefed.

"And Artemis," Batman said, almost an afterthought. "Go home."

"I am – "

"Go see your mother." Batman ordered, but there was something almost parental in the way he said it. Like he cared.

"I'll come." Zatanna said, her voice soft and weak.

"No," Robin interjected quickly. "Zatanna, you shouldn't..."

"I want to." Artemis looked at her, gray eyes meeting blue, full of silent thanks. She was going to need support for this.

* * *

><p>Artemis had considered knocking, but instead just decided to walk in. Zatanna hid in the kitchen while Artemis went, finally finding her mother in the living room, gazing absently at the television.<p>

"M – mom." Artemis managed, barely. Paula Crock whirled around, her wheelchair practically making skid marks on the carpet.

"Artemis?" she gasped, putting a hand to her heart. Artemis thought for a moment that she was having a heart attack. That feeling passed when Paula began to hit Artemis's arm, swearing in Vietnamese until she collapsed into tears.

"I thought you were dead," Paula sobbed, her breath heaving. "They...they said you were dead! I lost you! I lost...both of you!"

"I wasn't me," Artemis said, her throat thick. "It wasn't safe for me to come home, but I'm back now." She didn't realize that she was crying until the tears splashed onto her hand. "I'm back and I swear to you that I'll never leave again."

"I – I believe you, _con gái_. I believe you." Paula sobbed. She turned her head up, hearing footsteps in the kitchen.

"Artemis, where are your manners? Who is your friend?" Artemis smiled, weak and watery, but still. Her mom had forgiven her.

"Mom, this is Zatanna." Artemis introduced. Zatanna looked from mother to daughter and back again.

"I – I can't be here," she said, running out of the apartment.

"Her dad – her dad's gone. He's as good as dead and now she has no one and no where to go." Artemis explained at her mother's inquiring look. Paula Crock's eyebrows drew together and she quickly wheeled herself out the door, following Zatanna.

"I'm sorry," Zatanna said, quickly trying to dry her tears. "This is so embarrassing."

"Now, young lady, don't you be silly." Paula said. "There's no use crying out here alone. You'll move in with us. There's plenty of room." Zatanna looked at Artemis, barely daring to hope. She still was too numb and raw to handle much of anything, especially having to move into the Cave.

Artemis grinned and enveloped her in a warm hug. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, Artemis does have a heart! 3<strong>

**I hope y'all enjoyed the update and my nifty little spin on the chapter! Lotsa you people have been telling me to up the ante on the Zatanna/Artemis relationship so here ya go!**

**~Fae**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to my loyal readers, as well as newcomers all: **_Kelsey_** (I think this chapter will have some long-awaited Roy/Art for ya, love!), **_LadyMysteri_** (I'm glad you like my Roy/Art! People either like it or hate it, but it's always been the two of them, ever since I started writing Who Is She last year. Glad you like. AND IS THE SPOILER TRUE BECAUSE IF IT IS I WILL CRY UNTIL THE WHOLE WORLD DROWNS IN MY TEARS!), **_J-Bird_** (Tapdance, girl! Do it!), **_Lostie4815162342_** (Glad you liked it! I put a lot of work into that chapter, trying to make it fit to my story. And OMG I saw Hunger Games yesterday! When Rue died...oh, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die, myself.), **_Allie_** (Order up! One heaping helping of Roy/Art!), **_i-Spit-on-Fire_** (I know, right?),******_Alex Skywalker_** (Welcome aboard, Madame Skywalker! (You get mad props for your name, by the way) I am so glad you like my story and it was your review that inspired my to get off my Dr. Who-watching butt and finish this update!)

* * *

><p>"Artemis." Artemis swatted at the voice. "Artemis, wake up." She growled and turned over, covering her head with a pillow. "Oh for crying out loud. <em>Pu ekaw!<em>" All of a sudden Artemis's eyes were forced open and she shot up out of bed.

"Did you just...?" Artemis gaped, now wide-awake. Her hair was in a tangled mess atop her head and her gray eyes were bright. Being home was good for her.

But having a magician for a roommate was proving hazardous.

"'Anna, I swear to God if you spell me awake ever again you'll wake up in Canada."

"You are harder to wake up than a sleeping bear!"

"Bears are a hell of a lot happier to be woken up than I am." Artemis snarled. "What in hell could be so goddam important?"

"You swear a lot in the morning." Zatanna looked far too energetic for this early in the day. But Artemis was happy to see Zatanna not looking depressed – or her version of depressed: overly helpful and controlled while giving nothing away about how she was feeling. Still. It was too freaking early.

And so, Artemis glared. "I swear a lot regardless and occasionally in Vietnamese. Now, _what_ is so important?"

"Your mom wants you." Artemis hissed though her teeth, but threw back the sheets and got up regardless. She briefly thought about changing but then dismissed it. She'd fallen asleep in her clothes last night anyway after staying up until the wee hours of the morning. Besides, her mom probably only needed her to "talk" to the neighborhood gangs again. She could do that under the cover of darkness, though her mom always insisted on talking about it ASAP.

Artemis knew something was different the moment she stepped into the kitchen. For one thing, it smelled good. Like cooking. Zatanna didn't do cooking and her mom was mobile enough to make anything that smelled this good.

"What the...?" The little kitchenette was filled with food. Good-looking food. Strong arms wrapped around Artemis's stomach and she froze, launching into hero-mode instantly, shifting her weight and throwing her assailant to the ground. In less than a second she had him pinned.

"He" happened to have very long, shaggy red hair and an arrow-shaped stud in his left ear.

"Red?" Artemis cocked her head to the side. Red was almost beside himself, laughing so hard that tears streamed out of the corners of his eyes. "What's so funny!"

"You...are..._insane_!" Red chortled. Artemis crossed her arms and stuck her lip out in a childish pout, still sitting on his stomach.

"You snuck up on me!" she protested. "You're not allowed to do that! You _know _that sneaking up on me is against the rules!"

"My God, you two," Zatanna said, walking in and shaking her head. "Robin was right. This is just plain inappropriate. I can feel my innocence slipping away by the minute."

"Perks of your roommate and Robin being BFFs." Artemis grumbled, pressing her forehead against Red's. He grinned.

"_You _and Robin are BFFs," he countered. "Now are you going to let me up?" Artemis smiled and hopped off of his chest.

"Why are you here, Red?" she asked. Her boyfriend shook his head, his hair flopping over his eyes.

"Wow, Artemis, glad to see you!" Red quipped. "I thought you'd want to see me too, especially considering that just three days ago we were on two different _worlds_."

"Dimensions, technically," Artemis replied, matching his tone, then threw her arms around his neck. "And yes, I've wanted to come see you."

"Well since you are allergic to taking initiative, I came to you." Red gestured to all of the food piled up in her tiny little kitchen. "Come on, tough girl."

"I think you're missing the magic word in there somewhere," Artemis teased.

"Cinnamon buns." Red said, his face deadly serious.

"I think I love you." Artemis said, awed. From the other side of the room, Zatanna snickered.

"You two have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen."

Red grinned at her. "You clearly haven't seen this one interact with Wally and Robin often enough. Or Batman, for that matter. Or Green Arrow." Red looked at Artemis thoughtfully. "I'm beginning to think it's just you..." Artemis tried to hold back her laughter, failing miserably, and settled for just smacking him.

"Shut up, you! I am a perfectly lovable person!"

"If you don't have a problem with being verbally abused and a pincushion." Artemis glared at him. "Which, thankfully, I don't."

"So strange." Zatanna grumbled.

Breakfast was wonderful and Artemis found that she'd never been so happy to be awake before noon on a weekend. After she'd eaten enough food to feed a small third-world country, Artemis and Red went to the Cave. The idea had been target practice, but somehow they always ended up chasing each-other around with arrows or knives, trading insults and threats. And then they were kissing.

"So, you're back with your mom?" Red inquired. Artemis nodded. "And Zatanna's living with you? How did that happen?"

"My mom or Zatanna?"

"Both."

"Well," Artemis said, frowning slightly. She didn't like having to explain herself. "I couldn't rationalize staying away from my mom any longer. I didn't go home because I was afraid that I would go crazy and hurt her by accident – but I haven't had an episode in weeks. I can't use electricity anymore without the help of Robin's little mini-Tazer. So there really wasn't an excuse anymore. And Zatanna...well, that was my mom's call. I think she's trying to compensate for losing Athena and me so close together. Now that I was back...she wanted someone else."

"And you don't?"

"I don't like it that my mom is trying to replace my sister." Artemis said, setting her jaw, her eyes glinting angrily. She blinked and they softened a touch. "But Zatanna had nowhere else to go and I know from experience that living here when you have somewhere else to live blows hard."

"So conflicted, my Artemis." Red said softly, stroking her hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, Dr. Phil, I'm good, thanks." Artemis tried to keep the bitchy bite out of her voice. She'd already said too much. Gah! What was this magical talent of Red's to make her talk when she didn't want to emote. She was supposed to be a stone fortress – uncaring and deadly. Why did he always reduce her to mush?

"Dear Lord." Artemis didn't even have to look. She winged the circular weight she'd been playing with towards Robin's voice without a moment of hesitation. "Damn, Artemis!" he whined. "Touchy, touchy! You could've hit me!"

"Go away, Robin, or I'll do the world a favor and drop you off the top of the mountain." Robin looked affronted.

"The world _needs_ me. Who else could deal with your crap?"

"I seem to be doing fine." Red said, pulling Artemis against him. "And she's got that weird three-way bromance with you and Wally."

"Hey!" Artemis protested, but she couldn't hide her grin. Weird. It actually felt nice to be stuck up for. "I think you're trivializing my little _bromance._"

"Not to mention the fact that she can hold her own against Superboy in a fight. And Kaldur seems to need her a lot for strategizing. She's M'gann's Earth sister." Red put a finger to his lips, adopting a thoughtful expression.

"Oh, yeah," Artemis chimed in. "And I'm roommates with your girlfriend. Who knows the evil things I could tell her?" Artemis grinned when the blood drained from his face then raced back into Robin's cheeks fast enough to give him a wicked headache. Maybe it was just her. "Aw, Robby's got a wittle _crush._" Artemis snickered, pausing for effect. "So what were you saying about Red and I hanging out again?" Robin made a face like he'd been sucking on lemons, but there was no snappy comeback. Artemis was fairly pleased with herself.

Red had a sudden flashback to when she'd gone rogue, back in the Louisiana bayou. Stretched out on a tree branch, Red had almost been able to visualize the hunting cat that she'd taken her villainess name from in her actions. It was the same here. Red could practically see her as a languid tiger, happily watching her prey squirm. He quickly shook off the image. She was back, she was his and this was now, not then.

"You suck."

"You love me." Artemis retorted happily. Robin scowled, turned on his heel and retreated. Stubborn as he was, the bird knew when he was beaten.

"Well that was devious." Red commented drily. "I'm glad you haven't lost your touch."

"Me?" Artemis gasped, placing a hand to her chest and sounding scandalized. "Lose my touch?Never!"

"I think you missed your calling in the dramatic arts You should've been named after the patron god of theater."

"Dionysus." Artemis pulled the name from memory. How the hell had that gotten there? "Theater is Dionysus. But that's not a pretty name at all. Plus, if I was busy being a thespian, I would never had met you, nor would I be as kick-ass as I am now." And Athena wouldn't have died, but Artemis kept that to herself.

Red nodded sagely. "Mm, I think I like bad-ass Artemis, myself. And you're right, Dionysus isn't an attractive name at all." He grinned. "So are you still grounded?" Artemis thought for a second. To be honest, she didn't know. She'd broken out and left the Cave so often when she wasn't supposed to that she wasn't entirely sure of her groundment's status.

"Not sure." Artemis grinned wolfishly. "But I can find out." She quickly withdrew a tiny microphone from the hiding place in her boot (which was coming in quite handy as of late) and placed it up to her mouth.

"Yo, Batty?" she said casually, her voice no louder than usual.

"Artemis?" The Dark Knight's voice was irritated but unsurprised. "Dammit, Artemis how did you hack this frequency, this is a private channel!"

"As I'm fully aware." Artemis put her finger over her lips, signing for Red to stay quiet. It was hard when he looked like he was about to burst out laughing any second. "But I needed a surefire way to reach you. So, question: am I still grounded?"

"You're living with your mother. I'd think even you would figure that as a 'no.'"

"Thanks Batty!" Artemis chirruped, her voice bright and cheerful. There was no response but the crackle of static.

"I don't think words can describe how much that man hates you." Artemis laughed and sprang up, absentmindedly going through a tumbling routine Robin had shown her some time before. Something to do. She'd spent too long sitting down.

"Nah. Lots of people hate me. I know hate and that isn't it. Batty just thinks I'm a loose cannon. Which I am, but he hasn't figured a way to straighten me out yet."

"Yeah, and that'll happen when hell freezes over." Red muttered to himself. "Ow!" he protested when Artemis punched his arm.

"Shut up, that didn't hurt. Don't be such a girl. So why did you want me to ask Batty about my freedom?"

"Oliver was wondering. He misses you." Artemis stopped for a moment. She missed Oliver too. A sly smile curved over her mouth.

"You wanna surprise him?" she asked.

Red groaned, knowing all too well that the look on her face only meant trouble. "What did you have in mind?"

"Hey, Zatanna," Robin said, somewhat warily, walking in on her in the Cave's kitchen.

"Oh!" she jumped slightly, then tried to smile. "Hi."

"How – how are you doing?" Robin wanted to kick himself when he saw the myriad of injured emotions that spanned her face in a matter of seconds. Artemis was right – Zatanna had to guard her feelings more carefully. "Living with Artemis, I mean." Robin said quickly, doing frantic damage control. "Love her to death, but she's freaking crazy. And her mother scares the crap out of me."

Zatanna laughed, her blue eyes lighting up for the first time in what Robin felt like was forever. "She's great, actually. It's all great. You're right, though, she's nuts."

"I tend to be," Robin replied, grinning.

"Shut up," Zatanna said, swatting at his arm playfully. "Hey, you're her best friend, you might know – what does she _do_ at two a.m? All I hear is clanking from up on the roof. And what is up with that, anyway? She's _always_ on the roof."

"Artemis is..." Robin paused, wondering how much he could reveal. "She's complicated. She doesn't sleep well, never has, so she stays up all night making arrows and blowing crap up." Robin didn't mention that she and him used to stay up together, alternately advancing the birdarangs and her trick arrows. They'd almost died on many occasions – but then, that's what made it so much fun. "And she likes being up high. The higher the better. I – I don't know what that's about."

"You're lying." Zatanna said, almost immediately. "Huh. I thought you'd be a better liar than that."

"Usually am." Robin admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Don't know what's up today."

"Is it about her sister? Athena?"

"You know?"

"I've been inside her head. She didn't let me know, but the rest of you did. You guys knew, so I kinda figured." A beat. "She looked like me. Is that why her mom was so eager to take me in? Is that why she's being nice to me at all?"

"No." Both Robin and Zatanna jumped guiltily at the sound of Artemis's voice.

"Ah, Artemis, I thought you and Roy were going out?" Robin said, scrambling for some kind of excuse.

"We were. I stopped by for a snack. Red's meeting me." She paused, turning her stormy gray eyes on Robin, who squirmed. Somewhere in her eyes was a promise: _You are _so_ getting an ass-kicking later. _"Robin, if you're done gossiping, can I talk to Zatanna? Alone?" Zatanna met Robin's eyes, begging him not to leave her alone to be scolded, but Artemis didn't wait for Robin's confirmation, shoving him out of the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone her demeanor softened – or as much as it could, Artemis being Artemis.

"Anna, is that what you think?" she asked quietly. "That I want you to stay because you're a replacement for my sister?"

"Well..." Zatanna hedged uncomfortably, her discomfort turning to bewilderment when Artemis burst out laughing, not stopping until tears ran down her cheeks and she had to hold onto the countertop for support.

"Oh my God, that's hysterical!" she gasped once she could breathe again, then her mood flip-flopped and she was very serious. Zatanna fought the urge to go scavenging for some aspirin. Artemis's mood swings were _freaking her out_. "I love my sister. I love Athena. But you are _nothing _like her." Something on Zatanna's face must've shown her disappointment, because Artemis added. "I like you because you're funny, you're bad-ass and you're the only magician I've every met that hasn't given me the heebie-jeebies." Artemis paused, thinking. "Although, if you ever put a spell on me again I will make you sleep outside." The words were deadly serious, but Artemis's eyes were shining with amusement. "Athena was nothing like you. She was shy and oblivious and couldn't hurt a fly. I had to protect her all the time."

"But your mom..."

"My mom's motives are her own. Anna, believe me when I say that if I didn't want you living with me, you would be stuck here. And it sucks here." Especially when you actually knew what having a home was like, but Artemis left that part out.

"But..." Zatanna protested again.

"No buts!" Artemis said. "Anna, in case you haven't noticed, I don't particularly like people. In fact, I live with the philospy that everyone sucks. So that fact that I not only am friends with you, but let you into my house is a big. Freaking. Deal. So, please, don't psychoanalyze. Especially not with Robin, of all people. Yes, he's my best friend, but the boy also thinks I should be in a psych ward." Zatanna thought she should be in a psych ward – or at the very least have a serious visit with a therapist, but she didn't mention that. Besides, being with the team, being with Red Arrow, seemed to be therapeutic for her.

"Speaking of Robin..." Artemis said, segueing smoothly. Zatanna couldn't help the rush of blood that sped to her cheeks. Artemis laughed. "Oh sweet, innocent Zatanna. We have much to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, she's evil, that Artemis! Which is why we love her! Stay tuned for more schnannigans!<strong>

**~Fae**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** So, as always, I had some amazing reviews! So super-special thanks to******_i-Spit-on-Fire, _****_Alex Skywalker_** (Hey, we're all nerds here! 3), **_LadyMysteri_** (I think you'll like this chapter!), **_Allie_** (your reviews always make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside! So sweet, thank you!), **_Hideousmonkey_** (I will never stop writing. NEVER! And thanks! I appreciate it!), **_Kelsey_** (Aw, you're so nice!), **_Kvazq598_** (Dawwwww! Thanks! That really means a lot! Thank you for taking the time to read my stuff!)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom," Artemis called as she walked in the door.<p>

"_C__on gái_?" Paula Crock replied. "I thought that you were staying at the Cave for today."

"Nah," Artemis said, forcing a smile. "I thought I would just hang out with you tonight." Artemis felt bad for her little white lie. She and Zatanna had talked and joked about Robin – Artemis had told her the truth – but she'd heard too much to feel welcome. Or even to feel like playing a joke on Oliver. So she nixed the whole thing and came home.

"What is wrong, Artemis?" Artemis sighed. Her mom was getting better and better at spotting her lies.

"It's nothing." Artemis said, then hesitated. "Just, the League has never trusted me, and honestly, I don't blame them, but I'm better now. I'm not a threat to the Team, I'm not dangerous – to them at least. But they still don't trust me. None of them do." Not even Red. Artemis thought but couldn't bear to say it aloud. She saw the way he looked at her, like she might snap at any second, the way he'd always object when she wanted to go on missions, even little recon jobs. Artemis sighed, grinding the heel of her hand into her forehead. She wasn't crazy. She wasn't! "But it's okay. I feel like they're beginning to let me in again. Or at least, I'm not grounded anymore."

"Artemis, that is wonderful news!" Paula rolled into the living room, two cups of tea on her lap. Artemis smiled and took one from her. Mm, she inhaled the sweet aroma. Chamomile. Paula laughed to herself. "You think a mother would be horrified at your...lifestyle choice...but I am relieved. This has been good for you, my Artemis, this life. And I am so glad to hear that Oliver has heeded my advice."

Artemis's head snapped up. "What advice?"

"Well, Oliver and Bruce confronted me about your...mental instability. They wanted to know if I thought that you were still safe. I had already lost one daughter," Paula's voice broke slightly. "I couldn't bear to lose another so I begged them to keep you on the straight and narrow – "

"You begged?" Artemis shouted, leaping to her feet. "Like I'm a kind of pity case? Like I'm some sick little kid that wants to ride the big kid rides at the amusement park?" Artemis reeled. "So _that's_ why they're letting me out!"

"Bruce, er, Batman said that you had been leaving on your own for some time."

"Yeah, Mom, but not to go on missions!" Artemis was practically screaming. "I would leave because I was bored, to get some fresh air or just to piss off Batman but I haven't been on a League-sanction mission in I don't know how long!" The little showdown against the Witch Boy didn't count. They'd needed soldiers. Was that all she was? Artemis wondered to herself. A soldier that they were prepared to use when they needed her, but was too dangerous to know anything more than how to fight?

"Artemis," Paula said, trying to stop her daughter as she stormed off. "Artemis, wait! You're taking this all wrong!"

No. No she wasn't. Artemis swung out onto the roof, catapulting over buildings until she reached the phone booth that disguised the Zeta beam. Artemis wrapped her arms around her knees, glaring at the stupid thing.

"So maybe they didn't let me go because they thought I was better." Artemis said, throwing herself off of the fire-escape. "I just spent the last four months toeing the line. I've got nothing to prove."

Lies. She had _everything_ to prove. But Artemis refused to tell herself that.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Artemis, look who finally decided to come on a mission with us," GA said, grinning widely at her. But there was something about his eyes that told her that he wished that she wasn't there. Artemis fought back a black wave of bitterness that rose up, almost crushing her.<p>

"Hey, tough girl." Red said, turning. Artemis was slightly startled to see him in his superhero costume: all black and red. "You okay with this?"

"Sure." Artemis said, barely hiding her contempt. "The Team needs a_ mentally-stable_ archer." Green Arrow looked at her, his eyes questioning before her turned to the monitor. But Artemis knew that he'd grill her later. "Okay people, listen up. The Dynamic Duo is on a case in Gotham, but Batman gave me a heads up. Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louie Armstrong International Airport."

"In full costume?" Zatanna asked. "Nervy." Artemis wanted to laugh, but she found that she couldn't. She knew that her dad had been around and about, but now that he had the attention of the League, she'd have to face him again.

All eyes were on her as GA continued. "In street clothes. Facial recognition software picked up the I.D." Or, Artemis thought, they could've just asked me to identify him. "Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" Connor asked, feigning irritation, but Artemis knew that he was really worried about letting her on a mission where she would see her bastard father. Artemis bit down a snarl, not doubting for a second that the others were thinking the same. "Seems like overkill for a shadow job." Translation: I don't trust Artemis _not _to kill him on this shadow job.

"Maybe a small squad." Red Tornado interjected. "Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal."

"I thought the same." Green Arrow agreed, nodding. "I think the partners should suit up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow." Artemis didn't notice the fact that her name was missing. GA's eyes begged her not to comment, but she couldn't help it. This was her dad. This was her job.

"I want in." Artemis said, pausing a second as she cast about for an excuse. Besides the ever-obvious: I want another crack at my father. "With M'gann and Robin out, no one's logged more hours piloting the Bio-Ship." It was true. Once Miss M had found out about her love of heights, she'd taught Artemis how to run the ship, even let her take it joyriding a couple of times.

"Artemis? Are you sure?" Green Arrow asked. Artemis could see the question reflected in the eyes of her teammates.

"Absolutely," she growled.

* * *

><p>As the others readied themselves for the mission, GA pulled Roy aside.<p>

"Roy," Green Arrow said, pulling off his mask. His eyes were burning with worry and fear.

"I know." Roy replied, not bothering to hide how tense he was – there would be plenty of time for that during the mission. "I'll keep her safe."

"It's more than that." GA said urgently, keeping his voice down. "You remember the Tigress persona."

"Right. That's why you tried to keep her locked up. Didn't work, by the way."

"I know, but that's not the issue. Artemis thinks the split personality has been healed, that it's gone." He took a deep breath. "It's not."

"What?" Roy shouted, then lowered his voice again. "You mean she could've snapped at any moment and you didn't tell her? She thought that she was better!"

"Martian Manhunter has been keeping mental tabs on her – we knew that Miss M is too young and too close to Artemis to keep the secret, but we've been monitoring Artemis's progress. The split in her mind has healed. For now."

"And any kind of emotional stress could tear it open again? Is that what you're telling me?"

"No. Not _any_ kind of emotional stress. The second personality was made to defeat Sportsmaster, Artemis's greatest enemy. It's stayed dormant because he hasn't been a threat in a while. But now..."

"But now she could turn into Tigress, kill him and vanish. Again." Roy said, a cold, leaden sphere of horror settling in his heart. "No. I don't accept that. I won't let it happen."

"Just, please, keep her away from him as much as possible. She'll be pissed, but she'll stay with us."

Roy nodded. He'd take an angry Artemis that was still his over the psychopath she could turn into any day of the week.

* * *

><p>"Uh," Wally said, turning around in his seat to look at Artemis, "this could wind up being one of those things that sounds better in my head than out loud, but you <em>are <em>mentally-stable." Artemis glared at him, unmoved, then turned her eyes back to the sky, pretending that she needed to focus to fly. Psh, no. "I mean, I know, with the whole Tigress thing that the League is acting all paranoid, but it's not because they don't trust you." Wally looked up at her, willing her to understand. "It's because they're worried about you. You're one of us. You've made your own place on the Team. You've got nothing to prove. At least not to me. They'd be acting the same way of it was me. Or Robin." He paused. "Hell, it _has_ been me before. Okay?" Artemis didn't need him to explain himself. She knew – after his mom's accident that gave him his powers, he must've been really messed up.

"Okay," Artemis agreed. "And West? It sounded fine out loud." It wasn't a thank you, but it was the best she could do.

"Our location is the Orleans Parish." Kaldur announced, walking into the control room of the ship. "Artemis, how fast can you get us there?"

"Legally?" Artemis specified. "Half-hour." She grinned. "But I'm not planning on flying legally. Fifteen minutes to Louisiana, tops."

"You okay with this?" Red asked quietly after a couple of minutes, settling in a seat beside her. Aqualad stood behind them, in the corner of the cockpit, murmuring with Wally. Artemis narrowed her eyes, trying to listen. "Hey, Artemis?" Red persisted. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Artemis said. "When I'm not fine, you'll know."

"How?" Red said tersely. "How will I know?"

"When I try to kill him. When I try to kill him, _then _you'll know that I'm not fine." Artemis said, her voice cold as ice and hard as steel.

"And do you think that is going to happen?"

"Only if I'm lucky," Artemis growled, rubbing the headache that had formed right above her left eye. "Very, very lucky."

"Artemis – "

"Approaching target!" Artemis announced, seeing the flashing red light appear in the ship's screen. "Red, get going!"

"I will have a boat ready for you," Aqualad said, emerging from his conversation. "Artemis, I'm ready." Artemis nodded and pressed the controller-orbs down with her palm, opening up a hole in the hull. Aqualad dropped through like a stone, hitting the water with a _splash_. "Let's go, boys. It's showtime."

"Target sighted," Red said from below. "Pursue, but maintain a discreet distance. That goes double for you, Artemis." There was a pause. "Sportsmaster has proven adept at spotting Martian camouflaging while in motion." Artemis bit back her growl. Bullshit. He just didn't want her to do anything stupid. Artemis squinted, trying to see Aqualad as he swam below the surface, following her father in his speedboat. Red jumped onto his own boat and followed, keeping pace with Wally who was on his motorbike on land.

"He's stopped." Red reported. Artemis halted the Bioship. "Hold your positions. I'm going in for a closer look."

"Bossy much?" Artemis said, her tone only _slightly_ teasing. She switched off her comm, leaving the ship to idle. "Screw this." Artemis said, lowering herself closer to the ground and opening up a hatch. Red was busy observing her dad, he wouldn't notice – and if he needed help, she'd be there.

"Hey, _cháu gái._" Artemis whirled, her eyes going wide. "Long time, no reveal-to-your-friends-who-you-really-are." Cheshire. Aunt Jade. Alive.

"You're dead." Artemis whispered. "I killed you." It couldn't be. She was dead. Artemis had killed her herself!

"It seems that invulnerability runs in the family." Cheshire said, leaping from her tree, sword held high in an attack position. Artemis fell back, her feet slamming into her aunt's stomach and sending her spinning through the air.

"Nice," Cheshire purred. "Your pretty boyfriend teach you that?"

"Leave him out of this!" Artemis snarled, firing off two arrows at once.

"Impressive, but I bet you run out of arrows before I run out of sword," Cheshire sing-songed.

"Yeah?" Artemis challenged. "And who taught you to use that sword? My dad? Or are you working with someone new now?"

"Now, Artemis, just because I know your secrets doesn't mean I tell you mine." Artemis roared and rushed forward but a red-fletched arrow was already in the air, expanding into a net that pinned her aunt to a tree.

"Artemis!" Red said. "Are you okay?"

"Ah, young love." Cheshire said smoothly, not worried at all that she was now outnumbered. "So glad my Artemis has found someone. It is _so_ hard to find a mate that deals with psychological trauma, isn't it, Artie? But now, Red, you're here." Cheshire laughed and sliced the ropes, freeing herself.

"Oh, I am so fond of both of you. I couldn't bear to hurt you. Much." Cheshire threw her sword down into the dirt and pounced. "Perhaps Ra's will reward me if I bring you back to him, niece. He is still so taken with you. Especially now that you've _improved_. That split personality is such a rare and wonderful trait, isn't it?" Cheshire lunged, sweeping Artemis's legs out from under her and leaving her reeling on the ground. She threw four blinking orbs almost casually towards Red. They exploded almost instantly, filling the air with blinding, noxious gas.

"Maybe I'll take you back with me." Cheshire's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, surrounding the disoriented archer, cornering him. "Our Artie does tend to need...encouragement...doesn't she?"

"I'm not your anything!" Artemis snarled, firing arrows blindly into the smoke.

"Sportsmaster!" Red warned. Artemis whirled at the sound of a boat's engine. Damn! Cheshire must've tipped him off. The sound of a body hitting the ground sent her flying back into the clearing smoke.

"Too bad, lover boy," Cheshire said, perched on Red's chest, pinning him down, and twirling one of her knives, before pressing the blade to his cheek. "You did have such a pretty face. Too bad you were too slow."

"That's where I come in!" Wally snarked, barreling into Cheshire full-on, sending her flying. "Quite the souvenir, by the way." Wally said, snatching Cheshire's knife out of the air.

"Artemis!" Red ordered. "Tracer arrow on Sportsmaster. Now!" Artemis quickly nocked an arrow but the boat was already out of range.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "He's out of range!"

"Move!" Red snapped, launching one of his own arrows into the air. The arrowhead unattached itself as the arrow flew, adding an extra spurt of speed and landing on the stern of the boat. He didn't waste any more time, rushing through the underbrush and jumping towards his own motorboat.

"You're abandoning?" Artemis demanded, her voice unnaturally shrill.

"I'm prioritizing!" Red shouted back.

"Ooh," Cheshire said from behind. Wally and Artemis tensed, Wally bringing up Cheshire's stolen knife. "That's gotta sting. He made a shot you were afraid to even try." Artemis growled and lunged. The bitch wasn't going to survive this time.

"Artemis! KF!" Aqualad was practically screaming over the comm. Artemis paused for just a moment, pressing a hand to her head. The shout wasn't helping her headache. Unfortunately, Cheshire took that opportunity to knock her flat on her ass. "Throw the fight. Plant a tracer and let her lead us to her base." Oh, damn. Artemis hated losing by accident, let alone on purpose. But nevertheless she sprang back to her feet, arrow nocked and ready.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?"

"Never." Artemis snarled, jumping forward. Cheshire swung her sword. Artemis knew that she could dodge, or step aside, but instead she let the flat of the blade clip her upside the head.

"Artemis!" Wally cried, running to her side.

"Forget about me!" Artemis shouted, injecting her voice with panic. "Where's...Cheshire?" But she was gone.

"Did you...?"

"Tracers on her sword." Artemis said, grinning through the mounting pain in her head.

"Brilliant!" Wally said, grabbing both her shoulders. "I knew you could do – oh hey, here's the guys." Artemis wanted to laugh, but the pounding in her head was borderline unbearable. The rumble of the oncoming train wasn't helping. Wait a second. A train...Artemis pulled back the bowstring almost unconsciously, letting it fly until it hit the train car with a _thump_. She needed a decoy, some internal voice said insistently. The rest of the team couldn't go near Cheshire or her father. They were both too dangerous. Artemis didn't want to lie again – if she was found out, they would never forgive her. But they'd be safe. Artemis gritted her teeth, her resolve hardening.

"They're heading north."

"Sportsmaster was heading south."

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will." Artemis said, the lies falling easily from her lips.

"Either way," Wally interjected, "they'll rendezvous and we'll find them." Artemis wished he wouldn't believe her so easily.

"Sportsmaster acquired an attache case. We need to know what it contained. If you had stayed aboard the Bioship..." Aqualad said, his voice a touch too accusational for Artemis's liking.

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him!" Artemis protested.

"Then you radio a warning." Red said none too gently. "You shouldn't even _be_ here Artemis. It's too dangerous for you."

"Yeah?" Artemis challenged. "And what if she found you by hacking our frequency? What would you do then? Or, what if _you_ had found out about _her_ by her hacking you up?"

"Peace, please." Aqualad said, raising a hand. "It is true. We have come to rely on M'gann's telepathy over our radios."

"And since she's off-world." Artemis snapped. "Good-bye mind-link."

"Well then let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire."

"Here," Artemis said, tossing her tracking device over to Red. "Since _clearly_ I can't be trusted. You track her." Track her the wrong way. Wally snatched the device from Red's hands, offering it back to her.

"Artemis?"

"It's fine." Artemis said. "I'll follow in the Bioship." It was as good a cover as any. She needed them to be going the opposite direction and they didn't want her help anyway. No one would notice if she disappeared. The others went off, two by sea, one by land, leaving Artemis to go the aerial route. As soon as she entered the Bioship she uploaded her spare tracker – the tracker that was following Cheshire – into the ship's mainframe. Easier to fly that way. Artemis followed from a distance through the air, waiting for the signal to stop moving.

When it finally did, it was in a Mardi Gras warehouse, of all places. Artemis dropped from the ship onto the roof, slipping in through a skylight.

She hadn't landed for two seconds before a small object rolled to a stop at her feet. "Pulled it off of your sword about a minute after you put it there." Cheshire said, emerging from the shadows. "Thought you'd want it back, considering it goes so nicely with the one Red Arrow gave you. Someone on your team doesn't trust you." Cheshire sang gleefully, pulling out a tablet with a live video-feed. Red was on the outside of the building, near a garage door. Artemis hissed, seeing her father perched above him, armed with a spear. Artemis whipped an arrow off, missing Cheshire by inches and blowing the door to smithereens.

Artemis didn't have time to see if Red was okay before Cheshire pounced. "Ah, you just couldn't let him die, could you. No, of course not, not when you father will tell him _everything _before he cuts your little boyfriend to pieces."

"He. Already. Knows!" Artemis shouted, slashing and stabbing with her arrows, nearly forsaking her bow altogether.

"Oh, you're a good liar, Artie, I'll give you that, but I know you wouldn't tell him _everything_." It only took those words to make Artemis flash back to every horrible, soul-shattering thing she'd ever done in her life. No. She hadn't told Red everything. She hadn't told _anyone_ everything.

"So you're pretty much allergic to radioing a warning?" Red said, snapping her head back into the present and coming to guard her weak side. Artemis pulled back her bowstring.

"Artemis to Arrow," she hissed, her voice dripping with venom. "Look out." He didn't trust her. He had been tracing her the entire time. But there wasn't time to be pissed about that – that would come later. Artemis cried out as a kick from her aunt sent her spinning back into a mess of Mardi Gras props.

"Too slow, Artie, too slow. And too bad."

"Get away from her!" Cheshire turned, her knife stabbing into Kid Flash's arm as he shoved her away from Artemis. KF screamed with pain and from across the room, Artemis could hear her father's triumphant laughter as he boxed Red into a corner. They were losing. Kid Flash was wounded and cornered, Red fighting a losing battle himself. Artemis had tried to save them, tried _so hard _to keep them out of harm's way, but it had all been for nothing.

"Beg for your life, archery boy," Sportsmaster cackled, pressing a very big hunting knife up against Red's windpipe. "And maybe I'll keep you around for Cheshire there to play with."

"Never." Red spat, defiant to the very end. He shouted out as a Tazer slammed into his chest. Artemis screamed for him and felt something within her snap.

"Not him." Artemis whispered furiously. "_Not him_!"

"Artemis stop!" Red shouted at her from across the room. "It's what they want!"

"And it's what I'll damn well give them!" Artemis roared, all of her anger and bloodlust – everything she'd been holding back – poured to the forefront of her psyche. But she didn't cringe away from it this time, she reveled in it, loving the rush, the power. Artemis didn't scream as she launched herself towards her father, she laughed.

And so did he. Artemis hadn't even gotten the chance to raise a weapon against him before he vanished, almost seeming to be turned to stone. Ice, actually. Ice that shattered into a million pieces.

"What the...?" KF murmured, kicking a frozen piece of Cheshire's mask. "What just happened?"

"I don't know." Red said uncertainty, looking at Artemis. "Yo, tough girl, you okay?" Artemis didn't hear him – couldn't hear him. She snarled, a harsh, animalistic sound and scoured the perimeter of the warehouse, looking for any sign of her father or aunt. There was none. They'd disappeared without a trace.

Red watched the Artemis-that-wasn't prowl around the building, her gait long and loping, like a cat's. _She's gone, _he thought, despair growing in his stomach. _That isn't Artemis. _Aqualad burst into the warehouse, freezing when he saw Artemis.

"Is she...?"

"Yeah." Red whispered, trying not to let his voice shake. Slowly, Artemis – or Tigress, now – sauntered over to the boys. Kid Flash didn't even bother to keep his mouth shut, just stood, staring in awe and horror as she moved closer, then stood before them.

"The area is secure," she said in a voice that wasn't Artemis's. It was a scary thing to see it coming from her lips. "You are safe?"

"Yes," Red said, taking control. "We're all okay." He paused. "Safe, Artemis, _safe_."

"Safe," she agreed, closing her eyes. Artemis's body shuddered and tensed all at once before she relaxed, opening her eyes again.

"What – what happened?" she mumbled. "Did we win?" No answer. "Uh, guys, why are you staring at me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tigress is back! Thoughts? Comments, concerns? I would LOVE super-duper long reviews for this chapter because I adored the episode and want to know that I did it justice! (Haha, that was a pun...see what I did there? Justice...Young Justice...er...nevermind)<strong>

~Fae


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **Don't own

**Author's Note: **To all my reviewers, you're amazing, but I have news and can't thank all of you personally today. So. BIG NEWS! I have recently been inducted into the obsession that is Doctor Who. And, me being me, I have started a Doctor Who fanfiction. So it is my dearest wish that all of you look it up and read/review. Please. Do it because you care. Think of the Doctor.

Allons-y to the chapter!:

The next week was hellish for Artemis. Once word got back to the League that the rift in her brain had cracked wider than the Grand Canyon, Batman surged in and stole her away. Well, not so much _stole_, as drugged her coffee and kidnapped her. Artemis knew that she wasn't in Gotham, nor in the Cave – they wouldn't let her anywhere near her mother or the team so soon after the mental breakdown. But other than that she had no freaking clue where they could've stashed her. The League had almost unlimited resources. Artemis could be back in the Ukraine as far as she knew. But, then again, that would mean that there prisons had been cleaned up considerably. Plus, they didn't have Martians in the Ukraine.

Martian Manhunter was in her head at all times, simply there, making observations, keeping tabs on her mental state. His mind was a constant presence within hers, at all times and it was making her twitchy. She wasn't told where she was – ergo, M'gann was never accompanying her uncle in the mental hide-and-go-seek that was going on with Tigress within Artemis's subconscious. Artemis had become far too skilled at manipulating the young Martian's emotions for the older heroes to allow them to have any contact. In fact, Artemis hadn't talked to _anyone_ in almost a week – and for an antsy, paranoid girl stuck in a metal box for the past five days, it seemed like the lack of human contact that was going to make her crazy, not the split personality. The only change in the cell was the food brought to her three times a day – simple fare, but it was hearty enough, so Artemis guessed that starving her wasn't on the almighty agenda.

"_Nếu tôi không nhận ra tôi sẽ giết một ai đó..._" Artemis grumbled to herself in Vietnamese. If I don't get out I'm going to kill someone. It was true. She was bored. She was balanced precariously on the brink of another mental breakdown. And the fact that there was someone constantly listening to her thoughts didn't help matters much. Huh. Probably meant that Martian Manhunter could do the Vietnamese-to-English translations of every curse and angry declaration she'd made over the past few days. Not exactly the best way to convince the League that she was safe to let out onto the streets again. Whatever. They already had her locked up. What else could they possibly do – they were already slowly making her go insane.

_Artemis_. At first, she thought that it was her own mind playing tricks on her. _Artemis!_ But no. That was Robin's voice.

_Robin? How are you doing this?_

_ Miss M is distracting her uncle – but I don't have a lot of time. I just wanted to tell you that we're trying to get you out. Okay? Just hang tight, we'll figure something out._

Artemis sighed. _Please, don't do anything illegal. I don't want any of you getting your asses kicked for me, okay? I'm dangerous. _Tigress_ is dangerous and maybe it is better that I'm in here._ Even thinking the words was painful. Artemis didn't want to stay here, trapped between four white walls, but she also knew that she was a danger to them and knew – from experience – that Robin, Red and Wally were willing to go to any lengths to free her. That was too much. Ever for them. The League wouldn't allow another infraction on her part.

_That's the thing, Artemis_, Robin said, his mental voice full of hope. _Tigress, she isn't bad anymore, she isn't trying to take you away from us anymore. She – you – just want us to be safe. Literally. She let you go back to being you once she'd assured that the rest of the team was safe. That's why you woke up still on the mission and not in Timbuktu or wherever. _

Artemis paused for a moment, but then continued nonetheless. _That doesn't matter. She's back, she's dangerous and the League knows it. So do what you can within the realm of the law, 'kay?_

_ Yeah, not gonna happen. Red and Wally are scheming as we speak. But I'll lie if it'll make you feel better._

_ Robin! _Artemis said warningly, but the connection had been severed. She wanted to call out for him again but then Martian Manhunter would know that they'd had contact and all hell would break loose. But, despite everything, Artemis felt a glimmer of hope. The boys were getting her hadn't given up on her yet.

"I'm not giving up on her." Oliver insisted. Again. Bruce glared at him, then turned his attention back to the live video feed from inside Artemis's little box. She was pacing again, muttering to herself in Vietnamese. She did that a lot now. J'onn J'onzz translated most of it for them – except for the swearing. He didn't like swearing. Now that Bruce thought about it, the Martian had been translating less and less. "You heard what the boys said – the other personality left when it knew that they were safe!"

"I also know that the boys will do whatever it takes to get her out of there."

"That doesn't mean that they're lying!" Oliver protested.

"It could very well mean that they're lying," Bruce responded evenly. "Oliver, I know that you think Artemis is your daughter, but she's – "

"No." Oliver said, standing, his voice positively glacier. "Stop right there. Artemis _is_ my daughter. She's my responsibility now and I'm not going to let her rot in your little cage until she actually does go insane. I knew the risk when I let her go on the mission. She's a big girl, Bruce, she can handle herself. But she also can't let her friends take on her worst nightmare alone. She wasn't going to put them in danger while she sat on the sidelines to protect herself. I know you think she's a bad kid – granted, she's got a past that I wouldn't wish on anyone – but Artemis is a good person. All she wants is for the people she loves to be safe, okay? Don't you get it? If they're safe, she's fine." Bruce didn't answer for a long time, glaring at him. A glare that could only mean that Oliver had a point.

"Fine. Fine, dammit. Let her out."

"Artemis!" M'gann practically shrieked, enveloping Artemis in a huge hug. "Oh, we were so worried about you! When they told us what happened...are you _alright_?"

"I'm totally fine." Artemis assured her, carefully untangling herself from the alien's embrace. "Promise." She looked around the hangar – the League had had her flown in from the mysterious location, which had turned out to be an island off of the coast of California – spying Robin and Wally peeking in from the door, trying unsuccessfully not to be seen. "Come her, you two idiots." Artemis said. The boys rushed in with a shout and tackled Artemis, almost knocking her to the ground.

"You're back!" Wally said.

"I told you that we'd get you out!" Robin crowed. Artemis pushed both of them back, folding her arms like an angry parent. "Now boys. You didn't do anything illegal, did you?"

"Oh please," Robin snorted, "like you're the one to lecture us on illegalities. You're the queen of breaking the law."

"Robin," Artemis said, hiding a grin, "I live a double life. It's called: Do As I Say And Not As I Do. I suggest you look into it. It's worked well for me." They didn't have much more time after that for celebrating. Robin got an urgent call and Wally was due for patrol around Central City. M'gann didn't want to leave her side, but Artemis insisted that she was fine and just wanted to get some sleep.

Yeah right.

Artemis snuck out as soon as she was sure that no one was around. There was one person she still had to thank.

"Red?" Artemis whispered, stealing into his apartment through the window. She could've picked the lock, but Red's security system was linked to the League's and that would cause all kinds of trouble for her.

"Hey." Artemis grinned.

"You need to stop walking around shirtless."

Red posed. "You love it."

"You're such a perv." Artemis jeered, but she didn't struggle when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried about you." Red murmured into her hair.

"Me?" Artemis said. "I was more worried about _you_!" Artemis laughed sardonically. "She's back again. I could go crazy again."

"No." Red objected. "No, you won't." He didn't offer any kind of explanation, but Artemis almost found that comforting. He had so much faith in her that he didn't need one. Artemis gently lifted her face to his, butting his chin.

"Thank you," she whispered. I don't know what you did, she thought. But thanks. She wanted to say more, but her comm beeped.

"Oh, damn." Red said, smiling. "They really can't function without you, can they?"

"No, no they can not." Artemis said with a grin.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Are you going to follow me even if I say no?"

"Yep." Red said impishly, poking her stomach.

"Then come on, you." Artemis said, grabbing his hand and towing her boyfriend along with her. "Let's go see what the emergency is."

"There have been a string of technology robberies at every stop by this circus." Robin, all decked out in his superhero outfit, said, sounding serious. There was a travel poster of the Haley Circus up on a holo-screen. Artemis stared at it, a memory moving to the forefront of her mind. She and Dick Grayson, way back at Athena's funeral.

_"Yeah. My family and I were known as the Flying Graysons, a circus act that _

_ specialized in death-defying aerial stunts. All without safety nets or wires, of _

_ course." Grayson smiled slightly before his expression grew cloudy again. _

_ "But they were killed when a homicidal maniac tried to extort money from the _

_ circus. I was only eight and I watched them all die."_

"There room on this clown car for one more?" Red asked, sidling up to Robin when he thought Artemis wasn't paying attention.

"Uh.." Robin said, trailing off uncomfortably.

"Dude, please, if this goes south for her, I want to be there. I can't have her in danger while I watch from the sidelines. Please."

"Okay, fine," Robin said finally. Red smiled gratefully, then went to arm himself.

"I don't appreciate that." Artemis said, her voice coming from behind Robin, making him jump. "If you're going to employ my boyfriend to keep an eye on me, at least let me know, yes?"

"We're all worried about you." Robin said guiltily.

"_I'm _worried about _you_." Artemis said grimly. "Haley's Circus is the one that your parents were killed at, isn't it?" Robin looked flabbergasted for a moment, before understanding dawned on his face.

"Damn. I forgot that I told you about that. Is it too much to ask that you don't come? I don't want anyone being unobjective on this mission."

"Please," Artemis snorted. "Don't try and give me that crap. This isn't a League-sanctioned mission and you know it. Besides, you've got someone spying on me and now I'm spying on you."

"But – "

"No buts." Artemis said severely. "We're not family but we might as well be. And, on this mission, you're gonna need your family, Boy Wonder."

**So, again, please go and check out my Doctor Who fanfic: Warrior Rising. I swear it's not crap! I'd love super-long reviews, as well as a Beta reader, if any of you are hardcore Whovians and want to help me not make a fool of myself by screwing up my facts (I will be following the series to an extent and want to be as accurate as possible)**

**Allons-y!**

**~Fae**


	27. Chapter 27

"I should've stayed home with Wally." Artemis grumbled to herself as the spotlight hit her, Diane, and Robin, Dan Danger. That was there cover, anyway.

_Come on, you're a great acrobat._ Robin teased, though his eyes were far away.

_That's not the issue. I don't do well with publicity, you know that._

_ Then you should've refused when Haley told you that you should partner with me. _Artemis wanted to smack the smirk off of his face. The way the act had worked was that Miss M and Robin, Dawn and Dan, were the acrobats, while Superboy, Dean, threw heavy objects and she, Diane and Red, Dane, shot arrows. Only, Haley, the ringmaster, had seen Artemis working out in the gym car of the circus train and "simply insisted" that she'd be Robin's partner for the next show. Now Miss M was going to be keeping her balance on the barrels that Superboy hurled into the air while Artemis and Robin did the trapeze work.

Yay.

Artemis felt herself go into a kind of zone when Haley announced their act and she and Robin started their death-defying stunts. She could barely hear the obnoxious ringmaster over the white noise in her head.

_Robin! _Artemis shouted mentally when he missed her hands and started hurtling towards the ground.

_Don't blow our cover!_ Robin ordered even as he fell.

_But saving your life's okay, right?_ Superboy snarked, hurling one of his barrels upward. Robin landed on it catlike, reaching for Artemis's hands. Not close enough.

_Help me out here, Miss M!_ Artemis said urgently, her breath releasing in a relieved burst when Robin's hands latched onto hers.

_What did I just say?_ Robin said.

_Funny, I've never heard that version of "thank you" before, _Artemis snapped on Miss M's behalf. The Martian was far too kind-hearted for such a jab.

_Sorry, _Robin said sheepishly as they landed. _I'm not exactly on top of my game tonight. I think I've got the twenty-four hour bug that's been going around the circus. But the show must go on._ Artemis glanced at him sidelong. Whatever was ailing him, it wasn't just the flu and she knew it.

"Give it up for...the Daring Dangers!" Haley said when the act was over. The crowd roard and Artemis wanted to clap her hands over her ears and hide.

_Didn't think you'd make it through,_ Miss M said, concerned as usual.

_ Neither did I,_ Robin admitted. _Help me backstage. _Artemis slung his arm over her shoulder as the team exited the stage, ignoring the usual bitching of the brothers who they'd replaced.

"You did great," Red said, hugging her tight. _I know that wasn't easy for you._

_ The show must go on,_ Artemis said, shrugging coolly. _But I'm worried about Robin. _

_ He's fine, he's been through worse, _Red assured her. _I'm more worried about the fact that we have to pretend to be related until this job is over._

_ Dude,_ Robin broke in. Artemis grinned as Red's face went scarlet. _Learn how to talk individually. I don't need those kind of mental images._

_ You like it and you know it,_ _Boy Wonder, don't even pretend like you don't, _Artemis teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Faraday, Interpol." A man with a chiseled face and white hair walked up to the team, looking like he was in no mood for bullshit. "New act?"

"Yep," Robin replied coolly. "Just joined the tour."

"That probably clears you. But don't get too comfortable. Haley's going down for this." Artemis looked to Robin as the agent walked away. The boy's eyes were narrowed with hate.

_Chill, dude. Not the time._ Robin looked like he wanted to go after Faraday, but restrained himself, turning to the team.

_Guys, we've got to get on this. And fast. Gear up, we've got a stakeout date with the city._

* * *

><p><em> If Interpol's already on this then why are <em>we_ investigating? _Superboy complained after hours of patrolling the city to no avail.

_Because Batman said so,_ Robin replied coldly from his own rooftop. _Why, you got something better to do? _

_Robin. _Artemis said warningly. _How do we know that they thieves will hit here? Just explain, you moron, _she added to him only. She and Red were camped out together, highest of all. Artemis liked that.

_There are more obvious targets._

"You're not helping." Artemis said, smacking him on the arm. "Can't you see that he's wound up already?"

"I can also see that you know something that we don't. Care to share?" Red countered. Artemis glared at him, her eyes slitty through her mask.

"Nope. Especially not since you're only on this mission to spy on me. Now shush. No more comments from you."

_Faraday will have those covered. But I've analyzed the tech already stolen and the pattern suggests that this is the place._

_ How do you feel? _Miss M asked, playing nurse, her new favorite game.

_Lousy, actually, but I'll manage. _Robin said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"How did you know that?" Red asked, putting a hand on Artemis's shoulder after several moments of radio silence.

"Just that good, I guess," Artemis said with a sneer, scanning the ground.

"Artemis, I'm serious."

"So am I. Red, I get that you want to protect me, but I don't need protection. I'll go through hell and then come back for more like I always do. You don't have to worry about me."

"I do worry about you."

_Contact!_ Superboy announced, interrupting their conversation. _Northeast quadrant_. Artemis's eyes flew to the area, spotting a figure in a dark hoodie approaching the fence, then vaulting over it. _I guess we know why Carlo missed his performance. _Superboy said drily.

_Could be Carlo. Could be his brother_, Robin said. _Keep an open mind. And move in! _Artemis immediately fired one of her rappeling arrows into the building across from her, dropping to the ground from fifteen feet up.

"Artemis!" Red cried when she dropped. Artemis rolled to keep from breaking anything, then looked up at him, rolling her eyes.

_Sh! _she reprimanded. _Be quiet! And stop hovering, you're not my keeper._

_Anyone see where he went? _Robin demanded when they'd all converged. Superboy squinted at the buildings, eyes narrow with concentration.

"The warehouse." That was all it took for the team to move out. The aliens took to the skies, while Red, Robin and Artemis were forced to find alternate routes. Artemis preferred scaling the building with the new super-adhesive gloves she'd developed before slipping in through the window, but that was just her preference. Robin's ghostly laugh echoed throughout the warehouse as the five of them cornered the thief.

"Ha!" Robin said joyfully. "Caught you red-handed. Red-faced, too, I'd bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this," Artemis said smugly, an arrow aimed at the man's chest. A flamethrower, however, would. Red tackled Artemis to the ground as the thief let loose a torrent of fire right were they'd been standing.

"Get off me!" Artemis said, shoving him away and nocking another arrow.

"Those crates are full of live ammo!" Red warned the group. "Move!" They didn't get out in time. Artemis was thrown forwards as the explosion rocked the building, the only think keeping her from being fried was Superboy's massive bulk.

"That guy's dead meat." Superboy growled, kicking viciously at a twisted piece of metal.

"Superboy, no!" Robin said, holding onto Miss M. "You need to get her out."

"He's getting away!"

"And that matters more than Miss M?" Robin challenged. "The fire's killing her!"

"Oh." Superboy said, blinking. "Right." He gathered his girlfriend into his arms and took off running.

"Artemis," Robin wheezed. "Arrow. Find the thief..." Artemis rushed forward as Robin collapsed.

"And he matters more than you?"

_Yes_.

"You're still off your game, pal." Red said firmly. "We're getting you out too."

"So what do we know?" Robin said out loud when they'd gotten him back to the circus and they'd all gotten back into their ridiculous performer's getups. He refused to rest, no matter how much Artemis had threatened him.

_Two thieves, right? The fire-breather and the acrobat. _Artemis suggested.

_Dressed in identical clothes_, Miss M added.

_Maybe not only two,_ Robin said, thinking as he pulled up him holo-computer, showing images from security footage in the other cities that had been robbed. The strong man and the clown looked to be involved as well. Artemis winced when Red suggested that Haley might be involved – the mastermind even. Robin wouldn't take that well.

_You don't know that!_ Robin instisted.

_It would explain his lies,_ Miss M suggested gently.

"I told you to keep an open mind!" Robin shouted aloud, shooting to his feet and storming out of the train car. Artemis rubbed her temples, trying to stay calm before following him out.

"I'll go get him," she told them.

"When did you become his keeper?" Red questioned. Artemis whirled towards him, her stormy eyes flashing with lightning.

"Same time you became mine," she replied scathingly.

When Artemis finally found Robin, it was already snowing hard, but the boy didn't seem to notice as he stared longingly at a poster on the train's exterior. A poster advertizing the Flying Graysons.

"Hey," Artemis said. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Robin snapped, keeping his back to her. "I have to prove that Haley's innocent or I lose the circus."

"We won't let that happen." Artemis said. "But you can't keep freaking out and vanishing on us. We care about you, that's why we're here."

"Artemis, you are the _last _person who's allowed to lecture me about vanishing when my friends need me. If I recall correctly, you're the queen of the vanishing acts." Artemis stopped, silenced for a moment by the truth of his words.

"So you're still mad about that, huh?"

"Mad?" Robin demanded, whirling on her. "_Mad_? Do you even know what happened when we thought that you'd died? I blamed myself. You took the bullet _for me_. And then you came back, but you were this person none of us recognized. You were a Shadow." Robin's voice lifted – now he was on a roll. "You insist that you're not a part of this team, but we all almost _died_ when we thought that you were gone. _I almost died_. But now, we just got you back and I'm losing this." Robin looked at Artemis, his eyes shining. "Why do I always lose everything that matters?" Seized by a sudden impulse, Artemis lurched forward, wrapping her arms around him so tightly she'd have swore that she'd never let go.

"I'm not leaving you." Artemis murmured to him. "Never again. I'll never leave you. You're my best friend, Grayson. You know that? My best friend. And you're not going to lose the circus. I'll make sure of it." Artemis held Robin at arm's length, staring straight into his eyes. "Hey. Listen to me, Boy Wonder, because it doesn't get any more sincere than this: I swear on my life – I swear on Athena – if I can help it, you're not going to lose anyone else. Got it?"

"You can't promise– "

"Robin. Have you _met_ me? I can do whatever the hell I want. So if I say that I won't leave you and that I will cheerfully murder the next person who tries to take me away from you, you know that I am deadly serious. Plus, I've got a psychotic cat-person living inside my head who happens to like you too. Don't know why, but we love you and your snarky goddam attitude."

"But – "

"No. No buts. Now come on. No more wasting time – let's get you your childhood back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I know you all hate me. I know. I am ashamed of myself, but I hope this adorably fluffy chapter makes up for it. They're just so cute! Please review andor reprimand me if you feel the need**

**~Fae**


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **I am so, so grateful for all my wonderful, loyal readers who refuse to quit on me, even when I seem to be allergic to posting regularly. So hats off to you all. And special thanks to **_LadyMysteri_** (Your reviews always make me so happy. Truly, it made my day. And feel free to follow me on Tumblr: .com. We can chat!), ****

**_Alex Skywalker_** (Thanks, love! I don't do fluff very well, but I'm glad how that turned out), ****

**_Keepmovingforward_**2 (I know it's been a while. I've just hit a writer's block. However, I now know how I'm going to end the story, so never fear!),

**_J-Bird_** (I think YOU'RE awesome! And yes, my fandoms do include Sherlock. I also watch Doctor Who and Legend of Korra. I am a well rounded geek. I do theater as well. Les Mis = LIFE!),

**_memyshadow_** (I think your crazy history teacher should meet mine. They could be crazy together. And don't you worry, Artemis and Cheshire will have their showdown. It's being written in my head as I type this. And you also find out why she's angry at Red in this chapter. And no hitting the keyboard with sadness. If you break it, then I get no more stunning reviews from you, and that would make me sad.),

**_LuvStruckWriter_** (Lovely, I am so honored to be an inspiration for you. Please tell me when you write your story so I can promote the living crap out of it.),

**_ImaniSechelles_** (Never fear, now that I've beaten my writer's block and found my muse again (she was hiding) I know where this story is going and how to end it, so chapters will be more regular and often.),

**_Allie_** (Gah! Don't be mad at me! I hope this (and the ending I have planned) makes up for it!).

* * *

><p>"You're looking better," Red said when Artemis and Robin finally rejoined the group. M'gann, on the other hand, did not. She was in bed, pale – well, her disguise was pale – and as sweaty as Robin had been the night before. Superboy sat on the edge of the covers, looking down on her, his blue eyes tight with concern. Artemis's brow furrowed – that was different from the Superboy who couldn't be bothered to help M'gann out of a blazing inferno the night before. What was going on with him?<p>

"I feel better," Robin said, flashing a quick look at Artemis. "I'm sorry M – Dawn," he caught himself, staying in character. "I hope you didn't catch it from me."

"I feel so silly," M'gann said. "Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?"

"Uh, H.G. Wells?" Robin muttered to himself. Artemis snickered. She'd read _War of the Worlds. _Good book. "Look, when did you first feel sick?"

"Uh," M'gann mumbled as she thought back. "Just after boarding the train. It happened kind of suddenly."

"Same with me," Robin said and Artemis could see the gears turning in his brilliant mind. "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on."

"Ray?" Superboy asked. "That roustabout? He touched her before we boarded. Guy must be a walking petri-dish."

"Yeah, maybe," Robin said, quickly exiting the car. Artemis followed. She knew where this was going.

"Dan!" Haley said as Robin almost ran into him. "You look refreshed."

"Thanks," Robin said quickly. "Jack...how long has Ray worked for you?"

"Picked him up at the start of the European tour. Poor lad's down with the same flu as the rest of 'em."

"We'll check on him," Artemis said with a sweet smile. Haley was under the impression that she was "the helpful one." Artemis has no idea how that had gotten started, but the least she could do was play her part. "It's the least we can do." Artemis didn't wait for the rest of the group. She had a hunch that this guy was bad news, and that was good enough for her. Artemis quickly made her way to the worker's bunk car, opening the door to find the room dark. And empty.

"Guess he wasn't _that_ sick," Superboy growled.

"Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about?" Red asked, gesturing to an oversized box next to Ray's cot.

"Not in four tours," Robin said immediately, biting his lip after. He didn't want to give up how much he'd been following the circus over the years. But the rest of them thought nothing of it, assuming he'd just done background research on the mission as usual.

_Watch it, Boy Wonder,_ Artemis warned him. _If you don't want them to know about you and this circus, I'd keep your mouth shut._ Robin nodded almost imperceptibly.

"Empty," Red said. Robin turned his attention back to the mission – and the crate. Something caught Artemis's eye – a tarp covering something. And where people were sketchy, Artemis's experience told her that tarps rarely covered anything innocent. "Wait." Red said. "Ash."

"The warehouse fire..."

"Uh," Artemis said, unearthing something from under the tarp. "Guys? I found Ray." In her hands was a plastic mask of the man's face. Creepy? Yes.

"Split up!" Robin said, launching into leader-mode. "Search the whole train!"

The team split up without hesitation. Artemis rushed out of the back of the bunker car, with Red hot on her heels.

"Hey," he said, catching hold of her arm. "We need to talk."

"What is your problem?" Artemis demanded, not slowing down. "Do I have a sign on my forehead that says: 'Please patronize?' Because if so, tell me now."

"I'm worried about you!" Red said, spinning Artemis around. She froze, eyes flashing dangerously. "Is that not allowed anymore?"

"Not when you go behind my back!" Artemis exploded finally, all her frustration whirling to the surface. "Not when you are treating me like an invalid!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Red replied, sounding hurt.

"Well stop! Dammit! Did you people ever stop and think that maybe the reason I get hurt so often is because _I'm_ protecting _you._ I wouldn't have this goddam personality split if I didn't think that my father could murder you all! I wouldn't have _died_ if I wasn't taking a bullet for Robin! _This_ is why it was better when I was cold. I get hurt, over and over, for you all – and you thank me by trying to protect_ me_? That is the biggest load of shit I've heard in my entire life, and believe me, I've heard it all." Red stood staring at her, too stunned to speak.

"Dane, Dean, Diane, come in," Artemis clapped her hand over her comm, not used to hearing the buzzing voices in her ear anymore. "We're chasing someone who's stolen Dawn's...act. Her whole schtick, if you catch my drift." Artemis hissed through her teeth. Fantastic. She whipped her tracking device out of the cheesy white and red outfit they all had to wear, racing to catch up with the others, who were congregating on the roof of one the train cars.

"Artemis!" Red called after her but Artemis didn't answer. She was too angry, to tired to keep fighting with him.

"She made an excellent appetizer," a blue-headed creature in a clown suit was saying as Artemis clambered atop the train. Artemis recognize him immediately: the Parasite. Her father had made her go over the files of known villains, in case she should ever need to call in a favor. Artemis gritted her teeth, praying that ability-stealing creature wouldn't recognize her in turn. "But guess who I want for my entree?" With a flash of green eyes, Superboy was pulled into the Parasite's grasp. Artemis whipped out her bow, armed and already pissed enough to fire. "Ah, that's the full-bodies Kryptonian flavor I _love._" Artemis gritted her teeth. She hadn't liked him before, but now he was really starting to grind against her nerves.

"Everyone, stay whelmed!" Robin ordered from the opposite side of the car. "Subdue but keep your distance!" Artemis and Red raised their bows in unison, but a fiery shot from the Parasite's eyes melted the carbon-fiber weapons right out of their hands. Artemis swore.

"I rarely say this," the Parasite gloated, casting Superboy aside, "but I'm sated. Sorry to eat and run," he said, launching himself into the air, along with a box that had to contain more stolen tech. Robin leaped skywards, landing precariously on top of the box floating in the air. "Sorry, no hitchhikers," the Parasite sneered, backhanding the Boy Wonder into a free-fall. Robin tumbled back to Earth, just missing the side of the train.

"Robin!" Artemis shouted, rushing to help Miss M pull him up.

"I'm fine," Robin insisted, brushing her off and looking more angry than anything else.

"Connor!" M'gann cried, running to her boyfriend's side. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Superboy snapped.

"You're drained!" Robin replied. "Parasite took more power than you even have!" Artemis had to give him that one. Superboy didn't do laser-vision. "Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it. Must have been enough for him." Robin growled in frustration, but Artemis was looking at their Kryptonian friend. It took a liar to spot one, and Superboy was lying. Something was wrong here. Very, very wrong. "Go on, I'll be fine." The others dropped back into the interior of the train, but Artemis remained.

"Connor," she said, her voice deadly serious. "What are you hiding? Because the others haven't noticed yet, but I have." Connor turned towards her, blue eyes flashing icily. "You once told me about how I tore the team apart with my lies, and, dude, it looks like you're walking down that road." Artemis's lips twitched into a grin. "I'll show you mine, if you'll show me yours. Me first. I _know_ Parasite. As in, I've worked with him before. When I was younger. And he doesn't just get abilities because you have the genetic potential for it. That's crap. I don't know what you're doing, Connor, but you'd better think about it long and hard, because I'm the only one who's allowed to keep the rest of them on emotional eggshells. And believe me, it's not fun to see the people you love cringing when you go on a mission, or take turns making sure that you're okay." Artemis moved closer, grabbing Connor's chin and forcing him to look at her. "Hey. Listen to me, man. Think. Think long and hard about whatever you're doing. Then think about what it will to to M'gann if she finds out. Got it?" This time Artemis didn't wait for a response, but jumped off of the roof of the train and slipped back inside.

"Well," Robin said, now suited up, "this isn't a total debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket, found this flash drive." Robin plugged the drive into the holo-computer built into his gloves, easily bypassing the security. "Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he's stolen, they're all pieces of something. Putting together a weapon capable of generating...black holes?"

"Oh come on," Red said dismissively. "To build that you need a particle accelerator."

"Like the large Bozon Collider in Geneva?" Robin countered.

"The circus's next stop. But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us."

"Sorry," Miss M mumbled, hanging her head.

"Not your fault." Robin said. "But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We have to hurry."

"You and I need to hurry. Without their powers, the other would only slow us down."

"Hey," Artemis hissed in warning, pulling out her crossbow. "You're not the only one with a backup bow." Her head snapped to the side as Superboy slammed his fist against the train car's wall, creating a nice crater there.

"My powers are back," he announced.

"But how?" Miss M asked. "Mine still – "

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans or Martians." Artemis glared at the lie, but didn't call him out. They didn't have the time now.

"Don't even think about leaving me behind." Miss M said, planting her hands on her hips. Artemis didn't wait for Robin's say so before racing to the carrier car that held her new bike. She and Wally had tricked it out, painted it green and now it was a thing a beauty. She didn't wait for the train to slow down either, before launching out of the side of the car and onto the road. The other caught up quickly and as a pack, they traveled to Geneva.

"A path of destruction in his wake," Robin muttered darkly as they arrived at the Collider to see a guard knocked out. "This way!" But they were already too late. The black hole was starting up, beginning to eat the city.

"We need to take him down," Robin whispered, tapping desperately on his holo-computer, trying to find a way to bypass the machine. "Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the... No!" Robin hissed as Superboy roared, charging Parasite like a rabid bull.

"What is he – " Red demanded.

"Wait!" Miss M said, putting a hand on his shoulder, stopping the archer from running into the fray. "What do you think?" she asked when she'd explained her plan.

"A big risk to go on a theory." Red said doubtfully, looking to Robin.

"Do it. Go."

"What do you have against Geneva anyway?" Miss M asked haughtily, standing in the open.

"Never liked the food," Parasite grinned, rubbing his palms together. "But the menu keeps improving." His eyes flashed green and Miss M flew through the air towards him.

"I'm just the appetizer," she said, ducking out of his reach. "Remember?" One leg swept the Parasite's out from under him and he fell onto his back. "Here's the main course." The Parasite growled as an arrow exploded on his chest, engulfing him in red foam.

"Foam?" he roared. "You think _foam_ can stop me?" Artemis bit her lip to keep from crying out and springing from her hiding place as Red was lifted into the air, writhing in pain. "Or from crushing you with a thought? Combining Martian and Kryptonian powers here," he said, punching an arm through the foam casing.

"But do any of those powers keep you from freeing yourself before I sabotage your death thingie?" Robin asked, typing on the glowing keyboard of the black hole generator.

"This one does," Parasite growled, his eyes firing lasers. Robin jumped out of the way, giving Artemis the opportunity she needed to fire some arrows of her own.

"You think I wouldn't remember you?" Parasite said as he shot at her too. "Little archer girl, fallen so far from daddy's favor. But, you know, he still wants you by his side. If I deliver, I may get to snack on the...other." Artemis swore at him, ducking out of the way of his lasers, but not before she let off a gas-emitting arrow.

Flammable gas. In an instant, the whole room was filled with flames, and Red dropped from the ceiling where he'd been suspended. Artemis rushed to him, cradling his head in her hands.

"Very clever. Trick me into igniting flammable gas. But you forgot...Doofus's double dose of...invulnerability." Already his words were slowing, his breathing becoming labored. "Fire...can't...touch me."

"Unless you make a meal out of my powers," Miss M said coldly. "And get my weaknesses as a side dish." Parasite groaned before dropping to the floor. "Aw, poor baby," Miss M cooed. "Something you ate?" Even from the other side of the room, Artemis had to raise an eyebrow. When had she gotten quippy and badass?

"Hey," Red said groggily, coming to. "I though you were pissed at me."

"Oh, I am," Artemis said, hauling him to his feet. "But then again. I'm always angry. Come on, get up, you moron." It wasn't an apology, but Artemis rarely apologized for anything.

_So,_ Artemis said mentally, sidling up to Artemis as Parasite was taken away.

_ So,_ he replied evenly. Artemis elbowed him with a grin.

_Lighten up, Boy Wonder. We did it. We saved the circus. _

_ Yeah, we did_, Robin said, still not looking happy. _But what if...what if we can't save you?_ Artemis turned, looking at him, her eyes filled with more sincerity than Robin had ever seen.

_I told you, I'm not leaving you. And if I can't be saved, then at least I know that Tigress will keep you all safe. Okay? But please, just for today, don't make it about me, alright? _Artemis forced a smile now. _Besides, there's going to be hell to pay when we get back home._

"A job well done." Batman said, commending them after the painfully long debriefing. "Though unsanctioned."

"Bite me," Artemis grumbled to herself. "You've been looking for that son of a bitch for years. You're freaking welcome." Batman shot her a dirty look, but Artemis only smiled at him angelically.

"And Roy," Batman said, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "For commendable efforts in aiding this team and the League, I am honored to ask you to join our ranks." For a moment, Red didn't seem able to speak.

"Say yes!" Artemis hissed at him.

"Yes. Yes, sir, I would be honored. Thank you." Red stumbled over his words as he shook Batman's hand. The others in the room stood frozen, but Artemis broke free, rushing and wrapping her arms around Red's neck.

"You did it," she murmured into his neck. "Damn. You're a Leaguer now, Red."

"So you're not mad anymore?" he said and Artemis could feel his smile. She lifted her head to his and kissed his smiling mouth.

"Too proud to be mad."

* * *

><p><strong>DAWWWWW! But just a glimpse at what is to come: the honeymoon is short-lived, folks. Darkness is coming. Now if anyone wants to speculate on how I will be ending me story, here's a bit of a hint: I will be going by the storyline of the show, but in the loosest interpretation possible. Because I'm evil and I can. Now review and tell me what you thought and what you think is going to happen! Loves you all!<strong>

**~Fae**


	29. Chapter 29

"Morning, Anna," Artemis murmured sleepily, stumbling out of bed.

"About time you woke up. I though you'd died." Zatanna said, smiling and handing her a cup of coffee.

"Spend three days as a carnie before you judge me. You're lucky I got up at all."

"Right! Today's the big day, isn't it?"

A big day in more ways than one, but Artemis only mentioned the one Zatanna knew about. "Yeah. Red gets promoted today. Unfortunately, I'll be watching from inside the Hall. No sidekicks allowed."

"Oh, I don't think you've every been a sidekick." Artemis turned to see Red entering the apartment, donuts in hand. A year ago she would've screamed at him for seeing her in boxer shorts and a sports bra – standard Artemis PJ's, but now she couldn't be bothered. "A partner, maybe. A menace, definitely. But never a sidekick."

"Morning," Artemis said, snatching the fried pastries out of his hands. "For me? You shouldn't have."

"They were for Zatanna. Sharing is caring."

"And Artie does neither." Artemis scowled at her, but Zatanna didn't seem to be fazed, maybe because her face was covered in powdered sugar and that ruined the moment.

"What? Why can she call you Artie and I can't?" Red whined, wrapping his arms around her stomach.

"Because she lets me call her Anna." Artemis said, leaning her head against his chest. "Go on, try calling her that. I dare you."

"An – " Red started, but Zatanna cut him off immediately.

"Nope. Not even close."

"Why are you two even friends?" Red moaned, hanging his head.

"To torment the likes of you. Now, don't you have to get ready or something?"

"Well that's why I came over," Red said, now sounding nervous. Odd. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus-one. In civvies, of course, in the audience, but I want you to be with me when I become a member of the League. Then I'll shake all the hands necessary, and you and me will celebrate, just the two of us. How does that sound?" His blue eyes were wide and vulnerable and Artemis realized with a start that he thought that she was going to say no. He was sure of it, in fact.

"Hm, let me think about it." Artemis said, placing a thoughtful finger on her lip. "I could stay in the hall and watch from afar, then have to go through boring protocols with the team for the rest of the day and _maybe _get to go on a mission where everyone thinks I'll go ballistic. Or, I could spend it with you." Artemis lifted her hands as if weighing the two choices on a scale. "Gee, I really don't know which is the more attractive option right now."

"Oh, my brazen, bad-ass, overly-sarcastic girlfriend," Red said.

"I keep things interesting." Artemis grinned.

"I like interesting."

"Good." Artemis said, standing on her toes so that her lips met his.

* * *

><p>Artemis didn't dress up to watch the promotion, didn't disguise herself as a reporter, either. She just went as a part of the crowd, completely exposed in her civvie outfit of dark jeans, a white tank top and olive jacket. It felt weird not to be in armor in public – her new suit was Kevlar-protected. It felt weird to be acting like just another fan of the Justice League. Really, really weird. But not bad. Not bad at all. Artemis knew that she would never be normal – never wanted to – but sometimes, it was nice to pretend.<p>

Artemis didn't cheer with the rest of the crowd when the new Leaguers were led into the Hall, but a small, genuine smile quirked her lips up in the corners when Red turned back to the crowd, just for a moment, his eyes finding her. Her couldn't wave, but Artemis saw the gratitude in his eyes and smiled.

"Gotta shake hands. Meet me my place in ½ hour." Artemis read the message with a grin when her phone vibrated, dispersing with the crowd when the ceremony was over and the heroes vanished into the Hall. She slipped away from the rest of the people, disappearing down a side-street and zapping herself to Red's apartment in Star City.

"Artemis?" Red called when he arrived back home, thirty-five minutes later with a wicked headache. The apartment was dark. "Artemis?" He jumped, laughing as he felt the familiar weight settle onto his back.

"Hey, my fully-fledged Leaguer boyfriend," she said happily, kissing his neck. Artemis flipped off of his back and flicked off of the lights, revealing a cake decorated with red and black on the counter-top. "Now, I made this myself," Artemis said, gesturing to it, "so if you make fun of my culinary disability, I will cheerfully knock your teeth out. Got it?"

"Got it," Red said, his voice oddly soft. He was touched, actually, that she had tried to make a cake for him. Artemis had no love for the culinary arts.

"Hey, no need to look that terrified." Artemis said, planting her hands on her hips. "You have taught me well, baking-master. Oh, and I brought your favorite movie. Terminator II." Artemis said. "You can applaud now." Red grinned, losing the look and Artemis cut him a piece, both of them settling on the couch to watch the movie, both feasting on cake, which, as it turned out, wasn't as bad as Artemis had let on.

"I hope you know that I expect you to feed me League intel now, right?" Artemis said about halfway through the film, laying her head on Red's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know," Red said, his voice taking on that odd, soft quality again. "Artemis...you know I love you, right?"

"I love you too." Artemis said, then stopped suddenly, her eyes wide like a deer's in headlights. She meant it, Artemis realized after a moment. She loved him.

His next words were so quiet that she could barely make them out: "I'm sorry," Artemis didn't have time to react before Red exploded into motion, wrapping one arm around her stomach from behind and clapping a wet, smelly piece of cloth over her mouth and nose. Artemis struggled, her instincts kicking if after a momentary delay, but by then it was too late. The chloroform on the cloth – and whatever other chemicals he had added to give it extra strength – was already making her drowsy and slow. Too slow to react, to slow to defend herself.

Artemis's eyes fluttered closed and then there was nothing.

* * *

><p>Artemis awoke slowly, a testament to exactly how much drugs were in her system – usually she was much quicker to rise. Red was in the corner of the tiny cement room she was locked in, staring at her.<p>

"You son of a bitch," Artemis hissed, gathering her energy and flying at him, only to be stopped in midair by two thick chains binding her hands to the wall, high above her head. "You sick bastard. What did you do with Red!" she demanded, straining, at the edge of her metal leash, practically foaming at the mouth.

"I – I am Red," he said, stuttering.

"No you're not." Artemis growled. "My Red wouldn't do this to me. So either it's mind-control, or your not him. And my Red would never succumb to mind control." Then the terrible truth hit her. "Dammit. You're a clone, aren't you? Like Superboy."

"Yes," the not-Red said, hanging his head with shame. "But I have all of his memories."

"I don't give a shit about that. When did they take him? When were you installed? And why did you bring me here?" Artemis felt pain building in her skull. A familiar, dreaded pain. "If you've got Red's memories, then you know what happens when I get cornered...like this."

"Three months ago," the clone said finally. "And I had to bring you here. They said they'd kill you if I didn't!"

"Alright," Artemis hissed through her teeth and the new voice entering the room. Sportsmaster, all decked out with his hockey mask and everything. "That's enough, kiddo." With a free hand he grabbed the clone by the collar and threw him out the door, locking it behind him. "Wow, Artemis. It's been a while since you and I got to spend any quality time together."

"You're with the new anti-Justice league, aren't you?"

"Clever. Your new friends teach you how to make connections like that?" Sportsmaster taunted. "Clearly, you made an impression on the archer that we kidnapped." He laughed at the anger that stormed over Artemis's features. "Even that clone had to be threatened to make him take you to us." Sportsmaster leaned in like he was going to tell her a secret. "I think loving you is in his programming. How's that for a committed boyfriend?"

"So what do you want, Dad? The usual? You want me to come work with you? Be like old times?" Artemis snorted, doing her best to ignore the bait about Red. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"No, no. I don't want you." Sportsmaster said, chuckling. "You've already proven yourself weak. But that alter-ego of yours, well, she's someone I could get used to working with. I saw the work she did with the Injustice League and me and my partners were impressed." Artemis growled. Idiot. He didn't know the truth. Better keep it that way.

"I'll never help you." Artemis snarled.

"Never is such a long time." Sportsmaster grinned, ruffling her hair. Artemis wanted to bite him. "Look, I know this is hard for you, but I want that daughter. The one you've got locked away in that head of yours. The crazy, evil, deadly one that _you_ never were. I'd like her to come out and play. And I've got some motivation." Sportsmaster edged closer, reaching out and showing her a picture on his phone. Artemis's heart sank. Red. Frozen in a cyrochamber.

Without half of his left arm. Artemis's eyes grew wide and she bit back a scream of rage and pain.

"You bastard."

"Language, kiddo. Now, here's the thing. We don't want to keep him alive. He's really not useful to us. However, if he's what's going to get you to flip the switch inside that crazy head of yours, then we'll do it. How's that for fathering?"

"You're not my father." Artemis hissed through her teeth, relentlessly tugging at her restraints.

"Genes don't lie, kiddo," Sportsmaster gloated. "But I think I'll let you sit here for a while. Stew. Think about it." He grinned, then left, leaving Artemis behind.

"Oh," he said, popping his head back into the cement cell. "I almost forgot. Happy Birthday, kiddo." He rolled a small gray canister into the room that emitted foul-smelling gas the made Artemis choke. Artemis growled, trying to fight it, her anger letting her hang on for longer. No recognition in sixteen years, but he remembered that _today _was her birthday of all days. Typical. Artemis hissed through her teeth, trying to stay awake. Her vision blurred once more, the whole room fading out.

* * *

><p>"Artemis! Snap out of it." Artemis's eyes snapped open and she jumped, then stilled just as quickly. Athena was standing before her, next to a mirror, where a girl glared at the both of them. She was tall, blonde, her hair was cropped short like she'd done it herself with shears. Her eyes were almond-shaped, gray and cold. She was dressed in head-to-toe black, a ripped leotard and fishnets, with long black gloves and combat boots. Black striped were painted on her face and arms and her eyes were heavily made up with dark makeup.<p>

Tigress.

"Oh, damn," Artemis groaned. "I'm having one of those moments again, aren't I? Out of body experience or whatever. But why is _she_ here?" Artemis practically snarled as she pointed to Tigress reflected in the mirror.

"That's gratitude for you." Artemis had never talked to Tigress before – never heard how creepy is was to see someone else's voice coming out of her mouth. And really, it was her own voice, only distorted. More lilting, more condescending. Artemis shivered. Creepy.

"Artie, you've got to make a choice. Red is in danger, but if you flip...you know that they'll make you do..." Athena trailed off, pulling nervously on her hair. She'd never had a stomach for violence. Death hadn't changed that.

"Terrible things. Yeah I know." Artemis said. "But I'd also have to turn it all off. Give myself over to _her."_

"Not necessarily." Tigress said. "They believe that I am you minus the humanity, but the poor fools, they are incorrect. I am just the side of you that will do anything to protect the ones you love. I will do anything and everything that you won't."

"So maybe it is better to give myself over." Artemis mused, her heart sinking. "You've got the will to do what I'm to weak to do."

"No, that's my problem." Tigress objected. "I have no restraint. You would not kill innocent civilians to destroy our father, but I would, it a heartbeat." Athena flinched, but Tigress took no notice. "But there is a way. There has to be a way to take my power," she held up a hand crackling with electricity, "and transfer it to you in your time of need. Give you some of my ruthlessness. Best of both worlds."

"You think I could do it?"

"I have heard of something." Athena said tentatively. "A professor in Europe. He might be able to help you."

"But first, you have to convince this new anti-Justice league that you have turned," Tigress insisted. Artemis nodded, her resolve hardening. "If you want to control me, then you have to pretend to _be_ me."

"I _created _you." Artemis hissed. "I'll be damned if I can't control my own mind." The girl in the mirror grinned widely, showing off purposefully sharpened canines and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now you're getting it."

"That's the idea, Artie," Athena said. Artemis reached out to her and their finger touched. Even if it was just a dream, Athena's skin felt the same as it always had. Soft and dependable. "I'll be looking out for you."

"I don't want you to," Artemis said firmly, ignoring the hurt that flashed over her twin's features.

"If I'm going to be working with these people, I'm going to have to do some awful things. Like the kind of stuff...Dad had me do when you were...still alive. I don't want you to see me like that."

"I'll be there. I'll keep you strong and I'll keep you _you_." Athena insisted. "Now, you've got to wake up now. You've been asleep for too long. Happy birthday, Artie. Happy birthday to us. Hopefully, my wish comes true." Athena strode forward and placed a cool finger to Artemis's forehead. Artemis closed her eyes, then opened them again.

Back in the cell.

Blinking the drug out of her eyes, Artemis slipped one of her knife-pins out of her hair, making quick work of the handcuffs binding her to the wall, then half-picked, half-smashed the door in. The Red clone was outside, guarding the cell, but Artemis had a knife to his throat before he could so much as draw a breath.

Oh yeah, baby. She was the best and she was _pissed_.

"Don't speak or I will slash your throat so fast that stolen head of yours will spin," Artemis said pleasantly, her voice taking on a soft, lilting quality, almost like a hiss. She could see the clone's Adam's apple quivering, as if he was about to speak and dug the knife in a little deeper. "That was your warning, clone. You don't get another one. Now. Take me to wherever your masters are. Now." Artemis positioned herself so that she was in back of him, the knife at his back. The clone-Red moved quickly, so that the tip didn't dig into his skin when Artemis walked too close, which was often.

"Ah, Artemis," the heavily-accented voice of Ra's al Ghul greeted her as she stepped into a large domed room. What was it with baddies and domes? Artemis would never understand that. Sportsmaster and Cheshire were there too, both of them grinning like it was Christmas. Sadistic bastards.

"The name's Tigress." Artemis said coldly. "Artemis isn't here anymore."

"Right," Cheshire snorted. "Like they'll fall for that one."

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." Ra's said, stoking his beard. "But I require some proof." Artemis shrugged coolly, exploding into action so quickly that even Ra's jumped slightly. She flung her knife away from her, not towards Sportsmaster, but towards Cheshire. She flicked the knife away, but it had only been the distraction. Artemis leaped forward, snatching one of her own swords out of their hilts and slicing with precision, as if it was a surgical tool. There was a wet _thump_ and Cheshire's head rolled on the floor, spewing blood like a geyser.

"Now, I expect not to be punished for that," Artemis said coldly, her hands and face speckled with blood. "That bitch has caused me a lot of grief. And Artemis would never kill her – too weak. Too many morals since she joined with the League. However, if you require further proof..." Artemis trailed off, snatching up her knife, surging towards the clone-Red and bringing it to his throat. "I would gladly kill him as well." The clone choked, trying not to breathe as a gash opened up, trickling blood along his neck.

"No, that's quite enough." Ra's said. "We need him." Artemis shrugged, releasing the clone and facing Sportsmaster and Ra's.

"So." Artemis said, her eyes alight with a challenge. "How'd I do?"

"Remarkable." Ra's said, not speaking to her, but to himself. "It is as if she has lost her humanity."

"Yeah, but she could be playing us. Even the real Artie tried to kill Cheshire before." He didn't sound disturbed by his sister-in-law's brutal murder by his daughter in the slightest.

"Well then," Ra's said, pressing his fingers together. "I suggest one final test. Tigress. If you truly want to be one of us..." he paused, purring like a satisfied cat. "You must kill the Boy Wonder."

Artemis grinned.

Happy birthday to her.

* * *

><p><strong>This is it guys. Moment of truth. Review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the very last.<strong>

**~Fae**


	30. Chapter 30

Robin entered the Batcave full of apprehension. He knew that something big was up, but no one would tell him anything, which in itself was strange. The League always kept in the loop because they knew that if they didn't, he'd just go and find out for himself. But in this case, it had been a bit harder to snoop. Robin had been assigned an escort. A freaking _super-powered_ _escort_.

"What's up?" Robin said, trying not to come across as snappish and fed up with being kept in the dark as he was. Batman turned from his many monitors, most of which displayed pictures of Artemis and where her tracking beacon had fizzled out. Trying to find out where she was now. Now that she'd returned after weeks of being missing.

"You've become a target." Batman said seriously, as usual. Robin almost laughed out loud.

"That's it? I'm a target? I became a target when I decided to throw in my lot with you and the rest of the League. This is no biggie." Batman didn't laugh. In fact, his frown deepened.

"Artemis is hunting you down. She's returned, and flipped sides, apparently. And as far as we can tell, she's set on killing you this time." Robin back-pedaled furiously. _What?_ Artemis had been missing for weeks. Her and Roy both. At first, everyone had assumed that they'd just gone off somewhere to be alone, but when they hadn't returned – and with the League missing sixteen hours of their lives from the attack by Vandal Savage...Robin cringed, thinking of an Artemis that wasn't on his side, one being controlled by the Light, when the answer occurred to him.

"She's faking it." Robin said with a confidence he didn't feel. "She's just trying to get in good with the Light. Like last time."

"Well then it seems like the Light has asked her to kill you as a little initiation. In any case, you are officially under League protection, Robin." Robin opened his mouth to protest but then shut it quickly seeing his adoptive father's look. Batman wasn't playing around. "You're not to go anywhere without one of us around, do you understand?" Robin nodded, only a little sullenly. His freedom was being stolen away from him and he didn't like it. "I said: 'Do you understand?'" Batman repeated when Robin didn't answer immediately.

"Yeah, yeah." There was a "whatever" in there somewhere, but Robin thought it best for that bit to go unsaid. And so he marched himself out.

And the escort followed him.

* * *

><p>Artemis knew where he would be. Artemis knew that he wouldn't be expecting any kind of attack. Not at school, anyway. She also knew that the League knew that she was after everyone's favorite pet bird. That was the only explanation for Green Lantern and Hawkman to be keeping obsessive watch over Gotham Academy like they had been for the past three days.<p>

Artemis watched casually from her easy perch atop a skyscraper, crouched and rocking slightly on her heels, her head tilted to one side like a curious predator evaluating her prey. She contemplated going into the school after him for a brief moment but then nixed that idea. She'd get caught by someone who thought she was dead – A.K.A then entire student body. No, she thought grimly, Robin wouldn't do well with being watched 24/7. He'd try and get away at one point or another. All she had to do was wait and watch.

And then she got bored. Artemis had never done well with staying still for more than an hour. And it seemed like Boy Wonder wasn't going to make a break for at any time soon. Artemis smiled savagely to herself. Time to go make some trouble.

Even with the Leaguers acting as guardian angels, it was almost laughably easy to break the lock on the outside of a third-story window that lead to the locker room. Artemis didn't even break a sweat.

"Eenie, meanie, minie..." Artemis picked a locker at random and stole inside, smiling at her luck. Inside was a standard blue school uniform that looked like it would fit and a pair of sunglasses. This couldn't possibly get any easier. Within seconds, with her hair pulled free of its traditional ponytail and her distinctive almond-shaped eyes hidden by the Aviators, Artemis was a completely new person. No one would recognize her.

"Excuse me," Artemis said, raising the pitch of her voice a half-step. The school's frazzled secretary barely looked up from the papers she was frantically scribbling on.

"What?" she said, her voice containing a stressed, nervous edge. Artemis felt a stab of pity for the woman, she should get an office aide or something.

"I'm looking for Dick Grayson," Artemis said in high, ringing falsetto.

"Yes, yes," the woman dialed a number on one of the many phones on her desk, snapped a short message to whoever was on the other line and then slammed it down into its cradle. "He will be down momentarily." And then she turned away, answering one of the other telephones that had started to ring insistently. Artemis gave a quick nod of thanks and waltzed out of the office, an easy smile forming itself on her lips. Before long Artemis heard footsteps echoing from down the hall and felt her heard speed up in anticipation.

"You called me down?" Robin, dressed as Dick Grayson, son of multimillionaire, Bruce Wayne, said to the secretary. He'd walked past Artemis like she wasn't even there. The secretary waved absently toward the bench where Artemis had seated herself but there was no one around. All he saw was a flash of blonde hair before it disappeared around the corner. Dick's stomach dropped and he sprinted down the hallway, trying to catch up. He reached the end, but there was nothing, only a faint, goading laugh and another glimpse of gold vanishing into an unused classroom. And then she saw her, after barreling into the room, leaned against the blackboard casually, sunglasses perched on top of a nest of gold hair, eyes half-closed like she was just another student ditching class for a noontime nap.

"You're disturbing my beauty sleep." Artemis said smoothly without opening her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Dick demanded, a little more than shocked to find Artemis back at school. And not exactly looking like she was up to anything good.

"Napping. A girl gets tired, you know. I'm not made of steel; that would be Superman."

"And here I was thinking that you wanted to kill me." Robin snapped, not sure what her game was. Damn, why did Artemis have to be so taciturn all the time!

"And wherever would you have heard that?" Artemis asked, grinning, eyes still closed. Dick saw her roll something around in her fingers, then leaped backwards as he realized what it was – seconds before Artemis threw the small bundle of gunpowder and other fun, explosive goodies onto the floor, igniting an enormous explosion that rocked the room. Dust flew from the ceiling, covering everything with white powder. By the time the smoke cleared, Artemis had vanished. Again. Swearing violently, Dick checked that the coast was clear before jumping out of the window after her. His League guardsmen would be down soon to investigate the explosion and he did not want to be around when they figured out that Artemis was behind it.

"Artemis!" Dick shouted after her, but Artemis didn't respond, only laughed and kept running. "Quit screwing around!" Artemis giggled. He was so out of his league.

"I've never liked that about you, Bird Boy. You have a massive superiority complex, you know that?"

"It's well deserved." Robin said, crossing his arms, but Artemis knew he was ready to fight her. Yeah, not going to happen.

"Ah-ah-ah. There you go again." Artemis _tsk_ed. "You need to stop that." Suddenly the hair on the back of Artemis's neck stood on end and she could feel the tracker under her skin buzz slightly. Someone was tracing her location and she had a sinking suspicion that she knew who. "Night, Boy Wonder." Before Robin could react, before he even had his arms uncrossed, a dart buried itself into his chest. A look of blank shock swept over his face before Robin fell over sideways, out cold.

* * *

><p>Robin awoke, unbound, on a cold cement floor. That was weird. He was still alive. Robin sat up slowly, unsure of the effects that the drug would have on his system. That was so unlike Artemis, he thought, to use sedatives. Usually she preferred to beat her victims into submission.<p>

"Be careful. That drug is a bitch." A voice jerked him back into the present and Robin jackknifed to his feet, before a crippling wave of paralysis and nausea rushed over him. Artemis caught him before he hit the ground, sighing.

"Why don't you _listen_ to me?" Artemis growled in his ear. "God, you're so stupid! Sometimes, I could just – " She stopped.

"What?" Robin challenged, even though he was in no place to. "Just kill me? You know, it's comments like those that really make me doubt whether or not you're going to let me go."

"Oh course I'm going to let you go, idiot." Artemis murmured. "I just needed a way to make it _look_ like you were dead. They're tracking my movements and I think they have microphones planted to make sure that I'm not a spy." So he'd been right, she hadn't turned on them.

"Well I'm glad you're not trying to kill me." Robin tried to stand up again, but found that he couldn't move.

"Don't bother. You over-exerted yourself and now your body is trying to compensate. You won't be able to move for a few minutes."

"And what if I need to defend myself?"

"That's why I'm here. You're slow on the uptake today, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, I was drugged. By you. What the hell did you put in that stuff anyway?" Robin fired back. Artemis grinned; she'd missed him.

"Cyclosarin." Artemis replied, watching horror cross Robin's features.

"Chill, it was diluted, but it works on the nerves, which is why you can't move."

"You suck."

"You only say that 'cause you love me." Then Artemis stopped, hearing footsteps outside the door. Damn! She'd thought she'd lost them!

"The Light is coming." Artemis said urgently. She focused on the voices for a second. Sportsmaster was among them. _Dammit! _"Robin." Artemis said, desperate. "I am so, so sorry."

"What are you going to – " The boy's voice was choked off with a wet gurgle as Artemis unsheathed her knife and quickly stabbed it into his stomach. Just in time. Ra's and Sportsmaster opened the door just as Artemis stood and leaned against the wall, as if she'd been watching Robin bleed out for hours.

"Can I _help_ you?" she asked dangerously.

"Oh no," Ra's said, sounding pleased. "Pity that there is no one around to help _him,_ though." Ra's said, waving an airy hand at Robin, who couldn't speak, couldn't move, could only listen and wait to die.

"Just kill him and get it over with." Sportsmaster growled, back at the Light HQ. He and the other villains had all assembled to see proof of the new possible member's deed. There'd been some suspicion at her motives, after all, she had seen the clone of her boyfriend locked in a cyrochamber, but after killing the Boy Wonder, it was apparently true what they said about her: she had a split in her personality that made her lethal. It didn't hurt matters much that she came on excellent recommendation and she clearly had ties that could profit the entire group. The Joker, for one, seemed to consider her a personal friend. And anyone who was crazy enough to be on speaking terms with that wacko and survive was dangerous enough to get along with the rest of them.

"But, Daddy, he is my kill." Artemis protested gently. "And I don't want him to get off that easily. That boy owes me a hell of a lot of irritation." Sportsmaster grinned and threw an arm around his daughter.

"That's my girl. But it isn't safe to have the body here, it could be traced to us." Artemis bristled at the way he was talking about Robin, like he was already dead, but made sure not to show it or _she_ was dead and then Robin had no chance. Vandal Savage – the self-proclaimed leader of the Light – threw open the closet door where Artemis had stashed Robin's body with a sick smile on his face. The Boy Wonder was still alive, but barely, his breathing ragged and shallow. His skin, already pale on a good day, was deathly white and sallow, cold like he was already dead. Robin was curled around the knife, clutching it like just holding on would keep him breathing.

The villains crowded forwards, each wanting a piece of the Boy Wonder, who'd caused them so much grief in the past. Klarion the Witch Boy surged toward him, but Artemis threw an arm out to bar his way.

"Back off," the demon whined petulantly. Artemis bared her teeth at him in response. The other Light members were getting antsy, thinking the the Witch Boy had the right idea. Queen Bee stepped up next.

"Come now, commoner, let us pass," she said imperiously, nose high in the air. Clearly, she expected Artemis to bow and scrape to her whims.

"You know, I hate people who think they're better than me." Artemis hissed. "Robin did too, and just look what happened to him."

Queen Bee sniffed. "Is that a threat?" Artemis closed the distance between them until they were nose to nose.

"Absolutely."

"Now, Tigress," Ra's said, trying to reason with her. Silly, he should have known that she didn't take well to logic. "You must share." And then there was a knife at his throat. Artemis snarled wordlessly, her posture feral all but screaming_ mine!_

"After all, Tigress, you wouldn't want us to think you're going soft, feeling for your target." Every head turned as Robin barked out a weak, hacking laugh.

"If she felt for me...the bitch would've...slit my throat..." Robin shuddered and couldn't speak anymore. Artemis readjusted her position into a crouch in front of the door, daring any of them to try and get past her.

"Well then that settles it." Sportsmaster said, actually coming to Artemis's defense for the first time that she could remember.

"Besides," Artemis said grinning sadistically. "I've got a better idea."

Artemis was painfully aware of the tracking beacon embedded in her skin, but she couldn't pay that any mind right now. They thought that she was going to drop the body off at the Hall of Justice. They couldn't know that she was going to the cave instead. Pressing the button on the electro-pack that Robin had given her so long ago, she zapped the stupid thing with enough electricity to stun a bull elephant, frying the little bugger. Her signal would go dead at the Hall.

"Mount Justice!" Artemis screeched, rushing to the Zeta and bracing herself, making sure that the dying boy on her shoulder wouldn't be even more hurt on the journey. No one was in the control room.

_GET IN HERE NOW! _The strength of Artemis's mental shout was so intense that it actually reverberated in her mind and bounced back at her like an echo. M'gann was the first to appear and she was absolutely no help at all, clapping her hands over her mouth and accidentally levitating the couch into the air in her shock. Artemis lowered Robin onto the floor and turned for help, only to be slammed against the wall by Batman.

"What did you do to him?" he roared. Artemis tried to reply, but his armored forearm was pressed so tightly to her throat that she couldn't get out a sound. And then she could breathe again.

"Help him, you idiot!" Artemis screamed at Batman, who was being restrained by Connor and Kaldur. "Zatanna I need some kind of healing spell, just enough to buy time; M'gann get into his head and knock him out we don't have time for a hospital."

"No..." Robin and Megan protested at the same time.

"_Do it_!" Artemis shouted, not giving either of them a choice. M'gann's eyes glowed and Robin went limp. Limp-er. "Stay away." Artemis warned Batman. "If you rush me again, he _will _die." Hell, she wasn't even sure how he'd survived for this long. Artemis knelt next to his body, sucked in a deep breath and yanked the blade out of his stomach. Instantly, Robin's body convulsed and he started bleeding everywhere.

"You can do this?" Kaldur murmured, handing her the surgical thread and sterilized needle she'd asked for.

"Yes, I've done it before." Trying to stitch up people he father had knifed. Artemis didn't mention that none of them had ever been this bad. Or had lived. "Megan, keep him out. Zatanna, I need that spell!"

"!_gnilaeh detsissA_" Zatanna commanded. Artemis didn't have time to figure out what she did; she just sliced open her friend's stomach. It was bad.

"I will assist you." Kaldur insisted. Artemis nodded and the two of them went to work, stitching Robin back up. She didn't know how he managed it, but Kaldur was a bigger help than she'd counted on. It took too long, far too long, but within hours, Robin was in the infirmary.

Alive.

Barely.

"Kaldur, can you give me a moment?" Artemis asked in the broken whisper. The Atlantean hesitated – no doubt recalling that Artemis was the one who hauled Robin's broken body to the Cave in the first place. "Please."

"I will," he said finally. Artemis nodded gratefully.

_Robin_, she said, her mental voice soft. He wouldn't hear her now, but once he woke up, the message would play in his mind, like mental voice-mail. _I'm sorry. Please believe me. I never meant for this to happen. But you need to know something: Red – Roy – is a clone. He was the mole, sent by the Light to infiltrate the League. The real Red is out there somewhere, and I have to find him. The Light blackmailed me. They'll kill him if I don't cooperate._ Artemis stopped, her heart clenching. _But this isn't goodbye. I'm not breaking my promise and I'm not leaving you. I – I... you won't see me, but I'll be around. Don't come looking for me. I'll find you. I'll always be there for you. _

_ The Light thinks I killed you so stay hidden for a while. Find a new name, start a new life, a new identity. You'll pull through this. You always do. _Artemis cut the connection, brushing Robin's raven hair out of the way so she could see his eyes, though they were closed. Slowly, she bent down, kissing his forehead before walking away.

Walking out of the Cave, away from her friends, her family, her home. Everything that she had come to love and care about over the past year.

_See you on the flip side, Boy Wonder._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END OF BOOK 2<em>**


End file.
